Regrets
by Aristanae03
Summary: Ses expériences de mort imminente lui avaient appris deux choses: un, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ne se terminerait pas BIEN; deux, tout commençait toujours par Halloween. Quoi qu'il ce soit passé ce jour-là, Daesyn Potter ne voulait savoir qu'une chose: les circonstances derrière son adoption mystérieuse qui l'avaient menée aux Potter, jusqu'à faire du 31 Octobre un jour maudit.
1. Prologue

_Salut! _

_La façon dont j'ai écrit ce chapitre est différente de ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire mais c'est seulement parce que...je sais pas c'est le début? En tout cas, prenez plaisir. _

_La chronologie est en bas, j'ai changé quelques trucs pour que ça me convienne mieux. Je rajouterai les dates au fur et à mesure._

_Le prochain chapitre prendra place en 2014, donc la première apparition des Avengers prendra un peu de temps. Mais je considère que les évènements sont très importants pendant ce laps de temps._

_Je ne possède rien de ce que vous reconnaissez.  
_

_Avertissements: mention de relation sexuelle homosexuelle, jurons légers, grossesse masculine._

* * *

**23h50.**

**31 Décembre 1999.**

* * *

"Bonsoir magnifique."

Clinton Francis Barton, dit "Clint", roula des yeux à la formule dépassée. Par curiosité, il se tourna pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix rauque et basse. Un grand brun se tenait juste derrière lui, la faim et le désir évidents dans ses yeux chocolat.

Clint l'observa un peu plus. Il était sûr et certain d'avoir déjà vu cette personne quelque part… il devait être célèbre. Mais peu importe, il était trop soûl pour s'en souvenir. Il haussa nonchalamment les épaules. Ça ne devait pas être si important. Ses yeux bleus clignotèrent lorsque l'autre s'accouda au bar, trop près de lui pour que ce soit innocent.

Le brun lui tendit un verre qu'il prit sans hésiter. Il savait qu'il devrait au moins vérifier ce que c'était, mais il semblait que la brûlure agréable de l'alcool qui glissait dans sa gorge empêchait toute once de bon sens de parvenir jusqu'à son cerveau.

"Ton nom?" Demanda le gars, qui le fixait intensément. Il était assez évident qu'il se foutait pas mal de la réponse, mais il répondit facilement. "Clint."

"Tony." Dit l'autre immédiatement, d'un ton pressé. "Ça te dirait d'aller _ailleurs_?" Continua Tony en insistant sur le mot "ailleurs".

Le blond sourit et finit d'un coup sec le fond de son verre, qu'il reposa avec un claquement sur le bar. Il suivit l'homme à travers la foule, évitant gracieusement tous ces hypocrites qui se bourraient la gueule avec de l'alcool trop cher pour être sain.

A peine entrés dans la luxueuse limousine noire qui attendait juste devant l'entrée de l'hôtel, Tony se jeta sur ses lèvres férocement. Clint répondit au baiser brûlant avec la même ferveur, sans faire attention à l'endroit où ils étaient, puis plus tard, à la pièce dans laquelle ils entraient.

Trop occupés l'un par l'autre, ils ne regardèrent ni n'entendirent les éclats de couleur spectaculaires qui traversaient le ciel de rouge et d'or, et s'éparpillaient de tous les côtés pour annoncer le début d'une nouvelle année.

En balançant le reste de ses vêtements dans un coin de la pièce, Clint jeta aux oubliettes sa conscience qui lui hurlait de ne pas le faire.

_Un coup d'un soir,_ se dit Clint.

_**Il ne savait pas combien il avait tort.**_

* * *

**7h00.**

**25 Février 2000.**

* * *

Clint était malade.

C'était quelque chose d'assez prévisible en fait. Les températures atteignaient les moins dix degrés la nuit, et Clint n'avait pas vraiment de logement.

Bien, il devait avouer que dormir dans l'arbre en face de l'immeuble inoccupé trois semaines auparavant, au lieu de dormir dans ledit immeuble s'était avéré être une décision plutôt stupide.

Sauf qu'il était agacé que cette merde de petit virus lui confère des nausées pratiquement toute la journée.

Le temps glacial n'était déjà pas bon pour ses affaires.

Etre malade encore moins.

Mais Clint avait peut-être une solution à ce problème.

Avant-hier, il avait volé quelques fruits sur un étalage. Comme d'habitude, personne ne l'avait surpris.

Enfin presque.

Phil Coulson, agent du S.H.I.E.L.D, lui avait remis un dossier demandant son intégration, suite à la découverte de ses capacités de tireur, de voleur, etcetera…

Hier, il avait appelé la société à l'aide du numéro fourni par l'agent.

Coulson devrait venir le chercher d'une minute à l'autre.

Pour lui, c'était d'une pierre deux coups.

Il accepterait peut-être le travail, être un espion ne pouvait pas être une si mauvaise idée après tout.

Et dans cette fichue organisation, ils allaient sûrement lui faire passer des tests, mettre un médecin à sa disposition pour régler ce rhume par quelque médicament efficace au plus vite.

_**Et Clint ne savait toujours pas combien il avait tort.**_

* * *

**10h07.**

**2 mars 2000.**

* * *

"De quand date votre dernier rapport sexuel Mr Barton?" Demanda professionnellement l'homme en blouse blanche en face de lui. Sur sa droite, attendait en silence Phil Coulson, qui s'avèrerait être son supérieur dès qu'il ne serait plus malade.

Encore fallait-il qu'il guérisse.

Clint ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il avait, mais d'après ce que le médecin avait dit, ce n'était certainement pas un rhume banal. Déjà qu'il haïssait les centres médicaux, il avait en plus fallu qu'il y reste en observation pour diverses analyses supplémentaires.

Et c'était pour cette raison que la question que lui posait le médecin le prenait au dépourvu.

Quel était le foutu lien entre les deux?

"Je veux dire, Mr Barton, quand avez-vous eu une relation sexuelle avec un homme pour la dernière fois?" Redemanda calmement, _trop_ calmement, l'homme.

"Décembre, peut-être janvier?" Le blond décida de répondre à la question bizarre. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la nuit très intense qu'il avait passée avec cet inconnu.

"Mr Barton, ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est pas des plus simples, alors je vous demande, s'il vous plaît, de m'écouter sans m'interrompre, jusqu'au bout."

Du coin de l'œil, Clint vit Coulson froncer les sourcils. Le corps médical ne l'avait donc pas mis au courant de ce qu'il se passait.

"J'écoute," répondit-il en jetant ses jambes par-dessus l'accoudoir du canapé confortable, posant ainsi sa tête sur les genoux de Coulson. Le gars était assez cool pour ça. Il ne disait jamais rien lorsque Clint s'appuyait contre lui sans demander sa permission, au contraire des autres agents. Et du directeur.

Rien que le souvenir lui donnait mal à la tête.

Clint avait décidé qu'il ne parlerait qu'à Coulson si c'était possible.

"Bien," l'homme de science semblait chercher ses mots difficilement."Le directeur lui-même utilise ses contacts afin de vous aider à traverser ceci, et je peux promettre que bientôt un spécialiste pourra vous conseiller et vous accompagner tout au long de…" Ses lèvres bougèrent sans former de mots. "Mr Barton, suite aux résultats des analyses, je peux sans aucun doute, confirmer que vous portez un enfant."

Les lèvres de Clint s'étirèrent pour sourire à la blague mais l'air sérieux du médecin fit tomber son visage. Et il ne trouva plus rien à dire.

Phil avait posé une main inquiète sur son épaule, et se trouvait maintenant agenouillé devant lui, sa bouche formant des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas. Sans le savoir, il s'était redressé sur le canapé désormais rigide. Ce n'était pas possible.

"Non, ce n'est pas Mr Barton, aucun de nous ne peut l'expliquer." Il avait parlé à voix haute.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Clint?" Coulson le tutoya pour la première fois, gardant ses mains sur ses épaules.

"Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire Agent Coulson. L'avortement ne peut pas être envisagé. Nous ne savons rien sur les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur le corps de Mr Barton." Dit-il professionnellement.

"Je ne peux pas élever un enfant. Je n'ai rien à lui donner."

C'était vrai. Il n'avait pas de maison, n'avait parfois pas assez d'argent pour pouvoir manger (voler ne faisait pas tout). Il refusait que son désir égoïste d'avoir une famille à lui ne condamne ce bébé à une vie de faim et de souffrance. Hors de question.

"Mr Barton, à partir de maintenant il faudra absolument que vous ne quittiez pas les locaux du S.H.I.E.L.D. Jusqu'à ce qu'un quelconque professionnel arrive, je m'attends à vous voir une fois par semaine dans ce bureau. Ainsi, nous pourrons observer si le développement de l'embryon ne porte pas atteinte à votre santé. En attendant, ne prenez aucun risque. Evitez tous les aliments et activités sur cette liste si possible." C'était clairement un congédiement et il se dirigea à la suite de Coulson dans le couloir.

Sa main sur son épaule était étrangement réconfortante dans le bureau froid du directeur Fury.

Clint décida qu'il aimait encore plus Coulson quand il ne dit rien de creux et vide pour soi-disant qu'il se sente mieux.

Discrètement, il croisa les mains sur son ventre sous le bureau.

Clint était désemparé.

_**Comment une seule nuit avait pu tout changer?**_

* * *

**1er Avril 2000**

* * *

Clint était en colère. Il n'avait personne pour l'aider à comprendre _comment_ ça avait pu arriver.

Fury de ce qu'il avait entendu de Coulson, était étrangement compatissant et compréhensif avec lui.

Coulson était devenu son ami aussi.

Le tir à l'arc n'était pas banni de la liste du médecin qui ne le comprenait pas.

Mais il était en colère, et c'était la raison pour laquelle il tirait des flèches sur des cibles mouvantes, les yeux fermés pour empêcher ses larmes d'impuissance de couler.

De toute façon, ses flèches ne rataient jamais une cible.

_**Pourquoi une seule nuit avait tout changé?**_

* * *

**13h08.**

**13 Mai 2000.**

* * *

Quand Clint entra dans le bureau de Fury, il fut accueilli par les sourires amicaux d'un couple assis sur deux des trois chaises disposées autour de la pièce.

Il s'installa d'office dans le canapé et rejeta ses jambes par-dessus l'accoudoir. Personne ne parla avant l'arrivée de l'Agent Coulson, un quart d'heure très long plus tard.

"Barton, voici Léo Sborn et Emilie Delmas. Ce sont des guérisseurs." Présenta Fury avant de faire signe à Coulson et de sortir de la pièce.

L'homme plus âgé pressa son bras et lui sourit avant de suivre le directeur, fermant la porte derrière lui.

"Il nous a fallu un peu de temps pour arriver ici, car les papiers d'autorisation sont difficiles à obtenir en Amérique. MACUSA est assez paranoïaque." Commença doucement l'homme.

"Macu- quoi? " Répéta-t-il avec confusion.

"Nous avons beaucoup de choses à expliquer." Dit Emilie. "Mais il va falloir que tu nous fasses confiance."

"Euh…" Fury avait l'air certain que ces gens pourraient l'aider. Honnêtement il en doutait.

"Premièrement, la magie existe. Nous sommes des communautés entières cachées aux yeux des non-magiques, afin de nous protéger des massacres causés par la peur de nos pouvoirs. Nous sommes tous deux des médecins sorciers." Expliqua clairement Emilie.

De pire en pire.

"Lorsque nous atteignons notre onzième anniversaire, nous pouvons entrer dans une école magique. Nous achetons une baguette, des chaudrons, un balai…"Continua-t-elle.

"C'est quoi cette plaisanterie?!" Dit Clint en levant les mains.

"Ça va être plus long que prévu." Sourit l'homme au regard noir d'Emilie.

* * *

**15h02.**

* * *

"La magie existe." Répéta Clint, ahuri.

"Oui"

"Quel est le lien avec moi?" Demanda-t-il en faisant un geste vers son estomac. Il aurait pu poser cette question avant, mais sa curiosité l'avait emporté.

"Chez nous, il est rare mais pas impossible qu'un homme puisse attendre un enfant." Dit doucement Léo.

Clint le regarda fixement." Je ne suis pas un sorcier."

"Non, tu ne l'es pas. Mais tu es sûrement lié à une famille puissante, qui a peut-être eu un enfant cracmol quelque part dont tu es le descendant. La magie a parfois besoin de temps pour se renouveler, et un jour, elle peut se manifester chez quelqu'un dont les gènes sont plus présents. Mais Clint, tu dois avoir assez de magie en toi pour concevoir." Expliqua-t-il.

"Comment…qu'est ce qui passe maintenant?"

"Tu en es à quatre mois c'est ça?" Il acquiesça." Emilie ou moi-même allons te faire un bilan magique, puis nous pourrons t'expliquer la suite, d'accord? La raison pour laquelle nous sommes deux est pour que tu choisisses avec qui tu es le plus à l'aise, donc…" Il fit un geste entre lui et sa partenaire.

* * *

**15h30.**

* * *

"Tout va bien. Le bébé se développe correctement, et tu n'as aucun dommage physique, mis à part la légère bosse de ton ventre." Sourit Léo en notant les résultats avec une plume sur un bout de parchemin en lévitation.

"Tu as des questions?"

Clint hésita.

"Pour le reste de ta grossesse, tout se passe comme les femmes. L'accouchement cependant, se fera par césarienne. Je ferai ça avec Emilie et quelques autres guérisseurs autorisés par MACUSA. En attendant, je te suggère de ralentir un peu la cadence. Tu peux faire des activités mais n'oublies pas de te reposer. C'est tout ou est-ce que j'ai oublié quelque chose?" Dit l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années en empochant sa baguette.

"Merci."

"Aucun problème Clint. Je te vois dans deux mois d'accord? Voilà un papier. Si tu as un problème ou juste une question, dis mon nom. Je te joindrai à partir de là." Léo tendit une carte bleue qu'il mit immédiatement dans la poche arrière de son jean.

L'homme partit ensuite, le laissant tout seul sur le canapé de Fury.

_**Ce n'avait pas été si horrible que ça finalement, non?**_

* * *

**11h00.**

**31 Juillet 2000.**

* * *

Clint posa sa main sur la vitre, ne se souciant pas des empreintes de doigts qu'il pouvait laisser.

Elle était si petite.

Encore trop.

Mais à ses yeux elle était belle.

Treize heures plus tôt, Clint avait su que ça n'allait pas au moment où une douleur lui avait coupé le souffle et l'avait mis à genoux. Coulson l'avait rapidement transporté au centre médical dans une pièce qui lui était réservée pour cacher son secret, et avait appelé Léo.

Plusieurs minutes après, il était opéré en urgence par une équipe de sorcier et sorcières inquiète.

Elle était venue au monde avec presque deux mois d'avance.

Elle respirait à peine mais son bébé était une survivante.

_Daesyn Edith Barton, _pouvait-on lire sur le petit bracelet attaché à son minuscule poignet.

Il regarda avec un sourire amoureux ses cheveux changer de couleur encore une fois.

Léo avait eu raison. Le gène sorcier s'était renouvelé et était visible, très visible chez sa petite fille.

Métamorphomage était un talent rare.

Clint pouvait dire qu'il était fier d'être celui qui avait pu voir Fury, bouche-bée, et Coulson nageant en plein bonheur.

Clint pouvait aussi dire qu'il était très fier de son bébé.

* * *

**13 Août 2000.**

* * *

"Elle n'est pas de ce monde. C'est ma fille…c'est mieux pour elle."

Fury comprit.

* * *

**31 Octobre 2000.**

* * *

"Merci, merci, merci." La femme rousse qui s'accrochait à lui ne semblait pas pouvoir dire un autre mot.

Lily et James Potter.

"Prenez soin d'elle." Sa voix était un peu déchirée sur les bords.

"Elle saura. Elle saura ce que vous avez fait pour elle." Dit James en levant les yeux de Daesyn, qui avait changé ses cheveux qui oscillaient toujours entre le blond et le caramel, pour un rouge vif éclatant.

"On peut communiquer. Nous pouvons vous envoyer de ses nouvelles, des photos." Proposa Lily.

"Non. C'est son monde." Refusa-t-il, même s'il crevait d'envie de dire le contraire. La séparation rendrait tout ça trop dur.

Ils lui sourirent tous les deux avec compréhension et le remercièrent encore.

Clint attacha autour de son cou le pendentif en or avec son prénom et sa date de naissance. Un cadeau de Phil.

James et Lily Potter disparurent de sa vue.

_**Clint avait dix neuf-ans et une petite fille.**_

"C'était une décision difficile." Murmura Phil à côté de lui.

Clint laissa échapper quelques larmes, qui dévalèrent ses joues.

"Putain," dit-il, parce que c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait dire. "Putain."

Coulson le prit dans une étreinte serrée qu'il rendit avec la même force.

_**Clint avait dix-neuf ans et était seul. **_

* * *

_**Chronologie:**_

29 Mai 1970: Naissance Tony Stark

18 Juin 1981 : Naissance Clint Barton (je l'ai probablement vieilli parce que je pensais qu'il était trop jeune. Enfin, je ne connais pas trop les évènements de MCU mais je ne crois pas que ça change gravement quelque chose. Le site n'était pas précis sur la date d'entrée de Clint au S.H.I.E.L.D)

31 Décembre 1999: Rencontre de Tony et Clint

25 février 2000 Arrivée au SHIELD de Clint.

2 mars 2000 Clint apprend sa grossesse.

13 Mai 2000: 4ème mois de grossesse. Arrivée des guérisseurs. Clint apprend l'existence de la magie.

31 juillet 2000 naissance prématurée de Daesyn Edith Barton.

31 octobre 2000 adoption de Daesyn par les Potter.


	2. La Coupe de Feu

_Bonjour! Le nombre de personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en favori m'ont tellement fait plaisir! Je remercie de tout cœur les quelques personnes qui ont laissé leur avis!_

_Je ne possède rien de Harry Potter /Marvel et tout ce qui s'y rattache._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**31 Octobre 2014.**

* * *

"Voyons voir…" Marmonna Daesyn Potter, en secouant une pile de papiers de l'établi sur lequel elle travaillait. Les parchemins volèrent dans toutes les directions avant de se poser sur le sol en un tas désordonné.

La jeune femme appuya ses coudes sur le bois pour écrire furieusement une nouvelle rangée de calculs qui lui permettrait peut-être de réaliser le projet auquel elle réfléchissait depuis plusieurs années, sans avoir jamais eu le temps de le mettre en œuvre.

Passionnée par les technologies avancées, et de toutes sortes de sciences qui seraient incompréhensibles pour quiconque n'était pas un scientifique, ou un génie comme c'était son cas, Daesyn avait été horrifiée d'apprendre que le monde sorcier n'utilisait _pas_ de smartphones, ordinateurs, électricité…

Le comble pour une petite fille qui s'était rêvée inventrice.

Prise d'un nouvel entrain, Daesyn s'était fait une promesse : inclure la technologie chez les sorciers ignorants. C'était un défi de taille, certes, mais Daesyn n'était rien sauf déterminée.

Mais sa première année à l'école de magie n'avait pas été calme, loin de là. En vérité, elle avait quelque peu oublié son ambition quand elle était entrée au château.

La magie était tellement merveilleuse et complexe, qu'elle s'était empressée d'en découvrir toutes les facettes et secrets. À l'image de chaque science qu'elle avait pu dénicher à l'école primaire, à la grande colère de sa famille qui détestait qu'elle soit bien plus intelligente que leur fils chéri; sa soif de connaissance immense avait raflé tous les sujets qui lui étaient tombés sous la main.

Bien qu'elle se soit vite ennuyée de ses lectures quand elle apprit qu'elle n'avait pas encore le droit d'exécuter les potions et sorts qu'elle trouvait sans enseignement préalable.

Cependant, Daesyn n'était absolument pas à cours de ressources pour s'amuser. Au grand dam des adultes. Elle avait renoncé à compter le nombre de détention qu'elle avait reçu de McGonagall –ou tout autre professeur- lorsqu'elle la prit en train d'escalader la tour d'astronomie, un mur quelconque, ou encore de réaliser une série de figures acrobatiques digne d'une gymnaste de haut niveau.

Évidemment, tout le tumulte avec Quirrell et la pierre avait complètement effacé ses pensées de technologie.

Néanmoins, dès son retour chez les Dursley, elle avait recommencé ou plutôt comme commencé ses investigations. Cela s'était soldé par un terrible échec.

Daesyn avait tout d'abord récupéré un vieil ordinateur que Dudley avait jeté contre un mur pendant l'une de ses nombreuses crises de colère. En un tournemain, l'objet était à nouveau fonctionnel malgré l'écran fissuré.

Mr et Mme Mason, patrons de l'entreprise de perceuses où Vernon travaillait, dînaient au 4 Privet Drive le soir même. L'adolescente avait pensé que c'était le timing parfait pour mettre le pauvre ordinateur à l'épreuve de la magie.

Ce n'était _pas _une bonne idée.

L'ordinateur avait explosé sous la pression, mais c'était un problème moindre. Elle avait fait disjoncter la moitié des maisons de la rue, et un petit être était apparu au milieu de la seconde chambre de Dudley pile au même moment.

La créature, qu'elle apprit plus tard être un elfe de maison, avait fait léviter le gâteau destiné au dessert au-dessus de la tête des patrons de Vernon. Avant de le faire tomber.

Sans surprise, Vernon et le reste de sa famille, l'avait blâmée encore une fois pour toute cette malheureuse aventure, qui s'était soldée par une lettre d'avertissement du Ministère de la Magie, la tonitruante colère des Dursley (encore), et des barreaux de fer à sa fenêtre. Fred et George Weasley avaient bien sûr retiré ces choses immondes quelques jours plus tard, mais à la fin, Daesyn pensait que le jeu en avait valu la chandelle.

Elle avait appris une leçon _très_ importante. La magie ne fonctionnait en coalition avec la technologie. Cela rendait assurément son projet plus complexe mais elle prit ça comme un défi.

Elle s'était réinstallée sur son travail tout juste quelques mois plus tôt, suite à la fuite de Sirius Black, son parrain et supposé meurtrier de masse. Elle pensait qu'un téléphone serait beaucoup plus pratique en sachant que les Aurors cherchaient un Black. Qui, par définition, haïssait les moldus, et n'oserait pas toucher un produit qu'ils avaient investigué.

Ce qui menait à ces calculs complexes. Comme on était samedi, elle avait décidé de se lever tôt (pas qu'elle se levait extrêmement tard en temps normal, elle n'était pas un de ces adolescents flemmards), pour s'installer dans la Salle sur Demande. Endroit plus magique que magique, si vous vouliez son avis.

Techniquement, elle avait encore plusieurs heures de libres avant le festin d'Halloween, repas consistant à accueillir les élèves des écoles Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons, qui venaient pour tenter de participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Sincèrement, Daesyn ne _voulait pas _y aller. Elle ne voulait pas essayer de se lier d'amitié avec quiconque. Si ce n'était pas pour parler de son "exploit" contre Voldemort ou regarder sa cicatrice, c'était dans le seul intérêt de gagner ses faveurs, soit- atterrir dans son coffre Gringotts ou son lit, au choix.

Elle trouvait aussi particulièrement stupide l'idée de cette compétition. Qui voudrait mourir pour la gloire? Pas elle.

Toutefois, Fred et George avaient insisté. D'habitude, ils savaient quand ne pas la pousser, mais ça avait paru leur faire tellement plaisir qu'elle avait dit "oui", et pas regretté sa décision _sur le moment_.

Daesyn était si absorbée dans son travail qu'elle manqua presque les bruits de pas qui se voulaient furtifs, mais n'échappèrent pas à son oreille aguerrie.

Saisissant un livre d'algèbre dont elle ne se servait pas, Daesyn se retourna vivement et lança le bouquin à travers la pièce. Le projectile atteignit sa cible et un gémissement retentit simultanément au bruit sourd du livre qui cognait le béton.

Daesyn se précipita vers la personne qui avait osé s'introduire dans Son domaine afin de lui enseigner une bonne leçon. Seulement, c'est à peine quelques mètres plus tard que la Gryffondor aperçut une tête rouge se tenant à deux mains le front et une autre, identique, en position de défense, accroupie sous la table.

N'y tenant plus, la jeune femme éclata de rire en tendant une main à George, qui sursauta et se cogna à son tour la tête contre le bois de la table. Ses rires redoublèrent d'intensité à l'image qu'ils faisaient, les deux grands diaboliques jumeaux Weasley à terre face à un pauvre livre d'algèbre.

Au bout de quelques minutes alternées entre fous rires et jurons colorés, les jumeaux se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre, une mine renfrognée en contradiction avec leurs yeux bleus pétillant d'amusement.

"Bien, Mlle Potter…" commençant Fred en croisant religieusement les mains à l'arrière de son dos.

"Nous devrons nous assurer par la suite…" George reflétait la position de son frère.

"Que ce genre de chose ne se reproduira pas." continua Fred. "Cependant,…"

"Il est maintenant l'heure du dîner…"

"Et nous gentilshommes…" Fred posa son bras sur ses épaules et l'empêcha de se dérober à son destin.

"Allons t'y escorter!" Finirent-ils en chœur. Fred commença à l'emmener vers la petite porte apparue plus tôt quand il sortit soudainement sa baguette et la pointa sur sa forme tout en marmonnant un sortilège.

Immédiatement, les habits recouverts de saleté furent remplacés par l'uniforme strict qu'elle détestait. La jupe ne lui permettait pas de faire les acrobaties avec lesquelles elle aimait effrayer les gens en parcourant les couloirs. Bien sûr, elle avait résolu le problème presque dès son arrivée au château en première année, en mettant un short élastique de danse en dessous.

Fred repassa son bras alors que de l'autre côté, George mettait le sien autour de sa taille. Ils ne faisaient pas ça avant, avait remarqué Daesyn pendant la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Elle devait avouer qu'ils avaient trouvé _la _solution pour éloigner les garçons qui parfois, étaient bien trop sûrs d'eux à son goût.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle bondée, Daesyn fut frappée par les décorations extravagantes. Il semblait que les bougies flottantes étaient plus nombreuses que les jours précédents, même si elles éclairaient la Grande Salle d'un rouge-orangé inhabituel.

Les citrouilles dans lesquelles étaient découpées des formes censées être effrayantes étaient dispersées de façon aléatoire tout autour de la pièce. Des chauves-souris volaient distraitement dans le ciel habituellement étoilé, mais menaçant à cette heure avec de dangereux éclairs violets le sillonnant.

Daesyn observa avec une certaine incrédulité la vaisselle d'or, sûrement destinée à impressionner les invités. La jeune femme chercha ces derniers du regard et aperçut respectivement, les élèves de Durmstrang au bout de la table des vert et argent, tandis que les français frileux s'étaient éparpillés sur les tables Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, qui semblaient ravis de cette attention.

Étant le second grand repas en deux jours, Daesyn n'avait pas particulièrement faim. Les plats trop raffinés ne lui plaisaient pas, et elle jeta son dévolu sur son jus de citrouille accompagné d'excellentes crêpes aux bleuets, cadeau de Dobby.

Daesyn prit note de demander au Gobelin qui gérait ses fonds, si elle pouvait investir dans des entreprises même si elle n'avait pas encore atteint sa majorité. Les jumeaux discutaient avec Lee Jordan de leur boutique de farces, et de ce qu'elle entendait, elle aimait beaucoup leurs idées.

Presque d'un coup, les brouhahas excités s'apaisèrent, et un silence digne prit leur place. La Gryffondor tourna simultanément la tête avec celle des jumeaux, afin de trouver la raison de ce soudain respect.

Dumbledore était debout, ses yeux bleus pétillant joyeusement devant l'impatience que dégageait la bande d'étudiants. "La Coupe de Feu ne va pas tarder à prendre sa décision. Il reste tout de même encore quelques minutes, pour que je puisse demander aux élèves élus de se regrouper dans la pièce voisine, où ils recevront leurs instructions." Dit-il en pointant du doigt une petite porte située derrière la table des professeurs.

D'un coup agile du poignet, le directeur laissa la pièce dans la pénombre qui faisait d'autant plus ressortir les flammes bleues étincelantes de la célèbre coupe. Quelques élèves regardaient successivement entre leur montre et la coupe, dans une attente insoutenable.

Daesyn, commençant à s'ennuyer un peu, appuya ses coudes sur la table vide et réfléchit. Le mieux serait déjà de faire un prototype de téléphone, qui au lieu de fonctionner au Wifi, le ferait grâce aux ondes magiques qui circulaient partout dans le monde sorcier. Si l'on se trouvait dans le monde moldu cependant, le téléphone basculerait automatiquement sur le réseau moldu. Si elle le pouvait, elle intégrerait un algorithme qui permettrait la recharge automatique du portable, sinon quoi elle devrait ajouter dans chaque foyer l'alimentation électrique. Ce qui serait d'autant plus compliqué.

Le téléphone devait aussi être assez simple d'utilisation pour commencer. Les nés-moldus n'auraient pas de problème mais les sorciers eux…

Elle applaudit distraitement quelque chose avec le reste de la Grande Salle, tout en continuant son processus de pensées.

Le téléphone fonctionnerait donc globalement comme celui d'un moldu, mis à part la magie. Si elle y arrivait, et Daesyn n'en doutait pas une seconde, elle lancerait une autre gamme de produits électroniques sorciers.

"Daesyn Potter." L'appel de son nom la tira de ses rêveries avec brutalité. Elle regarda autour d'elle qui aurait pu le dire, quand elle remarqua tous les yeux de tous fixés sur elle. Élèves, directeurs, professeurs, même les citrouilles semblaient s'être tournées vers elle. Fred et George la regardait avec incrédulité et une inquiétude frappante, qu'elle n'avait vue que lorsqu'elle était sortie en sang de la Chambre des Secrets.

Elle se tourna vers le directeur Dumbledore, qui tenait un bout sombre de parchemin à la main. Son visage semblait soudainement plus ridé, plus fatigué, plus vieux.

"Mlle Potter, venez nous rejoindre s'il vous plaît." Répéta le professeur.

George, à sa droite, prit son coude et la poussa avec une pression douce d'encouragement vers l'avant. La réalisation lui monta dans un laps de temps très court, et elle retint avec peine une flopée de jurons qui menaçaient de s'écouler de sa bouche.

La jeune femme ne s'étonna pas du manque total d'applaudissements, ni des murmures coléreux qui commençaient à s'élever des tables, tels des dizaines d'essaims d'abeilles. Elle ne s'offusqua pas de ce genre de réactions non plus.

Daesyn se leva sans se presser et releva la tête dignement. Elle pouvait sentir chaque paire d'yeux la juger, la jalouser, la dénigrer injustement. Enfin, c'était similaire à toutes les fois qu'on parlait d'elle et de ses "exploits".

L'adolescente se demanda si cela aurait été différent si elle n'était pas exceptionnellement honnête. Elle savait que dire tout ce qu'elle pensait, ou lâcher sa langue de vipère comme on l'avait surnommée, n'était pas _toujours_ une bonne idée.

Cela aurait-il été différent si son Tri avait été normal?

Parce que Daesyn était certaine que toute cette haine portée envers elle avait débuté juste à ce moment-là. Quand elle s'était assise sur ce tabouret et que le Choixpeau s'était posé sur sa tête. Quand il avait commencé à crier _"Serpent…",_ puis avait finalement changé d'avis et l'avait placée à Gryffondor.

Les Poufsouffle se méfiaient d'elle.

Les Serdaigle l'ignoraient.

Les Serpentard se moquaient cruellement. Quel Serpentard pouvait oser imaginer avoir des gènes de Gryffondor?

Les Gryffondor ne lui faisaient pas confiance. Elle avait été un Serpent avant d'être un Gryffon non?

Parfois, les professeurs la regardaient étrangement et elle se demandait ce qu'ils voyaient en elle. Son génie? Son tempérament? Son alliance avec les jumeaux farceurs?

Franchement, pour elle qui avait été seule une bonne partie de sa vie, cela n'aurait pas dû être si dérangeant de l'être à nouveau. Mais elle avait eu de _l'espoir_. D'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, avoir un _ami_. Daesyn n'avait pas été si seule que ça finalement, mais elle savait que partout où elle irait, elle ne serait pas recherchée.

Heureusement, il y avait Fred, George et Lee, qui ne se souciaient pas des apparences. Percy, le frère aîné des jumeaux, l'avait aussi prise sous son aile après la rentrée, lorsqu'il l'avait trouvée dans la bibliothèque, alors qu'elle essayait désespérément d'attraper ce livre tout en haut de cette étagère.

Daesyn arriva finalement à la hauteur du professeur Dumbledore, et prit le petit papier noirci de ses mains ridées. Elle l'observa un instant, remarqua l'encre verte formant les lettres de son nom sur le bout de parchemin et fronça le nez.

Un peu désemparée, elle arracha ses yeux d'un bleu royal du papier rêche entre ses doigts et les leva pour rencontrer ceux du Directeur.

"Daesyn, allez rejoindre les autres champions s'il vous plaît."

La jeune femme se dirigea lentement vers la petite pièce, passa devant Hagrid qui ne lui adressa ni sourire encourageant ni signe de tête affectueux, comme il en avait l'habitude, mais la regarda plutôt d'un air ahuri en désaccord avec sa personne.

Avec franchise, elle poussa la porte en bois qui se referma aussitôt derrière elle. En rentrant, Daesyn fut frappée par le feu de cheminée flamboyant, qui éclairait majestueusement les trois Champions.

Trois Champions qui possédaient tous trois ans d'expérience magique de plus. Trois ans qu'elle allait devoir essayer de combler au mieux du haut de ses quatorze ans, en travaillant jour et nuit pour ne pas mourir stupidement.

"Alors, est-ce que nous sommes censés revenir?" Daesyn se tourna vers la fille blonde, qui la regardait dans l'expectative.

C'était une élève de Beauxbâtons, reconnaissable par son uniforme bleu et surtout, son accent français qui transpirait à chacun des mots qu'elle prononçait. Evidemment, n'ayant pas trouvé l'utilité d'écouter le nom des champions puisque tout le monde n'aurait que ça à la bouche ces prochaines semaines, elle ne connaissait pas la française.

Tant pis, elle ferait sans.

La plus jeune s'aperçut que l'attention des deux autres concurrents s'était également tournée vers elle. Elle put reconnaître avec un peu de mal Cédric Diggory, puis Viktor Krum, le célèbre attrapeur de Quidditch. La blonde soupira et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et Daesyn réalisa qu'elle attendait une réponse.

Un claquement de porte détourna leur attention. Ludo Verpey, un air jovial et excité sur le visage, s'exclama à pleine voix, "Extraordinaire! Candidats, je vous présente Daesyn Potter, quatrième championne de ce Tournoi! C'est bien sûr, inattendu pour nous tous, mais la limite d'âge ayant été imposée seulement cette année, eh bien…" il la fixa quelques instants, "Mlle Potter n'aura qu'à faire de son mieux!"

Daesyn se demanda s'il était sérieux. S'il s'attendait à un ravissement total de leur part, c'était raté. Krum la toisa avec incrédulité avant que son visage ne s'assombrisse gravement. Quant à lui, Cédric était stupéfait, comme s'il ne pouvait pas réellement envisager la possibilité qu'elle puisse participer à ce tournoi.

"Ahaha!" rigola blondinette. "Très drôle Mr Verpey, ce doit être ce qu'on appelle l'humour britannique j'imagine?!" Elle se remit à rire et Daesyn retint à peine une remarque sarcastique qui lui aurait valu plus d'un regard désapprobateur.

La joie précédente de Verpey s'estompa un peu, mais le sourire resta collé sur son visage.

"Non, le nom de Mlle Potter vient de sortir de la Coupe!"

Daesyn s'appuya sur le mur avec nonchalance, sentant que la suite allait être très longue et très ennuyeuse.

Puis d'un coup, le professeur Dumbledore, le professeur McGonagall, Karkaroff, Barty Croupton, Mme Maxime et Rogue entrèrent en s'indignant tous bruyamment, chacun de leur côté.

Blondinette se précipita vers sa grande directrice, qui frôla le lustre du plafond, dès qu'elle la vit passer la porte. "Mme Maxime! Mr Verpey vient de nous annoncer que cette, _petite fille_, allait participer au Tournoi!" Se plaignit-elle avec véhémence, sans se soucier du fait que ladite "petite fille", était présente.

"Penses-tu qu'elle ne le sait pas?" ne put s'empêcher de dire Daesyn, qui devenait de plus en plus agacée et en colère.

Offensées par son ton condescendant, les deux françaises s'apprêtèrent à protester mais Karkaroff, décida de se plaindre à son tour.

"Si vous pouviez nous expliquer ce qui se passe, Dumbledore?" Ses yeux étaient aussi froids que des glaçons. "Je ne savais pas que l'école d'accueil pouvait avoir deux candidats sélectionnés, à moins que je n'ai pas lu le règlement avec assez d'attention?" Il eut un petit rire sarcastique.

"Poudlard ne peut pas avoir deux champions, ce serait beaucoup trop injuste!" S'exclama Mme Maxime, une de ses grandes mains posée à présent sur l'épaule de Blondinette.

"Nous pensions que votre limite d'âge suffirait à éloigner les candidats trop jeunes, Dumbledore." Il ricana méchamment." Sinon nous aurions bien entendu sélectionné un plus grand nombre de candidats dans nos propres écoles."

"Potter est la seule responsable de cette situation, Karkaroff." Sourit Rogue. "Dumbledore ne doit pas être tenu pour responsable pour l'obstination de Potter à violer le règlement depuis qu'elle est entrée dans cette école. Elle vient seulement de franchir une limite de plus."

"Merci, Severus," intervint Dumbledore. Les petits yeux noirs se plissèrent dans la hargne qui l'animait.

Le vieil homme se tourna vers elle. Daesyn ne se redressa pas de sa position avachie. Au contraire, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et leva un sourcil parfaitement dessiné dans l'attente. Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher de toute façon, alors pourquoi s'embêter avec des choses aussi futiles?

"Daesyn, as-tu mis ton nom dans la Coupe de Feu, ou demandé à une personne plus âgée de le faire?"

"Non." Dit-elle fermement.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, la française ouvrit la bouche à nouveau.

"Enfin, c'est insensé! Vous voyez bien, Dumbledore, que cette fille ment!" S'écria Mme Maxime. Tous avaient l'air incrédule, et elle se demanda quel était l'intérêt de lui poser la question si tous avaient déjà décidé quelle serait la réponse.

"La petite fille est toujours là." Sa déclaration fut perdue au milieu des bavardages incohérents de chacun.

"Elle n'aurait pas pu franchir la limite d'âge, nous sommes tous d'accord là-dessus." Dit sèchement le professeur McGonagall.

"Dumbledore a dû commettre une erreur en dessinant cette ligne." Dit Mme Maxime.

"C'est possible bien sûr," admit le professeur Dumbledore, même si l'adolescente savait qu'il ne doutait pas d'un cheveu de ses capacités.

"Mais enfin, Dumbledore, vous savez que vous n'avez commis aucune erreur." S'indigna McGonagall. "Daesyn n'aurait pas pu franchir cette ligne elle-même, et quand Dumbledore la croit quand elle dit qu'elle n'a pas demandé à un élève plus âgé de le faire pour elle, je la crois aussi."

"Mr Croupton, Mr Verpey. Que dit le règlement dans ce genre de situation?" Karkaroff parla au-dessus des voix de tous, qui se retournèrent en attente du verdict.

Verpey bougea d'anxiété et jeta un coup d'œil à son collègue. Barty Croupton avait un air inquiétant dans cette semi-obscurité. Il était plus pâle qu'elle ne l'avait vu à la Coupe du Monde mais il répondit avec le même ton cassant qu'à l'ordinaire.

"Les règles indiquent clairement que le nom de la personne qui sort de la Coupe de Feu, doit participer au Tournoi."

"Barty connaît le règlement par cœur!" Verpey était à nouveau rayonnant et il parcourut la pièce d'un air joyeux.

"J'insiste pour que les candidatures de mes autres élèves soient à nouveau soumises." Son ton était maintenant d'acier, tout comme le reste de son visage, tordu dans une horrible grimace. "Nous continuerons à déposer des noms jusqu'à ce que les deux écoles aient toutes les deux, deux champions."

"Vous savez bien que c'est impossible! La Coupe de Feu ne se rallumera pas avant le début du prochain Tournoi!" Dit Verpey.

"Auquel Durmstrang ne participera certainement pas! Après toutes ces heures de négociations, de compromis, je ne m'attendais pas à une chose pareille! Je me demande si je ne ferais pas mieux de partir tout de suite!" S'emporta Karkaroff.

"Vous ne pouvez pas retirer votre champion maintenant, Karkaroff. Il doit concourir. Ils doivent tous concourir, ils sont liés par contrat magique. Pratique." Daesyn regarda Maugrey Fol-Œil avancer en claudiquant. Enfin, une personne susceptible d'apporter des informations utiles pour des recherches futures sur ce contrat.

"Pratique? Je ne comprends pas du tout ce que vous voulez dire, Maugrey." S'étonna dédaigneusement Karkaroff, dont les poings s'étaient contractés entre les pans de sa robe.

"Vraiment? C'est pourtant simple. Quelqu'un a mis le nom de Potter dans cette Coupe, en sachant très bien qu'elle serait obligée de concourir si elle était choisie." Expliqua calmement l'ex-Auror.

"Je vais porter plainte auprès du Ministère de la Magie et de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers." Dit Karkaroff, sans faire attention à l'autre homme.

"Si quelqu'un qui devrait se plaindre, ce serait plutôt Potter. Mais c'est bizarre, c'est la seule que je n'entends pas parler." Rugit Maugrey.

L'attention de tout le monde se dirigea sur sa petite forme. Encore une fois, elle s'apprêta à parler quand Blondinette lui coupa une nouvelle fois la parole. Ça devenait une mauvaise habitude. Daesyn essaya tant bien que mal de canaliser les insultes qui lui passaient par la tête, et résista à l'envie de se masser le front pour faire disparaître son début de migraine.

"Et pourquoi se plaindrait-elle?!" Elle tapa du pied, comme une enfant pendant un caprice. La plus jeune retint un sourire moqueur et vit du coin de l'œil les lèvres de Cédric se contracter vers le haut. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et elle détourna les siens aussitôt pour ne pas éclater de rire. Cela ferait une très mauvaise impression, pas qu'elle s'en souciait mais ce n'était honnêtement pas le moment.

"Elle a la chance de pouvoir concourir! Nous avons tous espéré être choisi pour faire l'honneur de notre école, et pouvoir, en plus, gagner mille Gallions! Certains seraient prêts à mourir pour ça!"

"La seule chose à laquelle serviront tes Gallions Blondinette, c'est à payer mes honoraires funéraires lorsque je serai morte." Dit Daesyn avec venin.

Un silence tendu poursuivit ses paroles. Blondinette avait rougi de colère avant que sa pâleur ne lui donne une lueur fantomatique. La jeune femme ne s'en soucia certainement pas.

"Bien, maintenant que j'ai pu avoir l'attention de tout le monde," elle se redressa d'un coup de pied sur le mur et fit un geste de la main, "Mr Verpey, Mr Croupton. Étant donné que Lily et James Potter m'ont adoptée, y a-t-il un quelconque moyen pour moi de ne pas participer? Puisque le nom Potter n'est pas celui de ma naissance." Elabora-t-elle.

La pression était telle, qu'elle sonna comme un coup de fouet dans la pièce. Daesyn attendit patiemment que les personnes s'échangent des regards gênés afin qu'ils puissent _éventuellement_ ne pas l'ignorer et lui répondre.

"Non, vous devez concourir." Intervint Croupton."Vous êtes enregistrée au Ministère comme fille adoptive et héritière Potter. Par la magie, vous êtes considérée comme une Potter."

"Il me semble que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que d'accepter." Dit Dumbledore. "Barty, les règles?"

"Vous vous foutez de moi!" S'emporta Daesyn.

"Mlle Potter, je vous suggère de changer de ton immédiatement!" Réprimanda McGonagall, la regardant d'un air déçu.

"Daesyn, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire-" commença à tempérer Dumbledore.

"Il n'y a jamais rien que vous puissiez faire pour moi, directeur." Elle se redressa de toute sa petite hauteur, et les toisa tous avec des yeux devenus plus gelés que la glace.

Ses capacités de métamorphomage, ce talent qu'elle cachait parfois avec peine, dont elle avait le plein contrôle en temps normal, se déchaînèrent et lui permirent de changer la couleur de ses cheveux en un noir qui rivalisait avec celui de la nuit.

Daesyn détestait perdre son contrôle, acquis durement, devant tous ces gens mais leurs expressions en valaient la peine. Elle pariait tout son coffre Gringotts qu'ils n'en connaissaient même pas l'existence.

Lorsqu'elle reprit, son ton était d'acier. "Personne ne m'a jamais aidée. Pas quand les Serpentard se sont amusés à me lancer toutes sortes de malédictions pour savoir combien je pourrais en esquiver à la suite, devant des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigle qui m'ont carrément ignorée.

Personne n'était là quand les Gryffondor ont décidé que je n'appartenais pas à leur putain de maison, et que je n'aurais qu'à me débrouiller par moi-même pour trouver un endroit où dormir. La seule raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas encore demandé à être transférée c'est pour Fred, George et Percy Weasley. Sachez que dès que j'en ai fini avec cette foutaise de Tournoi mortel, je m'en vais. Je n'aurais pas de mal à trouver une autre école, mes résultats dépassent les barèmes de 1945."

Daesyn ne voulait pas se faire sonner comme une victime, elle était trop fière pour ça. Elle ne faisait qu'énoncer des faits. Même si les Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle n'avaient rien fait pour participer à l'intimidation, ils n'avaient fait aucun geste pour l'arrêter non plus.

Et si Daesyn avait bien un défaut, c'était de ne pas admettre qu'elle avait parfois besoin d'aide : ce qu'elle avait apprécié venant des trois Weasley, c'était le manque de pitié qu'ils lui avaient manifesté.

"Nous commettons tous des erreurs, Daesyn, mais tu n'as pas toujours été seule." Dit Dumbledore, ses yeux ne scintillant plus du tout. La colère enflamma chaque cellule de son corps et une poussée de magie accidentelle fit violemment reculer le directeur, qui lâcha sa baguette. Réflexes d'attrapeur, elle tendit le bras et ferma automatiquement la main sur le bois.

"Ah oui?" Daesyn émit un petit rire sarcastique, en contractant les doigts sur le bois, qui devint chaud au contact de sa peau."Où étiez-vous pendant que Double Face m'étranglait en première année? C'est drôle, je n'ai vu personne pour découvrir ce qu'était ce monstre de la Chambre des Secrets, et qui est apparu être un Basilic. Je ne vous ai pas vu non plus vous précipiter pour aller sauver la petite rousse, possédée par Voldemort! Est-ce que je dois prendre la peine de gaspiller plus de ma salive pour parler du désastre de l'année dernière?" Demanda-t-elle rhétoriquement. "Vous vous en tapez en fait que quelqu'un veuille me tuer." Finit-elle pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

"Ne soyez pas si _dramatique_ Potter." Ricana Rogue.

"Je trouve que tu es injuste Daesyn. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour annuler le contrat." Dit Dumbledore d'un ton déçu.

"Injuste," expira-t-elle, incrédule, "je ne suis pas idiote, j'ai parfaitement compris que cette merde de contrat ne pouvait pas être annulé. Ce que je trouve injuste moi, c'est qu'il semblerait que selon vous tous, je dois accepter et concourir sans oublier de fermer ma gueule et on s'en branle de ce que je pense!" Voilà c'était dit. Maintenant, il restait plus qu'à espérer que ça leur monte au cerveau.

"Je suis sincèrement désolé Daesyn." Murmura doucement le vieil homme de façon à ce qu'elle seule entende. Assez compliqué puisque la pièce semblait soumise à un puissant sortilège de silence. Mais il semblait avoir saisi le message.

Le directeur l'approcha doucement, l'air encore un peu secoué de sa rencontre impromptue avec le mur. Il tendit sa main vers sa baguette, dans ses doigts mais celle-ci émit un magnifique panel de couleurs éclatantes, virevoltant autour de la jeune femme.

Il était bien connu chez les sorciers, que la baguette choisissait son propriétaire et non pas l'inverse.

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle la grande icône de la lutte contre Grindelwald abandonna toute idée de s'en emparer.

Daesyn cligna des yeux devant l'étrange manège de la baguette, sans manquer la sensation de chaleur qui réchauffait agréablement sa peau.

Cela ressemblait beaucoup à la première fois qu'elle s'était rendue dans le monde sorcier, qu'elle était entrée dans le vieux magasin poussiéreux d'Ollivander à la recherche d'une baguette. Le réconfort qu'elle ressentait en ce moment, pouvait être comparé à celui qu'elle avait pu avoir quand elle avait tenu sa baguette de houx et de phénix.

_Étrange, très étrange…_Les mots mystérieux du vieil homme résonnèrent dans ces oreilles, et Daesyn ne put pas trouver une seule formule plus appropriée que celle-ci.

"Hum, hum," Barty Croupton se racla la gorge. "Les consignes. Cette première Tâche aura pour but de mettre votre audace à l'épreuve. Le courage face à l'inconnu vous guidera tout au long de votre vie de sorcier et sorcière, et fera partie intégrante de cette année. Les Champions n'auront pas le droit d'accepter quelconque aide, professeurs ou camarades. Vous serez munis de votre baguette uniquement. Les informations concernant la deuxième tâche vous seront communiquées à l'issue de la première. Suite au stress éprouvant auquel vous serez soumis tout au long de cette année, vous êtes dispensés d'examens." Il se racla une nouvelle fois la gorge." Je pense que ce sera tout, n'est-ce pas Albus?"

"Oui," il se tourna vers le groupe. "Un dernier verre avant d'aller au lit, Mme Maxime? Igor?" Sans un mot, les deux directeurs repartirent avec leur Champion, qui tout deux, jetèrent un dernier coup d'œil à Daesyn avant de les suivre.

"Ludo, Barty?" Proposa le professeur.

"Non merci Albus." Répondit Croupton d'un ton cassant. "J'ai beaucoup de travail au bureau." Avec ça, il repartit à grandes enjambées vers la sortie, sans se soucier de ce qu'il avait pu laisser derrière lui.

"Daesyn, Cédric," le professeur se tourna vers eux, un sourire gentil aux lèvres. "Il est temps pour vous de retourner à vos salles communes. Et Daesyn?" Elle se retourna, ses yeux devenus d'un bleu plus doux l'interrogèrent. "Pourrions-nous prendre le thé dans mon bureau demain? J'ai trouvé que les smarties avaient un goût incroyable."

L'adolescente confirma avec un signe de tête saccadé et sortit à la suite du Poufsouffle.

La Grande Salle était vide et les seules sources de lumière provenaient des citrouilles, dont les yeux sculptés semblaient les suivre le long de la pièce. L'orage avait laissé place à un doux ciel qui permettait de voir les étoiles plus brillantes que jamais.

"Je suis désolé." Dit Cédric. Elle tourna la tête, confuse de la raison pour laquelle il s'excuserait.

Voyant qu'il n'était pas clair, il reprit. "Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir aidée quand tu en avais besoin. Mes excuses signifient probablement rien, ça n'effacera pas ce que mes pairs ont pu commettre. J'ai honte des Poufsouffle. Nous sommes censés être soudés, apporter notre aide à ceux dans le besoin, et je m'en rends compte que nous avons failli à nos devoirs. Je t'assure, au nom de la maison Poufsouffle que je faire valoir mon point de vue auprès des nôtres. Je suis désolé Daesyn."

La plus jeune chercha la moindre trace de mensonge dans son attitude mais ne trouva rien que de la sincérité. Peut-être que les gens n'étaient pas tous pourris après tout.

"Il y a peu de doutes sur le fait que leur comportement ne changera pas d'un poil, mais j'apprécie le geste. Alors, pourquoi être Champion?" Demanda-t-elle, détournant l'attention du préfet.

Il la regarda un peu incrédule.

"Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas besoin d'une conférence sur pourquoi je ne veux pas participer." Menaça-t-elle avec un léger amusement, montrant qu'elle plaisantait.

"C'était l'occasion de prouver que j'étais quelque chose de plus." Sourit Cédric.

Daesyn hocha la tête, et enregistra l'information cryptique dans un coin de son esprit. Ils étaient arrivés dans le Hall d'Entrée et elle regarda le grand garçon lui faire un signe de la main, avant qu'il ne descende les escaliers de pierre.

Daesyn soupira en pensant à ce qui l'attendait encore cette année. Elle devrait écrire à ce sujet à Sirius mais n'avait pas le courage de le faire maintenant. Demain serait bien. Ce serait aussi le jour où elle devrait prendre le thé avec le professeur Dumbledore.

Le Directeur avait semblé peiné de ne pas pouvoir récupérer sa baguette. Elle pouvait comprendre le sentiment, si elle perdait la sienne, elle se sentirait incomplète. Il voudrait sûrement parler de sa réaction dont elle ne s'excuserait absolument pas.

Elle trouvait que c'était tout à fait justifié. Daesyn était loin d'être stupide et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se retirer car elle était liée par le contrat magique. Non, ce qui l'avait mise hors d'elle, c'était qu'il dise qu'elle devait _accepter._ Comme s'il n'y avait aucun problème, et qu'elle devait sagement fermer sa bouche et laisser les adultes tranquilles.

Ils auraient dû savoir mieux. Daesyn n'était pas appelée langue de vipère pour rien, ce soir l'avait prouvé.

Cependant, deux questions revenaient sans cesse au premier plan dans son esprit.

Qui avait déposé son nom, et dans quel but?

Il était évident que la personne qui avait inscrit son nom, espérait qu'elle participe. Daesyn doutait que ce soit pour lui faire une simple blague, malgré ses nombreux ennemis à l'école, aucun n'avait le cran d'utiliser le Tournoi pour l'humilier.

Non, celui ou celle qui l'avait fait entrer dans cette merde dangereuse voulait, s'attendait à quelque chose de sa part. Quelque chose qu'elle seule pouvait donner.

Le pouvoir.

Au fond d'elle, Daesyn savait exactement qui voulait qu'elle participe. Les preuves étaient trop présentes pour qu'elle puisse le nier: Voldemort.

Daesyn avait survécu cette nuit d'Halloween grâce au sacrifice et à l'amour que lui portait Lily Potter. Si Daesyn mourait dans ce Tournoi, elle donnerait le pouvoir à Voldemort de soumettre le Monde Magique.

Conclusion: elle ne devait_ pas _mourir.

Le rêve qu'elle avait fait juste avant que les Weasley viennent la chercher lui revint en tête. Voldemort se préparait à faire son grand retour. Queudver était à ses côtés.

Un vieil homme était mort, le jardinier. Hop, un seul _Avada Kedavra_ et il n'était plus.

Mais alors, comment Voldemort pouvait-il encore être en vie?

C'était un autre problème à ajouter à sa grande liste de problèmes à résoudre.

Voldemort était mort trois fois, deux de sa main. Ce n'était techniquement pas possible.

Daesyn s'arrêta net devant la porte en bronze qui venait d'apparaître juste sous son nez. Sans le vouloir elle s'était rendue à la Salle Sur Demande. La jeune femme poussa la porte et rentra dans son domaine.

La pièce était encore plus spacieuse que d'habitude. Son atelier était en évidence dans le coin droit, un pan de mur était recouvert de livres moldus et sorciers, et juste en face d'elle se trouvait un grand hamac à deux mètres du sol qui lui semblait très accueillant.

La sorcière se sentit soudainement très fatiguée et grimpa agilement à la corde qui venait de descendre tout droit du mur afin qu'elle puisse atteindre le lit confortable. Daesyn s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller après s'être fait la promesse de commencer à s'entraîner tôt le lendemain matin.

* * *

_**Chronologie:**_

31 Décembre 1999: Rencontre de Tony et Clint.

25 février 2000 Arrivée au SHIELD de Clint.

31 juillet 2000 Naissance de Daesyn Edith Barton.

31 octobre 2000 Adoption de Daesyn par les Potter.

Septembre 2011- juin 2014 Début de la 1ère année- fin de la 3ème année de Daesyn. (Les grands évènements des livres Harry Potter restent comme dans les livres, soit les 3 premières années. J'ai ajouté et enlevé quelques trucs sur la fuite de Sirius d'Azkaban mais rien de majeur qui changera du tout au tout l'histoire. Ce sera expliqué plus tard.)

31 Octobre 2014 Sélection de la Coupe de Feu


	3. Chapitre 3

_Je remercie les quelques personnes ayant mis un commentaire positif, je me répète, mais ça fait tellement plaisir!_

_Je ne possède rien de HP/Marvel, et tout ce qui s'y rattache._

_Bonne lecture,_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Daesyn fut réveillée par le soleil qui filtrait faiblement à travers les grandes fenêtres. L'adolescente mit un peu de temps à savoir pourquoi elle se trouvait dans la salle sur demande.

Les souvenirs de la Coupe de Feu lui revinrent en force, et elle lâcha un gémissement plaintif. La pensée de travailler ne la motivait vraiment pas pour le moment. Elle aimait s'investir dans ses projets par plaisir et envie, non pas par obligation.

D'un autre côté, la perspective de mourir n'était pas une idée extrêmement tentante non plus.

Avec un soupir dramatique, Daesyn jeta une jambe par-dessus la toile du hamac et la laissa pendre quelques instants dans le vide, puis se laissa tomber. Elle atterrit sur ses deux pieds avec un bâillement exagéré et fila prendre une douche rapide.

Une fois habillée et coiffée, son enthousiasme habituel lui glissa un sourire facile sur le visage. Daesyn attrapa son sac jeté sur l'établi avec entrain et sortit une plume, un parchemin et un pot d'encre noir.

En sifflotant joyeusement, la jeune femme trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et réfléchit. Comment dire à son super parrain protecteur qu'elle devait participer à un tournoi potentiellement mortel sans qu'il ne débarque au château?

Sa main plana au-dessus du parchemin vierge plusieurs minutes, avant qu'elle ne hausse insouciamment des épaules.

_Mon cher parrain adoré,_

_Est-ce que tu vas bien? Buckbeak est-il toujours avec toi?_

_Ici, c'est le bordel. Hier soir, la Coupe a tiré mon nom en tant que quatrième concurrente du Tournoi. Je n'ai pas de doute sur qui veut ma mort cependant._

_Enfin, déjà qu'on m'aimait pas beaucoup, j'imagine même pas ce que ça va être maintenant. _

_Je t'avoue que j'ai eu un excès de magie accidentelle, hier. Dumbledore m'a franchement gonflée. Dire que je suis injuste parce que je lui crache ses erreurs a été la goutte qui a fait exploser le chaudron. Je l'ai littéralement fait embrasser le mur et sa baguette m'a acceptée comme nouvelle propriétaire._

_Un gros foutoir quoi. _

_Je dois prendre le thé avec lui cet après-midi._

_Cédric Diggory est champion lui aussi. Il me croit. Il deviendra peut-être un ami, on verra._

_La tâche est la 24 Novembre, et je souhaiterais m'en sortir vivante. L'audace et le courage à l'épreuve a dit Croupton. Cet homme est bizarre, sincèrement. Je vais m'instaurer un tout nouveau programme d'entrainement intensif. Je vais écrire à Percy après, pour qu'il puisse m'envoyer ses anciens manuels._

_Tant que j'y pense, tu n'aurais pas quelques restes de tes manuels d'Auror?_

_Et une dernière question, pourquoi tout le monde est si mal à l'aise avec l'adoption? C'est juste avec moi?_

_Prends soin de toi,_

_Ta filleule._

Daesyn relit et plia la lettre, satisfaite. Elle espérait vraiment que Sirius irait bien. La dernière fois qu'elle lui avait parlé de sa cicatrice qui lui faisait mal, il était revenu en Angleterre illico-presto. Elle posa sa lettre distraitement sur le côté et prit un autre morceau de parchemin, pour Percy cette fois.

_Salut Percy!_

_Comment vas-tu? Tout se passe bien au Ministère?_

_Sinon, j'ai été choisie pour le Tournoi. Quatrième championne. (Doit être cinquantième fois que je le répète…)_

_Bonne nouvelle, je n'ai __**ab-so-lu-ment**__ rien fait! Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais tu n'as pas besoin de lever autant les sourcils. Un jour tu vas finir pas les perdre._

_Je ne suis pas encore suicidaire, alors pourrais-tu m'envoyer tes vieux manuels s'il te plaît? Tu me sauverais la vie! (au sens propre.)_

_J'attends de tes nouvelles,_

_Daesyn._

La sorcière reboucha rapidement le pot d'encre et fourra le tout, les lettres, la plume, l'encre, dans son sac en cuir. Elle allait porter tout ça à la volière immédiatement.

Ne voulant pas ajouter une pneumonie à la liste importante de ce qui voulait la tuer, Daesyn enfila une écharpe, un joli chapeau pointu, et une épaisse cape par-dessus son pull bleu agrémenté d'un vif d'or, tricoté gentiment par Mme Weasley.

Sirius lui avait offert la cape pour son anniversaire, un cadeau qu'elle chérissait. De bleu et d'argent, tenue par une magnifique broche représentant le sigle de la maison Potter, elle faisait ressortir intensément ses yeux et rendait sa peau plus pâle. Et le plus important, la soie d'acromentule dans laquelle elle avait été tissée était conçue pour résister aux hivers écossais les plus froids.

Daesyn parcourut les divers couloirs avec une aisance pratiquée et se retrouva bientôt dehors, face au vent qui lui giflait les joues. Dès qu'elle rentra dans la volière, son aigle royal, Hawk, vint se percher sur son bras. Elle ne pouvait pas l'envoyer porter la lettre de Sirius, mais celle de Percy.

Posséder un aigle n'était pas très courant dans le monde magique. Difficile à maîtriser, le plus souvent il s'enfuyait dès qu'on les relâchait pour porter le courrier. Un aigle qui ferait plusieurs allers-retours serait suspect et ce n'était pas quelque chose dont Daesyn avait besoin.

C'était Hagrid qui le lui avait acheté pour son onzième anniversaire. Son premier cadeau.

Elle donna une caresse à l'oiseau majestueux avant de lui attacher la lettre autour de sa patte.

"Donne ça à Percy d'accord? Tu ne peux plus aller voir Sirius, tu es trop reconnaissable." Chuchota-t-elle. Hawk lui lissa affectueusement quelques mèches de cheveux de son bec et s'envola.

La jeune femme tourna sur elle-même et s'approcha d'une chouette grise qui appartenait à l'école. Elle l'envoya à Sirius et redescendit de la haute tour, en faisant attention à ne pas glisser sur les marches détrempées.

L'adolescente n'avait aucune envie d'aller dans la Grande Salle. Les gens avaient eu toute la nuit pour réfléchir à une nouvelle façon de lui en faire baver, et leur attention n'était pas désirée. Elle se dirigea finalement vers le Lac d'un pas décidé, espérant que l'air frais dissuaderait les couples de s'y installer pour se bécoter.

Assise au bord de l'étendue d'eau, Daesyn fit tourner distraitement sa baguette entre ses doigts, arrachant des poignées de brins d'herbe de l'autre. Peut-être que demander à Fred et George de l'aider ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, bien qu'elle déteste admettre qu'elle en avait besoin.

"Tiens, nous avons pensé que tu ne voudrais pas nous rejoindre," dit Fred derrière elle, la faisant sursauter. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle avait perdu conscience de son environnement.

Daesyn détestait se faire surprendre, une haine née d'une enfance avec les Dursley, puis de ses trois dernières années à Poudlard où elle avait été un aimant à danger. Elle ne regardait pas constamment par-dessus son épaule, elle n'était pas paranoïaque non plus, mais généralement, elle savait qui se trouvait à proximité.

George lui tendit l'assiette pleine de scones aux bleuets qu'il avait dans les mains avant de s'affaler à côté d'elle dans l'herbe gelée.

"Si tu n'étais pas mon frère, je t'épouserais," elle gémit de plaisir en croquant une bouchée de cette délicieuse et merveilleuse nourriture. Elle ne pourrait jamais s'en passer. Daesyn secoua ses mains pleines de miettes et l'assiette disparut d'un 'pop' de sa place sur ses genoux.

Un silence apaisant les entoura, pendant lequel les seuls bruits furent celui du vent dans les épais arbres de la Forêt Interdite et les légères ondulations de l'eau causées par le calamar, qui sortait de temps à autre l'une de ses tentacules de l'eau pour attraper quelconque insecte se trouvant à la surface.

D'un mouvement coordonné, ils se levèrent et commencèrent à rentrer au château. Daesyn leur expliqua en détail les évènements de la nuit dernière, sans oublier de mentionner sa rencontre avec le Directeur aujourd'hui, qui ne l'enchantait absolument pas.

"Tu as désarmé Dumbledore!" Dit Fred, avant de se remettre à rire en s'appuyant sur son jumeau tout aussi amusé. Elle ne parlait même pas de Lee, qui les avait rejoint au milieu de son explication, plié en roulé en boule sur le sol depuis qu'elle leur avait dit que Dumbledore avec fait un joli vol plané.

"Oui bon, pas la peine d'en faire tout en plat," grommela la sorcière pendant que ses yeux tournaient vers une nuance de verte mécontente. Elle posa les mains sur ses hanches, attendant aussi calmement que possible que le trio se calme.

"Bien si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais travailler," déclara-t-elle en leur tournant le dos, les laissant à leur hilarité. Elle n'avait jamais affirmé être patiente non plus.

Arrivée dans son atelier, Daesyn commença à travailler sur un vieil appareil électronique de Dudley, datant de quelques années déjà. Elle en piquait discrètement chaque été. Vu le nombre de cadeaux qu'il recevait chaque année, il ne s'apercevrait même pas que ses anciens ordinateurs avaient disparus.

Et puis, vu la catastrophe qu'était le Tournoi, c'était peut-être l'une des dernières fois de l'année qu'elle avait le temps de bosser dessus.

Avant de l'allumer et de voir si la magie le grillait complètement ou pas, la jeune femme grava une dizaine de runes avec son petit couteau sur le bord droit du clavier. Apprendre les runes était une discipline complexe, mais les graver était tout un art. En fonction de ce qu'on voulait réaliser, leur taille, leur profondeur et le soin avec lesquels on les dessinait était primordial.

Une petite rune comportait une concentration magique plus élevée au contraire d'une rune de grande taille dans laquelle la magie avait plus d'espace pour s'épanouir et était, en conséquence, plus facile à maîtriser. Une rune plus petite était obligatoirement accompagnée d'une rune plus grande, qui servait à répartir uniformément dans l'espace le pouvoir de la première.

Ce type particulier de montage s'appelait un tissage. Cette composition permettait d'assembler plusieurs runes pour créer une nouvelle combinaison runique avec une fonction bien particulière. Mais on ne se lançait pas dans un tissage sans avoir exécuté plusieurs séries de calculs au préalable. Chaque série donnait un résultat particulier, qui permettait d'exploiter les différentes possibilités qu'offrait le tissage.

Personne ne pouvait exactement prédire ce que ferait d'une combinaison. D'où l'importance des calculs. Moins on avait de résultats, plus on avait de chances de réussir à obtenir ce qu'on voulait.

Daesyn grava la dernière rune et jeta le petit couteau dans l'évier. Elle observa un instant l'écran avec anticipation. Elle avait une étrange sensation de nervosité dans l'estomac.

Elle laissa planer son doigt au-dessus du bouton qui lui permettrait de savoir si tout avait fonctionné. La sorcière inspira un grand coup et appuya fermement sur le bouton de marche.

Elle attendit quelques instants sans que rien ne se passe et soupira de déception. Ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'elle essayait, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas trop dû espérer que ça fonctionne. La jeune femme avait su que ce serait compliqué. Un mini 'bip' lui fit relever brusquement la tête et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comiquement.

C'était allumé. Il n'y avait aucun réseau, presque plus de batterie, mais ça n'avait pas explosé.

Daesyn tira un petit sourire incrédule. Elle avait réussi!

Ne pouvant pas s'en empêcher plus longtemps, elle sauta partout à travers la pièce, alternant entre crier de joie et rigoler de pur bonheur. Excitée par sa découverte, elle claqua la porte et sortit vivement de la pièce.

Daesyn dévala les escaliers à la hâte, passa outre le cri indigné du professeur McGonagall qu'elle faillit presque renverser, et se jeta directement dans les bras de Fred, ou George pour le moment elle ne s'en souciait pas, qui la rattrapa avec un glapissement de surprise.

"Mlle Potter, je ne tolère pas votre comportement dangereux dans les couloi-", la voix sévère de sa cheffe de maison s'éteignit dans un son étranglé.

Oui bon, elle n'était pas la plus affectueuse des personnes mais ce n'était pas la peine d'exagérer. Elle avait besoin de câlins parfois, elle aussi.

"Faut que vous veniez voir ça! La rune de canalisation de Mr Weasley était une excellente idée! Oh, il faut que je lui écrive, il va être _extatique_! Je lui offrirai le premier modèle de téléphone en remerciement, bon il reste un peu de travail mais si le Tournoi me prend pas trop la tête je pense régler les problèmes d'ici les prochaines-" Daesyn tira la manche de Fred qui attrapa celle de George au passage. Ils faillirent se prendre les quelques statues qui ornaient tout le couloir, mais ça valait la peine de voir le visage de la vieille McGonagall, bouche-bée.

"Daesyn, ralentit," rigola George quand il se libéra enfin de l'emprise maléfique de son frère, toujours traîné sans pitié par la métamorphomage, trop absorbée par ce qu'elle disait pour s'en rendre compte.

Les jumeaux entrèrent dans la pièce qui en temps normal bien ordonnée, était sens dessus dessous. Daesyn les poussa sans ménagement sur deux poufs et apporta ce qu'ils pensaient être un ordinateur qu'elle posa sur leurs genoux.

Son sourire rarement apparent illuminait en cet instant complètement la pièce. Il était rare de la voir d'une telle humeur enfantine.

"Regardez, ça fonctionne!" Dit-elle en s'affalant sur eux et pointant du doigt l'écran allumé.

Fred et George furent aussitôt absorbés par la machine. A l'image de leur père Arthur Weasley, ils adoraient étudier les inventions moldues, bien que ce soit habituellement les farces qu'ils modifiaient pour correspondre aux attentes sorcières.

"Comment…"

"As-tu réussi?" Finit Fred, avec un sourire planté sur le visage.

Daesyn se lança avec entrain, et leur expliqua en détail le rôle que l'étude intensive des ondes magiques avait joué dans son projet. Bien sûr, il fallait encore résoudre le gros problème de batterie, qui nécessiterait un autre tissage plus compliqué de runes mais aussi plus dangereux car les produits qu'utilisaient les moldus pour construire les ordinateurs pouvaient causer des problèmes importants de santé.

Elle devrait faire en sorte à ce que ces constituants n'entrent pas en contact avec la nature. Les moldus faisaient bien trop de dégâts de ce côté-là.

"Daesyn…"

"Tu n'as pas oublié ton rendez-vous avec…"

"Dumbledore?"

La sorcière sourit avec une innocence feinte avant de se relever d'un bond et de lâcher tout bas un _"merde",_ justifié. Encore une fois, elle parcourut les couloirs à une vitesse impressionnante, évita de peu d'écraser Miss Teigne, sauta quelques marches et arriva devant la gargouille du professeur Dumbledore pile à l'heure.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Daesyn venait dans le bureau du Directeur, mais c'était certainement la première qu'elle était invitée à boire le thé. Elle doutait qu'ils parleraient simplement de la pluie et du beau temps quoiqu'avec le vieux loufoque, ça aurait pu être une possibilité parmi tant d'autres.

"Entrez Daesyn." Entendit-elle de l'autre côté de la porte alors qu'elle levait la main pour frapper.

Elle poussa la lourde porte de bois et se retrouva immédiatement submergée par l'odeur de citron qui régnait dans tout l'espace. Comment pouvait-il vivre là-dedans sans être mort d'asphyxie serait pour toujours un mystère. Personnellement, elle trouvait que ça sentait comme chez les Dursley.

Ce n'était pas un compliment.

"Installe-toi ma chère," le Directeur, assis derrière son large bureau, se déplaça vers le canapé et la table basse et s'installa dans un grand fauteuil rouge Gryffondor.

"Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui, Daesyn?" S'enquit le professeur pendant qu'un elfe de maison discret posait une théière remplie et deux tasses sur la table.

"Est-ce que vous comptez passer du vouvoiement au tutoiement tout le temps?" Demanda-t-elle en acceptant avec un signe de tête la tasse qu'il lui tendait.

Le vieil homme s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil avec un petit rire non offensé. "J'ai vu passer beaucoup d'élèves dans cette école, Daesyn. Mais je dois avouer que je n'en ai pas croisé un comme toi. C'est un compliment bien sûr." Il prit une longue gorgée de son thé, l'étudiant attentivement derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Daesyn renifla."Quel est le but de cette rencontre?" Elle n'avait pas l'intention de tourner des heures autour du chaudron.

"Quel en serait le but à ton avis Daesyn?" Répondit-il.

"Allons-nous nous répondre que par des questions?" Rétorqua-t-elle avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

"Non, nous n'allons pas ma chère." Dit Dumbledore.

"Vous voulez parler de votre baguette? Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de vous la prendre professeur." C'était sincère.

"C'est à propos de ça et ce n'est pas." Répondit le vieil homme, semblant faire réellement son âge pour une fois. Daesyn ne l'interrompit pas pour ajouter une de ses remarques sarcastiques. Elle sentait que ce qu'il allait révéler était d'une importance capitale.

"Vois-tu, cette baguette possède un pouvoir qui dépasse l'entendement. Je voulais te mettre en garde Daesyn, car pas une seule sorcière n'a déjà prétendu posséder cette baguette. Il serait judicieux que tu ne la montres à personne." Finit-il.

Daesyn leva un sourcil. "Vous pensez sincèrement que vous pouvez me prévenir des _dangers_, si je comprends bien, de cette baguette puis croire que je ne vais absolument pas faire de recherches?"

"Oh, je ne crois rien du tout ma chère fille." Dit Dumbledore, clairement amusé.

"Très bien," elle posa sa tasse sur la table et se leva, ramassant ses affaires et les poussant au fond de son sac. "Si ça ne vous dérange pas professeur, je vais rentrer à la salle commune."

"Bien sûr, vas-y," répondit-il avec un geste de la main.

"Au revoir professeur." Salua-t-elle avant de se précipiter dans les escaliers en colimaçon.

Elle souffla, frustrée. Elle avait perdu une demi-heure de son temps, pour une baguette qu'elle ne voulait même pas tenir. En vérité, l'adolescente n'avait pas du tout l'intention de l'utiliser, ni de faire des recherches. Elle avait déjà une baguette, elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'en posséder une deuxième. Un point c'est tout.

Si Daesyn avait pensé que tous oublieraient le désastre du samedi précédent, elle se serait lourdement trompée. La métamorphomage n'était cependant pas naïve.

La Botanique du lundi matin était une corvée. Le professeur Chourave était définitivement distante avec elle mais cela ne l'étonna pas beaucoup. En tant que maison la plus discrète de Poudlard, les Poufsouffle étaient rarement sous le feu des projecteurs et alors que Cédric était sélectionné, il était relégué au second plan à cause de sa propre participation.

Neville Londubat, un garçon calme et silencieux qui adorait les plantes, était son Gryffondor préféré, excepté les jumeaux et Lee, bien entendu. Le garçon n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur sa participation, et avait accepté en rougissant de partager sa table avec elle. Cela lui facilita beaucoup la tâche parce que ses condisciples rouge et or, ne semblaient pas très enthousiastes à l'idée de l'accueillir à leur propre table.

Le reste de la semaine passa à une lenteur exaspérante. Les murmures qui courraient sur son passage s'étaient transformés en ricanements et moqueries désagréables. Même la bibliothèque, d'ordinaire calme et silencieuse était bourrée de gloussements de filles, provoqués sans aucun doute par Viktor Krum qui essayait désespérément d'étudier tranquillement.

Cédric Diggory n'était pas en manque de fans lui non plus. De nombreuses filles, qui à son humble avis ressemblaient à des dindes gloussantes, ne cessaient de le suivre en se cachant dans les alcôves, se pensant sûrement tout à fait discrètes.

A ses yeux, il semblait assez évident que les deux garçons étaient bien trop polis pour les rejeter, même s'ils paraissaient sérieusement agacés par toute cette agitation constante qui ne leur permettait pas de faire un pas sans être assaillis de part et d'autre.

_Daesyn,_

_Je me porte comme je peux, en sachant que tu vas participer à ce Tournoi. _

_Ci-joint, mes manuels de 5, 6 et 7ème année. Tu trouveras à l'intérieur toutes mes notes._

_Fais attention à toi,_

_Percy._

Le garçon plus âgé devait lui avoir répondu pendant sa pause car son écriture habituellement soignée était brouillonne, et le paquet contenant les livres était mal ficelé. Daesyn envoya Hawk aux jumeaux Weasley, qui comme elle le savait, n'avaient aucun cours. Ils pourraient soulager le pauvre oiseau de son lourd chargement, ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire pour le moment puisque la sorcière se dirigeait actuellement vers l'un des fléaux de sa vie: les potions.

Rogue était encore plus misérable que d'habitude et évidemment s'en prenait plus souvent à elle. Daesyn, qui ne pouvait pas garder longtemps sa bouche fermée devant les insultes ignobles qu'il lui lançait, répondait vicieusement, et s'ensuivait ainsi un combat de répliques acides qui lui valait une perte importante de points.

Pas qu'elle s'en souciait.

En arrivant devant la salle de classe, elle remarqua que la quasi-totalité des Gryffondor et Serpentard, portaient un badge brillant dans l'obscurité désagréable des cachots. Elle s'approcha silencieusement du groupe agité et lut l'inscription: _Vive Cédric Diggory, le Vrai Champion de Poudlard!_

Elle roula des yeux. Quelle bande de gamins, vraiment. Quand son nom était sorti de la coupe, elle savait qu'ils essaieraient de l'humilier mais elle s'attendait à quelque chose de plus…grandiose. Digne de sa prestance, quoi! Elle rigola toute seule. Des amateurs, tous.

"Alors, ça te plaît Potter?" Ricana Malfoy, un sourire fier sur le visage. Il tapota sur le badge et le texte changea._ A bas Potter, _apparut en grosses lettres scintillantes. Tout le monde se concentra sur eux et Daesyn sourit. Ce serait un joli spectacle.

"Mmh, fais moi voir ça….A vrai dire, te regarder m'a presque rendue aveugle, oh attends un peu!" S'exclama-t-elle dramatiquement en arrachant le badge de sa robe, ignorant son cri indigné et peu viril. Elle pointa sa baguette sur la petite chose et murmura un sortilège, qui le transfigura en une paire de lunettes de vue à la mode.

"Voilà, c'est tout à fait mieux. Bon c'est écrit quoi sur ton machin? Ahah!" S'écria la sorcière. Elle pointa sa baguette sur un badge et l'agita théâtralement.

L'inscription changea immédiatement et des cris indignés résonnèrent un peu partout dans le couloir. _Qui a la meilleure baguette? Viktor Krum ou Cédric Diggory, votez auprès de Draco Malfoy! _Les mots écrits en gras firent naître un vent de protestations indignées. Ce n'était pas très cool de rejeter l'attention sur les deux garçons mais…il fallait bien s'amuser. Elle enleva ses lunettes et les changea avant de rattacher le badge sur l'avant de la robe de Malfoy avec un petit charme collant.

Rogue claqua la porte et le silence se fit instantanément.

"Entrez. En silence." Pas même Malfoy se permit un commentaire sur ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Daesyn entra dignement et alla s'installer d'office à sa table tout au fond de la salle de classe. La porte claqua à nouveau et Rogue fit un demi-tour avec une envolée de cape comme lui seul savait le faire.

"Vous devriez tous avoir établi les recettes de vos antidotes. Réalisez vos potions avec le plus grand soin, car, quelqu'un, sera désigné pour en essayer une." Les yeux sombres de Rogue se fixèrent sur les siens, et l'intégralité de la classe se tourna vers elle également.

Daesyn leur fit un faux sourire angélique, et salua son public en s'inclinant. Elle entendit Granger murmurer à propos de non-respect du professeur ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre.

La jeune femme rassembla rapidement ses ingrédients et commença activement sa potion. Totalement plongée dans la réalisation de son antidote, elle oublia pour la première fois en deux semaines, le Tournoi mortel qui l'attendait.

"Potter! Venez ici, tester votre antidote devant la classe." Ordonna Rogue avec un semblant de sourire sur ses lèvres.

Elle posa doucement la cuillère en bois qu'elle utilisait pour remuer son chaudron sur la table, et prit une fiole de son contenu. Rogue lui tendit la fiole de poison qu'il tenait avec impatience entre ses longs doigts d'araignée et lui arracha son antidote.

Au moment où le poison touchait presque ses lèvres un coup à la porte l'arrêta. Colin Creevey se glissa dans la classe et regarda Rogue avec appréhension.

"Oui?" Dit sèchement le professeur en le fixant.

Le garçon bougea nerveusement sur ses pieds et sa lèvre inférieure trembla alors qu'il essayait, sans succès de former ses mots. "Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, je dois emmener Daesyn Potter." Dit-il rapidement.

"Potter a un cours de Potions à suivre. Elle partira à la fin de la classe." Cassa Rogue d'un ton sec.

Creevey pâlit. "Mais monsieur, c'est pour le Tournoi, ils doivent prendre des photos, c'est Mr Verpey qui m'envoie."

Le professeur de potions tourna son regard vers elle. Sans sourciller, elle le regarda tout aussi intensément, en installant une expression d'ennui total sur son visage.

"Potter. Disparaissez de ma vue." Dit Rogue.

Daesyn rassembla ses affaires sans se presser et lança à Rogue. "Moi qui avait tant espéré me faire empoisonner aujourd'hui!" Et claqua la porte.

"Bien!" Lança-t-elle joyeusement.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à une salle de classe vide. Colin la quitta sans attendre et elle entra dans la pièce.

Elle aperçut tout de suite Verpey assis sur l'une des cinq chaises en bois plantées au milieu de la pièce, discutant avec animation avec une femme portant une robe d'un rose foncé, qui l'empaquetait et la faisait ressembler à un bonbon rose. Plusieurs tables avaient été alignées, et recouvertes d'une étoffe de velours noir épais.

Blondinette rejetait sans cesse ses cheveux en arrière en rigolant furieusement devant le sourire poli de Cédric, qui regardait sans interruption autour de lui, voir qui pourrait le sauver. Krum essayait de se faire le plus petit possible, ce qui n'était pas évident compte tenu de sa grande taille, afin d'échapper lui-même aux attentions de Blondinette.

Daesyn avait à peine fait deux pas dans la pièce, quand Verpey se jeta sur elle.

"Voilà notre dernière championne! Viens, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est seulement la cérémonie de l'examen des baguettes. Les autres membres du jury seront là dans un instant."

L'adolescente ne posa pas de questions et prit sa place sur une chaise, ce à quoi Ludo Verpey tira un air déçu. Elle entendit une courte inspiration sur sa droite et regarda Cédric Diggory lui adresser un sourire gêné.

Daesyn chercha Blondinette du regard et la trouva avec Viktor Krum, à son tour désespéré.

"Mais n'est-ce pas merveilleux! Cédric Diggory et oh!... Daesyn Potter. " S'exclama une voix aigüe qui ressemblait tout à fait à celle de Pétunia quand elle avait découvert que le voisin du numéro 5, trompait sa femme avec celle du numéro 10. Conclusion: elle n'aimait pas du tout le Bonbon Rose Géant.

"Mlle Potter, quelques questions pour commencer?" Une plume apparut dans les airs, à hauteur de leur tête ainsi qu'un parchemin. Cédric et elle se regardèrent, déconcertés.

"Alors, Mlle Potter, comment vous sentez-vous par rapport à ce Tournoi? Comment pensez-vous que les défunts James et Lily Potter auraient réagi? Et que pensez-vous de votre adoption? Croyez-vous que cette personne ne pouvait pas s'occuper de vous? Ou pensez-vous qu'elle ne vous voulait tout simplement pas?" Daesyn n'avait pas ouvert la bouche pour faire quelques remarques bien placées, que la plume commença à griffonner furieusement sur le parchemin brillant.

Le Poufsouffle à ses côtés lui jeta un regard inquiet, conscient de la tempête qui faisait rage à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Il grimaça, s'apprêtant à une explosion tonitruante, qui n'arriva jamais.

A nouveau, les cheveux de Daesyn devinrent plus noirs que l'encre, et ses yeux prirent la même teinte que le tristement célèbre Sirius Black. Il était étrange pour quiconque dans la pièce de voir à quel point la jeune fille pouvait lui ressembler alors même qu'elle était censée ne jamais l'avoir vu.

Voyant que son attention n'était pas désirée, ce qui était bel et bien un euphémisme, le Bonbon Rose déglutit et se tourna vers le second Champion de Poudlard, Cédric Diggory. Daesyn n'écouta pas un mot de ce qu'elle dit au garçon plus âgé.

Ce n'était que des paroles en l'air, mais le doute s'était douloureusement, consciencieusement insinué en elle, creusant sur son passage questions sans réponse. Quelles avaient été les circonstances derrière son adoption?

"L'Examen des Baguettes va bientôt commencer!" Daesyn s'aperçut que chaque champion s'était assis sur une chaise et que les juges étaient maintenant tous assis derrière la table au rideau de velours.

Elle reporta son attention sur le professeur Dumbledore, qui avait fait avancer un homme âgé devant lui. "A tous, je présente Mr Ollivander. Mr Ollivander va tester vos baguettes magiques afin de vérifier leur bon état de fonctionnement pour le Tournoi." Il s'assit dans sa chaise.

Daesyn se demanda brièvement si elle devait présenter la deuxième baguette qu'elle avait en sa possession. Dès qu'elle se posa la question, elle la rejeta aussitôt à l'arrière de son esprit. Elle n'avait allégeance qu'à une seule baguette, et c'était celle qu'elle avait acheté quatre ans plus tôt. Pas la peine qu'elle ne s'encombre avec des soucis supplémentaires.

"Mlle Delacour, votre baguette s'il vous plaît." Demanda Ollivander. Daesyn regarda Blondinette dont elle ne connaissait toujours pas le prénom, s'avancer vers le vieil homme sans oublier de jeter ses cheveux en arrière. La plus jeune retint un rire quand Viktor Krum, le visage renfrogné, se prit sa tignasse dans la tête. A côté d'elle, Cédric eut moins de succès et dut cacher son hilarité derrière une toux soudaine.

"…Oui, un cheveu de Vélane. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais utilisé un tel composant…je trouve qu'il donne aux baguettes, un très mauvais caractère." Cette fois, Daesyn dut pincer les lèvres si fort qu'elles devinrent blanches face au manque de sang.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Cédric, qui reçut les compliments d'Ollivander pour l'entretien parfait de sa baguette, puis de Krum qui possédait une fabrication de Gregorovitch, un concurrent du fabriquant anglais.

"Mlle Potter," dit enfin Ollivander. Elle s'approcha du vieil homme et lui tendit sa baguette. Le fabriquant lui fit un petit sourire complice qu'elle retourna sincèrement. Il ne dit rien de tout l'entretien, tournant et retournant la baguette entre ses doigts, passant ses doigts fins sur le bois sculpté puis la lui rendit. "En parfait état mademoiselle."

"Merci à tous!" Dit Dumbledore en se levant de sa chaise. "Vous pouvez retourner en classe, ou plutôt, aller dès à présent dîner, puisque les cours sont sur le point de finir."

Daesyn amorça un second pas vers la porte.

"Les photos de groupe! Les photos!" S'écria Verpey. La sorcière sursauta et se demanda si Verpey se rendrait un jour compte qu'il n'était plus sur un terrain de Quidditch.

Le photographe, caché dans un coin de la salle, s'avança à côté du Bonbon. Daesyn était réellement tentée de faire comme les caméléons et de se fondre dans le décor mais elle était certaine que Verpey aurait tenu à la chercher. Ses efforts n'auraient donc servi à rien.

Elle se plaça avec morosité à côté de Krum, l'air tout aussi enthousiasmé qu'elle à l'idée de faire des photos. Ils regardèrent dans un silence contemplatif, Mme Maxime, Karkaroff, Dumbledore et tous les autres devoir changer de place plusieurs fois car ceci ou cela ne convenait pas.

Quand la journaliste essaya de la tira vers l'avant, elle planta fermement ses deux pieds dans le sol et refusa de bouger. Il était hors de question qu'elle soit au premier plan. La femme tenta une seconde fois de la pousser à côté de Blondinette, et l'adolescente attrapa avec ténacité la manche du joueur de Quidditch. Elle avait bien l'impression que la journaliste la porterait si elle le devait.

Heureusement, Viktor Krum ne sembla pas s'offusquer de la main qui agrippait sa robe, bien que ce soit assez difficile à dire avec sa figure impassible, et le Bonbon abandonna ses plans, les laissant tous deux pratiquement cachés à l'arrière.

La sorcière décolla hors de la pièce dès que la première photo fut prise, lui permettant de prendre une longueur d'avance sur les autres. Elle entra calmement dans la Grande Salle, chercha du regard Fred et George, et les trouva à leur place habituelle, au plus près possible de la table des professeurs.

Daesyn s'assit entre les deux et commença une discussion animée sur les araignées de Hagrid avec Lee. Son repas fut rapidement consommé et ils purent tous les quatre rentrer à la Tour Gryffondor.

La jeune femme partageait son dortoir avec Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil et Hermione Granger. Elle n'avait jamais essayé de leur parler et ne s'intéressait pas à elles. Elle trouvait deux d'entre elles, trop superficielles, et Granger bien trop à cheval sur les règles. Elle aurait aimé être son amie, rien que pour son cerveau intelligent. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas.

Le dortoir était vide, et Daesyn grimpa le plus vite possible dans son lit qu'elle avait charmé pour qu'il flotte constamment à un mètre et demi du sol. Elle tira les tentures autour du lit volant et regarda attentivement les paquets de livres que Percy lui avait donnés.

Loin d'elle l'idée de demander aux jumeaux comment avaient-ils fait pour monter les escaliers sans les dévaler.

Elle remarqua rapidement la chouette posée sur son oreiller. Elle avait l'air fatiguée par le long voyage et tendit la patte d'un air las. Daesyn la délesta de son fardeau et entreprit de nourrir l'oiseau avec les quelques friandises achetées spécialement pour Hawk.

Ça venait de Sirius. Elle décacheta d'un coup sec l'enveloppe et la jeta sur le côté, puis déplia anxieusement la lettre.

_Ma filleule préférée,_

_Je ne peux pas dire tout ce que je voudrais dans une lettre, au cas où elle serait interceptée. Peux-tu te trouver seule dans la nuit du 21 au 22 Novembre, dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor à une 1heure?_

_Fais attention à toi, continue à me tenir au courant de tout ce qui se passe d'inhabituel._

_L'adoption est compliquée chez les sorciers. Si nous en avons le temps, je t'expliquerai cela plus en détail. Confirme-moi la date. _

_Prends soin de toi,_

_Sirius._

Daesyn fit la grimace devant son écriture brouillonne et chiffonnée. Comment Sirius comptait-il venir sans se faire prendre serait un mystère jusqu'à son apparition.

En soupirant, elle attrapa une plume et confirma la date avant de la renvoyer via la chouette bien plus vigoureuse après son encas. De toute façon, son parrain semblait décidé à venir la voir et elle doutait pouvoir le faire changer d'avis.

Sans plus attendre, elle s'endormit au milieu des tas de livres, se promettant de se mettre à travailler dès le lendemain.

* * *

_**Chronologie:**_

31 Décembre 1999: Rencontre de Tony et Clint.

31 juillet 2000 Naissance de Daesyn Edith Barton.

31 octobre 2000 Adoption de Daesyn par les Potter.

Septembre 2011- juin 2014 Début de la 1ère année- fin de la 3ème année de Daesyn.

31 Octobre 2014 Le nom de Daesyn sort de la Coupe de Feu


	4. La Première Tâche

_Je ne possède rien de Harry Potter /Marvel et tout ce qui s'y rattache._

* * *

Les quinze jours qui suivirent mirent les nerfs de Daesyn à rude épreuve. Alors que d'un côté, la perspective de parler face à face avec Sirius la rassurait quelque peu, de l'autre, la date de la première Tâche se rapprochait inexorablement vite.

Les livres de Percy s'étaient avérés utiles sur le plan défensif mais la sorcière ne pensait pas qu'un seul sortilège pourrait l'aider face à l'épreuve qui l'attendait. Cependant, Sirius avait dû relire sa lettre car quelques jours plus tôt, un paquet soigneusement plié l'attendait sur son lit. Une collection de manuels Auror de première, seconde et troisième année, presque neufs, se trouvaient à l'intérieur.

La nuit, Daesyn prenait sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte du Maraudeur puis se faufilait à l'intérieur de la réserve de la bibliothèque qu'elle ne quittait pas avant d'avoir mémorisé plus d'une trentaine de sortilège en tout genre qui pourrait l'aider à survivre. Souvent, elle ne rentrait que sur les coups de trois heures du matin et s'affalait dans son lit, éreintée.

Pendant ses heures libres de la journée, la jeune femme se terrait dans un coin poussiéreux de la bibliothèque, apprenant et retenant toutes les informations qui pourraient être utiles. Viktor Krum continuait lui aussi à venir malgré les nombreuses filles qui le suivaient et l'empêchaient certainement d'avoir une concentration optimale.

Un jour, Daesyn entendit Granger grommeler près du garçon plus âgé, à cause du bruit qui remplissait les rayonnages dès qu'il y mettait les pieds. Sans se soucier de savoir si le Champion de Durmstrang l'entendait ou pas, sa colocataire était partie furieusement pour étudier ailleurs.

La seule chose positive concernant le Tournoi était l'article de la journaliste apparemment prénommée Rita Skeeter, dans lequel elle ne figurait pas du tout, qui lui donnait le nom de Blondinette. Fleur Delacour. Personnellement, elle trouvait ça trop commun.

Le samedi précédant la première Tâche, les élèves de la troisième à la septième année furent invités à se rendre au village sorcier de Pré-Au-Lard. Etant donné que George avait écopé d'une retenue généreusement donné par Rogue et que Fred avait un rendez-vous en amoureux avec Angelina Johnson, Daesyn avait décidé de ne pas y aller et de rester étudier.

C'était sans compter sur Lee qui avait insisté lourdement pour qu'elle sorte et l'accompagne boire une Bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais.

Et là, au milieu de la foule de gens qui chuchotaient et murmuraient sur son passage, Daesyn se demanda pour la millionième fois _pourquoi_ est-ce qu'elle avait accepté de venir. Lee aurait pu acheter les boissons puis aller la rejoindre dans la Cabane Hurlante, où elle aurait fait les cent pas en l'attendant.

Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu se cacher sous sa cape d'invisibilité, observer les autres en silence, en attendant que son ami revienne avec les bières. Seulement, son égo n'aurait pas supporté qu'elle fuie de cette façon. Elle préférait être brimée et insultée libre que cachée sous une cape dans une tentative futile de profiter et d'ignorer la bande d'idiots inconscients qui semblait toujours la suivre.

Daesyn ne s'était jamais souciée de ce que disaient les murmures incessants sur son passage, ou du moins ne le faisait plus. Mais elle aimait beaucoup sa tranquillité et rien que pour ça, elle aurait aimé avoir pu mettre sa fierté de côté pour une fois, et s'être volontiers cachée sous son morceau de tissu.

Lee s'assit devant elle avec enthousiasme et faillit presque renverser les bièraubeurres en les claquant sur la table. Il poussa la sienne devant son nez avec empressement et lui fit signe d'en boire un peu.

"Hey! Regarde Hagrid!" S'exclama Lee, provoquant aux alentours quelques bavardages coléreux sur son manque de respect.

Le demi-géant qui avait dû entendre son nom, se retourna et avec un grand sourire se dirigea vers eux, Maugrey pas loin derrière lui.

Daesyn se méfiait de l'homme à la jambe de bois. Elle avait une étrange impression autour de lui, bien que Fred et George lui aient confié qu'ils ressentaient la même chose et que c'était dû à sa paranoïa légendaire sûrement contagieuse. Elle avait éclaté de rire et ne s'était plus vraiment souciée de l'étrange homme.

"Lee, Daesyn, comment allez-vous?" Demanda Hagrid lorsqu'il fut assez près.

Lors de son dernier cours de soins aux créatures magiques, Hagrid avait confié à la classe que les Scroutts à Pétard s'entretuaient, à sa grande tristesse. Le demi-géant avait néanmoins trouvé une solution. Attacher une laisse à chaque créature et les confier à un binôme, qui le promènerait tout autour du parc.

Pour la plupart, cela s'était avéré être la plus horrible des leçons qu'ils aient jamais eue.

Daesyn cependant, avait pu discuter sans problème avec Hagrid, alors que les jeunes sorciers et sorcières se faisaient traîner dans l'herbe glissante. Il était inquiet de sa participation et avait promis de l'aider s'il le pouvait.

Hagrid était l'un de ses rares amis et le tout premier. Malgré sa maladresse, il était l'un des hommes les plus généreux qu'elle connaissait. Le second étant Mr Weasley.

"Salut Hagrid, professeur," dit-elle avec un sourire.

"Bonjour," dit Lee, qui regardait sa montre avec impatience. "Excusez-nous, professeur, mais nous devons absolument aller à Honeydukes avant la fermeture." Le garçon finit sa Bièraubeurre d'un coup sec et attendit impatiemment que Daesyn le suive.

"Et bien, je vais devoir y aller aussi," dit-elle avec un petit rire. "Ca m'a fait plaisir de te voir Hagrid. Au revoir professeur." Ajouta la jeune femme avec un signe de tête poli.

Elle se précipita à travers la foule dérangée qui à cause de sa maudite petite taille ne la voyait pas toujours. Elle grommela quelques jurons lorsqu'elle se fit piétiner les pieds une nouvelle fois et regretta de ne pas avoir suivi Lee plus vite. Au moins, le grand garçon lui déblayait le passage.

Daesyn poussa la porte du magasin de bonbons et se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'apercevoir les cheveux noirs de son ami. Rapidement, elle se faufila entre les adultes et arriva les cheveux ébouriffés, à côté de lui.

"La prochaine fois, attends moi au lieu de me laisser derrière," marmonna-t-elle en prenant à son tour un sac pour le remplir de friandises.

"Tu n'allais pas assez vite." Rétorqua le garçon. Lee se pencha pour attraper les dernières plumes en sucre mais Daesyn les lui chopa avant qu'il ne puisse les ajouter à son sac déjà bien plein.

"Hey!" S'indigna-t-il.

"Tu n'allais pas assez vite," le nargua la sorcière en reprenant ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt.

Ils continuèrent tous deux à empiler des bonbons en rigolant jusqu'à ce que leurs sacs soient pleins à craquer. Ils en prirent un autre pour George qui devait se morfondre dans les cachots afin de lui remonter le moral après toute une journée avec Rogue.

Les deux sorciers se retrouvèrent bientôt agréablement installés devant le feu de cheminée du dortoir des garçons, écoutant en riant les plaintes de George. Ce fut Hawk qui interrompit son concert de jérémiades.

Daesyn se leva rapidement pour ouvrir la fenêtre, qui fit glisser un courant d'air froid dans la pièce. Il vint se percher sur son épaule, lui mâchant affectueusement les cheveux. La jeune femme décrocha la courte carte attachée à sa patte et la lut rapidement en fronçant les sourcils.

_Daesyn,_

_Rejoins-moi à ma cabane, ce soir à minuit._

_Hagrid._

"Tu vas y aller?" Demanda George en lisant par-dessus son épaule. Elle était curieuse de savoir ce que l'homme lui voulait.

"Je ne sais pas. Je devais aller rencontrer Patmol à une heure ce soir en bas." Le reste du groupe savait évidemment qui était Patmol. Elle leur avait tout raconté de son aventure de l'année dernière.

"Tu n'as qu'à prendre ton balai pour y aller, ça t'évitera de courir. Nous dégagerons les traînards de la salle commune pour toi." Proposa Fred, qui venait juste de rentrer.

"Brillante idée!" Acquiesça Daesyn.

"Je suis un homme brillant." Affirma solennellement le rouquin.

A onze heures et demie, Daesyn, qui avait dû attendre que ses colocataires veuillent bien cesser de discuter de quel garçon avait les plus belles fesses, descendit sous sa cape avec son balai. Quelques personnes traînaient encore dans la salle commune, à sa plus grande irritation. Le plus silencieusement possible, elle ouvrit l'une des fenêtres de la tour et enfourcha son Eclair de Feu, direction la maison d'Hagrid.

Haut dans le ciel, la sorcière remarqua le carrosse de l'école Beauxbâtons, dont les lumières encore allumées projetaient un peu partout aux alentours des ombres effrayantes. Le sombre navire Durmstrang quant à lui, se balançait tranquillement au rythme des ondulations de l'eau, berçant sans doute ses passagers endormis.

Elle arriva bientôt à la hutte de Hagrid et frappa à la porte. Le grand homme apparut dans l'embrasure, cherchant de ses yeux noirs sa forme invisible.

"C'est moi Hagrid," chuchota-t-elle.

Il ouvrit la porte en plus grand et elle put à peine se frayer un chemin avant qu'il ne la referme. Elle retira sa cape et alla donner une caresse à Crockdur, le chien peureux d'Hagrid.

"Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir?" Demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

Elle ouvrit des yeux stupéfaits à la tenue inhabituelle de son ami. Vêtu d'un costard plutôt serré, il se regardait dans le miroir en tentant d'ajuster sa cravate. Une fleur bizarre se tenait dans la poche droite de sa veste, rendant le tout vraiment unique.

"Tu vas voir, surtout, garde bien ta cape et ne fais pas de bruit." Lui dit Hagrid, avant de sortir de la maison.

Sa curiosité piquée à vif, Daesyn remit sa cape par-dessus sa tête et essaya de donner un sens aux mots cryptiques. Son balai à la main, elle fronça les sourcils de confusion en voyant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le carrosse qu'elle avait aperçut plus tôt quand elle se volait dans le ciel.

A quoi jouait Hagrid? Se demanda-t-elle en le voyant maintenant avancer avec Mme Maxime.

Daesyn n'écouta pas la discussion qu'elle trouvait bien trop personnelle et gênante entre les deux grandes personnes. Elle se concentrait surtout sur le fait de ne pas se laisser distancer. Finalement, la jeune femme décida de planer sur son balai, évitant ainsi les susceptibles collisions qui pourraient attirer une attention indésirable sur elle. Ça lui permettait aussi de ne pas courir derrière les deux géants, qui faisaient des pas bien trop grands pour elle.

Daesyn regarda avec intérêt autour d'elle les ombres mouvantes de la Forêt Interdite, les cris d'animaux perdus dans la nuit et les diverses plantes qui poussaient sur son passage. Elle s'était faufilée un nombre de fois dans la Forêt mais avait évité de le faire quand elle avait découvert en début de l'année dernière que le professeur Lupin était un loup-garou, ne sachant pas où est-ce qu'il effectuait ses transformations.

Un rugissement inhabituel la fit violemment sursauter et elle observa les alentours calmes avec suspicion. Sur ses gardes, elle entendit plusieurs fois le même bruit avec de plus en plus d'intensité à mesure qu'ils avançaient.

Hagrid et Mme Maxime s'arrêtèrent derrière un bosquet, lui bloquant toute la vue. Elle se pencha un peu en avant pour prendre de la hauteur et écarquilla les yeux en voyant distinctement quatre dragons produisant d'énormes panaches de feu et de fumée sur plus de quinze mètres de hauteur, autour desquels plusieurs dizaines d'hommes s'affairaient.

Les quatre créatures faisaient un bruit épouvantable en claquant leur mâchoire composées d'énormes dents pointues. Ils essayaient de mordre les sorciers qui les entouraient et tentaient tant bien que mal, de serrer les grosses chaînes qui étaient censées les tenir au sol.

Daesyn regarda l'enclos avec une fascination intense avant que la réalité ne la rattrape et faillit la faire tomber de son balai. La première Tâche était des Dragons. Des créatures aussi grosses que des dinosaures, qui produisaient des torrents de flammes qui incinéraient tout sur leur passage.

Concentrée et horrifiée, elle vit les hommes courir à tout va dans le but d'apaiser les dragons. Pour chacune de ce qu'elle pensait être des mères nicheuses, vu leur caractère et de ce qu'elle avait appris lors de l'une de ses nombreuses conversations avec Charlie, une dizaine de sorciers était nécessaire pour les maitriser.

Au bout d'un moment, elle les observa attentivement jeter des _stupéfix _à l'unisson, endormant lentement le plus vicieux des dragons, avant de répéter l'opération pour les bêtes restantes.

Elle reconnut tout de suite Charlie Weasley, essoufflé, se dirigeant vers Hagrid pour lui parler. A contrecœur, elle se détacha des dragons pour entendre ce qu'ils avaient à dire.

"Comment ça va Hagrid?" Il prit une profonde inspiration. "On leur a fait boire une potion de sommeil pour le transport mais…elles étaient vraiment pas contente. Pas du tout."

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez comme espèces?" Demanda Hagrid avec vénération, Mme Maxime complètement oubliée pour le moment.

"Et bien, un Magyar à Pointes, un Boutefeu Chinois, un Vert gallois commun et un Suédois à museau court." Répondit Charlie.

Daesyn sachant qu'elle était en sécurité pour un petit instant, s'approcha des créatures maintenant attachées solidement à des piquets enfoncés profondément dans la terre. Elle entendit vaguement le second aîné Weasley demander pourquoi la directrice de l'école concurrente était là, mais elle n'y fit pas plus attention et reporta plutôt son regard sur les dragons en dessous d'elle.

Le Boutefeu Chinois était écarlate à la lueur des dernières flammes, qui consumaient lentement un tas de bois non loin de là. Il avait un museau écrasé qui le faisait ressembler à un cochon et des écailles très lisses.

Le Suédois à museau court était un beau dragon bleu argenté actuellement profondément endormi. La jeune femme évita de passer devant son nez, qui, à chacune de ses respirations, faisait sortir des petits anneaux de fumée réduisant en cendres une branche d'arbre non loin de là.

Le Vert gallois, comme son nom l'indiquait, était d'une couleur verte luxuriante et semblait être de ce qu'elle avait vu, l'un des plus paisibles.

Enfin, le Magyar. Couvert d'écailles plus noires qu'un ciel d'orage, il semblait être le plus dangereux des quatre. Ses yeux jaunes qu'elle avait pu apercevoir entre ses pupilles verticales lui donnait un air intelligent qu'elle n'aimait pas. Les pointes qui hérissaient sa longue queue promettaient souffrance à quiconque osait s'en approcher et ses cornes de bronze sur sa tête empaleraient n'importe quel prédateur assez fou pour venir trop près.

"Que doivent faire les Champions?" Entendit-elle dire Hagrid. Elle se rapprocha aussi vite que possible en tenant sa cape dans l'espoir d'avoir plus d'informations.

"Juste passer devant eux je crois, euh, nous serons tous là prêts à intervenir si quelque chose tourne mal…" L'homme tapa du pied dans un violent mouvement de colère. "Comment va Daesyn?" Demanda-t-il, soucieux.

"Très bien…bien." Dit distraitement Hagrid en observant avec envie les œufs de dragons déposés devant les quatre animaux.

"Courageuse la petite," dit Charlie d'un air sombre. "Je n'ai même pas osé dire à ma mère ce qui attendait les champions pour la première Tâche. Qui sait ce qu'elle ferait? Je l'entends encore se plaindre de la participation de la petite, alors j'imagine pas sa réaction quand elle saura…" Soupira Charlie.

Daesyn regarda Hagrid, fasciné par les dragons et fit demi-tour en direction du château. A plus d'une dizaine de mètres au-dessus du sol, elle vit la silhouette illuminée de Karkaroff, qui tenait sa baguette devant lui, se diriger vers l'enclos des dragons.

Cédric serait le seul à ne pas savoir ce qui l'attendait si elle ne faisait rien, et Daesyn se résolut à lui en parler dès le lendemain matin. Il ne serait pas juste de ne pas partager l'information avec lui.

Puisqu'il lui restait un bon quart d'heure avant son rendez-vous, Daesyn vola tranquillement vers la tour. Alors qu'elle avait toujours aimé voler et faire des pirouettes plus extraordinaires les unes que les autres à des centaines de mètres au-dessus de la terre ferme, elle se sentait étrangement lourde et nauséeuse.

Huit sorciers étaient nécessaires pour endormir un dragon. Elle se savait plus puissante que la normale mais il fallait abandonner l'idée de tout simplement maitriser la bête. Il lui faudrait un excellent plan pour qu'elle ne soit pas brûlée vive.

Ses perspectives de survivre au Tournoi lui semblaient énormément diminuées tout à coup. Un poids tomba sur sa poitrine et elle accéléra en pensant à Sirius. Peut-être aurait-il une solution, quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider.

Daesyn atterrit devant une fenêtre, qu'elle déverrouilla d'un simple _Alohomora_. L'air chaud lui frappa le corps et elle soupira d'aise en sautant sur l'épais tapis rouge. Il ne lui restait plus que cinq minutes à attendre. Comme promis, les garçons avaient vidé la salle commune par elle ne savait quel moyen mais cela s'était avéré efficace.

Elle sursauta violemment en voyant la tête de Sirius apparaître à travers le feu de la cheminée. Si elle n'avait pas vu Amos Diggory dans la même posture chez les Weasley, elle aurait gelé de terreur.

"Sirius," l'appela-t-elle doucement, se précipitant à genoux pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir sentir le réconfort de ses bras, mais c'était impossible.

Son parrain avait l'air beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il semblait plus jeune, moins fatigué et plus sain d'esprit. C'était un changement agréable et elle sourit encore plus en le remarquant.

"Comment vas-tu?" Lui demanda l'homme d'un ton grave en l'observant soigneusement. "Tu n'as pas l'air de dormir beaucoup." Remarqua-t-il, ses yeux bleus gris se posant sur ses légers cernes violacés.

"Je travaille," dit-elle en répondant à sa question non posée. "Hagrid vient de me montrer la première tâche. Ce sont des dragons." Annonça-t-elle, voyant les yeux de son parrain s'assombrir d'inquiétude.

"Dragons?" Répéta-t-il, un peu abasourdi."N'essaye pas de l'attaquer de front. Tu ne feras que te blesser, ces créatures ont trop de pouvoir magique pour que tu puisses simplement l'endormir." Prévint-il. "Dans mes manuels, tu trouveras quelques astuces pour faire face à des créatures magiques notées XXXXX par la MDLM. Mais rien de très concret." Continua Sirius.

"Je ne connais rien aux dragons," murmura-t-elle furieusement, son cœur battant à tout rompre face à la peur qui l'étreignait mortellement.

"Écoute Daesyn tu es la sorcière la plus intelligente que j'ai rencontré, tu réussiras, j'ai confiance en toi." La rassura l'animagus. "Je pense qu'il faut que tu trouves un moyen de distraire le dragon assez longtemps."

La sorcière réfléchit un instant, laissant l'idée mûrir dans son esprit. Elle pourrait faire ça, il suffisait de trouver une idée.

"Sirius?" Hésita-t-elle en se rapprochant un peu de l'homme. "Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi j'ai été adoptée?"

La question se tordait dans sa tête depuis l'examen des baguettes. Les circonstances dans lesquelles elle avait été adoptée par les Potter lui étaient inconnues et elle aurait aimé savoir si elle avait encore de la famille quelque part dans le monde. Mais le visage navré de Sirius fit tomber ses épaules de déception.

"Je suis désolé Daesyn. Je sais que James et Lily avaient prévu de te le dire." Dit-il doucement.

"C'est bon," répondit-elle, "j'aurais dû m'y attendre." La jeune femme se racla la gorge. "Et pourquoi ils réagissent tous mal? Les Weasley n'étaient pas comme ça quand je l'ai mentionné cet été…"

Cette question aussi la taraudait depuis quelques temps. Les regards gênés que les adultes avaient échangés dans la petite salle quelques semaines plus tôt l'avaient dérangée.

"Il est rare que les sorciers ne puissent pas avoir d'enfant, mais le problème existe. Lorsque James et Lily l'ont appris, le monde l'a su aussi, les secrets ne restent pas secrets bien longtemps chez les sorciers. Beaucoup étaient d'avis que James devait se séparer et choisir une épouse convenable à son statut." Commença Sirius rapidement. Elle savait qu'il n'avait presque plus de temps et elle s'accrocha attentivement à chacun de ses mots.

"Quand ils t'ont ramenée, ils sont immédiatement allés au Ministère t'enregistrer comme leur fille. L'adoption est mal vue et surtout la tienne, car tu étais métamorphomage, un talent rare qui démontrait déjà ta puissance. Non seulement cela signifie pour chacun d'entre eux que James et Lily avaient un "_défaut" _pour procréer mais qu'en plus un sorcier dans le monde osait abandonner un enfant avec un tel don. Ton statut du sang est aussi inconnu laissant la confusion un peu partout." Finit-il. Toute son explication était un peu confuse et dans le désordre mais Daesyn réussit à tout rassembler.

"Alors les gens sont mal à l'aise parce que de un: un sorcier m'a abandonnée même si j'avais mon talent, deux: James et Lily ont dû recourir à un moyen aussi bas que celui de "_l'adoption"_, trois: mon statut sanguin est inconnu mais je serai tout de même l'héritière Potter et quatre: j'ai survécu à la malédiction de la mort et Voldemort malgré tout ça." Résuma-t-elle, avec une certaine incrédulité. Les sorciers étaient des gens bizarres.

"Oui, écoute Daesyn je ne peux pas m'attarder plus longtemps. Prends soin de toi et fais attention. Si tu as quelconque nouvelle sur ta participation au Tournoi fais le moi savoir." Dit-il précipitamment.

"D'accord, fais attention toi aussi," répondit la jeune femme, tout de même un peu déçue de ne pas pouvoir parler à sa seule famille restante librement.

"On se voit à l'occasion." La connexion se coupa brusquement et elle resta quelques secondes à contempler les restants de flamme où était auparavant la tête de Sirius.

Désormais un peu plus légère, elle monta dans son dortoir en cherchant par quel moyen elle pourrait faire face au dragon. La sorcière monta dans son lit et prit les livres Auror de Sirius posés sur sa table de nuit également volante.

Daesyn ne trouva pas d'informations sur les dragons avant la troisième année à l'école Auror. Ces dernières ne s'étendaient que sur deux pages et ne contenaient rien de plus que ce qu'elle connaissait déjà.

Elle soupira, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller ses colocataires qui ronflaient bruyamment avec la lumière émanant de sa baguette. Elle n'avait plus que deux jours à peine pour se préparer et elle savait qu'elle ne dormirait avant d'avoir trouvé plusieurs plans de secours.

Le lendemain matin, les yeux fatigués après toute une nuit de recherches diverses, Daesyn descendit de son lit sous le regard désapprobateur de ses colocataires et rentra dans la salle de bain afin de se préparer pour ce qui semblait être une longue journée.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les cheveux mouillés, elle rassembla vite fait quelques affaires avant d'aller réveiller les garçons pour leur expliquer les évènements de ce matin.

La jeune femme monta discrètement quatre à quatre les escaliers du dortoir jusqu'à celui des sixièmes années et passa la porte. Mal réveillée, elle se prit les pieds dans un vêtement posé en vrac sur le sol et atterrit la tête la première dans le lit de George.

"Daesyn?" Marmonna le roux en levant la tête. S'il avait su que c'était elle, c'était uniquement parce que ce n'était pas la première fois que ça se produisait. Deux à trois fois par semaine malgré toutes ses précautions, elle trébuchait sur quelconque objet traînant dans le dortoir désordonné des garçons.

"Mmh," dit-elle, sa voix étouffée par le coussin."Ce sont des dragons."

"De quoi tu parles?" Demanda Lee, se levant à son tour.

"La première Tâche, ce sont des dragons. Il faut passer devant. Sirius m'a dit d'utiliser une distraction." Développa-t-elle en se mettant sur le dos.

"Alors c'était de ça que parlait Charlie…"

"Ouais," soupira la jeune femme. "Hagrid a emmené Mme Maxime voir les dragons et Karkaroff était pas loin derrière. Je vais aller prévenir Cédric, on se voit après." Elle se leva, trébucha une nouvelle fois sur le vêtement puis se cacha sous sa cape et regarda la carte du Maraudeur.

Sans faire attention aux autres habitants du château, elle se concentra sur le nom de Cédric qui se promenait apparemment autour du Lac Noir.

En sortant du château, le vent froid de ce mois de novembre lui gifla les joues et menaça de lui arracher sa cape. Sûre d'être seule au milieu du parc, la jeune femme la retira et la roula dans son sac avant de resserrer son écharpe autour de son cou.

Le garçon de Poufsouffle s'était assis au bord du lac et fixait intensément l'étendue d'eau. La sorcière était étonnée de sa capacité à s'être débarrassé de ses fans mais ça lui faciliterait la tâche, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

"Diggory?" Appela-t-elle pour le prévenir de son arrivée.

Il se tourna vers sa voix et sourit brièvement. Cédric tapa l'espace vide à côté de lui qu'elle s'empressa d'accepter, soulagée de pouvoir reposer ses jambes qui semblaient être aussi endormies que son cerveau après sa nuit blanche.

"Je sais ce qu'est la première tâche," annonça-t-elle sans préambule. Il tourna ses yeux ronds vers elle, qui se transformèrent rapidement en de la suspicion et méfiance.

"Écoute j'ai pas envie que tu meures parce que tu étais le seul à ne pas savoir. Mme Maxime était là et Karkaroff aussi, je doute qu'ils aient gardé le secret de leur champion." Elle roula des yeux. "Il faut que nous passions devant des dragons. C'est tout." Dit-elle avec finalité. La sorcière se releva rapidement, prête à accepter n'importe quel plan de Fred et George qui pourrait lui permettre de prolonger son espérance de vie résolument courte.

"Potter, Daesyn! Attends!" Cédric courut devant elle. "Merci."

Elle lui fit un brève sourire sincère et continua son chemin vers le château, bien décidée à sortir du lit le trio de farceurs.

"Et si tu provoquais une explosion géante?" Proposa Fred.

"Et après?" Dit la jeune femme, espérant obtenir plus d'explications.

"Et si tu créais un fil au-dessus de la tête du dragon?" Dit George à son tour.

"Oui, comme ça je lui facilite le travail, je n'ai plus qu'à lui tomber dans la bouche."

"Dans tous les cas il voudra te réduire en cendres." Dit Lee solennellement. George lui mit une claque derrière la tête.

"J'ai besoin d'une distraction," gémit-elle en enterrant sa tête dans un coussin qui traînait.

"D'accord, d'accord," tempéra Fred en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à son frère.

* * *

Le matin de la première tâche, après une nuit ponctuée par des cauchemars en tout genre, Daesyn se leva, groggy, et se laissa entraîner par ses amis inhabituellement silencieux. C'était un silence qui faisait fuir la plupart des gens, car il signifiait d'ordinaire qu'ils préparaient quelque chose de grandiose soit, des blagues.

Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas le cas. Ils étaient tous quatre nerveux comme l'enfer et Daesyn ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle n'était pas apeurée par ce qui pourrait arriver. Son estomac faisait une série de soubresauts qui ne lui plaisaient pas et elle se demanda un instant comment elle pourrait rentrer dans la Grande Salle, où l'odeur de nourriture serait omniprésente.

Ils entrèrent tous les quatre comme un seul être et se dirigèrent vers un coin vide de la table. Tout autour d'eux, les élèves murmuraient avec excitation, faisaient encore et toujours des hypothèses sur ce qui attendraient les Champions pour leur première Tâche.

Ses cours de la matinée passèrent à une vitesse alarmante. La sorcière avait l'impression que sa peau palissait à chaque minute qui l'approchait du dragon. C'était peut-être le cas. Elle ne prêta aucune attention aux professeurs et passa tout son temps à se remémorer le plan qu'elle avait conçu avec l'aide de Fred, George, et Lee.

Bientôt, elle était poussée à la table des Gryffondor, assise à côté de Lee, les jumeaux en face d'eux. La jeune femme avala avec difficulté deux ou trois bouchées de son assiette avant de renoncer et de reposer sa fourchette.

McGonagall arriva devant elle. "C'est l'heure Potter."

Les têtes s'étaient tournées vers eux, et les observaient dans l'attente. Le quatuor se leva et suivit la vieille professeure vers le parc.

"Messieurs Jordan et Weasley, seule Mlle Potter est autorisée à me suivre." Dit-elle, semblait-il à contrecœur.

Avant même qu'elle puisse réfléchir, Daesyn fut prise dans une étreinte serrée par les trois garçons, qui la relâchèrent beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Elle crut entendre McGonagall étouffer un reniflement mais n'y prêta aucune attention. Les trois garçons murmurèrent quelques paroles d'encouragement et la laissèrent repartir avec un regard anxieux qui ne leur convenait pas.

La sorcière se retourna et rattrapa McGonagall qui s'était éloignée pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

"Personne ne vous en voudra Mlle Potter…Daesyn, si vous ne réussissez pas. Des sorciers sont présents pour contrôler la situation si quelque chose tourne mal. Ça va Potter?" La vieille dame stricte avait laissé place à une personne qui lui était totalement différente. Elle semblait au moins aussi anxieuse que ses amis.

"Je vais bien," répondit-elle avec un signe de tête affirmatif.

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent en silence vers l'endroit où elle avait vu les dragons le dimanche précédent. A la place de l'enclos cependant, une tente jaune était plantée devant le petit bosquet où s'était tenu Hagrid.

"Vous devrez entrer là avec les autres champions et attendre votre tour Potter. Mr Verpey vous attend, il va vous expliquer la procédure à suivre. Bonne chance." La professeur avait dit le tout d'une voix tremblante et la poussa doucement dans la tente.

"Merci." Répondit-elle machinalement.

Ses jambes obéirent sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler et elle poussa bientôt les pans de la tente qui l'empêchaient d'entrer. Blondinette se tenait dans un coin et malgré son anxiété évidente trouva quand même la force de lui jeter un regard méprisant. Viktor Krum essayait de se fondre dans le décor, plus renfrogné que jamais. Dès qu'elle entra dans le petit espace, Cédric qui faisait les cent pas, lui lança un petit sourire sincère avant de reprendre sa marche.

La championne le lui retourna avec difficulté et sursauta nerveusement lorsque Verpey lança un cri joyeux. "Oh mais qui voilà, Daesyn! Entre, fais comme chez toi!" s'exclama-t-il d'une voix aussi forte que celle qu'il devait utiliser sur un terrain de Quidditch bondé.

"Il est temps de vous mettre au courant!" Cria-t-il, ne se lassant jamais de son ton ravi et enjoué, qui personnellement, lui cassait les oreilles. "Lorsque le public sera installé, je vous demanderai de piocher chacun votre tour, dans ce sac! Vous aurez chacun un modèle réduit de ce que vous devrez affronter tout à l'heure! Il y a différentes…variétés, vous verrez… Ah oui, votre tâche consistera à vous emparer de l'œuf d'or!"

Soudain, des cris, des hurlements excités, des pas lourds martelèrent leurs oreilles, leur signalant bruyamment l'arrivée des autres élèves. Devant eux, Verpey avait ouvert son sac de soie et le tendait à Blondinette qui passa une main tremblante à l'intérieur. Elle en retira un dragon miniature parfaitement imité. Un Vert Gallois, le dragon le plus paisible selon ses sources, qui portait le numéro deux accroché autour de son cou.

Krum piocha le Boutefeu Chinois, dont le chiffre trois était accroché. Comme avec Blondinette, Daesyn ne nota aucune réaction de surprise ou d'horreur, et elle sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en prévenant Cédric.

Le temps semblait avoir ralenti. Si ce n'était pas le Poufsouffle, ce serait elle qui devrait affronter le Magyar. Et cela diminuerait considérablement ses chances de réussite si c'était elle.

Lentement, sa main plongea dans le petit sac de soie et se referma sur l'un des deux dragons restant. La sorcière retint douloureusement son souffle lorsqu'il commença à retirer sa main.

Dès qu'elle vit les couleurs gris bleu du Suédois à museau court, Daesyn lâcha un soupir inaudible. Au moins, elle serait la dernière à passer. Elle ne savait pas encore si c'était une bénédiction ou pas.

A son tour, la plus jeune plongea sa main dans le sac et en retira le Magyar à pointes qui contrairement aux autres, ouvrit directement la bouche et souffla un mini torrent de flammes factices dans sa direction.

"Et bien, nous y voilà! Vous avez chacun tiré le dragon que vous allez affronter et le chiffre qu'il porte autour du cou indique votre ordre de passage pour cette première tâche. Maintenant il va falloir que j'aille faire le commentaire! Diggory, vous êtes le premier. Au coup de sifflet, vous sortirez de la tente et entrerez dans l'enclos où vous attendra le dragon!"

Verpey s'échappa de la tente, les laissant seuls, entourés du brouhaha qui lui paraissait étrange en cet instant. Un coup de sifflet retentit, et elle regarda Cédric sortir à son tour le teint plus pâle qu'elle ne l'avait déjà vu.

Elle essaya sans grand succès d'obscurcir les acclamations de la foule et les commentaires de Verpey, qui rendait le tout bien pire. Assise contre la toile de tente, elle regardait la montre que George lui avait prêtée toutes les quelques secondes et fatiguée, posa finalement la tête contre ses genoux.

Elle imagina le dragon qui l'attendait dans sa tête, remarqua les pointes acérées de sa queue et ne fut pas plus rassurée lorsque les paroles de McGonagall résonnèrent dans ses oreilles. _"Des sorciers sont présents pour contrôler la situation si quelque chose tourne mal."_

Au contraire, cela renforçait la certitude que quelque chose de vraiment grave pourrait se passer et que, quel que soit le nombre de sorciers aux aguets, elle ne pensait pas qu'ils puissent avoir le temps d'agir si le dragon décidait de la réduire en cendres.

Blondinette était maintenant sortie de la tente et il ne restait que Krum et elle-même dans un silence gênant. Les minutes s'écoulaient de plus en plus vite et ce fut bientôt au tour du bulgare de sortir au coup de sifflet.

Le cri de Verpey qui annonça la réussite de Krum lui résonna dans les oreilles. Avec appréhension, elle se leva et redressa la tête en avançant vers la sortie.

Le coup de sifflet retentit et son appréhension grandissante fut remplacée par une détermination aussi féroce que la dragonne qui couvait ses précieux œufs. Elle se glissa dans l'enclos par la brèche prévue à cet effet avec facilité et entendit la foule hurler à son entrée. Sans se soucier des cris de Verpey, elle fit quelques pas vers le dragon qui se tenait devant elle.

Ses yeux jaunes la fixaient derrière ses lourdes paupières couvertes d'écailles. Son corps était recroquevillé autour des œufs dont un possédait un éclat d'or. Ses ailes étaient à demi ouvertes, comme si elle se préparait à bondir à la moindre menace.

Daesyn respira profondément et avança de nouveau de quelques pas. Cette fois, la dragonne bondit sur ses pattes et laissa échapper un grondement sourd de sa gorge, s'indignant de sa présence. Elle entendit vaguement la foule hurler et Verpey faire un commentaire sur son courage mais ne s'en soucia pas.

D'un geste souple du poignet, le bout de sa baguette s'illumina d'étincelles rouge et or qui grimpèrent en flèche vers le ciel et explosèrent quelques mètres au-dessus de sa tête. Le bruit des explosions du feu d'artifice qu'elle venait de créer déstabilisa suffisamment la bête pour qu'elle détourne son attention d'elle en direction de la nouvelle menace, bien plus imposante.

Dès que les yeux jaunes ne furent plus sur son corps, elle jeta à la suite trois _Bombarda_ qui multiplièrent les détonations et les explosions de couleur. C'était la première partie du plan. Déstabiliser la créature pour qu'elle ne soit plus le centre de son attention, tromper ses sens acérés en créant un joli feu d'artifice dont la fumée monopoliserait son odorat aiguisé.

Démarrage de la seconde partie et la plus délicate.

Son talent de métamorphomagie serait gravement mis à l'épreuve. A l'image d'un parfait caméléon, elle devait complètement se fondre dans le paysage en prenant en compte chaque changement de couleur et texture qui pourrait la trahir à mesure qu'elle avançait vers l'œuf d'or.

Sous les cris excités de la foule qui, elle aussi, était absorbée par les jolis changements de couleur, Daesyn devint peu à peu invisible aux yeux humains. Elle lança sur ses vêtements un simple sortilège de désillusion appris l'année dernière par Flitwick et commença sa pénible avancée.

Daesyn avait pleinement conscience qu'une seule erreur et elle serait réduite à un marshmallow grillé. Ce fut pour cela qu'elle avança prudemment mètre par mètre, sans lâcher une seule seconde sa concentration sur le décor autour d'elle. Il était étrange de prendre la couleur de la pierre ainsi que celle de la palissade de bois qui entourait l'enclos. Elle ne quitta pas des yeux la dragonne, actuellement en dessous des panaches de fumée, qui secouait la tête dans l'espoir d'y voir plus clair, afin d'attaquer l'étrange phénomène.

La sorcière accéléra son pas silencieux et pointa sa baguette sur l'œuf d'or pour lancer un nouveau sortilège de désillusion, qui ne fit qu'atténuer sa couleur au lieu de le rendre transparent.

Daesyn attrapa l'œuf et se hâta de se diriger vers la sortie, maintenant à l'autre bout de l'enclos. Elle espérait que l'œuf n'attirerait pas l'attention de la dragonne qui crachait des torrents de flammes sur les derniers restes de son feu d'artifice.

La métamorphomage était à quelques pas de la sortie lorsque qu'un gros tremblement de terre la fit trébucher et tomber douloureusement du caillou qu'elle avait escaladé dans l'espoir d'être partie plus vite de cet enfer.

Sa roulade sur le côté atténua un peu le choc mais n'empêcha pas son épaule d'exploser de douleur. Elle se retourna et vit la créature la dominant de toute sa hauteur. Elle avait dû perdre le contrôle de son apparence au moment où elle avait basculé. Sans plus attendre, Daesyn ramassa l'œuf et quitta l'arène en courant, manquant de peu l'immense panache de feu dans sa direction dont la chaleur faisait briller sa peau.

La première chose qu'elle remarqua en sortant fut l'étrange silence qui secouait tout l'enclos. Elle ne s'attendait pas à des salves d'applaudissements mais l'absence de bruit en lui-même était bizarre. Même Verpey s'était tut.

Quelques claquements se firent finalement entendre, venant sûrement de ses trois amis, puis toute la foule suivit furieusement. La sorcière avait l'impression qu'un orage avait éclaté au-dessus de sa tête.

McGonagall apparut d'un coup devant elle, un air soulagé et fier collé sur son vieux visage.

"Félicitations Mlle Potter mais veuillez me suivre pour que Mme Pomfresh puisse soigner votre bras." Dit-elle avec un signe de la main.

Daesyn la suivit dans un léger état d'hébétude. Elle était vivante et en un seul morceau. Enfin presque, mais rien que l'infirmière de Poudlard ne pouvait gérer. Elle avait réussi à lui rendre les os de son bras après le désastre de Lockart après tout.

La jeune femme cala son bras contre sa poitrine pour ne pas bouger inutilement son épaule douloureuse et rentra dans la petite tente rose, clairement montée à la hâte. Comme d'habitude, l'infirmière se précipita en marmonnant de mécontentement vers elle et la poussa dans le lit le plus proche.

Des pas se firent entendre à l'entrée de l'infirmerie provisoire et Daesyn tourna la tête vers la source du bruit. Lee, Fred et George se tenaient à l'entrée, un sourire victorieux sur leurs traits relâchés, toute l'anxiété précédente évaporée.

Mme Pomfresh, habituellement opposée à l'idée que les visiteurs viennent déranger ses patients, les laissa entrer avec pour seule consigne de ne pas la fatiguer. Son bras reposait dans une attelle destinée à maintenir son épaule dans une position confortable jusqu'à ce que la potion pour faire repousser les os ait fait effet.

"Tu l'as fait! C'était chaud mais tu as réussi!" S'écria Lee en se précipitant dans la chaise à côté du lit.

"Ne nous fais plus…"

"Peur comme ça." Dirent à leur tour George, puis Fred.

"Ta performance était de loin la meilleure!" Continua Lee en rebondissant sur la chaise de bois qui menaçait de s'écrouler.

"Vraiment?" L'interrompit-elle d'un air incrédule. Elle n'avait jamais cherché à gagner, son seul but était de survivre à tout ça.

"Ouais!" Dit George, emporté par l'enthousiasme de son ami. "Diggory a métamorphosé une pierre en labrador mais il a été brûlé parce que le dragon ne s'est pas beaucoup intéressé à son chien! Il attend dehors avec les autres champions les résultats." Lui lança-t-il lorsqu'il vit qu'elle cherchait le second concurrent de Poudlard dans l'infirmerie.

"Delacour a utilisé un sortilège de transe mais elle a été brûlée elle aussi!" Continua Fred.

"Et Krum a utilisé un sortilège de conjonctivite mais son dragon a cassé tout ses œufs." Finit Lee.

"Mme Pomfresh!" Appela Daesyn d'une voix forte quand elle vit passer la vieille dame. "Puis-je sortir? Je vais rentrer directement au château, promis," rajouta-t-elle rapidement en voyant la bouche de l'infirmière s'ouvrir.

"Bien. Que je ne vous voie pas traîner dans les couloirs ou ce sera une semaine que vous passerez à l'infirmerie." Menaça-t-elle en pointant un doigt sur son visage. "Et vous," continua-t-elle en se tournant vers les sorciers, "ne la quittez pas du regard, me suis-je bien fait comprendre?"

"Oui M'dame." Acquiescèrent-ils comme un seul homme. Pomfresh se détendit et d'un geste lui fit signe de partir.

"Tu ne veux pas savoir ton score?" L'interrogea Fred en la soulevant par la taille pour la mettre sur ses épaules.

"Nan. Quel est l'intérêt?"

"D'accord."

Et sans se soucier des centaines de sorciers qu'ils laissaient derrière eux, le quatuor partit se réfugier dans les cuisines du château, où les gentils elfes de maison leur servirent un repas bien mérité autour duquel ils rigolèrent innocemment, sans se soucier de la prochaine tâche à venir.

* * *

_**Chronologie:**_

31 juillet 2000 Naissance de Daesyn Edith Barton.

Septembre 2011- juin 2014 Début de la 1ère année- fin de la 3ème année de Daesyn.

31 Octobre 2014 Le nom de Daesyn sort de la Coupe de Feu

21 Novembre 2014 Sortie Pré-au-Lard

22 Novembre 2014 : 00h00 rencontre Hagrid pour les dragons; 1h00: rendez-vous avec Sirius

24 Novembre 2014 1ère Tâche


	5. Chapitre 5

_Coucou! Comme d'habitude, vos remarques me font énormément plaisir et me donnent envie de continuer à écrire._

_Je ne possède évidemment ni HP ni Marvel._

_Excellente lecture!_

* * *

Le début du mois de décembre apporta du vent et de la neige fondue sur les terrains de Poudlard. Seule la bibliothèque, désormais déserte puisque Krum n'y venait plus, était exemptée des courants d'air qui se faufilaient à travers les épais murs du château.

Après le succès de la première tâche, Daesyn avait pu récupérer avec joie ses nombreuses heures de sommeil manquantes, sans oublier d'écrire une longue lettre à Sirius détaillant les derniers évènements.

La jeune femme pouvait dorénavant se consacrer entièrement à l'une des questions qui ne cessait de la titiller. Comment Voldemort pouvait-il être encore vivant ?

Elle-même avait survécu à la malédiction de la mort, mais c'était seulement grâce au sacrifice de Lily.

Voldemort n'était pas mort cette nuit-là mais avait seulement disparu. Lors de sa première année, il avait possédé Quirrell et elle avait clairement vu qu'il se traînait sous forme d'esprit une fois le professeur mort à son tour. Dans la Chambre des Secrets, elle avait combattu son plus jeune lui.

La seule chose qui aurait pu prolonger son espérance de vie aurait été la Pierre Philosophale qui était maintenant détruite. Mais la Pierre ne faisait que _prolonger l'existence. _Elle ne donnait en aucun cas le pouvoir à son utilisateur de se réincarner ou quoi que ce soit d'autre que Voldemort utilisait.

La sorcière n'arrivait cependant pas à mettre le doigt sur la chose qui lui permettait de revenir sans cesse. Aucun livre de la bibliothèque ne contenait ce genre de renseignement. Le fait qu'un journal absorbant l'énergie vitale d'une personne ait pu lui rendre la "vie" et l'apparence de son lui âgé de seize ans, la dérangeait affreusement.

Voldemort ne pouvait _pas_ être humain.

Une autre question s'imposait alors. Et si l'ex-Mage Noir avait créé d'autres objets qui contenaient ses souvenirs, le rendant impossible à tuer tant que ces derniers n'étaient pas détruits eux-mêmes?

Parce que Ginny et elle seraient décédées si elle n'avait pas eu l'idée de planter un croc dans le journal maudit.

Daesyn haleta et referma d'un coup sec le livre qu'elle lisait, ce qui lui valu plusieurs regards désapprobateurs. Elle avait donné le journal à Dumbledore. Peut-être pourrait-il la renseigner sur cette magie tordue qu'utilisait Voldemort pour revenir à la vie? Parce que c'était tout sauf sain, c'était une certitude.

De ce pas, la jeune femme décida d'aller demander des réponses au vieil homme. A l'abri des regards indiscrets, elle murmura le mot de passe de la carte du Maraudeur et trouva le directeur dans son bureau.

"Potter!" Hurla une voix nasillarde derrière elle. Vite fait, elle replongea la carte dans son sac.

La métamorphomage se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Drago Malfoy.

"Tu DOIS remettre les badges comme AVANT!" Continua-t-il en lui mettant la petite chose insignifiante sous les yeux, ce qu'il fit avec difficulté vu qu'elle était collée sur les pans de sa robe.

"Non." Répondit-elle avant de se retourner et de continuer son chemin. Mais le garçon ne semblait pas comprendre la signification du mot.

"Bien sûr que si! A cause de toi, tout le monde vient me donner son vote!" Dit-il en se plantant devant elle.

Daesyn ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Le sort qu'elle avait utilisé sur le badge la dernière fois avait également changé tous les autres. N'étant pas idiote, elle avait veillé à ce que leurs utilisateurs ne puissent pas les retirer.

Il était très amusant de voir Malfoy lui ordonner de les remettre comme avant.

Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le faire.

La jeune femme passa à côté du blondinet mécontent et donna le mot de passe à la gargouille à l'entrée du bureau directorial, ignorant les protestations véhémentes du garçon. Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre et arriva devant la lourde porte de bois qui lui était devenue familière.

A peine avait-elle levé le poignet pour frapper qu'elle entendit le professeur lui dire d'entrer. En secouant la tête entre exaspération et amusement, elle tourna la poignée d'or et entra dans le bureau chaleureux.

"Bonjour Daesyn, comment vas-tu? Un bonbon au citron?" Proposa-t-il en lui tendant la corbeille. Elle refusa poliment et s'installa dans le fauteuil rouge Gryffondor qui la faisait paraître beaucoup plus petite.

"Je vais bien professeur et vous?" Répondit-elle en posant son sac à ses pieds. Fumseck trilla et vint s'installer confortablement sur ses genoux.

"Bien, très bien Daesyn. Y a-t-il quelque chose avec lequel je puisse t'aider?" L'interrogea le Directeur en se reculant dans son siège pour l'observer par-dessus ses lunettes.

"Et bien je me posais une question," commença-t-elle sans cesser de passer sa main à travers les plumes resplendissantes de l'oiseau mythique, "Voldemort ne peut pas être humain, car un humain serait mort s'il avait été à sa place. Tom Jedusor a réussi à placer un souvenir vivant de lui-même dans un journal. Et s'il en avait fait d'autres? Je veux dire, si d'autres objets contenaient des souvenirs de lui, comment suis-je censée mettre fin à sa vie s'ils ne sont pas détruits? Parce que ça a été la seule raison pour laquelle je suis sortie de la Chambre. Il a fallu détruire le journal." Expliqua-t-elle en relevant sa tête et plantant ses yeux bleus dans ceux, presque identiques, du professeur Dumbledore.

Ce dernier semblait avoir pris de l'âge en quelques secondes. Ses mains s'étaient solennellement croisées sous son menton pendant son explication, ses coudes s'étaient posés sur le bureau de bois de cerise, et ses lunettes en demi-lune avaient glissé tout au bout de son nez crochu, menaçant de tomber.

Quelques instants passèrent sans que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne dise quoi que ce soit. Daesyn résista à l'envie de se tortiller de nervosité sous l'intensité du regard empli de sagesse et de souvenirs, et se contenta plutôt d'attendre aussi calmement qu'elle le pouvait.

"J'ai fait de nombreuses erreurs Daesyn. Mais tu as été de loin la plus grande." Soupira Dumbledore en baissant les yeux.

"C'est-à-dire?" Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils de confusion.

"Tu sais maintenant comment James et Lily sont morts je présume?" Demanda-t-il.

Daesyn hocha la tête. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de cette leçon de défense contre les forces du mal pour le moins mémorable.

Ce jour là, elle avait appris l'existence des Impardonnables. La troisième malédiction, _Avada Kedavra,_ dont la seule issue était la mort, avait servi à assassiner ses parents adoptifs le soir d'Halloween. Maugrey leur en avait brutalement fait la démonstration, ce qui n'avait pas contribué à améliorer la réputation qu'elle s'était forgée de l'homme.

"Comme tu le sais, en donnant sa vie pour épargner la tienne, Lily t'a donné une protection durable qui coule dans tes veines jusqu'à ce jour. _L'amour._ Même si tu n'es pas de son sang, son amour pour toi est ancré profondément dans ta magie. C'est la raison pour laquelle je t'ai laissée chez Pétunia. Son sang avait le pouvoir d'entretenir cette ancienne magie que sa sœur avait convoquée."

"Ma première priorité était de te garder en vie, car je savais que Voldemort reviendrait tant tu ne serais pas détruite."

"Il y a un peu plus de trois ans, tu es entrée à Poudlard," continua le professeur Dumbledore, quand Daesyn ne l'interrompit pas, ses yeux scintillant avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la mélancolie. "Tu n'étais ni aussi heureuse, ni aussi bien nourrie que je ne le pensais. Je savais que je te procurais protection en sacrifiant ton bonheur. Tu n'étais pas ce que j'avais imaginé et je crois que pendant un instant, j'avais oublié que tu n'étais pas la fille biologique de James et Lily." S'excusa-t-il, plein de regrets.

"Beaucoup ont tendance à oublier ce fait." Dit-elle avec finalité.

Le professeur hocha la tête. "Tu étais une petite fille de onze ans, courageuse, déterminée, d'une intelligence peu commune et possédant une compréhension étonnante du monde qui l'entourait. Oh, et aussi honnête, très honnête. " Il s'interrompit avec un petit rire. "Tu es bien la première à m'avoir dit que mon sens du style aurait fait peur à un punk."

La jeune femme ne put contenir son sourire en se souvenant de ça. Elle se tenait devant le miroir du Rised et s'était demandée à qui appartenaient les deux figures floues de chaque côté de ceux qu'elle croyait être ses véritables parents. Elle avait attribué sa non-ressemblance avec eux à son talent de métamorphomagie qui lui permettait de changer d'apparence à volonté.

Ce ne fut que l'année dernière qu'elle apprit de Sirius son adoption. Cela avait été un choc, bien évidemment, mais elle trouvait qu'elle l'avait plutôt bien pris après avoir démoli toute une partie de la Cabane Hurlante, faisant frémir Pettigrow de peur.

Enfin, ce fut devant ce miroir qu'elle rencontra le Directeur de l'école de magie pour la première fois.

"Tu te souviens sûrement aussi bien que moi des évènements de ta première année," continua Dumbledore. "Tu possèdes cette intelligence et cette étincelle de curiosité qui t'ont permis de relever les défis qui se sont dressés sur ta route. Et puis tu t'es retrouvée face à Lord Voldemort. Tu t'es magnifiquement bien battue, tu as survécu, fais le travail d'un adulte. J'ai été tellement fier de toi."

"Et puis tu m'as demandé, tu m'as demandé pourquoi Voldemort avait essayé de te tuer à un si jeune âge. Je me souviens de ne pas avoir répondu à ta question. Tu t'es énervée contre moi ce jour-là. Tu as eu raison mais je me suis dit que ce n'était pas le bon moment."

"L'année d'après, tu as affronté Voldemort à nouveau et l'as vaincu, encore une fois contre toute attente." Dumbledore sortit un carnet noir d'un tiroir de son bureau, que Daesyn reconnut comme étant celui de Tom Jedusor. Il était exactement pareil à la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu. Noir, tâché de son sang et comportant un gros trou informe en son centre, causé par le croc de Basilic.

"Cette fois, tu m'as demandé quel était le lien entre Voldemort et toi, ce lien qui te permet de parler aux serpents. Tu étais encore trop jeune et te voilà repartie pour ta troisième année, sauvant ton parrain des griffes des Détraqueurs, apprenant par la même occasion ton adoption. Grâce au professeur Lupin, tu as réussi à réaliser un Patronus corporel, chose rare."

"Tu as affronté le danger avec une facilité étonnante, Daesyn. Le poids que tu portes sur tes épaules est bien plus grand que celui de chaque élève passé par cette école." Dumbledore regarda dans ses yeux bleus, confus par tout ce discours et ce à quoi il menait. "Et te revoilà de nouveau. Sauf que cette fois, tu as remis chaque pièce du puzzle à sa place. Tu ne sais pas quel nom cela porte, mais tu as pris conscience que Voldemort n'était pas humain. Voldemort a utilisé une magie sombre, très sombre pour arriver à fabriquer ce journal. Quelque chose que l'on nomme Horcruxe."

"Horcruxe?" Répéta-t-elle en se penchant pour saisir toute information qu'il donnait.

Dumbledore confirma d'un hochement de tête saccadé. "Un Horcruxe est un terme utilisé pour désigner un objet à l'intérieur duquel, une personne a dissimulé une partie de son âme. L'Horcruxe a pour but de protéger le fragment d'âme de tout ce qui peut arriver au corps de la personne auquel il appartient. Tant que l'objet est en sécurité, cette personne peut continuer à exister même si son corps est abîmé ou détruit."

"Alors Voldemort a fabriqué _des_ Horcruxes. Sinon, il serait mort dès que j'ai détruit celui-ci." Dit-elle.

"J'ai bien peur que tu aies raison, Daesyn." Affirma Dumbledore.

"Mais alors…" Reprit Daesyn, les yeux écarquillés. "Ça fait de moi un Horcruxe?" Demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus basse que la normale. Sa respiration s'était réduite à de courts halètements d'horreur.

"Je…oui," acquiesça Dumbledore, faute de mots.

"Qu- comment?" Demanda la jeune femme.

"Un meurtre est nécessaire pour créer un Horcruxe et par accident, Voldemort a dû déposer une partie de son âme à l'intérieur de ta cicatrice lorsque la malédiction mortelle s'est retournée contre lui et a brisé son âme une fois de plus." Supposa le professeur Dumbledore.

"La dernière fois…il a fallu un croc de Basilic," dit Daesyn, ses mains enroulées fermement autour des accoudoirs de la chaise. Fumseck, sentant certainement son anxiété et sa peur commença une douce mélodie qui résonna dans le bureau.

Dumbledore leva la tête, ses yeux désolés.

"Je dois mourir pour qu'il meure aussi, n'est-ce pas?" C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Tout à coup, le Tournoi lui paraissait tellement insignifiant. "Je vous remercie professeur," dit-elle en se remettant sur ses jambes un peu tremblantes. Elle attrapa son fidèle sac et le posa sur son épaule, avant de se détourner du vieil homme.

"Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit Daesyn," chuchota doucement son mentor.

Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, la main à mi-chemin de la poignée. La sorcière se tourna vers lui.

"Connaissez-vous mes parents? Biologiques." Demanda-t-elle.

"Non je ne le fais pas, je suis désolé," répondit Dumbledore. "Cependant, je sais que Lily et James t'ont ramenée d'Amérique."

"Merci professeur." Dit la jeune femme en sortant du bureau circulaire. Elle poussa un long soupir et resta plantée devant la lourde porte.

Daesyn prit une profonde inspiration, releva la tête et redressa les épaules. Elle refusait de se laisser abattre par ces nouvelles informations, certes choquantes, mais il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur des points plus importants.

La seconde Tâche était dans un peu plus de deux mois et il fallait encore qu'elle trouve de quoi il retournait grâce à l'œuf d'or qu'elle avait récupéré du dragon.

Encore mieux, elle savait maintenant que ses parents étaient _très_ probablement américains.

Avec un sourire de nouveau enthousiaste, Daesyn dévala l'escalier en colimaçon et se précipita vers son cours de métamorphose. Elle arriva la dernière, comme d'habitude, et se faufila tout au fond de la salle de classe à côté d'un Neville nerveux. Lors de leur dernière leçon, le pauvre garçon avait accidentellement transplanté ses oreilles sur son cactus. McGonagall l'avait vivement rabroué pour sa faute.

"Aujourd'hui," commença McGonagall de sa voix stricte, sans oublier de lui envoyer un regard noir pour son retard, "votre but est de métamorphoser l'animal devant vous en violon fonctionnel. C'est l'une des métamorphoses inter-espèces les plus dures de cette année. Allez, au travail!" Dit-elle en tapant impatiemment dans ses mains.

Dans un tas de chuchotements feutrés, toute la classe se mit à la tâche. Parfois, une exclamation de réussite surgissait, suivie d'un soupir de déception en voyant que rien ne se passait. Les baguettes bougeaient constamment dans un mouvement aussi régulier que le tic-tac de l'horloge. La jeune femme observa les autres élèves quelques instants et croisa ses pieds sur son bureau.

Daesyn se détourna de l'oiseau coloré devant elle, pour regarder Neville qui agitait affreusement sa baguette dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de réussir le sortilège. Au bout d'un long moment, elle décida d'aider le garçon, sa propre transformation complètement oubliée.

"Ça aiderait beaucoup si tu bougeais ton poignet plus délicatement, en le courbant vers la droite lorsque tu descends le bras. Mais avant de lancer le sortilège, tu devrais d'abord visualiser tous les détails de ton violon et voir clairement l'image dans ton esprit." conseilla-t-elle le Gryffondor timide.

"M-merci, " dit-il en évitant son regard.

"Potter! Et si vous me montriez votre violon?" Dit McGonagall, plantée devant son bureau, un air mécontent inscrit sur son visage sévère.

Daesyn lui sourit innocemment et reposa ses jambes sous la table. Elle se racla la gorge et pointa sa baguette de houx sur l'oiseau qui sautait joyeusement sur toute la surface de son bureau.

Avec délicatesse, elle recopia les mouvements de poignet de sa professeure, tout en articulant bien clairement la formule. Lentement, la forme agitée de l'oiseau se stabilisa et progressivement, commença à changer.

A la place se trouvait un magnifique instrument qui aurait ravi un passionné. Le bois de cerisier brillait à la lumière des bougies dispersées partout dans la pièce. McGonagall eut un fantôme de sourire et fit un geste de la main vers le violon posé à plat sur le bureau.

"Et bien Potter, cinq points pour Gryffondor pour cette métamorphose réussie. Assurez-vous d'arriver à l'heure la prochaine fois." Elle se dirigea vers l'avant de la classe. "J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer," dit-elle, attirant l'attention de l'intégralité des jeunes sorciers. "Le Bal de Noël approche à grands pas. C'est une tradition du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui nous permettra de mieux connaître nos invités. Le Bal est ouvert à tous les élèves à partir de la quatrième année, mais si vous souhaitez inviter des élèves plus jeunes, il est possible pour vous de le faire."

Quelques filles gloussèrent d'excitation à l'avant, et Daesyn crut reconnaître Lavande et Parvati avant que McGonagall ne continue. "Le Bal commencera à huit heures, et se terminera à minuit. Les tenues de soirée sont obligatoires. Il est évident," poursuivit la Gryffondor, "qu'aucun comportement _dégradant_ ne sera autorisé et si un ou une seule d'entre vous, s'autorise à adopter ce genre d'attitude, il sera très sévèrement sanctionné."

La cloche sonna la fin du cours et un brouhaha monta dans la salle de classe, alors que les élèves rangeaient rapidement leurs affaires.

"Potter! Restez ici, s'il vous plaît!" Cria sa cheffe de maison par-dessus les discussions pour se faire entendre.

La jeune femme s'assit sur son bureau et attendit que tous veuillent bien sortir de la salle pour pouvoir atteindre la professeure.

"Potter, il est de tradition, que les champions et leurs partenaires ouvrent le Bal de Noël. Je m'attends bien sûr, à ce que vous fassiez de même." Lui annonça-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique une fois le dernier élève parti.

"Je ne sais pas danser."

"Alors apprenez." Ordonna-t-elle facilement, en lui faisant signe de sortir.

Daesyn la regarda quelques instants, interloquée, puis fit demi-tour et décida de se promener dans le château pour réorganiser ses pensées. Malheureusement, cela s'avéra être une plus mauvaise idée que prévu initialement.

Il semblait que tout le monde ne parlait plus que du Bal. Les filles gloussaient dans les coins en voyant les garçons passer devant elles.

Ce qui la dérangeait, c'était le fait que sa propre vision des garçons qu'elle voyait pourtant tous les jours, avait changé. Chacun d'entre eux pouvait être un partenaire potentiel pour le Bal. La jeune femme n'avait eu aucun intérêt pour une relation amoureuse jusqu'à présent et n'en avait toujours pas, non pas parce qu'elle pensait que c'était des trucs d'adultes, mais plutôt parce que personne n'avait été assez spécial pour attirer son attention.

La semaine suivante passa à une vitesse considérable. Voyant que personne n'était vraiment attentif à son cours, Flitwick renonça et engagea plutôt une conversation animée avec Daesyn sur ses sortilèges de Désillusion utilisés pour la première tâche.

Rogue quant à lui, décida de leur coller un test sur les Antidotes le dernier jour du Trimestre, à la consternation de tout le monde.

Personne ne l'avait encore approchée pour l'inviter au bal, et la sorcière s'en trouva étonnamment soulagée. Elle avait bien remarqué les quelques regards persistants sur elle depuis l'annonce de la soirée, mais Fred et George les avaient aussitôt fait fuir à l'aide de plusieurs blagues bien placées.

C'était comme si la première tâche qu'elle avait effectuée sous les yeux des étudiants de Poudlard, leur avait fait prendre conscience qu'elle n'était pas qu'un fantôme qui se promenait de temps en temps dans les couloirs.

Les responsables de Poudlard, désireux d'impressionner leurs hôtes de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang, profitèrent de l'occasion pour présenter Poudlard sous son meilleur jour.

Le traditionnel sapin de Noël qui ornait la grande salle chaque année, était resplendissant. Il était même étonnant que l'arbre ne croule pas sous le poids des tonnes de décorations accrochées à ses longues branches. Partout dans le château, diverses décorations pendaient aux murs, plafonds même aux rampes d'escaliers.

Daesyn fut époustouflée par le travail colossal que cela représentait. Et il fallait l'avouer, le résultat était spectaculaire.

Le dernier jour du trimestre, Rogue fut encore plus persifleur que d'habitude et retira une centaine de points à Gryffondor lorsque le malheureux Neville fit fondre son chaudron. La sorcière finit son antidote avant les autres, ce qui lui permit de réfléchir à son manque total de cavalier pour le bal.

Fred y allait avec la jolie Angelina et George avait invité Alicia Spinnet. Lee avait quelqu'un dont elle ne se souvenait plus le nom, une fille de Beauxbâtons. Il ne restait donc plus qu'elle. Surtout que McGonagall n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser échapper à la première danse traditionnelle.

Rogue les jeta finalement hors de la classe et elle se précipita dehors avant tous les autres. Fred l'attendait à la porte, un grand sourire sur le visage.

"Alors, comment c'était?" Demanda-t-il en souriant, se doutant bien de la réponse.

"De plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude…" Rit-elle joyeusement.

"Bien, bien, bien," poursuivit-il en lui passant son bras autour du cou, "as-tu trouvé un partenaire pour t'accompagner?" S'enquit son ami d'un ton malicieux.

"Non, toujours pas," marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents. "Vous faites fuir tout le monde avec vos blagues." L'accusa la plus jeune en pinçant les lèvres.

"Tu n'as aucune preuve qu'elles étaient de nous!" S'indigna Fred. "Vraiment, tu me blesses!" Continua-t-il dramatiquement en posant une main sur son cœur.

"Bien sûr," se moqua-t-elle, un sourire narquois au bord des lèvres.

"Sérieusement Daesyn," reprit Fred," tu n'as même pas quelqu'un en tête?"

"Qui ça? Ils ignoraient tous mon existence jusqu'à maintenant." Déclara-t-elle en s'asseyant à la table des Gryffondor. Elle se servit une petite quantité de gratin aux pommes de terre et prit un steak dans l'assiette de George qui s'indigna bruyamment.

"Vrai." Son ami grimaça et se posa lourdement à sa gauche. "Si tu veux, je peux-"

"Non!" Le coupa-t-elle vivement. "Tu as proposé à Angelina, tu ne peux pas la lâcher maintenant. Il faut juste que je me bouge moi-même et invite quelqu'un d'assez sympa pour qu'il ne me pourrisse pas la soirée." Dit-elle, déterminée. "Et qui puisse m'apprendre à danser en une semaine…" Ajouta-t-elle dans un soupir qui tenait plus du gémissement plaintif.

Elle enveloppa des crêpes dans une serviette, les mit soigneusement dans la poche de sa cape et quitta les garçons pour se rendre chez Hagrid, à qui elle avait promis une visite. Elle traversa le parc sous un vent violent qui lui ébouriffa et emmêla ses cheveux qu'elle avait décidé de ne pas attacher.

La jeune femme lâcha un petit rire de soulagement en arrivant à la hutte du demi-géant. Elle frappa fermement à la porte de bois, qui s'ouvrit sur le sourire accueillant et gentil d'Hagrid.

"Oh Daesyn! Entre, entre, viens t'réchauffer!" Il ouvrit la grande porte et elle s'installa rapidement près du feu, après avoir enlevé sa cape trempée par les gros flocons de neige. Crockdur s'étala de tout son long sur l'épais tapis qui recouvrait le sol, juste à ses pieds.

"Alors! Avec qui tu vas au bal?" S'enquit Hagrid joyeusement en lui servant une tasse de thé fumante.

"Personne," répondit-elle en se calant dans le canapé confortable. Elle fixa le feu de cheminée et pensa un instant à Sirius. Son parrain ne lui avait toujours pas répondu, et elle commençait vaguement à s'inquiéter.

"Ma foi! T'inquiète pas Daesyn, quelqu'un va bientôt s'précipiter pour te d'mander !"

"J'espère bien, sinon, je le ferai moi-même!" Bien que, si cela devait arriver, elle ne savait toujours pas à qui elle proposerait.

"Et l'œuf? T'as découvert l'indice?" Demanda-t-il, ses grands yeux noirs brillants à la douce lumière du feu.

"Non. Je ne m'y suis pas trop penchée dessus à vrai dire." Dit-elle honnêtement. Son œuf n'avait pas bougé de sa table de nuit et la seule fois où elle avait décidé de l'ouvrir, ce qu'elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais faire, un cri perçant lui avait assourdi les tympans.

Un coup à la porte les fit tous les deux sursauter. Hagrid se leva et Crockdur gémit de peur en allant se cacher sous le canapé.

A l'entrée se tenait Olympe Maxime, la directrice de Beauxbâtons, accompagnée de deux filles qui jetaient des coups d'œil curieux à l'intérieur de la hutte.

Daesyn posa tranquillement sa tasse sur la table et se leva. Elle attrapa sa cape et l'attacha correctement autour de cou avec une broche, puis enfila son écharpe rouge et or.

"Bonsoir Hagrid!" Dit Mme Maxime, qui ne l'avait pas remarquée. "Mes chevaux ont besoin de plus d'alcool!"

"Au revoir Hagrid, je reviendrai prendre le thé avec toi bientôt! Mme Maxime." Avec un signe de tête poli, elle se détourna de la cabane et rebroussa chemin.

Le vent semblait encore plus violent que tout à l'heure. Il la poussait et la tirait de tout les côtés, et elle dût mettre une main devant ses yeux pour voir où elle avançait. Les pirouettes de flocons qui tombaient du ciel ainsi que le manque de lumière ne lui facilitèrent pas la tâche.

Sous cette tempête troublante, elle regagna le château prudemment et ce ne fut qu'une fois à l'intérieur qu'elle remarqua qu'elle était gelée jusqu'aux os. Daesyn se souvint soudainement des crêpes dans sa cape et les sortit de là, soulagée de voir qu'elles n'étaient pas du tout abîmées.

Son vêtement sur le bras, elle grimpa sans se presser les marches qui menaient à la tour Gryffondor, ne râlant même pas lorsqu'elle eut besoin de faire demi-tour à cause des escaliers capricieux, et profitant plutôt de la vie calme et silencieuse du château presque vide. La sorcière mordit une nouvelle fois dans sa crêpe miraculeusement encore chaude et soupira de contentement.

En donnant le mot de passe au portrait, qui pivota instantanément, Daesyn se retourna avec suspicion. Elle avait entendu des bruits de pas derrière elle mais lorsqu'elle chercha le ou la fautive, le couloir apparut comme désert. La jeune femme resta encore un peu puis se glissa dans la salle commune bruyante, sans repenser à l'étrange phénomène.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard, la totalité des élèves au dessus de la quatrième année restait pour les vacances de Noël. En temps normal, Daesyn était presque seule dans le château mais elle se plaisait à errer dans les couloirs, pour découvrir de nouveaux passages secrets à ajouter à la Carte du Maraudeur.

Le samedi matin, Daesyn se leva la première de toute la tour et fourra dans son sac tout ses devoirs à faire pour la rentrée. Elle savait, se connaissant, qu'elle oublierait de les faire si elle les laissait traîner trop longtemps.

Tranquillement, elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle complètement vide à l'exception du professeur Dumbledore qui lui fit un petit signe de la main à son arrivée. Elle le lui retourna avec un sourire, et ramassa plusieurs pancakes, crêpes et scones qu'elle mit dans une boîte. Sans prendre la peine de s'asseoir, elle se remplit un grand verre de jus de citrouille qu'elle but d'un trait, avant de repartir direction la bibliothèque.

Sur le chemin, elle croisa Miss Teigne poursuivie par Rusard qui était étrangement couvert de plumes jaunes. Daesyn étouffa un rire en pensant aux crèmes canari que Fred et George avaient inventées. Beaucoup de Gryffondor s'étaient transformés en poussins fluo après avoir mangé ce que les jumeaux leur avaient généreusement proposé.

La métamorphomage entra dans la bibliothèque vide et s'installa tout au fond sur une longue table poussiéreuse. Elle y déposa ses affaires et s'infiltra dans les rayonnages, attrapant de temps en temps un manuscrit épais.

Daesyn sourit en voyant qu'elle avait rassemblé toutes les ressources nécessaires à la confection de son essai de métamorphose et équilibra les cinq livres, assez lourds, dans ses bras.

Arrivée à sa table, elle se figea et fronça le nez. Ses cheveux prirent une teinte bleue confuse et elle pencha la tête sur le côté, pensant pouvoir voir le visage de _l'intrus_ sous cet angle.

Elle avait décidé de ne plus cacher sa métamorphomagie. C'était inutile puisque toute l'école était maintenant au courant à cause de la première Tâche. Et si elle avait préféré garder ce fait pour elle afin de s'en servir contre ses ennemis, comprendre Voldemort, ce serait devenu impossible.

Daesyn ne bougea pas même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Les livres pesaient leur poids et ses bras devenaient plutôt fatigués.

Elle observa la personne, l'homme, qui s'était installé à sa table. Elle regarda ensuite la bibliothèque et confirma son hypothèse.

Elle était _vide._

Alors que faisait ce fichu garçon ici?! Hurla-t-elle dans sa tête, osant finalement mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Elle s'assit doucement sur le banc en face du garçon et continua à le regarder en clignant des yeux comme un hibou.

Le garçon, qui n'était pas tout à fait un garçon mais plus comme un homme, écrivait dans une langue qui lui était inconnue sur un bout de parchemin. Sa tête était penchée sur le côté et elle pouvait deviner ses yeux attentifs fixés sur les mots qu'il écrivait. Ses cheveux étaient un mélange entre le brun et le caramel, sa peau était légèrement bronzée, un fait étrange quand on voyait le temps capricieux digne de l'Ecosse.

Il termina finalement sa tâche et releva la tête, lui permettant de découvrir le reste de son visage. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond, ses traits étaient assez durs mais adoucis par le sourire qui ornait ses lèvres fines.

La sorcière ne baissa pas les yeux, perplexe. Les gens ne s'asseyaient _pas _à sa table et lorsque la bibliothèque était bondée, ils trouvaient le moyen de s'empiler à côté des autres mais faisaient absolument tout pour l'éviter.

Et _lui_, il lui souriait. C'était une personne étrange, décida-t-elle dans sa tête.

"Bonjour," dit-il, interrompant brusquement le fil de ses pensées à cause de son accent bulgare assez épais. "Ilya Vladislav." Se présenta-t-il en faisant de son mieux pour se faire comprendre.

Elle cligna encore un peu des yeux et changea ses cheveux en noir. Elle vit le garçon suivre le changement de couleur avec amusement puis la regarder dans l'expectative. "Daesyn Potter." Dit-elle à son tour.

Son sourire devint encore plus large. "J'ai entendu ta conversation avec tes amis hier," commença-t-il en pliant soigneusement sa lettre, "tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour le bal n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui," dit-elle lentement en le regardant avec prudence.

"Je n'ai moi-même personne avec qui y aller," déclara Ilya en croisant les mains sur la table et se penchant un peu en avant, "alors Mademoiselle Potter, me ferez-vous l'honneur d'être ma partenaire au Bal de Noël?" La demande était polie et respectueuse et Daesyn ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire incrédule.

"Tu sais que tu devras ouvrir le bal?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Oui mademoiselle." Acquiesça-t-il, son sourire ne tombant jamais.

"Alors," continua-t-elle en tirant un peu le mot, "je serai heureuse d'être ta partenaire pour le bal." Sourit-elle. Etonnamment, elle lui faisait confiance et ne sentait pas le besoin de le connaître comme elle connaissait Fred et George pour être à l'aise. Il avait l'air plutôt sympathique mais un problème subsistait encore…

"Tu sais danser?" Demanda-t-elle avec brusquerie.

"Bien sûr." Vint la réponse rapide.

"Et bien je suppose que tu devras m'apprendre," déclara la jeune femme sincèrement.

Ilya rigola un peu. "Aucun problème mademoiselle."

"Oui bon, appelle-moi Daesyn parce que je te détesterai si tu continues à dire mademoiselle." Marmonna-t-elle en ouvrant ses bouquins et se mettant au travail.

"Où habites-tu?" Finit-elle par demander tout en continuant sa lecture. La sorcière aimait être au calme, mais pas trop longtemps quand même. En plus elle pouvait parler _et_ travailler, ça ne lui posait aucun problème. Au détriment des autres parfois.

"Lom, frontière avec la Roumanie. " Répondit-il.

"Hmm," elle mâchonna le bout de sa plume avant d'ajouter une nouvelle phrase à son essai, "tu vis avec ta famille?"

"C'est un interrogatoire?" Demanda Ilya en souriant, mais il répondit quand même. "Oui, mes parents, mon frère et ma sœur aîné et mon plus jeune frère." Il trébuchait parfois sur les mots et son accent les déformait un peu mais elle trouvait le tout très compréhensible.

"J'aurais aimé avoir une grande famille," confia-t-elle en levant la tête vers lui, qui la regardait curieusement. "Comme les Weasley," ajouta-t-elle affectueusement. "Je vis avec la sœur de ma mère adoptive, son mari et leur fils. Je ne les apprécie pas beaucoup." La révélation était un bel euphémisme.

"Weasley?" reprit-il.

"Oui!" Elle entendit un bruyant _chhhuuutt!_ De l'autre côté de la bibliothèque, envoyé par Mme Pince. "Ils sont neuf en tout," expliqua-t-elle joyeusement en baissant la voix. "Bien sûr, il y a Mr et Mme Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred et George, ce sont des jumeaux, Ronald et enfin Ginny, c'est la seule fille."

"Dis-moi," continua-t-elle, "pourquoi m'avoir choisi moi? Poudlard regorge de filles qui auraient accepté ta demande." Elle se retrouva à grimacer devant le brusque changement de sujet. Parfois sa bouche s'ouvrait contre son gré.

Ilya sembla choisir ses mots avec soin. "Ils disent beaucoup de choses à propos de toi, les Britanniques. Dans mon pays aussi. Mais personne ou peu de gens, semblent te connaître au-delà de ta célébrité. C'était l'occasion?" Proposa-t-il en la regardant prudemment.

"D'accord," Sourit-elle, un peu étonnée que son nom soit connu jusqu'à l'autre bout du monde.

Ils se replongèrent dans un silence apaisant et elle rebaissa les yeux sur sa dissertation terminée de métamorphose. Elle la déposa à l'intérieur de son sac et sortit le sujet de Sortilège. De tous ses professeurs, Flitwick était son préféré. Le petit homme animait sa classe joyeusement et arrivait sans peine à attirer l'attention de tout le monde sans faire beaucoup d'efforts. Toujours de bonne humeur, ses explications étaient simples et claires, permettant même à l'élève le moins doué de réussir.

"Pourquoi les sorciers de Poudlard ne semblent pas t'aimer?" Hésita Ilya, lui laissant relever la tête une fois de plus.

"Et bien…" Elle se concentra à nouveau sur le sujet et compléta plusieurs phrases. "Connais-tu le principe des maisons?"

"Pas vraiment." La jeune femme soupira et reposa sa plume sur la table. Des flashs de souvenirs colorés s'animèrent dans sa tête et elle se retrouva sans mal, à raconter sa première nuit à Poudlard.

_Daesyn observa avec fascination le ciel étoilé au-dessus de sa tête. La magie pouvait faire tellement de choses. Derrière elle, Hermione Granger parlait des douze utilisations du sang de dragon. La fille pouvait être autoritaire et agaçante, mais son intelligence l'intriguait. Peut-être pourrait-elle s'en faire une partenaire d'étude?_

_La Grande Salle était bondée et à cause de sa petite taille, elle avait remarqué qu'elle était l'une des plus petites, elle arrivait avec peine à voir toutes les têtes curieuses qui les observaient. Toutefois, la petite fille put remarquer les joyeux Gred et Forge, qui lui firent un petit signe de la main en la voyant. Elle le retourna avec un sourire heureux et se concentra sur le Choixpeau devant elle._

_"J'aurais dû savoir que ce n'était pas un Troll…" Grommela Ron, le petit frère des jumeaux. Il était venu s'installer dans son compartiment et elle l'avait trouvé assez enfantin._

_Avec peine, elle se retint de prendre la couleur d'un arc-en-ciel. Pétunia lui avait toujours rabâché de ne pas changer de forme, parfois- souvent à l'aide d'une bonne claque sur sa joue._

_"Daesyn Potter." Encore une fois, la petite fille aux cheveux hésitant entre le blond et le caramel s'étonna des réactions des autres. Des chuchotements excités parcouraient la pièce, et les cous se tordaient pour tenter de l'apercevoir. Elle les trouvait un peu excessifs._

_Elle sautilla jusqu'au tabouret, ne se souciant pas du silence qui régnait dans la Grande Salle. _

_"Oh, mais qui avons-nous là…Daesyn Potter." La voix dans sa tête la fit presque sursauter et elle se renfrogna de mécontentement._

_"Pas la peine de faire la moue jeune fille," rigola le Choixpeau, "tous vos secrets sont bien gardés avec moi."_

_"Mmh, grande intelligence, curiosité, je vois… Mais pas Serdaigle, non, s'informer non pas pour la connaissance mais plutôt pour se servir de cette connaissance. Poufsouffle? Non absolument pas… Serpentard, oui, de l'ambition, de la ruse, tu as un chemin tout tracé devant toi… alors ce sera__** Serpent-**__"_

_"Non pas Serpentard!" Hurla-t-elle dans sa tête._

_"Pas Serpentard? Mon enfant, j'ai déjà-"_

_"Pas Serpentard." Affirma-t-elle d'une voix forte. "Qui soupçonnerait un serpent chez les Gryffondor?" _

_"__**Gryffondor**__"_

_Daesyn retira le vieux chapeau et se dirigea vers la table des Lions. Aucun bruit n'interrompit le silence interloqué qui avait pris place dans la pièce. Elle résista à l'envie de se métamorphoser une fois de plus._

_Les jumeaux roux, qui ne se souciaient apparemment pas des apparences, se mirent à siffler bruyamment et à applaudir. Ils lui firent signe de s'installer entre eux et regardèrent le professeur McGonagall, qui reprit ses esprits et continua l'appel._

Ilya la regarda avec incrédulité, avant d'éclater de rire. "Tu ne fais donc jamais les choses comme tout le monde!?"

"Non, c'est ennuyeux," rit-elle avec lui.

A présent, la neige tombait drue dans le parc. Les gros flocons masquaient la vue sur le carrosse bleu pâle de Beauxbâtons, qui ne semblait pas très accueillant par ces froides températures. Le bateau de Durmstrang quant à lui, était recouvert d'une solide couche de givre.

"Mais enfin, ce n'est pas si compliqué!" Tempéra Ilya alors qu'il lui enseignait, ou plutôt essayait de lui apprendre à danser. Elle avait une nouvelle fois trébuchée sur ses propres pieds, et pestait maintenant sur l'inutilité de la danse.

Daesyn avait débuté ses cours en début de semaine et Ilya, d'une patience remarquable, tentait depuis de lui enseigner l'art de la valse. Fred et George avaient eux aussi essayé de lui apprendre, sans succès. Lorsqu'ils furent pris d'un nouveau fou rire après l'un de ses faux pas, elle leur lança un sortilège cinglant qui les fit déguerpir plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

"Bien sûr que si! Comment veux-tu que j'ouvre le Bal si je ne peux même pas aligner deux pas!" Maugréa-t-elle, de très mauvaise humeur. Ses pieds la torturaient après les nombreuses heures passées à tourner en rond pour pas grand-chose et elle était certaine qu'elle aurait bientôt des ampoules. De plus, le bal était dans deux jours et il fallait absolument qu'elle sache danser d'ici là.

"Ecoute, tu veux trop prendre le contrôle. Laisse-moi te guider, c'est mon rôle normalement," fit-il remarquer avec un brin d'amusement.

Elle pinça les lèvres et ses joues prirent une délicate teinte rose en voyant que c'était vrai. "D'accord, on recommence."

Pour la énième fois, il posa sa main sur sa taille et prit sa main dans la sienne. D'un coup de baguette, l'orchestre recommença à jouer et embauma la pièce d'une valse agréable à écouter. Daesyn se détendit et releva la tête vers Ilya.

Doucement, elle se laissa guider par son ami, résistant à l'envie de prendre le contrôle. Il s'avéra que c'était bien plus simple de suivre les pas d'Ilya sans réfléchir. Ils dansèrent dans le silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle se prenne les pieds dans ceux du plus âgé.

"On peut dire que c'était mieux," commenta-t-il en l'aidant à se redresser. "Néanmoins, je t'assure que tu es la pire danseuse que j'ai pu voir."

Daesyn le regarda un instant, bouche-bée, avant qu'elle ne se ressaisisse et le pousse de son épaule. Il recula d'un pas, déstabilisé et rigola à pleine voix. Elle avait terminé avec la danse pour aujourd'hui et elle pensait sincèrement avoir mérité un goûter.

"Je vais aux cuisines, tu viens?" Demanda-t-elle en retirant ses chaussures. Elle se massa distraitement les pieds et soupira d'aise en les laissant goûter à la froideur des carrelages du château.

"J'arrive," dit-il, courant derrière elle pour la rattraper.

Ils étaient presque arrivés aux cuisines lorsqu'un hibou fonça sur la jeune femme, la faisant presque trébucher. Une lettre qui avait pris la pluie ou la neige pendait mollement à sa patte, ainsi qu'un colis bien emballé. L'oiseau partit vers la volière dès qu'elle détacha ses paquets.

Daesyn secoua le parchemin entre ses doigts, espérant qu'il sèche un peu. Elle était certaine que la lettre venait de son parrain. Le colis n'était cependant pas attendu

Un des amis bulgare d'Ilya vint discuter avec lui, permettant à la métamorphomage de lire la lettre tranquillement.

_Daesyn,_

_Comment te portes-tu ? Je suis fier de toi. Ton plan était remarquablement intelligent et le Seigneur des Ténèbres doit être assez mécontent de savoir que tu as réussi. _

_Mais c'était seulement la première tâche. Reste vigilante à l'occasion des deux prochaines. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, j'attends ta prochaine lettre avec impatience. Préviens-moi de quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel._

_P.S. : Je t'envoie l'un de tes cadeaux de Noël. Ouvre-le lorsque tu seras seule._

_Ton parrain._

Les sonorités du bulgare s'éteignirent à quelques pas d'elle et la jeune femme plia la note dans la cape de sa robe. Elle rétrécit le paquet à l'aide d'un _Reducto _et le glissa dans une autre ses poches.

"Alors on va le prendre, ce goûter?" Dit Ilya malicieusement, les quelques restes de bulgare traînant sur ses mots.

"On y va!" Répondit-elle joyeusement.

* * *

_**Chronologie:**_

31 juillet 2000 Naissance de Daesyn Edith Barton.

Septembre 2011- juin 2014 Début de la 1ère année- fin de la 3ème année de Daesyn.

31 Octobre 2014 Le nom de Daesyn sort de la Coupe de Feu

24 Novembre 2014 1ère Tâche


	6. Chapitre 6

_Je ne possède rien de Harry Potter /Marvel et tout ce qui s'y rattache._

_Avertissements : FemHarry, insultes légères._

* * *

Le matin de Noël, Daesyn se réveilla avec un étrange sursaut. En ouvrant les paupières, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Dobby qui la fixait intensément de ses grands yeux jaunes dans la pénombre du dortoir. Surprise, elle fit un bond en arrière et faillit presque tomber du lit.

"Dobby!" S'exclama-t-elle en posant une main sur son cœur, qui battait à toute allure.

"Dobby est désolé. Dobby vient seulement souhaiter un joyeux Noël à Miss Potter." Dit l'elfe de maison de sa petite voix aigüe, se tordant les oreilles avec anxiété.

Elle frotta son visage. "Ce n'est pas grave, juste préviens-moi avant la prochaine fois, d'accord?" Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. "Joyeux Noël à toi aussi Dobby," sourit-elle.

Les yeux du petit elfe se remplirent de larmes de bonheur. "Miss Potter est si gentille avec Dobby! Dobby a un cadeau pour Miss!"

Daesyn le regarda sauter sur ses pieds d'excitation en lui tendant soigneusement une paire de chaussettes dépareillées. L'une était verte et comportait des vifs d'or, tandis que l'autre était rouge avec des balais. Elle sourit.

"Merci Dobby," dit-elle sincèrement. Elle se sentait un peu mal de ne pas lui avoir procuré de cadeau.

"Dobby les a achetées," il se pencha vers elle, comme s'il lui confiait un secret, "avec son salaire. Mais Dobby doit partir pour aider les autres elfes à préparer le festin. Au revoir Miss Potter!" Il partit dans un petit 'pop' discret. La sorcière se promit de lui envoyer un colis tout plein de chaussettes qu'il semblait tant aimer.

En regardant sous son lit volant, la jeune femme sentit l'enthousiasme monter en elle. Une pile de cadeaux s'étendait en dessous et elle attrapa rapidement un jean moldu, un tee-shirt, et les chaussettes dépareillées de Dobby puis sauta dans la salle de bain pour se changer.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle était assise sur le sol au milieu des paquets, prêts à être ouverts. Elle prit le premier cadeau avec une anticipation non cachée et déchira l'emballage.

Elle reçut un ensemble de friandises de toutes sortes de Lee, un gros colis remplit de blagues en tout genre des jumeaux et Hagrid lui avait acheté un livre sur les créatures rares du monde magique. Vint ensuite le traditionnel cadeau de Mme Weasley, son pull tricoté main avec un magnifique motif de dragon pour cette année. La laine bleue était douce et elle l'enfila avec un sourire par-dessus son tee-shirt.

Sirius lui avait envoyé un autre cadeau, comme promis. Le colis qu'elle avait reçu quelques jours plus tôt contenait une magnifique tenue de soirée confectionnée par les plus grands designers magiques. Lors de son voyage au Chemin de Traverse l'été précédent, malgré de folles recherches avec Mme Weasley, elle n'avait pu trouver une robe à son goût. Dépitée, elle avait dû le mentionner dans l'une de ses lettres destinée à son parrain pour qu'il lui envoie un vêtement de la sorte.

Son second paquet contenait un ensemble de bon d'achats de différents créateurs qui lui permettraient de se confectionner une nouvelle garde-robe. Elle remarqua cependant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était britannique.

Enfin, Daesyn déplia la note que Remus avait attachée à son minuscule paquet.

_Daesyn,_

_J''espère que ceci pourra t'aider de façon quelconque. Elle a été retrouvée dans les débris de Godric's Hollow. J'y ai ajouté un sortilège pour que tu ne puisses pas la perdre ou l'abîmer._

_Je t'envoie tout mon amour,_

_Remus Lupin._

Plus qu'intriguée, la sorcière enleva avec précaution l'emballage argenté. Elle découvrit une petite boîte bleue parsemée d'étoiles et s'empressa de l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur se trouvait une chaîne d'où se tenait à l'extrémité un pendentif en or.

Emerveillée par la beauté du bijou, Daesyn le prit du bout des doigts et l'approcha de son nez pour pouvoir lire l'inscription gravée dans le pendentif. Les larmes lui montèrent presque aux yeux quand elle lut les mots. _Daesyn Edith B. 31-07-2000._

Elle se promit d'envoyer une note de remerciement à Remus ainsi qu'une au professeur Dumbledore. C'était lui qui avait dû le prévenir le loup-garou de ses recherches.

D'un bond, elle se releva et courut à la salle de bain. La jeune femme s'installa devant le miroir et repoussa ses cheveux de ses épaules. Elle enfila la chaîne et laissa le pendentif reposer au creux de ses seins. Il était parfaitement ajusté et elle sourit encore plus.

Daesyn ramassait ses cadeaux et les rangeait dans son placard personnel lorsque ses colocataires commencèrent à se réveiller. Elle sauta rapidement dans les escaliers des filles et remonta immédiatement dans ceux des garçons.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'un grand coup et s'écria joyeusement. "Joyeux Noël!"

Les garçons étaient déjà réveillés et se tenaient au milieu de leurs cadeaux, comme elle l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant.

Fred et George portaient eux-aussi leur pull tricoté par Mme Weasley. Elle vit que Lee avait posé l'écharpe qu'elle lui avait procurée sur son lit. Il avait brûlé la dernière pendant l'une des explosions d'un nouveau produit que le trio testait et elle avait pensé que c'était le cadeau idéal pour le garçon qui se plaignait constamment d'avoir froid.

Elle avait envoyé à Sirius un panier complet de nourriture, ce qui lui permettrait de tenir plusieurs semaines avec quelque chose de sain. Elle lui avait également envoyé un bracelet fabriqué par les Gobelins qui en cas d'urgence, le transporterait en lieu sûr en fonction de ses besoins.

Remus, qu'elle connaissait peu mais adorait comme second parrain, avait dû recevoir sa carte prépayée pour aller chercher sa potion Tue-loup tous les mois chez un apothicaire allemand, qui avait l'autorisation de la délivrer.

Elle avait seulement envoyé une carte avec un petit mot à Ilya. Elle ne le connaissait pas assez pour savoir ce qu'il aimait mais ne voulait pas ne rien lui offrir alors qu'il avait été assez patient pour lui apprendre les bases de la danse.

Les jumeaux quant à eux, la regardaient d'un air interloqué et elle remarqua avec satisfaction qu'ils avaient en main une lettre Gringotts. Voyant qu'ils ne diraient rien, elle s'expliqua.

"J'ai contacté mon gérant de fonds Gringotts. Nous avons mis en place un réseau de commande pour que vous puissiez récolter des fonds afin d'envisager de louer un local à l'avenir. Chaque fois qu'un hibou vous apporte un de vos bulletins de commande, celui-ci est enregistré magiquement dans le carnet noir à côté de toi, George. Ça vous évite de vous y perdre dans tous ces parchemins. Vous ne vouliez pas un magasin de farces?" Demanda-t-elle, déboussolée par leurs expressions impassibles.

"C'est absolument génial!" S'écrièrent-ils en chœur. Ils la plaquèrent dans un câlin serré et elle étouffa un rire ravi.

"Mais c'est trop," dit George en se reculant.

"Tu as dû investir beaucoup." Poursuivit Fred.

"Pas tant que ça," minimisa-t-elle.

"Alors tu auras 50% des parts." Dit le premier jumeau.

"Non!" Protesta-t-elle vivement. "C'est un cadeau!"

"Mais enfin, ça a dû te coûter une fortune!" S'écria Lee à son tour.

"J'ai dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance!" Riposta la jeune femme en croisant les bras.

"Très bien, alors tu recevras 25% des recettes." S'enquit Fred.

"Non…" elle soupira de résignation en voyant leur visage déterminé. "15%. Je prends pas plus haut."

"Nous avons un magasin… Comment les moldus appellent-ils ça?" Se demanda George en fronçant les sourcils.

"Un magasin en ligne?" Proposa Daesyn en sentant un sourire envahir son visage lorsqu'elle vit les regards de pur bonheur qu'ils portaient. "S'il vous plaît, une seule faveur."

Ils se tournèrent vers elle, heureux de réaliser tout ce qu'elle voudrait. "Ne dites pas à Mme Weasley que c'est de ma part si jamais elle l'apprenait. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire réduire en charpie."

Ils restèrent toute la matinée dans la salle commune, où chacun s'émerveilla des cadeaux qu'il avait reçus. Angelina, Johnson l'approcha pour lui demander si la sorcière voulait se préparer avec elle, Katie et Alicia, pour le bal de ce soir. Elle accepta avec joie, ne connaissant aucun sortilège de beauté elle-même.

Daesyn s'entendait plutôt bien avec les trois filles, bien qu'elles ne se voient pas beaucoup en dehors des entraînements de Quidditch. Etant donné que le sport ne se pratiquait pas cette année, elle les croisait rarement et leur parlait encore moins.

L'après-midi, ils filèrent dehors faire une bataille de boules de neige au cours de laquelle ils furent rejoints par plusieurs garçons de Durmstrang enthousiastes, dont Ilya.

"Alors prête pour danser ce soir?" Demanda-t-il malicieusement en lui lançant une boule de neige.

Elle évita facilement le projectile. "Ça dépend, tu es prêt à avoir mal aux pieds?"

Malgré les nombreuses heures pendant lesquelles ils avaient pratiqué la danse, il était clair qu'elle n'était toujours pas douée et ne le serait certainement jamais. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'allait donner la danse d'ouverture de ce soir mais McGonagall la déchirerait si elle n'arrivait pas à exécuter une pauvre valse devant tous leurs hôtes.

"Hé, Daesyn…" commença Ilya, avant d'être interrompu.

"Pour toi, battre un dragon est plus simple que de danser!" S'écria Fred à quelques mètres de là. Elle lui lança une boule de neige qu'il prit droit dans la tête.

"Oui?" Sourit-elle en reformant un tas de neige entre ses doigts.

"Non rien. Ce n'était pas important." Répondit-il, sans l'ombre d'un sourire. Elle le regarda étrangement et vit un soupçon de tristesse dans ses yeux noirs. La jeune femme s'apprêta à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais Angelina apparut soudainement à côté d'elle.

"Daesyn on va commencer à se changer tu viens?!" L'avertit la plus âgée en trépignant d'excitation.

"J'arrive," assura l'adolescente. Elle suivit du regard la forme d'Angelina jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans l'épaisse couche de neige.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Se soucia-t-elle. Elle n'était pas la meilleure en ce qui concernait les émotions mais elle détestait voir quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait se sentir mal.

"Rien, tout va bien," il sourit brillamment et Daesyn supposa qu'elle avait peut-être trop d'imagination. L'émotion avait été trop fugace pour la discerner et elle l'avait sans doute prise pour autre chose. Peu sûre, la plus jeune lui donna un petit sourire et partit à la suite d'Angelina.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au dortoir des quatrièmes années, il était déjà noir de monde. Elle survola les quelques personnes qui lui bouchaient le passage, et récupéra le colis de Sirius, avant de ressortir tout aussi vite.

Elle monta à celui des filles de sixième année et frappa un coup distinct à la porte. Daesyn tourna la poignée et sourit en voyant Katie qui coiffait Alicia tandis qu'Angelina essayait de fermer sa robe en se tordant inconfortablement les mains dans le dos.

La jeune femme déposa le colis sur un des lits et s'approcha de la plus âgée. Elle repoussa ses mains et remonta la fermeture éclair. Angelina portait une robe verte moulante, sans manches et bordée de dentelle bleutée. Katie avait enfilé une robe violette à dos nu qui complimentait bien ses yeux et cheveux bruns. Alicia avait elle aussi une robe verte bien que plus claire, mais qui paraissait beaucoup plus légère et aérée, les différents volants y étant certainement pour quelque chose.

"Merci, va te changer, on va t'aider avec la coiffure et la maquillage."

Angelina ferma la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle et elle se retrouva seule dans le grand espace. Daesyn sortit la robe soigneusement pliée du carton et la posa sur un cintre pour éviter de la froisser puis se déshabilla. Elle enfila ensuite la robe coûteuse et ressortit sans jeter un coup d'œil dans le miroir. Elle ne doutait pas que les filles l'obligeraient à s'admirer dans quelques heures et elle ne voulait pas avoir affaire aux commentaires sarcastiques de ce miroir.

Quand elle rentra à nouveau dans le dortoir, Katie et Alicia étaient toutes les deux prêtes et rigolaient en coiffant Angelina. Elle s'assit en attendant son tour sur le tabouret à trois pieds au milieu de la pièce, afin de se concentrer et répéter les pas de danse dans sa tête.

"Waouh! Daesyn, tu es splendide!" S'écria Katie à pleins poumons. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui offrir une réponse.

"Pré-au-Lard t'a pas entendu," fit remarquer Alicia avec un sourire narquois.

"Assieds-toi ici." Ordonna Angelina en la poussant sur une chaise.

"Alors…" dit pensivement Katie en regardant avec les deux filles un magazine de beauté. Elles alternaient entre l'observer et chuchoter en pointant du doigt ce qu'elle supposait être des images.

"C'est parti!" S'écrièrent-elles, s'empressant de prendre leur baguette magique et de la pointer sur elle pour dire des formules inconnues de sa personne.

La magie qui passa sur elle fit picoter sa peau et lui donna la chair de poule. Daesyn n'avait aucune idée de ce que les filles faisaient mais ferma sa bouche. Ses coéquipières de Quidditch avaient l'air sûr d'elles en ce qui concernait la mode.

L'adolescente regarda l'horloge au fond de la pièce. Il était dix-neuf heures trente. Ca faisait plus de quarante-cinq minutes qu'elle était assise sur la chaise et elle commençait à s'agiter. Les filles soupirèrent et lui dirent plusieurs fois de se tenir tranquille. Enfin, elles s'écartèrent de la chaise et la regardèrent avec satisfaction.

Agitée, Daesyn se redressa d'un coup et sentit vaguement ses cheveux lui tomber en vague dans le dos. Elle ne les avait jamais coupés et même si elle pouvait les raccourcir à l'aide de sa métamorphomagie, leur longueur lui permettait de les attacher différemment chaque jour.

"Hé tu ne vas pas partir sans te regarder quand même?" S'indigna Alicia en réajustant sa robe autour de sa poitrine.

Avec un sourire, elle avança vers le miroir et resta stupéfaite devant son reflet. Elle était complètement différente et se sentait comme une autre personne.

Les filles lui avaient apposé un maquillage simple qui restait discret, exactement comme elle l'avait souhaité. Un simple trait de crayon parcourait sa paupière donnant à ses yeux bleus une intensité inhabituelle. Le fond de teint atténuait la rougeur de sa cicatrice sur son front et le léger gloss faisait briller ses lèvres roses.

Ses cheveux caramel avaient été dégagés de son visage et regroupés dans une tresse française à l'arrière de sa tête, avant de couler librement sur ses épaules et son dos en une douce ondulation.

La robe que Sirius lui avait envoyée lui allait parfaitement. Brièvement, la jeune femme se demanda où est-ce qu'il avait pu avoir ses mesures avant de se concentrer sur son reflet. Le tissu bleu royal, fluide, épousait ses courbes, les mettant en valeur. Les manches étaient en dentelle parsemée de paillettes argentées, complétant le côté féérique. La jupe s'évasait autour de ses hanches et lui permettait de bouger ses jambes sans être gênée. Sur le corset était cousu quelques perles, attirant le regard vers son décolleté qui montrait la naissance de sa poitrine.

Daesyn n'avait jamais eu d'opinion très arrêtée sur son apparence. Elle prenait soin d'elle un minimum, assez pour être présentable mais ne faisait pas plus qu'il ne le fallait. Enfin, c'était assez pour que quelques garçons la remarquent.

A cet instant cependant, elle pouvait dire sans aucun doute qu'elle paraissait à son avis plutôt jolie, et elle éprouva une étrange satisfaction d'elle-même.

"Ton cavalier va rester bouche-bée en te voyant! Tiens mets tes chaussures," Angelina lui tendit une paire de chaussure à petit talon assortie aux dentelles de sa robe, qu'elle enfila immédiatement.

Une alarme retentit dans le dortoir et Katie laissa échapper un petit cri d'excitation. Elle courut attraper sa cape étrangement transparente qu'elle accrocha autour de ses épaules à l'aide d'une améthyste.

L'adolescente regarda les trois filles courir à travers la pièce pour mettre leurs derniers accessoires puis se planter devant elle en souriant.

"Où rejoignez-vous Fred et George?" Demanda-t-elle aux deux Gryffondor.

"Juste en bas," dit Alicia qui trépignait d'excitation.

"Ça va être tellement amusant!"

Daesyn renifla. "Parle pour toi. Tu n'as pas à ouvrir le Bal, évidemment que c'est amusant."

"Je suis certaine que tout va bien se passer, détends-toi, "rassura Katie de l'autre côté.

Elles descendirent ensemble les escaliers de marbre qui menaient à la salle commune. En bas, le brouhaha était encore plus intense que d'habitude et assourdit ses oreilles. Daesyn suivit le trio sans savoir où elle allait jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par se cogner dans quelqu'un.

"Wow! Tu es vraiment belle!" Elle releva la tête, croisa le regard incrédule de Lee et leva un sourcil, prenant plaisir à le voir se tortiller sur place.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire- en fait si! C'est exactement ce que je voulais mais-"

"C'est bon, calme-toi!" Rigola-t-elle joyeusement. "Je te remercie Lee."

"Tu retrouves Ilya en bas?" Demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

"Ouais, où est ta cavalière?" S'enquit-elle

"Dans le Hall aussi. On y va ensemble?" Proposa le plus âge en lui tendant son coude dans un soudain élan de galanterie qui la fit rire.

"Allons-y." Elle s'accrocha à son bras et se laissa entraîner une nouvelle fois à travers la foule.

Une fois la portrait de la Tour passé, les voix s'éteignirent si soudainement qu'il était difficile de croire qu'elles avaient pu être autre chose qu'un produit de leur imagination. Le couloir vide était en quelque sorte apaisant et stressant.

Daesyn savait que chaque pas qu'elle faisait la rapprochait de la salle de Bal, où elle devrait danser devant tout le monde, sans s'humilier en trébuchant affreusement.

Le murmure sourd des discussions reprit et la jeune femme sentit son estomac faire un bond. Comment les gens pouvaient-ils penser qu'elle pourrait tenter de mettre une seule fourchette de son dîner dans sa bouche en sachant qu'elle devrait _danser _après?

"Ça va aller d'accord?" Dit doucement Lee en lui prenant le coude. Il chercha ses yeux des siens. "Je dois rejoindre Marie maintenant mais je te verrai dès que je suis dispo." Assura-t-il. Il la regarda une dernière fois avant de la laisser et de descendre les escaliers.

Plantée en haut des escaliers du Hall, Daesyn remarqua qu'il y avait encore plus de personnes ici qu'à la Tour. Elle qui avait pensé que la salle commune était bondée…

Elle prit une inspiration tremblante et commença à son tour à descendre les marches. L'adolescente aperçut Ilya, les mains dans les poches, en train de discuter avec Krum, appuyé contre le mur du fond et le maudit silencieusement. N'aurait-il pas plus attendre plus près? Daesyn sentit vaguement les discussions enfler à son entrée et les regards se tourner vers elle, mais ne s'en soucia pas.

Mentalement, elle se demandait pourquoi est-ce qu'elle trébucherait. Il lui était rarement arrivé de glisser des arbres fruitiers près de Privet Drive quand elle avait cinq ans. Elle n'était pas tombée de la Tour d'Astronomie l'année dernière lorsqu'elle s'était lancé le défi de l'escalader. Elle ne trébuchait pas non plus quand elle sautait dans les escaliers. Pour quelle raison elle le ferait maintenant? Aucune. Le nœud dans son ventre se desserra un peu à cette pensée. C'était fou le fait qu'un simple raisonnement puisse encore l'aider à se détendre.

Finalement, Ilya se tourna vers elle et même de loin, elle put voir mourir les mots qu'il avait sur les lèvres. Krum le regarda puis se tourna pour chercher du regard ce qui l'avait interrompu. Tous les deux portaient une tenue de soirée aux couleurs bulgares bien qu'ils aient chacun une broche différente représentant le blason de leur famille.

Elle fit semblant de ne pas voir le puissant coup de coude que le Champion de Durmstrang donna à Ilya lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur et qu'il continuait à la fixer.

"Tu es magnifique," dit Ilya en se redressant. Elle sentit ses joues rougir de plaisir au regard appréciateur qu'il lui lançait. Viktor se racla maladroitement la gorge, ce qui attira l'attention sur lui.

"Bonsoir Viktor," salua-t-elle avec un sourire. Elle ne pouvait pas être _juste _polie avec quelqu'un qui avait accepté qu'elle tienne sa manche alors qu'elle essayait d'échapper aux griffes de Rita Skeeter.

"Champions, par ici s'il vous plaît!" S'écria la voix de McGonagall par-dessus le brouhaha ambiant.

Ils arrivèrent tous les huit devant elle et s'émerveillèrent devant la robe écossaise qu'elle portait et l'horrible couronne de chardons sur son chapeau. Elle leur demanda d'attendre devant les portes, alors que les autres élèves entraient dans la Grande Salle. Ils devaient y pénétrer à leur tour dès que leurs camardes seraient installés aux tables.

La plus jeune Championne observa Blondinette et son cavalier attendre tout près de la porte. Cédric et une jolie fille chinoise à ses côtés se tenaient près d'eux. Viktor quant à lui, avait à son bras une petite fille aux cheveux tout aussi argentés que la dentelle de sa robe. Son regard comportait un étrange air rêveur qui adoucissait encore plus les traits de son visage rond. Elle portait autour du cou un collier fait de bouchons de Bièraubeurre et des boucles d'oreille radis flottaient au-dessus de ses épaules pâles.

"Bonsoir Daesyn, ton partenaire a beaucoup de Nargoles au-dessus de sa tête," lui dit-elle de but en blanc.

Daesyn cligna des yeux, ne se demandant pas comment cette fille la connaissait- elle était célèbre après tout- et regarda curieusement la tête d'Ilya. Ce dernier fixa la fille avec incrédulité, se tourna vers Viktor qui haussa les épaules avec un semblant de sourire aux lèvres, puis vers elle.

"Que sont les Nargoles?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Oh, bien sûr, tu ne peux pas les voir, ils t'ont tout embrouillé le cerveau." La blonde dit ça d'un ton naturel, qui aurait pu paraître offensant si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre.

"D'accord, tu es la seule à pouvoir les voir alors." Accepta Daesyn en lentement hochant la tête. "Tu es?"

"Luna Lovegood." Ses yeux presque aussi clairs que sa peau regardèrent enfin dans sa direction. Elle avait l'impression que la fille ne se souciait pas des regards et des murmures, à en juger par son étrange tenue.

McGonagall ou Minnie, comme Daesyn décida de la surnommer à cet instant même (dire McGonagall était bien trop long), leur demanda de se mettre en rang par couple et de la suivre. Elle se revit en première année dans la même position et sourit au souvenir.

Tout le monde applaudit leur entrée, et Minnie les dirigea vers une grande table ronde, tout au bout de la Grande Salle.

Des centaines de guirlandes étaient suspendues au plafond parsemé d'étoiles, lui donnant un curieux genre. Les grandes tables des différentes maisons avaient disparues et étaient remplacées par des tables pouvant accueillir trois à six personnes.

Daesyn observa la table ronde qui se rapprochait lentement mais sûrement. Etaient déjà attablés Dumbledore, qui portait une robe multicolore, Karkaroff qui les toisait tous d'un air dédaigneux, Mme Maxime qui applaudissait poliment et Ludo Verpey, aussi enthousiaste qu'à l'ordinaire.

Elle remarqua avec surprise, et grande joie, que Croupton était remplacé par Percy, l'air très fier d'être assis à cette table. Quand il la remarqua cependant, son expression pompeuse fut remplacée par un ravissement qui lui fit chaud au cœur.

Ilya lui tira galamment une chaise en face de Percy et s'assit à sa droite. Luna se trouvait également en face d'elle avec Viktor dont l'expression sombre et taciturne avait disparue pour laisser place à un visage plus heureux, le faisait apparaître plus humain.

"Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de toi," lui dit Percy, le coin de ses lèvres relevé. "Charlie a chanté tes exploits à maman. Je peux te dire qu'elle n'est pas contente."

"J'imagine," répondit-elle, "je t'ai renvoyé tes manuels ce matin avec Hawk."

"Hmm, je te remercie pour ton cadeau," continua Percy avec un sourire. Elle lui avait acheté l'intégral des lois magiques édition, 1817. Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'il lui en parlait et lui cassait les oreilles avec, et à bout de patience elle le lui avait commandé.

"Les Nargoles se multiplient on dirait," intervint Luna, coupant court à leur discussion. Percy lui jeta un regard interrogateur et elle haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas elle qui allait juger. Néanmoins, elle trouvait bizarre que la fille fixe un point imaginaire au-dessus de la tête d'Ilya, plus confus que jamais.

"Une pièce remplie de pots de chambre!" S'écria Dumbledore joyeusement. Daesyn se tourna vers le directeur en grande conversation avec Karkaroff. Elle étouffa un rire avec sa main et se tourna vers le menu en or posé devant son assiette.

"Comment sommes-nous censés avoir nos plats?" Lui chuchota Ilya en fixant avec une intense concentration son propre menu.

"Dinde aux marrons et pommes de terre." Annonça fermement Luna en regardant son assiette. Le reste de la table la regarda comme si elle était folle, jusqu'au moment où ce qu'elle avait demandé apparut au milieu de son assiette.

"J'imagine que c'est comme ça." Rigola Daesyn tout bas. Le bulgare lui envoya un regard perplexe.

La jeune femme commanda à son tour, suivie peu à peu des autres convives. Ilya, satisfait de la démonstration, demanda à son tour le plat qu'il voulait. Le repas se passa dans une telle joie et calme, qu'elle en oublia la danse qui suivait.

Cependant, lorsque Dumbledore se leva et demanda aux élèves d'en faire de même, puis à l'aide de ce qu'elle supposait être une nouvelle baguette poussa les tables contre le mur, son ventre émit un drôle soubresaut.

Dumbledore fit alors apparaître une estrade sur laquelle étaient disposé une batterie, plusieurs guitares, un luth, un violoncelle et quelques cornemuses. Les Bizarr' Sisters se précipitèrent sur le devant de la scène, sous les applaudissements frénétiques. Les lanternes s'éteignirent et les Champions se levèrent.

"On y va?" Murmura Ilya, même s'il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Il prit sa main tendue dans la sienne et sous les regards des autres élèves, ils se dirigèrent à l'instar des trois autres couples sur la piste de danse. Les Bizarr' Sisters commencèrent à jouer un air lent et mélancolique.

La piste était éclairée brillamment par les lustres de cristal flottant. Daesyn sentit la main d'Ilya se poser sur sa taille et elle posa la sienne sur son épaule avant de commencer à bouger.

"Laisse-toi faire," rigola doucement Ilya avant de se tourner pour regarder Viktor, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Luna.

"Comment se sont-ils rencontrés?" Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité pour tenter de se distraire.

"Bibliothèque," répondit le bulgare en détournant les yeux de son ami. "Il ne m'a pas dit comment mais il l'a invitée. Elle est en troisième année je crois."

"Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps?" Le questionna l'adolescente

"Tu poses beaucoup de questions," s'amusa-t-il.

"Je m'interroge." Elle haussa les épaules. "Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre mais ça va être ennuyeux si on se regarde dans le blanc des yeux jusqu'à minuit."

"Depuis nos dix ans. Donc huit ans en fait," lâcha-t-il en souriant.

"Tu as dix-huit ans?" s'étonna la jeune femme.

Il acquiesça. "Et toi, depuis combien de temps connais-tu Percy?" Demanda-t-il à son tour.

"Oh, ma première année comme Fred, George et Lee. Il travaille au Ministère."

"Tu veux qu'on fasse une pause? Prendre un verre ou quelque chose d''autre?" Proposa-t-il.

A son insu, la piste de danse s'était remplie et peu leur prêtait désormais attention. Elle remarqua avec amusement, Maugrey, qui essayait de danser malgré sa claudication permanente, Dumbledore avec Mme Maxime qui était si petit par rapport à elle que le bout de son chapeau ne lui atteignait même pas le menton.

Le groupe de musique entonna une nouvelle chanson beaucoup plus entraînante, ce qui la fit sursauter et trébucher. En riant de bon cœur, elle reporta son attention sur son partenaire. "Je veux bien boire un verre."

Elle s'accrocha à son coude pour le suivre sans problème à travers la foule et arriva au stand installé près des portes.

"Ouah!" S'écria une voix bien connue près de son oreille. Fred se tenait derrière elle avec Angelina et regardait sa tenue avec admiration. Il se détourna d'elle et se remit à danser avec sa petite amie, non sans lui envoyer un clin d'œil suggestif.

"Tiens," Ilya lui tendit un gobelet rempli de jus de citrouille et la guida sur un banc où ils reposèrent leurs jambes avec soulagement.

"Merci," elle vida le verre d'un trait et le posa sur la table derrière elle, déjà jonchée de verres utilisés.

"Tu vas encore vouloir danser?" Demanda-t-il en sirotant son propre verre.

"Non, j'ai eu ma dose. Mais si toi tu veux, ne te dérange pas pour moi." Elle sentait clairement ses joues rougir sous la chaleur ambiante et ses pieds la lancer désagréablement. Elle se baissa et retira les petits talons puis les posa sur le côté. La jeune femme se mit en tailleur en faisant attention à ne pas relever indécemment sa robe.

"On va se promener alors?" Proposa Ilya d'un ton hésitant qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, quelques minutes plus tard.

Daesyn l'étudia un instant. "Pourquoi pas," finit-elle par répondre même si son ton faisait sonner ça comme une question.

Elle se releva sans se presser et attrapa ses chaussures d'une main. La froideur du marbre des couloirs contrastait furieusement avec la chaleur de ses pieds et les apaisait d'une manière indescriptible. Elle détestait la danse.

Ils finirent par arriver dehors et s'installèrent sur un autre banc, en face d'une fontaine décorée de guirlandes lumineuses dont voletait tout autour des centaines de petites fées.

Les seuls bruits perceptibles donnaient une lueur apaisante au petit jardin masqué par la neige. Les bosquets bougeaient au rythme du léger courant d'air qui passait et repassait au gré de ses envies.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire?" Murmura-t-elle avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que j'ai quelque chose à dire?" Rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire. Ce dernier n'atteignait cependant pas ses yeux.

"Tu ne m'aurais pas emmenée ici autrement." Elle se détourna de lui et observa les étoiles brillantes. Elle traça de ses yeux la constellation de Sirius et lui sourit.

"Alors?" Le relança-t-elle lorsqu'il ne répondit pas.

"Je ne pense pas que je devrais te le dire Daesyn." Résista Ilya en regardant obstinément droit devant lui. Elle se redressa de sa position avachie et le regarda avec incrédulité.

"Tu crois sérieusement que je peux te faire confiance alors que tu n'oses pas me dire ce qui te dérange?" Riposta la plus jeune.

"Tu ne me feras pas plus confiance après." Il soupira, provoquant un panache de brume dans l'air. "Je ne veux pas te perdre." Confia-t-il tout bas.

Daesyn se sentit soudainement extrêmement mal à l'aise. "Ouais?" Proposa-t-elle en guise de réponse.

"Ouais," il lâcha un petit rire sombre. "Je n'ai été que sincère avec toi tu sais? De tous les moments qu'on a passés ensemble."

"Alors je ne compte pas mourir lors de la deuxième et encore moins de la troisième tâche-"

"Ce n'est pas à propos du Tournoi." La coupa-t-il. "Ce n'est rien à propos de ça."

"Et bien dis-moi!" S'exclama-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel. "Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dis là! Tout à l'heure, tu as essayé de me parler et Angelina t'a interrompu et maintenant arrête juste de tourner autour du chaudron!"

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient sortis, Ilya la regarda.

"Bon tu me le dis où je peux aller me coucher?" S'impatienta-t-elle.

Ilya soupira et se passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. "Je ne me suis pas approché de toi seulement pour te connaître."

"Comment ça?" Dit-elle brusquement.

"Mon père est espion," commença-t-il, "pour une organisation magique secrète. Il est sur l'affaire Sirius Black."

Daesyn garda soigneusement un visage neutre. Intérieurement elle paniquait totalement et ne savait pas où menait cette conversation. Et surtout elle ne savait pas si elle voulait savoir _où _cette conversation allait.

"Il cherche Black depuis que le Ministère anglais a été incapable de l'arrêter. Lorsque le Tournoi a été annoncé, c'était l'occasion parfaite. Mais mon père a pris une balle lors d'une affaire moldue qu'il réglait une semaine avant le départ. Les médicomages l'ont interdit de bouger pour les prochains mois."

"Je suis désolé pour ton père," dit-elle sincèrement.

Ilya lui lança un sourire triste." Il va bien. Dans ma famille on pensait tous que mon père était juste Auror. Jusqu'à ce que les collègues de mon père m'approchent et me demandent ou plutôt, m'ordonnent, de reprendre l'enquête. Tous les indices mènent à toi. Sa disparition a été trop soudaine et mystérieuse pour qu'il se soit débrouillé tout seul."

"Tu m'as utilisée." Murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur l'herbe gelée. "Et je t'ai fait confiance."

"J'ai récolté ça." Il fit apparaître d'un mouvement de baguette un dossier qui contenait une liasse de papiers. "Ce sont toutes vos lettres. Celles que vous avez échangées au cours de l'année écoulée. Je fais un rapport toutes les semaines mais-"

"Comment? " S'énerva-t-elle en se levant brusquement. La colère enflait dans son corps et elle sentait sa magie fluctuer sous sa peau.

"J'ai…j'ai utilisé la légilimancie pour entrer dans ton esprit." Avoua-t-il, honteux.

"Tu te fous ma gueule en fait?" Explosa-t-elle. "Tu as fouillé dans mon esprit? Vas-y, balance ce que tu as trouvé, humilie-moi en me jetant tes exploits à la figure! Qu'est-ce que tu attends?!" Elle était furieuse, furieuse et inquiète.

En fait, elle avait peur. Peur pour ce que tout ça signifiait, pour Sirius, peut-être en prison à l'heure qu'il était. La peur s'infiltrait dans ses os, dans tout son corps et l'étreignait mortellement, lui donnant l'impression de suffoquer. Daesyn se détourna de lui, les larmes lui brûlant les yeux. Elle refusa de les laisser tomber.

"J'ai pas l'intention de le faire! Peu importe ce que tu crois, je tiens à toi!" Cria-t-il à son tour en bannissant le dossier. "J'ai jamais voulu faire ce boulot!" Elle entendit ses pas se rapprocher et frapper les sols de marbre.

"Bien sûr, en tout cas t'avais raison sur une chose, comment est-ce que je censée te faire confiance maintenant?"

Elle gravit rapidement les escaliers menant à la Tour. La jeune femme entendit plus qu'elle ne vit, le coup violent qu'Ilya donna dans le mur ainsi que les jurons bulgares qu'il laissa échapper en tapant dedans une nouvelle fois.

Daesyn continua sans se retourner, ignorant lâchement le sentiment de trahison piquant à l'intérieur. Mais une fois qu'elle passa le coin du couloir, elle laissa échapper une unique larme qu'elle essuya d'un geste de la main rageur.

* * *

_**Chronologie:**_

31 juillet 2000 Naissance de Daesyn Edith Barton.

Septembre 2011- juin 2014  Début de la 1ère année- fin de la 3ème année de Daesyn. (les grands évènements des livres Harry Potter restent comme dans les livres, soit les 3 premières années. J'ai ajouté et enlevé quelques trucs sur la fuite de Sirius d'Azkaban mais rien de majeur qui changera du tout au tout l'histoire. Ce sera expliqué dans les prochains chapitres.)

31 Octobre 2014 Le nom de Daesyn sort de la Coupe de Feu

24 Novembre 2014 1ère Tâche

25 Décembre 2014 Bal de Noël


	7. Chapitre 7

_Je ne possède rien de HP ou de Marvel._

_Avertissements: FemHarry, langage._

* * *

Les jours suivant le Bal de Noël furent plutôt maussades pour tout le monde au château. La Salle Commune des Gryffondor était calme et remplie de bâillements fatigués, conséquences d'avoir fait la fête tard dans la nuit.

Pour Daesyn cependant, ce n'était aucunement le Bal qui lui conférait cette sensation de malaise constant dans l'estomac. Depuis sa dispute avec Ilya, quelques jours plus tôt, elle l'avait totalement évité, allant jusqu'à commander ses repas auprès du gentil Dobby et les manger sans faim ni envie dans son dortoir.

Peu importe le nombre de fois où l'on était trahi, ça piquait toujours douloureusement.

La jeune femme n'avait même pas osé raconter à ses amis ce qui n'allait pas, par honte. Faire confiance à quelqu'un aussi facilement aurait dû l'alerter, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas.

Ce matin néanmoins, après avoir passé son temps enfermée entre quatre murs, Daesyn ne tenait plus en place. Elle brûlait d'envie de sortit de cet endroit exigüe. Et elle avait d'autant plus envie d'apprendre à se protéger contre les intrusions mentales.

L'adolescente était horrifiée de savoir qu'Ilya avait certainement dû fouiller entièrement son esprit pour récolter des informations sur Sirius. Elle se demandait ce qu'il avait vu et jusqu'où était il remonté dans son enfance.

Armée de sa cape d'invisibilité, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la bibliothèque en quête d'une solution pour prévenir, voire détourner, les attaques mentales. Daesyn entra sous le regard perçant de Mme Pince et partit s'installer au fond, sur sa table poussiéreuse.

Elle posa distraitement ses affaires, en prenant soin de garder sa cape dans ses poches. La Gryffondor commença à chercher activement dans les rayonnages, les rejetant au fur et à mesure, lorsque les livres ne contenaient rien qui l'intéressait et retourna s'asseoir, les mains vides.

Son regard bleu se tourna vers la réserve puis voyagea sur Mme Pince, qui la surveillait étroitement derrière ses petits yeux noirs. Elle abandonna pour le moment l'idée de s'y faufiler et se dirigea plutôt vers sa table.

Daesyn soupira en voyant une personne assise sur le banc de bois. Les gens avaient le don d'empiéter son espace personnel ces temps-ci. Elle s'approcha mollement de la table et commença à rassembler ses affaires sans jeter un seul coup d'œil à la personne. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à faire la conversation.

"Je pense que tu en as besoin," dit une voix éthérée semblable à aucune autre.

Daesyn leva curieusement les yeux. Luna, la cavalière de Viktor pour le Bal, s'était relevée et lui tendait un petit carnet jaune.

"Il y a des informations pour fermer son esprit. Mais c'est une discipline complexe qui nécessite un partenaire de confiance qui puisse vérifier la force de ton esprit et te donner des conseils." Expliqua-t-elle en posant le livre sur la table.

"Comment sais-tu ce que je cherche?" Demanda Daesyn avec méfiance.

"Oh, ils me l'ont dit. Tu sais, les Nargoles." Un air rêveur qu'elle commençait à associer à la fille, prit place sur son doux visage.

A contrecœur, la plus âgée acquiesça. Elle doutait pouvoir lui tirer une autre réponse à part celle-ci. "Merci," lâcha-t-elle du bout des lèvres en prenant le livre.

Il fallait avouer que ça lui évitait de se faufiler à la réserve cette nuit. A moins que le livre s'avère être inutile, bien sûr.

La jeune femme le posa dans son sac et maladroitement, fit un petit signe de la main à l'autre fille. Elle sortit de la bibliothèque et retrouva tranquillement la fraîcheur des couloirs.

"Tu as des questions." Déclara Luna derrière elle.

Daesyn prit un moment pour l'observer. La blonde semblait très perspicace. Elle remarqua l'écharpe Serdaigle autour de son cou et son uniforme impeccable, qui contrastait avec le collier de bouchons de bière qu'elle portait. A part ça, la blonde paraissait solitaire et elle se demanda si c'était à cause de son comportement pour le moins inhabituel. Elle haussa insouciamment des épaules. Si la fille pouvait voir des choses qu'elle-même ne pouvait pas, alors où était le problème?

"Oui." Finit-elle par déclarer plusieurs minutes plus tard. "Je suis obligée d'avoir quelqu'un qui va entrer dans ma tête?"

"Comment pourrais-tu savoir si ta tête est bien protégée?" Luna tendit la main au-dessus de son visage pour toucher quelque chose.

"D'accord," marmonna-t-elle en se renfrognant. "Comment as-tu connu Viktor?" S'enquit la Gryffondor pour combler le profond silence qui s'était installé.

"Hmm. J'étais à la bibliothèque pour tenter de débusquer la colonie de Ronflaks Cornus qui s'y était installée. Je suis revenue plusieurs fois, mais ils ont dû sentir mon odeur. Ils ont un nez très fin! " S'exclama-t-elle.

"Je crois que Viktor m'a demandé de l'accompagner à cause de la poudre de lutin que papa m'a offerte pour mon anniversaire." Confia-t-elle d'un ton conspirateur." Papa m'avait bien dit qu'elle portait chance. Oh, voilà un bourdon!" s'extasia la jeune fille en regardant sur le côté de sa tête.

Daesyn tourna le regard pour découvrir ce que Luna avait vu. Cédric Diggory se tenait à quelques pas d'elles, un air confus et amusé sur le visage.

"Salut Daesyn, Luna, " se reprit-il en avançant avec un sourire que les filles qualifieraient de charmeur.

"On se reverra Daesyn," lui promit Luna en tournant les talons. Elle disparut au coin du couloir.

"Ouais?" Interrogea-t-elle le garçon Poufsouffle.

"On marche? " Sans attendre sa réponse, il démarra. "Je voulais te parler de l'œuf," commença-t-il en ralentissant un peu le rythme, "il crie dès que tu l'ouvres non?"

"Ouais," répéta-t-elle, incertaine.

Cédric hocha la tête. "Pour découvrir l'indice de la seconde tâche, il faut que tu prennes un bain avec l'œuf," chuchota-t-il, "va dans la salle de bain des préfets, elle est près de la statue de-"

"Cédric!" Les interrompit une voix inconnue. Ils s'arrêtèrent et le plus âgé se tourna avec un sourire brillant." Cho." Dit-il à son tour avec une douceur sous-jacente.

La fille s'approcha de lui rapidement et prit son visage entre ses petites mains, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Daesyn se détourna de l'affichage affectif en roulant des yeux. Elle s'éloigna à pas de loup pour ne pas les alerter de sa présence, qu'ils semblaient manifestement avoir oubliée.

Si Cédric disait vrai, elle devrait se débrouiller pour aller dans cette salle de bain le plus tôt possible.

L'adolescente descendit vers la salle commune des Poufsouffle et chatouilla la poire du tableau pour ouvrir le passage aux cuisines. A l'intérieur, les elfes de maison s'apprêtaient à envoyer les délicieux plats sur les tables pour le déjeuner.

Sans faire de bruit, elle s'installa sur la petite table au centre de la pièce. Dobby, aussi heureux de sa présence qu'à l'ordinaire, se précipita vers elle en babillant. Il lui servit une dizaine de plats plus succulents les uns que les autres, mais elle ne put manger plus de la moitié du premier.

Daesyn avait la hantise de retourner dans la Salle Commune, où elle serait à nouveau coincée dans une pièce trop petite pour sa santé mentale. Elle prit du parchemin avec l'intention de faire des gribouillages sans but quelconque, mais sa main rencontra plutôt une surface douce et lisse.

Le carnet de Luna. Elle le posa sur la table et l'examina comme elle avait observé le livre des Monstres qu'ils avaient utilisé l'année dernière, en cours de soins aux créatures magiques. La métamorphomage soupira et ouvrit l'ouvrage afin de se plonger dans sa lecture. Elle découvrit avec stupéfaction qu'il était écrit à la main et ne contenait pas plus d'une seule page.

_L'Occlumencie est une discipline d'une complexité étonnante, et l'un des arts de l'esprit les plus difficiles à maîtriser tant il est volatile. La plupart se concentrent donc sur le fait de simplement amener des souvenirs banals et/ou inventés, à l'avant de leur esprit pour dérouter les curieux._

_Il est impossible de fermer totalement son esprit. Mais on peut utiliser plusieurs subterfuges afin de le rendre plus inaccessible que jamais. _

_Une personne de confiance, douée en légilimancie et occlumancie, est requise pour une progression plus nette et plus rapide. Elle agira comme un guide spirituel qui sera le seul parmi tous, à avoir la clé de votre esprit._

Daesyn regarda le carnet un moment.

_Une personne de confiance,_ réfléchit-elle en traçant du doigt les mots incurvés.

"A bientôt Dobby!" Lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule en sortant des cuisines.

La jeune femme envisagea d'aller dans son atelier au septième étage puis rejeta l'idée d'un brusque mouvement de tête. Elle n'avait pas envie de travailler. Cette histoire d'esprit la tracassait et l'empêcherait de mener à bien quoi que ce soit.

"Daesyn, je peux te parler un instant?" Elle se tendit instantanément. La personne qu'elle avait ignorée toute la semaine se présentait à elle au moment le plus inopportun.

"Pas le temps." Grogna-t-elle en continuant sa route. Des pas résonnèrent derrière elle et une main attrapa son poignet, qu'elle dégagea brutalement.

Daesyn eut le temps d'apercevoir l'expression blessée sur son visage et les remords lui pincèrent le cœur. Il recula d'un pas. Elle avait l'impression que son geste lui avait fait le même effet qu'une violente gifle.

"Tu ne m'as pas écouté finir la nuit dernière." Dit-il finalement.

"Devine pourquoi?" Rétorqua-t-elle sarcastiquement.

"Tu veux bien me laisser terminer s'il-"

"Non va violer l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre." Sans plus attendre, elle se détourna de lui et erra sans aucun but à travers les couloirs du château. A ce moment-là, elle n'avait pas l'air bien mieux que les fantômes de Poudlard. Sa pâleur pouvait rivaliser avec la leur. Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir été injuste et de ne pas avoir dit la bonne chose. Même un _va te faire foutre_ aurait été bien plus approprié.

Le mot violer cependant était bien trop sale, laissait un goût amer et salé dans sa bouche. Elle passa distraitement sa langue sur ses lèvres rosées et se rendit compte avec stupeur, qu'elle venait de goûter l'une de ses nombreuses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

"Merde!" Jura-t-elle furieusement en se prenant les pieds dans quelque chose. Elle se tourna vers l'objet qui avait osé l'importuner et regarda droit dans les yeux la gargouille à l'entrée du bureau du directeur.

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle donna le mot de passe à la statue et monta quatre à quatre l'escalier en colimaçon. Daesyn ne frappa pas à la porte et l'ouvrit d'emblée avant de regarder autour d'elle. Le bureau était vide. Elle hésita, puis prit une décision et s'installa dans le fauteuil rouge devant le grand espace de travail de Dumbledore.

Une pile de papiers en tout genre s'étalait sur toute la surface de bois. L'adolescente leva les yeux vers les hauts murs en entendant des murmures offensés. Les portraits qui s'étalaient tout autour de la pièce circulaire, voyageaient dans les cadres des autres et émettaient des hypothèses quant à sa violente entrée ici.

"Que se passe-t-il Daesyn?" Demanda une voix douce derrière elle. La jeune femme sursauta de surprise et regarda droit dans les yeux inquiets du professeur Dumbledore.

"Je…"Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était inattendu.

Elle suivit le professeur des yeux quand il commença à marcher à sa place habituelle, derrière le bureau. Il croisa patiemment les mains dans sa barbe, et la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Daesyn prit une profonde inspiration et lui raconta rapidement les derniers évènements de sa vie. Pas une fois, Dumbledore ne l'interrompit ou fit un geste quelconque de mécontentement. Elle termina quelques minutes plus tard et laissa le silence qui lui était pesant, planer dans la pièce.

"Et si nous dînions ensemble?" Proposa Dumbledore, sans paraître épouvanté par son comportement odieux. Il se leva et monta aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses jambes à l'étage du dessus. Elle fut étonnée de voir une table et des sièges confortables prenant l'ensemble de l'espace disponible. Elle avait toujours pensé que cette partie servait à conserver toutes les archives de l'école, mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas.

Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, dans un silence qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de briser.

"Qu'est-ce que l'occlumancie exactement?" Articula-t-elle difficilement.

"L'art de fermer son esprit aux intrusions mais je suis certain que ce n'était pas ta question." Dit-il avec un petit sourire. "Il est compliqué d'apprendre cette forme spéciale de magie, car une méthode qui fonctionnera sur telle personne ne le fera pas sur une autre. La première partie de l'occlumancie est de se demander et d'essayer ce qui nous rend le plus à l'aise pour vider notre esprit." Expliqua passionnément Dumbledore en entrant tout de suite dans le vif du sujet.

"Par exemple, toi Daesyn, est assez active. Si je te demande de t'asseoir pendant quelques heures sans bouger, pour faire de la méditation afin de vider ta tête de toutes tes pensées superficielles, en serais-tu capable?"

"Absolument pas," déclara-t-elle sans réfléchir.

"Exactement. Il est donc indispensable de chercher _**ta**_ méthode en premier lieu."

"Quelle est la deuxième étape?" L'interrogea-t-elle.

"Le tri de tes souvenirs. C'est long, parfois…douloureux. " Hésita le directeur. "Comme la première étape, c'est nécessaire. Tu as déjà des souvenirs stockés dans ta mémoire mais certains sont très protégés à l'arrière de ton esprit et peuvent parfois remonter lors du processus. Il va falloir que tu regardes chacun de ses moments de ta vie une nouvelle fois, en commençant par les plus vieux pour ensuite les classer." Il regarda quelques instants autour de la pièce, puis frappa dans ses mains.

"Cela nous mène directement à la troisième étape. Il faut que tu te trouves un endroit, un sanctuaire qui compte pour toi. Si c'est un mur, tu pourras cacher tes souvenirs dans ses briques. Tu pourras tout aussi bien élaborer des pièges pour l'intrus. Les limites de l'esprit ne sont que celles auxquelles tu te soumets."

Daesyn le scruta un moment. "Pourriez-vous m'aider?"

Il sembla sincèrement surpris par sa demande. La jeune femme le regarda bouger sur sa chaise d'inconfort ou autre, elle n'en savait rien.

"Si tu en es sûre, je serais ravi de t'aider dans ton entraînement. Au vu de tes excellents résultats, je suis certain que tes professeurs ne verront aucun inconvénient à ce que tu sautes quelques uns de leurs cours." Accepta-t-il, les yeux pétillants.

Daesyn sourit vivement avant de baisser les yeux sur les plats qui venaient d'apparaître."J'ai été abjecte avec Ilya," murmura-t-elle finalement.

"Je ne dirais pas cela." Contra le Directeur en prenant une bouchée de ce qui semblait être une délicieuse tarte aux poireaux. "Tu as eu peur des conséquences des actions de ce jeune homme. La légilimancie est un crime très grave chez les sorciers même si, dans son cas, il peut en être excusé."

"Ca ne m'autorisait pas à lui dire ces choses horribles. Je ne le connaissais pas beaucoup mais je l'appréciais." Confia la Gryffondor en jouant avec sa nourriture du bout de sa fourchette.

"Peu seraient aptes à accepter d'avoir fait une erreur dans ces conditions. Ils penseraient, qu'étant victime, tous leurs mots et gestes seraient justifiés. Cependant, ce n'est pas ton cas," certifia-t-il.

"Pensez-vous que je dois lui pardonner?"

Dumbledore regarda avec gourmandise les nombreuses petites mignardises qui venaient de se déposer sur la longue table. "Et bien," commença-t-il, en faisant un bruit appréciateur au macaron à la fraise qu'il venait de mettre en bouche, "je ne peux pas décider à ta place, Daesyn."

Elle faillit soupirer de frustration.

"Mais peut-être pourrais-tu l'écouter? Il semblait vraiment vouloir te parler, tout à l'heure. Et qui sait? Peut-être que vous arriverez à un compromis ou à atteindre ensemble, quelque chose." Il rigola doucement en posant ses couverts.

"Sauriez-vous ce qu'est ce _quelque chose_ professeur?" Demanda l'adolescente en recopiant ses gestes.

"Oh, bien sûr que non ma chère fille. Tout le monde mérite une seconde chance." Lui assura-t-il.

"D'accord," dit-elle avec scepticisme. "Je vous vois plus tard professeur, merci pour le dîner."

"Daesyn?" L'appela-t-il.

Elle laissa son pied en l'air puis le posa sur la marche d'en dessous pour ne pas être déséquilibrée.

"Je suis honoré que tu sois venue à moi pour parler. J'espère que tu n'hésiteras pas à le refaire si jamais cela devait se produire."

Elle lui lança un sourire brillant et dévala les chaleureuses marches de bois. La gargouille à la sortie du bureau s'écarta sur son passage et lui jeta un regard mauvais, auquel elle répondit en tirant puérilement la langue.

La jeune femme courut dans les couloirs et manqua de renverser, une nouvelle fois, Minnie qui avait dans ses bras une liasse épaisse de parchemins. Elle ne se soucia pas de son cri outré et hurla presque le mot de passe au portrait de la Tour Gryffondor.

"Daesyn, où étais-tu passée?! On t'a cherchée toute la journée!" S'écria Lee dès qu'elle fut à portée de voix.

"Désolée, j'étais avec le professeur Dumbledore et avant, à la bibliothèque."

Lee soupira et croisa les bras sur son torse. "Tu as des problèmes?" S'inquiéta-t-il.

"Non, on discutait juste- me regarde pas comme ça! " Se coupa-t-elle en lui donnant un regard offensé.

"D'accord, d'accord, je te crois." Il soupira une nouvelle fois. "Tu viens, Fred et George attendent."

"Daesyn!" S'écrièrent les jumeaux ensemble quand elle passa la porte. Elle fit tomber ses affaires sur le sol puis se jeta sur un lit. "Nous avons envoyé des formulaires un peu partout-"

"À toutes nos connaissances en fait-"

"Et nous avons déjà une trentaine-"

"De commandes!"

"Génial!" S'exclama-t-elle, gagnée par l'enthousiasme contagieux des têtes rouges.

Ils acquiescèrent, tout sourire, et se replongèrent dans leur carnet de commande. Daesyn contempla le silence apaisant qui s'était installé et sortit l'œuf d'or de son sac.

"Vous savez s'il y a un mot de passe pour la salle de bain des préfets?" Demanda-t-elle en observant son reflet déformé dans l'œuf.

"C'est fraîcheur des pins." Répondit immédiatement Fred à la surprise des trois autres. "Quoi? J'y suis allé avec Angelina-"

"On ne veut pas savoir ce que tu as fait avec Angelina!" Lee enfonça un coussin sur ses oreilles.

"Nous avons juste pris un bain!" S'indigna Fred.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir?" S'enquit George alors que Fred et Lee se lançaient dans une bataille d'oreillers.

"Cédric m'a dit de prendre un bain avec l'œuf pour découvrir l'indice de la seconde tâche." Ses derniers mots résonnèrent dans le silence nouveau de la pièce. "J'irai cette nuit."

Aux alentours de minuit, Daesyn descendit silencieusement du dortoir des quatrièmes années et partit sans plus attendre, vers la salle de bain des préfets. Grâce à sa carte magique, héritage de James Potter, elle n'eut pas de mal à trouver la pièce et à suivre le chemin indiqué.

Poudlard avait une toute autre dimension la nuit, pensa-t-elle en parcourant les nombreux couloirs. C'était calme et en quelque sorte, hypnotique. Il y avait cette atmosphère apaisante et protectrice qui l'entourait.

Daesyn laissa échapper un halètement surpris en voyant la magnifique pièce. C'était bien plus grand que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer et bien plus joli. Le carrelage était brillant, la baignoire, non, le bassin était immense et les robinets pour le remplir trop nombreux pour s'amuser à les compter.

Elle déposa sa cape et la carte sur le sol, prit l'œuf dans le sac et le jeta dans l'eau avec force. Elle entreprit ensuite de se dévêtir puis ouvrir les innombrables robinets qui à grands jets multicolores, remplirent rapidement le bassin.

La métamorphomage prit soin de sortir son shampooing et son gel douche et les déposa sur le bord avant de tremper un pied hésitant dans l'eau. Satisfaite de la température, elle plongea la tête la première dans le bassin. L'eau chaude détendit ses muscles crispés et lui vida presque la tête de toutes ses pensées néfastes qui semblaient prendre plaisir à l'accompagner partout ces jours-ci.

Elle attrapa son shampooing à la mangue et déposa une noisette de liquide dans sa main. Elle était heureuse d'avoir pensé à emmener ces produits. Elle était certaine qu'elle ne pourrait pas profiter de ce privilège tout le temps, bien qu'elle en ait très envie. Mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas assumer les fonctions de préfète. Trop de responsabilités dont elle n'avait rien à faire.

Après s'être vigoureusement frotté le crâne puis nettoyé le corps, Daesyn estima qu'il était temps de résoudre le mystère de l'œuf d'or. Elle plongea pour récupérer l'infâme objet et le porta à son visage. En prenant une profonde inspiration, elle remit la tête sous l'eau et ouvrit l'œuf.

_« Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles  
Nous devons pour chanter être au-dessous du sol.  
À présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit,  
Ce qui t'es le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi,  
Pendant une heure entière il te faudra chercher  
Si tu veux trouver ce qu'on t'a arraché.  
Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir  
Tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard »_

Daesyn sortit de l'eau et contempla l'œuf qui s'était refermé entre ses mains. Elle laissa soigneusement les mots pénétrer dans son esprit en mouvement afin de les comprendre.

Toutefois, le déclic de la porte qui s'ouvrait la fit complètement paniquer. Elle chercha ses vêtements, qu'elle avait jetés au fond de la pièce et ne pensant pas à l'éventualité:_ et si quelqu'un entrait?_ Elle chercha ensuite une serviette mais vit qu'elle n'en avait emporté aucune.

Parfait, elle était coincée. Heureusement qu'il y avait de la mousse pour la cacher.

"Ilya?" Chuchota-t-elle, incrédule, en voyant sa grande silhouette. Un étrange mélange de colère et de culpabilité l'envahit et inconsciemment, elle ramena les bras sur sa poitrine pour se couvrir. Il ne répondit pas et se concentra plutôt sur ses chaussures et chaussettes, qu'il balança dans un coin de la pièce.

Le bulgare remonta son pantalon de toile et s'assit sur le bord mouillé du bassin avant de plonger les pieds dans l'eau.

"Je voulais te parler mais tu ne veux pas m'écouter, alors je t'ai suivie." Éclaircit-il.

"Tu aurais pu attendre que je sorte," répliqua-t-elle, sa voix la plus neutre possible. "C'est assez…dérangeant comme ça."

"Au moins, tu ne t'enfuiras pas."

"Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, ouais? Même si je suis certaine d'avoir toutes les raisons de le faire, je n'aurais pas dû. Enregistre-le bien, je n'ai pas l'intention de me répéter." Dit-elle d'un ton cinglant.

"Je ne mérite pas tes excuses."

"Non tu ne les mérites pas." Approuva-t-elle en observant la mousse compacte à la surface de l'eau. Rassurée, elle détacha les bras de sa poitrine, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans le bassin.

"Je t'ai dit que j'avais tout un dossier sur Black à cause de la légilimancie. Sinon, je t'assure que je n'aurais jamais su quoi que ce soit. Les infos que j'ai, incluent aussi Pettigrow. Je n'ai pas écrit ce que j'ai sur Black dans mes rapports, mais sur Pettigrow oui. En ce moment, l'organisation examine les faits." Dévoila-t-il, ses yeux toujours fixés sur l'eau. "L'enquête parlait au début d'une vengeance contre toi. J'ai envoyé tes lettres pour qu'ils puissent démontrer que ce n'est pas un partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien au contraire. Si je peux faire un truc pour t'aider Daesyn, dis-le moi. N'importe quoi."

Elle déglutit en réfléchissant à ces nouvelles données. Sirius n'était pas réellement en danger pour le moment. "Bien tu vas commencer à te tourner pour que je puisse me rhabiller."

Ilya osa enfin relever la tête et lui lança un sourire timide, puis vira au rouge lorsqu'il enregistra enfin qu'elle était dans un bain et donc, nue. En se levant brusquement, il faillit trébucher sur la petite flaque sur le carrelage pendant qu'elle étouffait un rire.

"Winky," appela-t-elle doucement. Ilya se retourna avec curiosité pour la regarder, puis se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait et se tourna pour regarder fixement le mur en fermant obstinément les yeux.

L'elfe était plutôt déplorable quand elle arriva. Elle avait arrêté de boire de la Bièraubeurre, mais son apparence restait pour le moins…misérable. "Peux-tu aller me chercher une serviette s'il te plaît?"

Winky disparut et réapparut dans la seconde, une serviette d'un blanc immaculé dans ses bras qu'elle déposa soigneusement sur le petit tabouret à côté du bassin, avant de repartir se lamenter dans les cuisines.

"Tu ne te retournes pas." Le prévint-elle d'un ton menaçant.

Daesyn ramassa la serviette et s'enroula dedans avec un soupir de contentement inaudible. Elle récupéra ses vêtements en vrac sur le sol tout en gardant un œil sur Ilya, et s'habilla rapidement.

"Tu peux ouvrir les yeux," dit-elle en se plantant devant lui. Il sursauta et cligna des yeux quand elle lui tendit sa cape.

"Je te préviens, je ne te fais toujours pas confiance. Je ne te pardonnerai pas pour avoir fouillé dans ma tête. Mais peut-être que je peux te donner une seconde chance." Daesyn pinça les lèvres et attendit qu'il réponde. Elle doutait qu'ils puissent avoir une relation fusionnelle après tout ce qui s'était passé, mais au moins, on ne pourrait pas lui reprocher de ne pas avoir essayé. Elle allait s'efforcer de suivre le conseil du professeur Dumbledore.

"Bien sûr," répondit-il avec ferveur.

"L'heure du couvre-feu est passée donc on va se mettre sous ma cape d'invisibilité. Je t'emmène jusqu'au parc." Sans attendre de réponse elle jeta la cape, qui s'était mystérieusement agrandie, par-dessus leur tête.

Ils parcoururent les couloirs dans un silence complet, qu'elle ne songea même pas à briser. Il était clair que les choses entre eux étaient tendues et le seraient certainement toujours un peu. Mais une partie d'elle s'était réjouie d'avoir à ajouter un autre ami dans le cercle restreint de ceux qui la connaissait. Elle ne savait pas si ne pas couper les ponts avec le garçon était une bonne idée. Peut-être était-elle trop naïve?

Le brusque changement de température entre dedans et dehors la secoua d'un violent frisson. Ses cheveux trempés volaient dans toutes les directions. Elle se renfrogna à l'idée de la quantité de travail qu'il lui faudrait demain matin pour les démêler.

La neige rendait le trajet plus difficile, notamment à cause des épaisses couches de glace qu'elle cachait. Le navire de Durmstrang apparut enfin et Daesyn poussa un soupir de soulagement, puis de dépit en comprenant qu'elle allait devoir faire le chemin inverse.

"Arrivé." Dit-elle simplement.

"Merci," répondit-il avec un sourire hésitant. Il semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais à la place, secoua la tête et se faufila à l'intérieur du bateau.

La rentrée des classes fut notamment marquée par la reprise des cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Daesyn avait hâte de retrouver Hagrid mais pas les Scroutts. Ces derniers ne cessaient de s'entretuer férocement et d'exploser à tout bout de champ, provoquant des dégâts de toute sorte.

Mais lorsqu'elle arriva à la cabane d'Hagrid, ce ne fut pas le demi-géant qui les accueillit avec bonne humeur. A la place se tenait une sorcière dodue qui n'avait pas l'air commode.

"Je suis le professeur Gobe-Planche. Je remplace le professeur Hagrid." Dit-elle sèchement une fois qu'ils furent assez près.

"Où est Hagrid?" Demanda Daesyn par-dessus les voix fortes des autres. A son mécontentement, les Serpentard et une partie des Gryffondor ne semblaient pas surpris par l'absence de leur professeur habituel.

"Indisposé. Ce n'est pas vos affaires." Répondit-elle d'un ton cassant.

"Où est Hagrid?" Répéta-t-elle d'une voix plus forte.

"Ne vous en souciez pas." Siffla Gobe-Planche.

"Bien au contraire." Contra-t-elle d'un ton mordant.

"Mlle Potter, votre comportement va devoir changer."

"Pas mon problème. Où est Hagrid?"

"Mlle Potter-"

"Où est Hagrid."

"Je ne tolère pas ce genre d'attitude scandaleuse!"

"Parfait alors je m'en vais." Sous les regards ébahis qui suivaient attentivement leur 'conversation', elle tourna le dos et repartit au château. Elle n'allait pas s'embêter avec un professeur pareil. Un seul Rogue lui suffisait. Et elle avait maintenant du temps libre en prime.

"Hé attrape ça Potter!" Malfoy lança un papier qui atterrit à ses pieds avant de s'enfuir en ricanant. Elle remarqua qu'il avait enfin trouvé le sortilège pour enlever son badge. Il était vrai que ça faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas vu une personne en train d'en porter un dans les couloirs.

Curieuse, elle ramassa le papier, qui semblait être une feuille de journal. Elle le déplia et avec stupeur, découvrit une photo peu flatteuse d'Hagrid en première page.

_**L'erreur géante de Dumbledore**_

_**Albus Dumbledore, l'excentrique directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, n'a jamais hésité à confier des postes d'enseignants à des personnages très controversés, **__écrit notre envoyée spéciale Rita Skeeter._

_**Au mois de septembre dernier, il a ainsi engagé comme professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Alastor Maugrey dit Fol Œil, l'ex-Auror dont la réputation de maniaque de la baguette magique n'est plus à faire.**_

_**Une décision qui a fait lever plus d'un sourcil au Ministère de la Magie, compte tenu de la tendance bien connue de Maugrey, à attaquer férocement quiconque a le malheur de faire un mouvement un peu brusque en sa présence. Pourtant Maugrey Fol-Œil nous apparaît fort aimable et doublé d'un grand sens des responsabilités, comparé au personnage à demi-humain qui a été chargé par Dumbledore, d'assurer les cours de Soins aux créatures magiques.**_

_**Rubeus Hagrid, qui avoue avoir été expulsé de Poudlard au cours de sa troisième année d'étude, occupe depuis cette date, les fonctions de garde-chasse de l'école un poste ou plutôt une sinécure, créé spécialement pour lui par Dumbledore.**_

_**L'année dernière cependant, Hagrid a usé de sa mystérieuse influence sur le directeur de Poudlard pour se faire attribuer une fonction supplémentaire, celle de professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques, en dépit des nombreux candidats mieux qualifiés qui auraient pu assurer cette charge**_

_**La silhouette massive et peu rassurante, le regard cruel, Hagrid a profité de cette autorité nouvellement acquise pour plonger dans la terreur les jeunes gens qui lui sont confiés, en les obligeant notamment à subir les attaques d'une succession de créatures particulièrement terrifiantes.**_

_**Pendant que Dumbledore fermait les yeux, plusieurs élèves de Hagrid ont été blessés parfois même mutilés en suivant ses cours qui de la part de certains sont proprement effrayants.**_

_**"J'ai été attaqué par un Hippogriffe. Et mon ami Vincent Crabbe a été mordu par un Veracrasse." **__Nous a déclaré Draco Malfoy, un élève de quatrième année.__** "Tout le monde déteste Hagrid mais nous avons trop peur de dire quoi que ce soit."**_

_**Hagrid n'a cependant aucune intention de mettre un terme à sa campagne d'intimidation. Au cours d'une discussion avec un reporter de la Gazette du Sorcier le mois dernier, il a reconnu qu'il élevait des créatures auxquelles il a donné le nom de Scroutts à Pétard. Un très dangereux croisement entre des Manticores et des Crabes de Feu. **_

_**La création de nouvelles espèces de créatures magiques est, bien entendu, une activité que le département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques surveille habituellement de très près.**_

_**Mais il semble que Hagrid ne se sente nullement concerné par de telles restrictions. "Je voulais simplement m'amuser un peu," a-t-il déclaré avant de changer précipitamment de sujet.**_

_**Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, la Gazette du Sorcier a désormais la preuve, que Hagrid n'est pas comme il l'a toujours prétendu, un sorcier de pure souche. Il n'est d'ailleurs même pas un humain de pure souche. Sa mère, nous pouvons aujourd'hui le révéler en exclusivité n'est autre que la géante Fridluva dont on ignore où elle se trouve actuellement. Brutaux, assoiffés de sang, les géants se sont tellement entretués au cours du siècle dernier, que leur espèce a fini par s'éteindre. Les quelques individus qui subsistaient ont rejoint les rangs de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, et ont été responsable des plus effroyables tueries de moldus qui ont eu lieu sous son règne de terreur.**_

_**Alors que la plupart des géants qui s'étaient mis au service de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom étaient tués par les Aurors en lutte contre les Forces du Mal. Fridluva elle parvenait à s'échapper. Il est possible qu'elle se soit réfugiée dans l'une des communautés de géants qui existe encore dans les montagnes de certains pays étrangers.**_

_**Quoi qu'il en soit, si l'on en juge par les extravagances de ses cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, il semblerait que le fils de Fridluva ait hérité du tempérament brutal de sa mère. Curieusement, on dit que Hagrid aurait noué d'étroits liens d'amitié avec la fille qui a mis fin au pouvoir de Vous-Savez-Qui, obligeant ainsi la propre mère de Hagrid ainsi que tous les autres partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui à s'enfuir ou à se cacher. **_

_**Daesyn Potter ignore peut-être la vérité sur son grand ami mais Albus Dumbledore a sans nul doute le devoir de veiller à ce que Daesyn Potter, tout comme ses condisciples, soient avertis des dangers que présente la fréquentation des demi-géants.**_

Daesyn froissa le papier entre ses doigts et le jeta rageusement dans une poubelle à proximité. Cette Rita Skeeter n'apporterait rien de bon à l'école, elle en était certaine. D'un pas sombre et rapide, elle se dirigea vers la personne qui pourrait arranger la situation.

* * *

_**Chronologie:**_

31 juillet 2000 Naissance de Daesyn Edith Barton.

Septembre 2011- juin 2014  Début de la 1ère année- fin de la 3ème année de Daesyn. (les grands évènements des livres Harry Potter restent comme dans les livres, soit les 3 premières années. J'ai ajouté et enlevé quelques trucs sur la fuite de Sirius d'Azkaban mais rien de majeur qui changera du tout au tout l'histoire. Ce sera expliqué dans les prochains chapitres.)

31 Octobre 2014 Le nom de Daesyn sort de la Coupe de Feu

24 Novembre 2014 1ère Tâche

25 Décembre 2014 Bal de Noël


	8. La seconde Tâche

_Je ne possède rien de HP ou de Marvel._

_Avertissements: FemHarry._

* * *

Daesyn lâcha un gémissement plaintif et enterra sa tête dans un coussin, permettant à l'œuf d'or de tomber ridiculement à côté de son épaule. Il lui restait encore une demi-heure de libre étant donné qu'elle avait décidé de ne pas assister au cours du professeur Gobe-Planche, après quoi elle devrait aller en runes.

La jeune femme avait été déterminée à faire payer à Skeeter son article sur Hagrid une heure plus tôt, puis s'était persuadée que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée d'y aller sans aucun plan en tête. Elle s'était donc dirigée, bouillante de colère, dans son dortoir afin de résoudre l'énigme de la seconde tâche.

_« Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles  
Nous devons pour chanter être au-dessous du sol.  
À présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit,  
Ce qui t'es le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi,  
Pendant une heure entière il te faudra chercher  
Si tu veux trouver ce qu'on t'a arraché.  
Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir  
Tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard »_

Les paroles du chant se retournaient sans cesse dans sa tête, créant le chaos total. Malheureusement, l'absence d'Hagrid l'empêchait tout bonnement de se concentrer. Mettre son cerveau au travail était une rude épreuve qu'elle n'avait certainement pas encore gagnée.

Concrètement, elle n'avait pour l'instant compris que trois choses à ce stupide chant. La deuxième tâche durerait une heure, elle devrait retrouver ce qu'elle avait perdu et tout ça, sous terre.

Daesyn était cependant certaine que l'œuf avait un but. A quoi servait-il sinon à permettre aux champions de préparer un plan pour affronter les prochains dangers? Il était extrêmement important pour elle de découvrir la réponse à l'énigme.

Elle espérait sincèrement qu'Hagrid allait bien. Elle se doutait que l'article ne contenait pas que du faux et s'en était inquiétant. Evidemment, certaines informations avaient été modifiées à l'avantage de Skeeter –les Scroutts par exemple- mais ce qui était préoccupant était la façon dont elle s'y était prise pour recueillir ces données personnelles qu'elle n'était pas censée connaître.

L'adolescente savait que son ami demi-géant n'aurait jamais délibérément et volontairement avoué être un descendant géant, parce qu'il en connaissait les conséquences. Skeeter avait donc dû venir fouiner à un moment donné. La question était comment?

"Alors, tu t'en sors?" Demanda George avec compassion en s'installant sur son lit à côté d'elle, la surprenant un peu.

"Je pense à Hagrid." Répondit-elle en tournant les yeux sur le roux.

"Je sais."

Il y eut une pause apaisante.

"T'as trouvé quoi déjà?" Il se redressa sur les coudes et posa ses mains sous son menton.

"Une heure sous la terre et je dois trouver ce qui m'a été arraché." Lui annonça-t-elle laconiquement.

"Euh, sous la terre il y a de…l'eau?" proposa-t-il, hésitant. "Peut-être un rapport avec le Lac?" Poursuivit-il.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et elle frappa son front violemment contre le matelas. "Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt?!" Gémit-elle, sa voix étouffée par la couverture épaisse.

Le plus âgé se moqua. "Parce que c'était évident." Il se reprit, paniqué. "Attends, tu dois rester une heure sous l'eau!"

"Ouais."

"…"

"Je dois rester une heure sous l'eau." Répéta la jeune femme en se tournant vers George.

"C'est ce que je viens de te dire."

"C'est vrai. Comment on respire une heure sous l'eau?" S'enquit-elle, pas du tout horrifiée de la tâche. Le choc n'était pas encore passé.

"Tu devrais voir dans les potions ou les plantes, je chercherai avec toi."

"D'accord."

Elle n'était pas vraiment inquiète pour le moment. Il lui restait encore un peu plus de sept semaines pour s'en occuper.

"Depuis combien de temps tu es dans le dortoir? Tu ne devrais pas avoir cours?" Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet quand il devint évident que Daesyn ne se souciait aucunement de la tâche à venir.

"Un moment," fut sa réponse vague, " j'aime pas Gobe-Planche. Tu devrais être en cours aussi."

"J'ai accompagné Lee à l'infirmerie, il a eu le malheur de sursauter après une démonstration d'un _Bombarda _de Maugrey. Du coup, il lui a envoyé une malédiction et depuis Lee est tétanisé." Expliqua George rapidement en étouffant un bâillement.

"Il va bien au moins?" Daesyn se redressa soudainement en entendant son ami blessé. Elle détestait qu'ils soient en danger.

"Rien que Pomfresh ne puisse pas soigner, il devrait sortir bientôt." Rassura le Weasley.

* * *

Comme l'avait prédit George, Lee ressortit en pleine forme de l'infirmerie en racontant à qui voulait l'entendre, son aventure éprouvante avec des détails improbables et exagérés, qui faisaient plus rire ses auditeurs qu'autre chose. Et trois semaines plus tard, les rumeurs courraient bon train, l'une d'elle racontant que Lee avait dû faire face à un Hippogriffe enragé que même Maugrey n'avait pas pu contrôler.

Ce qui était bien loin la version originelle.

Sans le vouloir, son ami lui avait donné la réponse à l'énigme de la seconde tâche qui, elle en était certaine, se passerait au fond du Lac Noir de Poudlard. Daesyn avait cependant plusieurs préoccupations.

Premièrement, comment tiendrait-elle une heure sous l'eau?

Deuxièmement, qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête des sorciers sans esprit qui organisaient ce Tournoi, pour leur demander de plonger dans l'eau en _écosse_ ET en _février_ ?

Si elle attrapait une pneumonie, elle les blâmerait tous.

La jeune femme se retrouvait donc, une fois de plus, dans la fameuse bibliothèque. Cette fois, elle espérait sincèrement que personne ne viendrait la surprendre en s'asseyant à sa table. Elle avait d'importantes recherches à faire auxquelles elle ne pouvait pas se dérober.

Même si pour l'instant, la solution à la seconde tâche ne semblait tout simplement pas vouloir se présenter. Les dizaines de livres qu'elle avait épluchés étaient éparpillés un peu partout autour d'elle et ne donnait absolument rien qui puisse l'aider. C'en était décourageant.

"Bon-bonjour D-Daesyn." Bégaya une voix près d'elle.

La Gryffondor leva les yeux et vit Neville, debout devant elle, les yeux grands de nervosité. Ce garçon avait décidément un gros problème de confiance en lui.

"Bonjour Neville," répondit-elle avec un sourire, espérant le mettre à l'aise. Au contraire, il se tortilla encore plus sur ses pieds et en retenant un soupir plaintif, elle se décida. "Assieds-toi."

C'était la troisième personne qui empiétait sur son espace personnel mais étonnamment, Neville la dérangeait moins que les autres. Le Gryffondor sursauta et trébucha, puis parvint à s'installer en face d'elle, son livre épais entre ses bras protecteurs.

"Tu as besoin de quelque chose?" Demanda la jeune femme en se plongeant dans un autre livre, qu'elle jeta sur la pile après en avoir parcouru le sommaire.

"Je-je lisais ce…ce livre. Fred et George m'ont dit de venir…te voir." Débita Neville d'un coup. Daesyn sourit presque mais se retint, ne voulant pas offenser son presque-ami. Il lui avait dit deux phrases entières sans beaucoup trébucher et elle trouvait personnellement qu'il progressait. Si seulement Rogue cessait de le rabaisser à chaque cours de potion.

"Pourquoi donc?" continua-t-elle.

"Ils m'ont dit que ça- ça t'aiderai pour le Tournoi." Expliqua-t-il.

"Vraiment!?" Elle sauta sur ses pieds et posa ses avant-bras sur la table en quête de plus d'informations.

"Oui," il hocha vigoureusement la tête, se mettant pour la première fois à l'aise en sa présence. "Que cherches-tu?" Demanda Neville avec hésitation.

"Je dois rester une heure sous l'eau," confia-t-elle en baissant la voix. Les Champions n'étaient pas censés être aidés par qui que ce soit. C'était contre les règles et ses amis risquaient gros s'ils se faisaient prendre.

Mais bon, les règles indiquaient aussi qu'il y avait seulement _trois_ Champions.

"Euh, et bien, il y a la Branchiflore qui peut faire ça," répondit Neville, sans remarquer qu'il n'avait pas bégayé. Plongé dans son livre, il lisait les caractéristiques de la plante en question. "Oui, c'est ça, la Branchiflore." Acquiesça-t-il en levant la tête vers elle d'un air sérieux.

"Oh Neville, tu es tout simplement génial!" S'exclama-t-elle à voix basse. Les joues rondes du Gryffondor rougirent d'embarras et plaisir, et il se leva une nouvelle fois en trébuchant sous le coup de l'émotion. "S-salut."

Daesyn le regarda s'éloigner et sauta de joie en comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas à continuer à chercher inutilement le moyen qui lui permettrait de respirer sous l'eau. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus que six semaines pour trouver cette plante qui serait son salut.

Cela faisait d'ailleurs une semaine qu'Hagrid n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez au château. Ses cours étaient assurés par Gobe-Planche, auxquels elle n'assistait pas, et sa place à la table des professeurs était bel et bien, toujours vide.

Daesyn frappait tous les soirs à la porte de sa cabane et à chaque fois elle n'avait aucune réponse, hormis celle de Crockdur qui aboyait furieusement.

Une dizaine de jours plus tard, la jeune femme se réveilla de meilleure humeur qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle avait espéré toute la nuit pouvoir avoir l'occasion de croiser Hagrid au village de Pré-au-Lard, et lui donner son avis quant à sa soudaine disparition. L'adolescente n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser se terrer pour le restant de ses jours dans sa petite hutte.

Ce fut alors avec déception que ses yeux bleus parcoururent attentivement la surface des Trois Balais et ne trouvèrent aucunement la grande forme imposante et rassurante de son ami. Lee, voyant sa tristesse, serra son épaule et la guida vers une table pour attendre les jumeaux, partis chercher leurs bières. Lee tenta de la distraire en lui racontant les dernières rumeurs sur son récent passage à l'infirmerie, sans beaucoup de succès.

"Il a peur Daesyn." Affirma finalement Lee à voix basse pendant que George et Fred s'installaient autour de la table ronde. Elle prit une gorgée de bière et grimaça au goût légèrement amer.

"Oh mais tiens, tiens, tiens, ne serait-ce pas notre chère Daesyn Potter!" La voix perçante lui fit grincer des dents. Avec une grande inspiration, elle se redressa et leva les yeux vers l'horrible blonde.

Daesyn s'aperçut vaguement que tous s'étaient tus à l'exclamation faussement surprise de _Rita Skeeter_.

"On y va." Son chuchotement résonna dans le pub lourdement silencieux. Les chaises raclèrent les planchers de bois avec un crissement strident et leurs pas sonnèrent comme les gros orages écossais de fin d'été.

"Pas si vite! Nous venons juste de nous rencontrer, nous pourrions prendre un verre ensemble?" La journaliste agrippa avec ses ongles pointus et acérés le poignet de Daesyn avant de la tirer vers le fond du bar.

"Non." Refusa-t-elle d'un ton ferme en se dégageant de ses griffes sans aucune délicatesse. Elle se détourna et passa entre Fred et George pour atteindre la sortie avant que Skeeter ne puisse l'arrêter à nouveau.

"Tu ferais mieux d'accepter." Déclara mielleusement l'infâme journaliste. Daesyn ne l'écouta pas et sortit de l'endroit qui lui paraissait soudainement moins accueillant en trombe.

"J'ai cru que tu allais l'étrangler," plaisanta Lee pour rompre la tension qui régnait. Daesyn lâcha un sourire tendu et accéléra le pas vers l'école. Les jumeaux, qui avaient discuté avec quelques uns de leurs clients, les rattrapèrent en courant et lui jetèrent un coup d'œil inquiet.

"Elle va trouver le moyen d'écrire quelque chose sur toi." L'informa Fred en grimaçant.

"Tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes arrières." Poursuivit George.

"Je sais mais il faut qu'Hagrid sorte de sa cachette et cesse de faire l'enfant. Il lui donne raison juste en refusant de se montrer." La jeune femme accéléra en passant le grand portail de l'école. Elle avait attendu assez longtemps qu'Hagrid revienne et maintenant, elle allait lui botter le cul s'il continuait à rester terré dans son coin. Il fallait bien qu'elle ait des cours de soins aux créatures _**potables**_!

La métamorphomage traversa le parc si vite que les garçons durent suivre en courant derrière. Ils arrivèrent essoufflés à la hutte du demi-géant et prirent quelques minutes pour ralentir leur respiration. Daesyn avança à la porte et commença à frapper continuellement sur le bois.

"Hagrid! Ouvre cette foutue porte! Si tu ne le fais pas on passe par la fenêtre, le toit, la cheminée tout ce que tu veux!" Cria-t-elle en ignorant les protestations de ses amis sur l'escalade du toit. "Ha-"

"Bien le bonjour Daesyn, messieurs," dit calmement le professeur Dumbledore, la coupant net dans ses exclamations.

"Bonjour professeur," répondirent-ils alors qu'elle demandait en même temps si Hagrid était à l'intérieur.

"Mmh bien sûr, j'ai cru comprendre que vous vouliez lui parler." Rigola Dumbledore en s'écartant pour les laisser passer. La Gryffondor ne prit pas la peine de rougir à son commentaire et rentra dans l'environnement familier.

Hagrid se mouchait bruyamment dans un grand morceau de tissu entre deux sanglots qui lui déchirèrent le cœur. Son ami était censé être jovial et heureux, avec un petit mot gentil pour tout le monde et à cause de Skeeter, il s'obligeait à rester caché.

"Hé salut Hagrid," maintenant qu'elle était ici, Daesyn ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire ou faire. Les gens qui pleuraient la mettaient toujours mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment se comporter, surtout qu'Hagrid semblait être totalement dépressif en cet instant. L'adolescente avait peur de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ou de complètement inutile. Ce fut pour cela qu'elle prit son courage à deux mains et avança vers la table pour prendre une des chaises libres qui traînait.

La jeune femme resta maladroitement dans le léger silence qui s'était installé et se maudit silencieusement. De loin, réconforter quelqu'un semblait très facile, de près toutefois, cela paraissait tout autre chose. Elle allait devoir régler ce malaise bientôt car la situation devenait très…gênante.

Fred et George, Lee, Mme et Mr Weasley, Dumbledore ainsi que quelques autres étaient bien meilleurs qu'elle dans ce domaine. Elle ne pouvait pas dire à Hagrid que tout allait bien, puisque ce n'était évidemment pas le cas.

"B'jour," marmonna-t-il en frottant son poing contre ses yeux gonflés.

Fred poussa un peu son coude dans ses côtes et elle le regarda avec panique. Quand elle s'était précipitée ici, elle n'avait pas prévu de faire face au chagrin de son ami! Elle n'avait préparé aucun plan dans son esprit intelligent pour ça! Elle ne pourrait _pas _réconforter Hagrid parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire ou non. Elle enterrait la plupart du temps ses propres émotions au fond d'elle-même, comment voulaient-ils tous qu'elle-

"C'est pas la forme." Daesyn se gifla mentalement. De tout ce qu'elle aurait pu dire, c'était donc _ça_ qui était sorti de sa bouche. C'était pire que ce qu'elle espérait. "Mais il faut pas se laisser marcher dessus Hagrid." Se rattrapa-t-elle rapidement.

"C'est comme je vous disais Hagrid," intervint le professeur Dumbledore à son grand soulagement, mais elle déchanta vite quand il s'arrêta là.

"Euh ouais." Continua-t-elle. "Peu importe le nombre d'articles de Skeeter, Hagrid, rien ne nous empêchera de vouloir encore vous voir. Vous êtes notre ami." Affirma-t-elle, très vite suivie des Gryffondor.

Hagrid étouffa un autre sanglot et deux grosses larmes coulèrent dans sa barbe hirsute.

Daesyn reprit avec courage. "Vous ne pouvez pas vous cacher ici toute votre vie Hagrid. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas votre nom de famille, vos parents ou qui ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, qui définit la personne que vous êtes! Si vous n'en êtes pas convaincu regardez-moi! Je n'ai pas vraiment de famille Hagrid. Mais prenons mon parrain Sirius Black, accusé de crimes. Cela fait-il de moi une criminelle?" Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Hagrid de protester. "Et les Dursley? Et mes parents biologiques qui jusqu'à preuve du contraire, m'ont abandonnée parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas de moi? Cela fait-il de moi quelqu'un de mauvais?" Elle acheva son discours en revenant sur sa chaise, qu'elle ne savait pas avoir quittée.

"Et voilà!" Intervint joyeusement Dumbledore. "La preuve vivante de ce que je vous ai dit, Hagrid. Je reçois des centaines de lettres de parents qui se souviennent de leur scolarité et pas un seul ne m'a pas conté votre gentillesse époustouflante. Je refuse votre démission Hagrid." Dumbledore se leva et donna une caresse à Crockdur. "Je t'attends dans mon bureau Daesyn. Les bonbons au citron sont mes préférés."

"Merci Daesyn," dit Hagrid avant de se moucher bruyamment. "De croire en moi comme tu le fais. Moi aussi je crois en toi. Gagne ce Tournoi Daesyn. Je crois que tu leur montreras à tous que les origines n'ont aucune influence sur nos capacités si tu remportes la première place." Son visage moucheté de larmes s'évanouit sous son expression à la fois brillante et sérieuse.

Quelque peu gênée, l'adolescente laissa son regard bleu passer sur la pièce pendant qu'Hagrid racontait son entrée à Poudlard aux garçons plus qu'heureux de l'écouter. Elle remarqua sur le buffet juste à côté, une photo de Hagrid avec ce qu'elle supposait être son père.

La photographie était belle. Derrière les deux sorciers, un grand pommier qu'Hagrid dépassait se tenait en arrière-plan. Sur l'épaule droite de Hagrid était assis le père de ce dernier. Ils possédaient les mêmes yeux noirs et sourire gentil.

"Tu devrais aller voir Dumbledore Daesyn," s'interrompit Hagrid à un moment, la regardant avec une expression heureuse. "Ne fais pas attendre l'homme."

"J'y vais immédiatement, merci Hagrid," elle lui fit un petit signe de la main et sortit de la hutte en laissant les garçons derrière elle.

Daesyn arriva sans tarder au bureau du professeur Dumbledore. La gargouille la regardait d'un air mauvais, probablement vexée par sa dernière visite agitée.

"Bonbons au citron," annonça-t-elle à la statue de pierre. Cette dernière grogna de mécontentement et la laissa passer de mauvaise grâce.

"Bonsoir professeur," salua-t-elle en entrant dans le bureau chaleureux. Dumbledore lui fit signe de s'installer à sa place habituelle et se plongea dans son propre siège confortable. "Vous vouliez me voir?" Demanda-t-elle une fois assise.

"J'ai trouvé remarquable la façon dont tu as géré la situation avec Hagrid tout à l'heure," félicita-t-il, "mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais parler." Il s'interrompit quelques instants, le temps de chercher ses mots. "As-tu commencé l'occlumancie Daesyn?"

"Brièvement. J'ai réussi à trouver mon sanctuaire comme vous avez dit, mais je ne suis pas capable de vider mon esprit professeur. C'est tout bonnement impossible." Déclara-t-elle. Daesyn avait passé ces dernières semaines à essayer de se concentrer sur rien. Mission impossible. Elle avait toujours une pensée profonde qui l'emmenait dans des raisonnements complexes qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de résoudre. C'était comme si son esprit ne voulait pas se mettre au repos. Aucun répit permis, pas même la nuit où elle était obligée d'avoir un bout de parchemin à portée de bras pour écrire quelconque idée qui lui passait par la tête dans son sommeil.

"L'inconvénient d'être un génie," rigola Dumbledore, les yeux aussi pétillants qu'à l'ordinaire. "Peut-être que tu ne peux pas apprendre à vider ton esprit," continua-t-il. Elle se sentit expirer avec difficulté. Si l'une des personnes en qui elle avait le plus confiance ne l'en pensait pas capable, comment était-elle supposée y arriver? "Alors nous devrons faire sans."

"Sans?" Répéta-t-elle, incrédule.

"Oui. Tu vas devoir redoubler d'efforts pour te protéger mais je ne doute pas de tes capacités," Dumbledore lui sourit doucement. "Puis-je voir ce que tu as choisi?"

"Oui," acquiesça Daesyn," qu'allez-vous faire exactement?" Demanda-t-elle légèrement inquiète.

"Je vais prononcer un sort qui me permettra d'entrer dans ta tête. Tu sentiras ma présence bien sûr mais n'ai aucune inquiétude, je resterai seulement en surface de ton esprit." Expliqua-t-il en se levant et se plaçant debout, devant elle.

Daesyn se cala plus profondément dans le grand fauteuil et attendit. Elle savait que le Directeur n'abuserait pas du pouvoir qu'elle l'avait autorisé à utiliser sur elle, mais l'idée d'avoir, une nouvelle fois, quelqu'un dans sa tête n'était pas une chose très rassurante.

"_Légilimens_," dit doucement Dumbledore avec un geste négligeant du poignet.

Immédiatement, Daesyn ressentit la différence. Elle avait l'impression d'être tombée dans sa tête et tout était comme elle l'avait imaginé. Mais elle n'était que spectatrice. Une autre présence imposante sans être écrasante, lui tenait compagnie dans ce vaste espace.

Elle sursauta en voyant la figure fantomatique du professeur Dumbledore se matérialiser sous ses yeux. Il avait l'air plus jeune malgré son étrange état de transparence qui le faisait ressembler à Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête.

"C'est un remarquable chef d'œuvre." Souffla le professeur d'un ton qu'elle qualifierait d'admiratif. Il fit quelques pas autour de la salle encore fragile vu la façon dont les murs tremblaient sur son passage.

"J'en ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui," dit-il en se tournant vers elle.

Le retour était certainement beaucoup plus brutal. La sensation de remonter à la surface était éprouvante et Daesyn mit un moment pour adopter une respiration normale. Ce n'était pas un sentiment agréable et elle dût cligner un paquet de fois des yeux pour discerner enfin les contours de son environnement.

Finalement, la jeune femme parvint à tourner sa tête d'où elle était affalée dans le fauteuil vers Dumbledore, dans son propre siège.

"Désagréable," compatit-il en lui adressant un sourire désolé qu'elle n'eut pas la force de lui retourner.

"Ouais," expira-t-elle en posant une main sur son cœur battant. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir revécu la chute d'une centaine de mètres du premier match de Quidditch avec les Détraqueurs, l'année dernière.

"C'est du bon travail même s'il reste encore beaucoup de choses à améliorer. Ton idée me paraît absolument excellente!" L'éloge lui fit très plaisir.

"La salle sur demande est l'endroit où je me sens le plus en sécurité. Je peux être au calme là-bas." Expliqua-t-elle, devançant sa prochaine question.

"Comment comptes-tu l'améliorer?"

"J'ai remarqué que lorsque vous aviez fait quelques pas, les murs tremblaient. Je pense que je vais déjà renforcer tout ça avant de passer à des choses plus complexes," dit-elle après plusieurs minutes de réflexion. "Je vais adopter le même système de magie que la salle. Selon ce que l'intrus veut voir, la salle s'ouvrira sur ses besoins mais il faut que je trouve un moyen de l'en faire sortir et de le repousser. Peut-être comme un épouvantard, qui l'effraierait et le sortirait de ma tête-"

"Ce sont toutes des excellentes idées," dit-il d'un ton enjoué. "Mais c'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu et je souhaiterais que tu sois dans ton dortoir avant qu'il ne débute."

"Bien sûr professeur, merci et bonne nuit," répondit-elle, comprenant qu'elle était congédiée.

La Salle Commune ne comportait plus que quelques traînards qu'elle évita soigneusement pour se faufiler au dortoir rempli de deux filles gloussantes. L'adolescente remercia mentalement Granger qui, excédée, avait donné un coup sec avec sa baguette et éteint toutes les chandelles. Avec une myriade de protestations et grognements, les deux commères s'étaient couchées en boudant, les plongeant le silence.

* * *

Quatre semaines plus tard, Daesyn se leva avec un mauvais pressentiment. Tout en réfléchissant à ce qui aurait pu mal tourner, elle s'habilla lentement, n'ayant pas hâte de découvrir ce qui s'était passé. Elle sortit du dortoir avec un froncement de sourcils soucieux, et descendit rejoindre les garçons pour le petit-déjeuner.

Dès qu'elle sortit de la salle commune, le sentiment s'accentua crescendo. Dans les couloirs, un grand groupe de troisième année la regardèrent avec curiosité et méfiance. En descendant les escaliers, quelques ricanements retentirent de la part de plusieurs Gryffondor rancuniers. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le Hall et que des Serpentard l'approchèrent avec un sourire narquois, Daesyn traça son chemin hors du château et se réfugia pour une promenade dans le parc.

Tant pis, elle devrait sauter le petit-déjeuner ce matin.

"Daesyn?" Appela une voix hésitante venant du Lac.

"Bonjour Ilya," le salua-t-elle, plus joyeusement que la froideur de la politesse habituelle.

Les choses étaient allées en s'arrangeant entre eux. Elle commençait même à penser qu'ils pourraient peut-être devenir très bons amis.

"Tu n'es pas allée au petit-déjeuner n'est-ce pas," sa question rhétorique l'intrigua et elle se dirigea vers lui.

"Comment ça?" L'interrogea la métamorphomage, son froncement de sourcils à nouveau sur son visage.

"Oh, tu ne sais pas." Ilya termina sa phrase dans un murmure à peine perceptible. Il s'assit sur le ponton et elle le rejoignit rapidement en pinçant les lèvres.

"Je ne sais pas quoi?"

"L'article." Répondit-il. En voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas, il lui tendit une page de journal sortie de sa poche de robe.

Avec une anxiété et une colère grandissantes, elle déplia lentement le journal. _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Lut-elle en gros caractères. Les bords du papier fragile tremblèrent entre ses doigts quand elle commença à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Daesyn respira profondément et passa le journal à Ilya qui lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

"Lis-le pour moi s'il te plaît. Sinon je pense que tu n'auras plus de journal à la fin."

Il acquiesça sans protester, et de sa voix grave, débuta sa lecture.

_**DAESYN POTTER, LE GRAND MYSTERE DE L'ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE DE POUDLARD, **__**par Rita Skeeter.**_

_**Chaque sorcier et sorcière connaît le nom de celle qui a mis fin à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, monstre de la précédente Guerre Sorcière. **_

_**Mais quelqu'un sait-il qui est vraiment cette légende? **_

_**Bien sûr que non. **_

_**C'est pourquoi votre journaliste préférée Rita Skeeter, a décidé d'éclaircir les mystères qui entourent cette icône mythique de notre monde, et qui participe cette année à l'ancestral Tournoi des Trois Sorciers organisé à Poudlard, en partenariat avec les écoles Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons.**_

_**Mais avant de revenir sur les circonstances de la participation de Daesyn Potter, un petit retour sur ses années précédentes à notre estimée école de Sorcellerie est évidemment nécessaire, pour répondre à la problématique du jour. **_

_**La Fille-Qui-A-Survécu a fait sa première entrée à Poudlard en septembre 2011, où comme chacun de nous, elle a attendu patiemment que le Choixpeau décide de la maison dans laquelle elle effectuera toute sa scolarité.**_

_**Cependant, un évènement inattendu et inexpliqué restera à jamais gravé dans nos livres d'Histoire. Après avoir commencé à placer la petite fille à Serpentard, le Choixpeau s'est ravisé et l'a envoyée à Gryffondor.**_

_**Tout au long de son année, Daesyn Potter a bravé les divers dangers sur son chemin et a fini par faire face à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Vous-Savez-Qui a en effet pris possession du corps du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.**_

_**Néanmoins, les aventures de la Fille-Qui-A-Survécu ne s'arrêtent pas là.**_

_**Lors de sa deuxième année, un monstre qui s'avérera plus tard être un Basilic, serpent mortel d'une centaine de mètres de long, pétrifie sans cesse les élèves de Poudlard. Par la suite, il est révélé que Daesyn Potter est Fourchelangue, seul moyen de communication permettant de parler aux serpents.**_

_**Encore une fois, l'enfant fait face à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, et sauve Ginevra Weasley d'une mort certaine.**_

_**Sirius Black est un nom connu et craint chez nous, les sorciers. Meurtrier de masse, il trahit James et Lily Potter et vend leur position à son Maître, Vous-Savez-Qui, les menant à la mort.**_

_**L'été 2013, Sirius Black réussit l'impossible: s'échapper de la prison d'Azkaban, soigneusement gardée par les Détraqueurs sous le contrôle du Ministère de la Magie. Pendant ce temps, Daesyn Potter fait presque exploser sa famille avec une poussée de magie accidentelle inhabituelle. Mais par les temps qui courent, le Premier Ministre Fudge décide d'effacer son avertissement, ce qui témoigne de la bonté de l'homme.**_

_**A la fin de l'année scolaire, Sirius Black est attrapé au château et prêt à être embrassé par les Détraqueurs. Mais celui-ci s'enfuit et disparaît mystérieusement dans la nature. Il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait que le meurtrier a été aidé car de nos jours, même nos meilleurs Aurors ne peuvent le trouver.**_

_**En regroupant les informations ci-dessus, nos lecteurs devraient tous se poser les mêmes questions:**_

_**Pourquoi le Choixpeau a-t-il subitement changé d'avis sur le Tri de l'enfant-qui-a-vaincu? Le meurtre de Quirinus Quirrell devrait-il nous alerter? Le Fourchelangue, une magie sombre que coule dans ses veines, raison de son abandon ? La Fille-Qui-A-Survécu a-t-elle aidé Sirius Black à échapper à un sort pire que la mort et pourquoi? Qu'en penseraient les défunts James et Lily Potter?**_

_**Daesyn Potter, l'illustre icône de la défaite de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, est-elle vraiment innocente?**_

_**Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, vieille tradition permettant l'échange entre les écoles, revient en force cette année à Poudlard. Le nombre de morts étant assez élevé selon nos registres, que pour la première mise en jeu depuis des siècles seuls les sorciers majeurs pouvaient souscrire leur candidature.**_

_**Encore une fois, Daesyn Potter dépasse les espérances. A à peine quatorze ans, l'enfant est reçue comme quatrième championne désignée par la Coupe, volant la vedette au véritable champion, Cédric Diggory, qui lui, avait de vraies raisons de s'inscrire.**_

_**Après une première tâche mouvementée, où elle s'en est sortie avec un seul bras cassé, les questions se multiplient. Selon mes sources, Daesyn Potter reste de nombreuses heures dans le bureau du dirigeant de l'école: l'excentrique Albus Dumbledore.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore aurait-il dérogé aux règles posées par la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers en informant la jeune fille des Tâches à venir?**_

_**Les questions restent sans réponses mes chers lecteurs, mais la vérité éclate toujours un jour.**_

_**Votre reporter préféré, Rita Skeeter.**_

La voix d'Ilya s'éteignit et Daesyn serra les poings de rage pure. Voilà pourquoi elle avait reçu pas mal de regards étranges ce matin. Tout le monde lisait la Gazette et tous seraient au courant de ses _aventures_.

C'était décidé. Elle. Haïssait. Skeeter.

"Que vas-tu faire?" Demanda doucement Ilya, dont elle avait complètement oublié la présence.

"La même chose." Déclara-t-elle d'un ton cassant.

"Même chose?" Il semblait confus.

"Oui. Trouver, fouiller, dénicher quelque chose d'humiliant sur elle puis la faire payer pour ses mensonges." Dit-elle comme si elle parlait seulement de la pluie et du beau temps.

"C'est bien?" Proposa-t-il avec hésitation.

"Je dois y aller. On se voit plus tard." Elle lui fit un petit signe sans enthousiasme de la main et se leva. A peine debout, un petit hibou surexcité lui vola dessus, faisant tomber la lettre accrochée à sa patte.

Elle l'ouvrit avec empressement et remarqua l'écriture de Sirius. La jeune femme se mit tout de suite à la lecture, ne perdant pas une miette de la courte note.

_Ma filleule,_

_Quelle est la date de la prochaine sortie Pré-au-Lard?_

_Ton parrain._

L'adolescente sentit une poussée d'inquiétude masquer sa colère bouillonnante. Elle essaya de se détendre en pensant que Sirius se sentait assez en sécurité pour oser venir la voir. En tout cas, ça l'apaisait pour le moment. Sans prendre la peine d'utiliser un nouveau parchemin, elle écrivit en dessous la date et le renvoya avec le hibou qui sautait toujours au-dessus de sa tête.

Daesyn se dirigea vers les cuisines en évitant la ribambelle d'idiots et d'idiotes qui la regardaient comme s'ils la voyaient pour la première fois. Les gens étaient si crédules.

"Comment vas-tu Dobby?" Lança-t-elle joyeusement en posant son sac sur la table.

L'elfe de maison accourut sur le tabouret à coté d'elle et lui sauta dans les bras. "Dobby est si heureux de voir Miss Potter!" S'écria-t-il en la relâchant.

Il sautait tellement sur le tabouret de bois que Daesyn craint qu'il ne se renverse et jette le petit être au sol. Mais elle fut surprise lorsque Dobby s'arrêta soudainement de bouger et se tordit les oreilles de nervosité.

"Dobby doit avouer quelque chose à Miss Potter. Dobby est désolé." S'excusa-t-il sans qu'elle ne sache de quoi il parlait.

"Dobby?"

"Dobby n'a pas fait exprès. Dobby a entendu la conversation de Miss Potter et le petit Londubat." Avant que Daesyn ne puisse penser à ouvrir la bouche, il continua. "Dobby a apporté ça à Miss Potter, pour se faire pardonner."

Il lui tendit un mouchoir qu'elle supposait faire office de papier cadeau. Elle l'ouvrit doucement et observa avec incrédulité l'objet mou et plein d'eau à l'intérieur. Il avait un aspect spongieux et peu ragoûtant.

"Miss Potter avait besoin de Branchiflore."

"Merci!" S'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'elle comprit où il voulait en venir. Elle rangea consciencieusement la plante dans une poche de sa robe. "Je vais ranger ça tout de suite Dobby."

"Bien sûr! Dobby est ravi d'avoir pu aider Miss Potter!" Couina-t-il, des larmes de bonheur plein les yeux. Il semblait avoir oublié qu'il avait écouté sa discussion avec Neville et Daesyn en fut soulagée. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à gérer d'autres larmes.

* * *

A l'image de la première tâche, Daesyn eut l'impression que le temps ne s'écoulait plus que par à-coups, l'envoyant de son cours de métamorphose au dîner puis au petit-déjeuner et cela, jusqu'au matin de la seconde tâche.

Ce fut par ailleurs ce matin-là, un réveil assez horrible. La jeune femme s'étira d'abord tranquillement avant de se souvenir avec lassitude et ennui qu'elle allait devoir passer une heure sous une étendue d'eau écossaise gelée. Dix minutes avant le début de la seconde tâche, Daesyn se décida enfin à descendre pour leur faire grâce de sa noble présence.

En se rendant toutefois compte de son retard actuel, la jeune femme se fustigea intérieurement et traversa au pas de course les couloirs seulement occupés par quelques retardataires. L'air froid du parc gifla ses joues et les recouvrit d'une délicate teinte rose. Au moment où elle arriva devant les juges, ses jambes hurlaient leur mécontentement devant l'exercice soudain et son poing de côté lui martyrisait les côtes, lui faisant l'effet d'un couteau qu'on ne cessait de retourner dans une plaie. Elle posa les mains sur ses flancs et atterrit aux côtés d'un Poufsouffle incrédule. Si elle avait pu, elle se serait écroulée par terre.

Karkaroff et Mme Maxime semblaient déçus de la voir arriver contrairement à Ludo Verpey, presque prêt à la prendre dans ses bras, et Percy qui remplaçait à nouveau Mr Croupton portait un véritable air soulagé. Dumbledore lui adressa un petit sourire gentil et Hagrid reprit son air jovial et confiant.

Les tribunes de la première tâche avaient été disposées autour du Lac et étaient remplies de bavardages excités, de murmures incohérents se reflétant sur la surface grisâtre du Lac. De loin, elle remarqua les têtes rouges de Fred et George qui lui envoyaient des signes frénétiques d'encouragement. Daesyn leur répondit avec un vague geste de la main, trop occupée à reprendre une respiration normale après sa folle course à travers le château.

Ludo Verpey lui prit l'épaule et la dirigea à côté de Krum, déjà prêt à plonger. Daesyn retira avec réticence la cape qui l'enveloppait et la laissa glisser sur le sol, révélant aux yeux de tous son maillot de bain noir une pièce que Mme Weasley lui avait généreusement envoyé. Heureusement, il n'en dévoilait pas trop mais assez pour faire apparaître la chair de poule sur ses bras et jambes. En dernier recours pour se protéger de l'air froid, elle détacha ses cheveux devenus bruns du chignon serré qu'elle avait réalisé, d'où ils tombèrent en vagues douces dans le creux de ses reins. Elle attrapa la Branchiflore dans la poche de sa cape et la serra dans son poing, priant Merlin pour que Dobby lui ait donné la bonne plante.

Verpey se dirigea finalement vers la table d'or des juges et pointa sa baguette magique sur sa gorge. "_Sonorus_."

Sa voix se répercuta partout dans le parc et la foule attendit avec excitation qu'il annonce la prochaine épreuve. "Et voilà! Tous nos champions sont prêts à entreprendre la deuxième tâche qui commencera au coup de sifflet! Ils auront une heure pour reprendre ce qui leur aura été enlevé! A trois ! " Daesyn se demanda si le sortilège Sonorus était vraiment nécessaire pour une personne comme Verpey. En sachant qu'il hurlait aussi fort quand il n'en avait pas. "UN! DEUX! TROIS!"

Le coup de sifflet retentit en même temps que les applaudissements et cris frénétiques explosèrent dans les tribunes. Sans jeter un seul regard aux autres champions, Daesyn fourra la Branchiflore dans sa bouche et s'assit sur le ponton en attendant que quelque chose se passe. Ses doigts de pieds effleurèrent la surface de l'eau froide et lui brûla la peau au contact. Dans sa bouche, la plante visqueuse se transformait peu à peu en purée et glissa dans son estomac.

Les rires incrédules puis moqueurs de la foule résonnèrent sur la surface glacée du Lac. Les autres champions avaient déjà disparus dans les eaux profondes et étaient impossible à distinguer. Soudainement, la jeune femme ne put reprendre sa respiration. Ses poumons étaient désespérément vide et criaient pour de l'air qu'elle ne semblait pas être en mesure de donner. Elle porta les mains à sa gorge et sursauta en sentant les ouvertures bizarres sur le côté. Elle avait des branchies.

Si Daesyn avait pu rire, elle l'aurait fait volontiers mais malheureusement, elle n'avait plus de souffle et la tête lui tournait. La jeune femme sauta dans le Lac et sentit un long frisson lui parcourir l'échine. L'eau qui lui avait paru glacée quelques secondes plus tôt lui était maintenant agréablement fraîche. Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir, elle nagea vigoureusement vers le fond du Lac chercher son prix.

A ce qu'elle pensait être à mi-chemin cependant, elle ralentit la cadence et tourna sur elle-même. Le paysage aquatique luxuriant de la surface avait laissé place à des herbes sombres dont on ne pouvait distinguer les contours dans la semi-obscurité omniprésente. Daesyn pouvait à peine voir à un mètre devant elle, le silence oppressant l'agressant plus violemment que jamais. Elle souffla et un étrange jet de bulles jaillit de sa bouche. Ses cheveux formaient une auréole autour de sa tête et à l'aide de l'élastique à son poignet, elle les ramena dans une queue de cheval pour qu'ils évitent de la gêner.

En manque de ressources, Daesyn pointa sa baguette devant elle. "Pointe-moi le fond du Lac." Mais sa formule eut pour seul effet de créer un léger ballotement de l'eau. Elle réessaya encore une fois, puis une seconde et une troisième, sans plus de succès. Agacée et désorientée, elle abandonna l'idée de prononcer le sortilège qui avait pour seul effet de faire sortir des bulles géantes de sa bouche. Elle releva sa baguette de houx et la pointa férocement devant elle avant de penser au fond du Lac.

Daesyn observa avec émerveillement un petit globe de lumière doré se glisser devant son visage et danser quelques instants, comme pour la narguer, avant de filer à toute vitesse dans les profondeurs sombres. La métamorphomage s'y propulsa à son tour, évitant avec facilité les quelques Strangulots qui essayaient de l'entraîner vers le fond et nagea à la suite du globe, qui ressemblait étrangement à un vif d'or sous-marin.

La jeune femme sut qu'elle était bientôt à destination lorsque plusieurs sirènes la regardèrent passer en murmurant derrière leurs longs doigts grisâtres. Leurs yeux jaunes suivaient sa petite forme sans cligner des yeux et un nouveau frisson la parcourut. Ils n'étaient pas hostiles mais pas accueillants non plus.

Daesyn arriva dans ce qui semblait être un petit village. Le globe d'or prenait peu à peu une lueur fantomatique et elle se résigna à poursuivre sans lui. Sa baguette fortement serrée entre ses doigts palmés, elle approcha de ce qui ressemblait à une place centrale. Une grande statue représentait grossièrement les êtres de l'eau rassemblés tout autour. Ils s'écartèrent sur son passage et elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce qui y était attaché. Elle comprit tout de suite ce que voulait dire _Ce qui t'es le plus cher. _

Quatre personnes étaient liées à la statue de pierre par de solides cordes, leur tête ballottait mollement sur leurs épaules au rythme des courants et ils semblaient plongés dans un profond sommeil. La première était une petite fille qui ne pouvait être que la sœur de Blondinette. Même cheveux blonds, traits de visage, attrait Veela. Elle ne pouvait toutefois pas avoir plus de huit ans. La seconde fille était Cho Chang, la petite amie de Cédric et sûrement son _prix_. Sa tête reposait sur celle de Luna Lovegood, qui elle, devait être la personne la plus chère aux yeux de Viktor.

Enfin, la personne qui lui tenait le plus à cœur. Les vêtements élimés flottants au gré des courants, les cheveux bruns, mince, les paupières fermées sur d'irréels yeux dorés, Remus Lupin était la dernière personne attachée à la pierre, juste à côté de Luna.

Daesyn se précipita sans plus attendre auprès du loup-garou et opéra à trancher les cordes à l'aide d'une pierre bien coupante. Cédric et Krum arrivèrent chacun de leur côté quelques secondes plus tard et se mirent aussitôt à détacher leur propre prisonnier. La jeune femme sursauta lorsque Cédric lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule et elle faillit en lâcher son caillou.

"Fleur a abandonné." Lui mima-t-il en montrant la petite fille attachée à la pierre.

Daesyn regarda entre Remus et l'enfant et soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas, en toute conscience, la laisser tranquillement ici entourée de créatures étranges. La jeune femme pointa sa baguette sur les sirènes qui grognèrent de mécontentement quand elle approcha la blonde. Elle les dégagea rapidement d'un coup de baguette et détacha d'un coup sec la fillette. L'adolescente faillit hurler de colère lorsqu'elle ne vit plus ni Cho, ni Cédric derrière elle. Comment était-elle censée porter l'enfant plus un homme adulte avec sa maigre carrure? C'était insensé!

D'une main, elle agrippa le poignet de la petite et de l'autre, le col de robe de Remus puis commença lentement à les tracter. Autour d'elle, les sirènes formaient un cercle gracieux et se propulsaient aisément à l'aide de leurs nageoires alors que de son côté, à peine une dizaine de mètres plus haut, ses bras se fatiguaient de leur lourde charge. A bout de forces, elle s'arrêta et se laissa redescendre, entraînée par le poids des prisonniers.

Elle fit glisser sa baguette entre ses doigts et lança un sortilège de plume sur Lupin puis sur l'enfant afin de pouvoir enfin remonter à la surface. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps.

Sa charge allégée, elle commença à frapper l'eau de ses jambes qui protestèrent contre le mouvement brusque pour remonter au plus vite sur la terre ferme. Engourdis, ses muscles répondirent de moins en moins à ses commandes et elle faiblit peu à peu, avant de reprendre espoir en voyant la lumière qui pointait le bout de son nez. Ereintée, Daesyn regarda ses pieds qui avaient perdu de leur vigueur et sa peau, redevenue pâle. Dans un dernier geste elle lança à bout de bras, les deux sorciers pour qu'ils atteignent la surface.

Ses branchies disparues, ses poumons avaient maintenant grandement besoin d'oxygène dont elle venait à manquer. Daesyn était sûre que le sortilège qui maintenait les quatre sorciers endormis les réveillerait au moment où ils sortiraient la tête de l'eau. La tête levée vers les ondulations de l'eau, elle observa Remus prendre la petite fille agitée dans ses bras et la porter au ponton.

Se noyer était une sensation très désagréable. Elle pouvait distinctement sentir ses poumons se remplir d'eau et sa vue se brouiller et déformer les contours de son paysage pour les transformer en monstres mortels qui l'attraperaient dès qu'elle perdrait conscience. L'eau était glaciale, lui brûlait la peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne la sente plus. Daesyn perdait lentement ses repères, se sentant glisser de plus en plus loin, de plus en plus vite dans l'obscurité.

Brièvement, l'image fugace des sourires confiants de Hagrid, maternels de Mme Weasley, pétillants de Fred et George lui traversa l'esprit. D'un mouvement brusque elle sortit sa baguette et se la pointa sur ses pieds qu'elle distinguait à peine à cause de la brume formée par son esprit. Quelques semaines plus tôt, Flitwick leur avait enseigné le sortilège d'Expulsion, le contraire de celui d'Attraction. En pensant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait la formule, elle imagina les effets produits par le sortilège et se sentit décoller de plus en plus vite.

Daesyn sentit distinctement le bois dur sous son dos et l'air lui consumer les poumons. Elle aurait probablement de beaux hématomes ces prochains jours. Avec un haut-le-cœur, elle se tourna sur le côté et recracha l'eau qu'elle avait avalée pendant sa période de semi-inconscience, ne se souciant aucunement de ce à quoi elle ressembler. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et vit les contours flous d'une personne penchée sur elle qui lui massait le dos. Et sans plus de cérémonie, Daesyn plongea dans les bras accueillants de l'inconscience, laissant des sorciers agités s'occuper du bazar qu'elle avait mis derrière elle.

* * *

**_Chronologie:_**

31 juillet 2000 Naissance de Daesyn Edith Barton.

Septembre 2011- juin 2014  Début de la 1ère année- fin de la 3ème année de Daesyn. (les grands évènements des livres Harry Potter restent comme dans les livres, soit les 3 premières années. J'ai ajouté et enlevé quelques trucs sur la fuite de Sirius d'Azkaban mais rien de majeur qui change du tout au tout l'histoire. Ce sera expliqué dans les prochains chapitres.)

31 Octobre 2014 Le nom de Daesyn sort de la Coupe de Feu

24 Novembre 2014 1ère Tâche

25 Décembre 2014 Bal de Noël

4 Janvier 2015 Début du 2nd Trimestre.

16 Janvier 2015 Sortie Pré-au-Lard, occlumancie.

13 février 2015 Article de Skeeter sur Daesyn.

24 Février 2015 Seconde Tâche, 9h30.


	9. Chapitre 9

_Avertissements: FemHarry,_

_Je n'ai rien de Marvel/HP_

* * *

Lorsque Daesyn Potter reprit finalement conscience, elle put immédiatement situer l'endroit dans lequel elle était allongée. Le silence stérile, l'odeur inamicale des potions et autres breuvages infectes dans l'air, les pas feutrés sur le marbre, les draps de coton sous ses doigts qu'elle savait blancs, l'infirmerie ne changerait jamais.

La jeune femme prit encore quelques minutes pour elle-même avant d'ouvrir les yeux et faire face aux conséquences. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la sensation d'eau qui montait et submergeait ses poumons. Par ailleurs, sa gorge la piquait horriblement et elle retint avec peine une quinte de toux qu'elle imaginait particulièrement douloureuse. Daesyn savait aussi qu'elle avait réussi à remonter sur le ponton avant de s'évanouir inconfortablement sous les yeux des centaines de spectateurs. Son dos était raide, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait très certainement une bonne dizaine de jolis hématomes.

Daesyn ouvrit lentement les yeux et distingua faiblement deux personnes endormies sur les chaises disposées à côté de son lit, avant qu'elle ne les referme, assaillie par la blancheur éclatante de la pièce. Elle essaya à nouveau, laissant ses globes bleus s'habituer petit à petit à la lumière environnante.

Ilya avait le cou penché contre le dossier de sa chaise, ce qui lui causerait sûrement un torticolis plus tard. Ses cheveux habituellement soignés se tenaient pour la plupart, droits sur sa tête, et il avait des cernes violets sous les yeux marquant profondément son état de fatigue.

La seconde personne, au plus proche de son lit était Remus Lupin. La personne qu'elle avait "sauvée" du lac. Ses habits étaient tout aussi démodés que l'année dernière, bien que moins usés. Elle avait l'impression qu'il avait moins de cheveux gris et de rides que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Effet secondaire de la potion Tue-loup, certainement. Ses mains croisées sur son ventre, il dormait dans une position assez semblable à celle du bulgare, la bouche entrouverte.

Sans qu'elle ne le veuille, un gémissement sortit d'entre ses lèvres sèches et gercées. L'effet fut immédiat. Remus se leva d'un bond, conséquence de son audition de loup-garou et fixa son regard soulagée et très inquiet sur elle. Ilya, conscient de l'agitation qui régnait, s'éveilla à son tour en frottant ses poings sur ses paupières à la manière d'un bébé.

Personne ne put même penser à dire un mot, que Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière, arriva d'un pas cadencé vers son lit. La vieille femme sortit sa baguette et s'en servit pour faire de longs schémas compliqués, qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de suivre avant de fixer son attention sur elle.

"Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance." Commença l'infirmière d'un ton extrêmement pincé. "Penser au sortilège d'Expulsion alors même que vous vous noyiez était une idée intelligente. Vous n'avez aucune séquelle Mademoiselle Potter, mis à part la quantité d'ecchymoses que vous avez sur le dos. Beaucoup de chance, je me répète. Je vous garde en observation jusqu'à ce soir encore après cela, libre à vous de partir."

En claquant des talons, Poppy Pomfresh ressortit à grandes enjambées de la salle les laissant seuls.

"Tu m'as fait peur," dit Remus en la soulevant pour l'appuyer contre la tête de lit. "Quand j'ai vu que tu ne remontais pas j'ai paniqué." Il s'interrompit et se racla la gorge, essayant d'effacer les nombreuses larmes qui s'étaient accumulées dans ses yeux.

"Combien de temps suis-je restée là?" Demanda-t-elle en grimaçant lorsque sa gorge la piqua douloureusement.

"Trois jours." Répondit Ilya, toujours dans son fauteuil.

"Comment va la sœur de Blondinette?" Ils lui lancèrent des regards incrédules.

"Blondinette?" Répéta Remus. Ilya cacha son rire derrière une toux factice.

"Oui, la candidate de Beauxbâtons." Précisa-t-elle. Daesyn attrapa facilement le verre d'eau sur la table de chevet et le but d'un trait. L'irritation permanente dans sa gorge s'apaisa et elle soupira de soulagement.

"Bien, très bien." Vint la réponse courte. Ilya s'excusa et sortit de l'infirmerie, comprenant qu'ils avaient besoin de parler seuls. Un silence inqualifiable s'installa entre eux pendant lequel la jeune femme remarqua que son parrain honoraire parcourait son visage de ses yeux ambrés, à la recherche de blessures éventuelles.

"Tu vas bientôt repartir," dit-elle rhétoriquement. Dans sa tête, il était évident que Dumbledore ne lui avait permis de rester seulement parce que la dernière tâche s'était mal terminée pour elle. Maintenant qu'elle était réveillée, le loup-garou ne pourrait pas s'attarder très longtemps.

"Bientôt." Il se prit la tête entre les mains puis se redressa et la souleva à nouveau pour qu'il puisse s'installer sur le lit avec elle. La sorcière appuya la tête sur son épaule et se laissa bercer par les respirations profondes de l'adulte.

"Les potions Tue-loup sont d'excellente qualité," elle entendit le sourire dans sa voix. "J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais aimé ton cadeau de Noël?" Demanda-t-il, amusé.

Daesyn posa sa tête contre le mur et laissa ses cheveux prendre une teinte rouge de vin. Elle fit tournoyer entre ses doigts le pendentif en or et se recula pour voir la tête de Remus, qui avait une expression nostalgique sur le visage.

"Tu changeais tout le temps tes cheveux de couleur quand tu étais petite," commença-t-il affectueusement, "particulièrement en rouge, même s'il t'arrivait de changer pour le bleu ou le noir. Tu adorais ressembler trait pour trait à Sirius, il te faisait tellement rire."

"Vraiment?" S'enquit-elle, hypnotisée par ses mots.

"Oui!" Remus rigola doucement. "Mais tu le faisais seulement les derniers mois, avant…avant la mort de James et Lily."

"Pourquoi?"

"Tu ne parlais pas encore Daesyn, mais Lily était absolument certaine que tu pleurais parce que tu voulais ton papa. James était inquiet que tu ne puisses jamais t'habituer à eux, alors il te gâtait énormément. Il était si paniqué à l'idée que tu ne l'aimes pas!" Raconta-t-il, en se moquant doucement de son défunt ami.

"Tu te souviens d'autres choses?" Supplia-t-elle presque. Daesyn avait parfois l'impression que rien n'avait existé avant les Dursley mais l'entendre de la bouche de Remus lui donnait un sens bien plus réel.

"Sur ton père biologique?" Questionna-t-il, un sourcil levé, faisant rougir Daesyn.

"Ouais?" Proposa-t-elle.

"Je ne sais pas grand-chose, je n'étais même pas au courant que Lily et James cherchaient à adopter. Lily m'a un peu expliqué le fonctionnement quand ils t'ont ramenée mais elle ne s'est pas trop penchée dessus. Je pense qu'elle voulait que tu connaisses d'abord la vérité toi-même avant tout le monde." Il s'interrompit quelques instants. "Ils sont allés te chercher en Amérique et tu es entrée dans le monde magique pour la première fois trois jours après."

"Pourquoi m'a-t-il abandonné?" Demanda-t-elle plus brusquement qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

"Je- Non, bien sûr que non, depuis combien de temps le penses-tu?" L'interrogea Remus, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. "C'est bien l'une des rares informations que James a laissé échapper. Ton père n'avait pas le choix, Daesyn, c'est tout ce que je sais."

Un immense soulagement l'envahit. Quelque part, elle avait été voulue et non pas abandonnée sans aucuns regrets. Ce qu'elle pensait avait dû transparaître sur son visage car lorsque Remus reprit la parole, son ton était plus doux qu'elle ne l'avait déjà entendu. "Qui qu'il soit, il t'a aimée plus que jamais, je n'en ai aucun doute."

"Tu penses que j'ai une chance de le retrouver?" S'inquiéta la sorcière.

"Oui mais je ne te dis pas que ça va être facile. Les Etats-Unis sont bien plus perfectionnés que nous au sujet de la protection de la magie aux yeux des Moldus. De ce que j'entends, ils ont trouvé un moyen pour détecter un enfant magique chez un moldu presque au moment de sa conception."

Daesyn émit un bruit de dégoût dont son parrain se moqua. "Généralement, MACUSA donne l'autorisation et nomme un guérisseur pour rencontrer la famille et lui expliquer la magie. Si le couple décide de poursuivre la grossesse malgré la condition magique de l'enfant, ils sont accompagnés tout au long de celle-ci, dans le cas contraire, ils peuvent avorter. Je ne te garantis rien mais si tu commençais par chercher le nom du guérisseur qui t'a mise au monde? "

"C'est génial!" S'exclama-t-elle en ignorant le tiraillement de sa gorge.

"Mmh," fredonna-t-il. "Tu as de la compagnie, je vais te laisser d'accord? Envoie une lettre à l'occasion." L'homme descendit du lit, l'embrassa affectueusement sur le front et fit un signe de tête poli à l'adolescent Poufsouffle qui attendait honteusement devant le pied du lit.

"Salut." Dit-il alors que le silence s'étirait.

"Salut." Répondit-elle du bout des lèvres avec un peu de colère. Comment aurait-elle pu oublier qu'il l'avait laissée plantée au fond du lac avec deux personnes à tracter?

"Je suis désolé." S'excusa Cédric en la regardant dans les yeux. "Je n'ai pas réalisé que…"

Daesyn l'observa patauger un moment avec les mots puis prit pitié et désigna la chaise dans laquelle il s'assit avec un soulagement visible.

"Je ne voulais pas que tu remontes avant moi parce que je voulais rattraper le nombre de points de retard que j'avais par rapport à toi. Au final, comme tu as ramené Gabrielle nous sommes ex-æquo. C'était stupide et complètement insensé. Tu es presque morte par ma faute." S'épancha le Poufsouffle en se prenant la tête entre les mains. "J'aurais été responsable de ta mort. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis content que tu te sois réveillée." Murmura-t-il.

"Je suis d'accord, c'était totalement nul." Acquiesça-t-elle. "Alors, pourquoi était-ce si important que tu me rattrapes? "

La sorcière n'en voulait pas _vraiment _à Cédric. Elle s'en était sortie, pas besoin de s'étendre sur le sujet. Elle devait cependant avouer qu'elle ne saisissait pas tout à fait voire pas du tout le concept de ce Tournoi. Chaque concurrent était-il prêt à voir mourir un de ses semblables seulement pour un morceau de gloire?

"Eh bien, euh, je n'ai pas voulu m'inscrire en fait." Daesyn sursauta à la confession. Il avait mis son nom dans la coupe, elle était certaine de ne pas avoir rêvé sur ce coup-là. "C'est ma mère qui me l'a demandé." Il était tellement gêné qu'elle fut elle-même mal à l'aise.

"Tu obéis toujours à tes parents?"

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés par le geste continuel. Ses yeux gris contenaient une juste mélancolie et elle se repoussa sur le côté du lit pour qu'il vienne s'installer plus confortablement. Elle n'était pas douée pour le réconfort, et n'était même pas bonne auditrice. La plupart du temps, elle laissait son esprit naviguer et agitait positivement la tête de temps en temps sans retenir un mot de ce que la personne lui disait. Fred se moquait d'elle pour ça. George, de son côté aimait beaucoup cette partie de sa personnalité car il pouvait lui raconter toutes sortes de choses qu'elle ne pourrait jamais répéter, pas qu'elle le voudrait. Même s'il se livrait le plus souvent à Fred, parfois, une autre personne était bien. C'était ce qu'il lui avait en tout cas dit quand elle lui avait avoué qu'elle n'avait pas écouté un mot de ce qu'il racontait.

Peut-être que pour une fois, elle pourrait faire un petit effort. Après tout, le Poufsouffle semblait réellement mal.

"Je dois toujours être parfait pour eux," dit-il immédiatement en fixant un point imaginaire devant eux. "Meilleures notes, populaire, apprécié, le reflet de mon père, la sagesse de ma mère, l'héritier du siège Diggory au MagenMagot. Le Tournoi, ce n'est qu'un seul truc de plus pour mettre leur fils parfait en avant. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. J'aimerais être guérisseur mais mes parents veulent que je fasse le même métier que tous les hommes de la famille. Je déteste ça."

La métamorphomage ne répondit rien. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle comprenait, presque personne ne se souciait d'elle, surtout chez les Dursley. Toutefois le cas de Cédric était complètement à l'autre extrême. Ses parents l'empêchaient de prendre des décisions par lui-même jusqu'à l'en étouffer. Ils décidaient tout de sa vie, y compris son avenir.

"Si je ne gagne pas ce Tournoi j'ai peur des conséquences." Avoua Cédric.

La tête de Daesyn se tourna si vite qu'un craquement sinistre lui parcourut la nuque. D'une main, la sorcière se massa distraitement le cou. "Comment ça?" Demanda-t-elle avec douceur. Elle ne s'offusquerait pas s'il ne répondait pas, après tout, elle n'était rien de plus qu'une inconnue. C'était une question assez ouverte pour qu'il puisse répondre mais aussi pour qu'il ne le fasse pas s'il n'en avait pas envie.

"Je pense qu'ils me renieraient. Ce serait honteux pour eux que leur fils parfait ne réussisse pas contre une gamine de quatorze ans." Répondit-il naturellement.

"Se faire déshériter? Ils te mettraient à la rue tu veux dire?" Explicita-t-elle en se soulevant du lit pour lui faire face. Son dos marqué protesta contre le mouvement qui lui arracha une grimace. C'était plus douloureux qu'elle ne le pensait.

"Exactement. De toute façon ce n'est pas grave. Ils n'ont jamais fait attention à moi mais à mon image." Son expression neutre ne la rassura pas. Malgré ses fautes, Cédric était quelqu'un de bien. Un peu comme Ilya. Elle trouvait révulsant l'idée de renier son enfant simplement parce qu'il ne réussissait pas.

"Mademoiselle Potter, vous êtes autorisée à sortir. Que je ne vous vois plus pour cette année, vous occupez bien trop souvent cette place dans mon infirmerie." Mme Pomfresh se planta devant le lit avec les mains sur les hanches, une position semblable à la généreuse Mme Weasley, bien qu'un petit sourire tire sur les coins de ses lèvres.

"Evidemment!" S'exclama-t-elle dramatiquement, réussissant à arracher un petit rire du Poufsouffle déprimé. Elle attrapa ses vêtements posés sur la pile vers la table de chevet et s'enferma dans la petite salle de bain conçue pour se changer.

Lorsque la jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil bref dans le miroir pour examiner son état, elle grimaça en voyant son dos. Comme elle l'avait prédit, il était couvert de bleus qui formaient une peinture étrange sur sa peau légèrement plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Sur le visage, une coupure fraîche traversait son sourcil, en dessous de la célèbre cicatrice en forme d'éclair déchiquetée sur son front. Elle ne constata rien de plus et supposa que Mme Pomfresh avait traité le plus gros quand elle dormait.

Daesyn sortit et regarda Cédric, toujours sur son lit dans la même position. Elle hésita puis s'approcha doucement pour ne pas le faire sursauter et ne parla que lorsque son attention se fixa sur elle. "Tu veux aller dîner aux cuisines? Personnellement, j'ai super faim," dit-elle alors que son ventre émettait un bruyant gargouillement.

"OK," un sourire brillant sur ses lèvres. "Je peux inviter Cho?"

"Tant que je ne fais pas que tenir la chandelle." Elle haussa les épaules en souriant à son tour. "Je vais demander à Ilya de nous rejoindre."

Ce fut à ce moment là que commença leur petit rituel. Tous les samedi soir, les quatre se rassemblaient et allaient prendre un dîner dans les cuisines, lui permettant de voir Dobby, plus que ravi d'obéir à tous leurs désirs.

Cho plutôt timide au début, malgré sa popularité au collège; eut vite fait de se décoincer avec l'aide de Daesyn et quelques blagues bien placées. Avec elle, la plus jeune comprit la définition de "discussions de filles". La serdaigle était de bonne compagnie et drôle lorsqu'elle était à l'aise, Daesyn dirait presque qu'elle était enchantée d'avoir une amie féminine. Ilya s'entendait bien avec Cédric. Le bulgare lui avait proposé de déposer sa candidature à Durmstrang, réputé pour enseigner les bases de la médicomagie aux futurs guérisseurs, quelque chose d'impossible à Poudlard. Elle avait senti le Poufsouffle hésiter, puis sous les encouragements de sa petite amie, il avait empoché la brochure que l'autre garçon lui tendait.

Le second vendredi de mars, Daesyn se dirigea vers son cours de potions presque avec bonne humeur. Tôt ce matin là, Sirius lui avait envoyé une nouvelle lettre lui demandant de le trouver à Pré-au-Lard pour deux heures de l'après-midi le lendemain.

Les Serpentard et Gryffondor se moquèrent bruyamment en la voyant arriver, ce qui la mit tout de suite sur ses gardes. Malfoy, un sourire narquois et une expression fière sur son visage avança de quelques pas vers elle et lui jeta son journal à la figure.

Daesyn l'attrapa sans difficulté et roula des yeux. Elle se doutait bien de qui était l'article et sur qui il était. Au même moment, la porte du cachot claqua et tous entrèrent silencieusement dans l'antre de Rogue.

Elle fila tout au fond de la classe et observa son professeur donner un coup de baguette en direction de la craie qui commença à écrire les instructions pour la potion d'Aiguise-Méninges.

Daesyn soupira et sortit les ingrédients de son sac, laissant son esprit dériver sur des sujets plus importants alors que ses mains exécutaient des gestes mécaniques. Discrètement, elle poussa son tabouret juste devant ses pieds et fit tomber le journal _Sorcière Hebdo _dessus pour pouvoir le lire.

_**CEDRIC DIGGORY LE TROMPEUR!**_

_**Champion de Poufsouffle à l'occasion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, préfet-en-chef, gentil, serviable, populaire, intelligent, drôle, sportif, amoureux et extrêmement beau, Cédric Diggory, n'est que l'incarnation de la perfection au sein du collège de Poudlard, **__rapporte Rita Skeeter, journaliste de renom._

_**Personne ne peut rien faire d'autre que chanter les louanges du Poufsouffle au visage sympathique, qui n'est pourtant qu'une façade.**_

_**Devant l'ensemble des étudiants, Cédric Diggory montre le côté brillant de sa personnalité. A l'abri des regards cependant, le Poufsouffle n'hésite pas une seconde à s'allonger dans le lit de Daesyn Potter, seconde candidate pour Poudlard au Tournoi. Une relation d'autant plus ambigüe puisque le garçon est publiquement en couple avec Cho Chang, sorcière de Serdaigle. Il est évident que la jeune fille ne sait rien de leur entreprise secrète. **_

_"Je ne comprends pas que Diggory s'intéresse à un laideron tel que Potter." __**Nous déclare Pansy Parkinson, une très jolie jeune femme de la même année que notre célébrité.**_

_**Mais Cho Chang nous dévoile bien d'autres traits de la personnalité de Cédric Diggory que nous n'aurions jamais soupçonnés, à commencer par son total déshonneur envers les femmes et leur vertu.**_

_"J'adore nos moments, que ce soit juste pour passer du temps ensemble, ou au lit!" __**Se confie Cho Chang en gloussant. **_

_"Je n'ai pas voulu participer au Tournoi. Mes parents m'y ont forcé, tout comme le reste des choses que je fais. Dans le fond, je veux simplement être comme les autres adolescents. M'amuser, voilà tout." __**Annonce Cédric d'un ton naturel.**_

_**En tout cas, nous comprenons que le Champion de Poudlard s'amuse très bien avec Mlle Chang ainsi que Daesyn Potter. On peut maintenant dire sans aucun doute que la Coupe de Feu a été truquée. Choisir une enfant de treize ans ainsi qu'un jeune garçon qui se moquent pleinement de nos traditions est tout simplement irresponsable, surtout en tant qu'héritière et héritier de titres de noblesse. Il va de soi que la recherche d'un(e) futur(e) époux/se sera bien plus complexe suite à ces révélations.**_

_**Moi-même, mes chers lecteurs suis totalement peinée et horrifiée de ces découvertes mais la vérité devait être rétablie afin que certaines personnes puissent se rendre compte de leurs erreurs.**_

_**Votre reporter dévoué, Rita Skeeter.**_

Daesyn relut l'article une seconde fois, les yeux grands ouverts. Cette fois, Skeeter avait frappé fort. D'abord Hagrid, puis elle, et enfin Cho, Cédric et encore une fois elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer l'état dans lequel le couple était. Bien sûr, Cédric s'était assis près d'elle à l'infirmerie mais à ce moment là, personne n'avait été dans la pièce à part eux. Comment Skeeter aurait-elle pu connaître le sujet de leur conversation? Elle avait déformé les paroles de Cédric à un tel niveau que c'en était hallucinant.

Et Cho, la douce Cho qui avait tant d'amies dans les couloirs mais que personne ne connaissait vraiment. Comment se sentait-elle maintenant? Serait-elle brimée par ses camarades pour cet article? Evidemment. Comme le serait le Poufsouffle, elle, comme l'avait été Hagrid. D'après ce que lui avait la jeune femme asiatique, elle et Cédric n'avaient jamais eu de relations sexuelles parce que Cho voulait attendre son diplôme. Daesyn savait pertinemment que personne n'était avec elles lors de leur discussion là-aussi. Skeeter devait avoir une cape d'invisibilité parce qu'il était impossible qu'elle ait simplement inventé tout ça.

"Je te parle maintenant Severus, ou tu t'enfuiras encore une fois." Grinça une voix silencieuse près de son oreille. Les sonorités bulgares qui lui étaient désormais familières attirèrent son attention sur Igor Karkaroff qui essayait de parler à Rogue. Essayait étant le mot clé, car Rogue ne semblait pas du tout vouloir lui parler.

"J'ai cours, nous parlerons plus tard." Siffla le potionniste, avec un regard noir qui ne déstabilisa pas du tout Karkaroff.

"Non, tu l'as vue Severus. Au fil des mois, elle devient de plus en plus noire-"

"Tais-toi." Rugit silencieusement Rogue en lui attrapant le bras avec l'intention de le jeter dehors, mais sa tête se tourna brusquement vers elle et la sorcière eut tout juste le temps de se remettre au mélange de son breuvage, terminé.

"Fin du cours! Disparaissez de ma vue!" Susurra le potionniste aux élèves désormais silencieux. Tous se précipitèrent vers son bureau pour déposer leur fiole. Daesyn les suivit, bien que plus lentement, l'infâme magazine à la main.

Il fallait à tout prix que Skeeter soit arrêtée. Et au plus vite.

* * *

Le lendemain, Daesyn déjeuna dans les cuisines avec les elfes de maison agités. Devant elle s'étalait une multitude de plats en tout genre plus délicieux les uns que les autres, qu'elle entasserait dans son sac avec un sortilège d'extension indétectable, quelque chose d'illégal, afin d'y donner à Sirius. Après plus d'une année dans la nature à se nourrir principalement de rats, avoir du poulet au curry, des œufs brouillés ou de la soupe le ravirait.

A midi, la sorcière sortit du château et se dirigea vers le village, sautillant presque d'excitation à l'idée de retrouver Sirius. Pour passer le temps, elle s'amusa à faire du lèche-vitrine et avant qu'elle ne puisse même penser, elle se retrouva avec deux sacs pleins à craquer. En entrant chez Gaichiffon, elle chercha de nombreuses paires de chaussettes pour Dobby et les ajouta à sa pile de vêtements.

Lorsque la cloche sonna les deux heures, Daesyn se précipita vers les limites de Pré-au-Lard afin d'y retrouver Sirius. A mesure qu'elle avançait, les maisons se faisaient moins nombreuses, la population s'amenuisait et le calme prenait place. Bientôt, une vaste plaine d'herbe verte et grasse s'étendait sous ses yeux, séparée du village sorcier par une clôture blanche.

Les deux pattes posées sur la barrière la plus haute, Patmol, la langue pendante, la regardait avec une lueur d'intelligence dans les yeux qui ne pouvait pas appartenir à un simple animal. Le chien aboya de joie en la voyant arriver et partit à grandes enjambées dans les herbes hautes, direction la colline. Daesyn suivit avec peine, glissant de temps en temps dans la pente mouillée tout en maudissant son parrain de son manque de considération pour ses petites jambes.

Il lui fallu une vingtaine minutes pour arriver au sommet, en sueur et les jambes fatiguées quand elle aperçut la queue noire de Patmol disparaître dans la terre. Une étroite faille lui permit de s'engouffrer dans la caverne fraîche qui cachait le fugitif. Buckbeak l'hippogriffe, dans un coin, la fixa de ses grands yeux orange avec un air pompeux et supérieur qui lui donna presque envie de rouler des yeux. Avec une touche d'exaspération, Daesyn s'inclina devant le fier animal qui l'observa intensément quelques secondes avant de lui rendre son salut.

La jeune sorcière se tourna ensuite vers le Sinistros et le regarda se métamorphoser en son parrain. Le visage émacié, les vêtements usés, maigre et sale, Sirius était le faible reflet de l'adolescent héritier d'une famille noble qu'il avait pu être autrefois.

A peine sur ses pieds, Daesyn jeta ses affaires sur le sol et se jeta dans ses bras. Les câlins, trop peu nombreux, de Sirius étaient les meilleurs qu'elle n'avait jamais eus.

"Tiens," dit-elle en lui donnant son sac de cuir. L'animagus regarda avec gourmandise et convoitise la dizaine de plats qu'elle avait emportée pour lui, et se lécha avidement les babines avant d'en attaquer un.

"Succulent," murmura-t-il en croquant dans une nouvelle cuisse de poulet à peine quelques instants plus tard.

"Tu as lu l'article sur Cédric?" L'interrogea-t-elle en passant ses mains à travers les plumes de Buckbeak.

"J'en ai lu quelques bribes lorsque j'attendais près d'un sorcier tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas pu voir la fin, il m'a chassé en pensant que je voulais lui voler de la nourriture. Ne te soucie pas de ce qu'écrit Skeeter Daesyn."

"Sauf que là, ce qu'elle a écrit était vrai, du moins en partie." S'indigna-t-elle en emmêlant ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux bleus.

Sirius s'étouffa avec un morceau de pain et fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux qui se répercuta contre les murs humides. "Tu as couché avec Diggory?" Cria-t-il d'une voix aigüe.

"Mais non!" Rigola-t-elle en voyant la fureur dans les yeux de l'évadé de prison. "Pas ça, ce que Cédric a dit, elle en a déformé un peu mais il y a des choses vraies. Comme dans l'infirmerie par exemple. Cédric m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas participer au Tournoi et je suis certaine que nous étions seuls et qu'il n'a pas crié ça à tout bout de champ! Skeeter devait forcément être avec nous et pourtant, je n'ai vu personne!" Elle sentait la frustration monter petit à petit, comme à chaque fois que Skeeter sortait un nouveau scoop.

"Tu n'as _vu_ personne." Répéta-t-il sérieusement, plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Il se mit à mâchonner son poulet tout en tournant en rond et marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Pour uns fois, elle resta silencieuse. Elle-même détestait qu'on l'interrompe alors qu'elle était en train de réfléchir et s'abstint donc de parler.

"Le registre des animagi. Il faut que tu cherches s'il y a son nom." Déclara Sirius en se rasseyant.

"Il serait plus probable qu'elle ait une cape d'invisibilité non?" Demanda la jeune femme.

"Dans ce cas-là, les barrières qui entourent Poudlard auraient averti Dumbledore. Lorsque tu es dans ta forme animagus, tu n'es plus humain alors la sensibilité des protections n'est pas assez élevée pour te détecter comme." Expliqua-t-il soigneusement.

"Je vérifierai ça." Acquiesça-t-elle. Elle hésita, puis continua. "Sirius?" Quand elle obtint son attention, elle poursuivit. "Tu n'aurais pas entendu parler, en tant qu'Auror, d'une organisation magique secrète qui résout des enquêtes sous le commandement des Ministères magiques?"

Une longue pause s'ensuivit, entrecoupée seulement par la mastication lente de Sirius. Aucun livre de la bibliothèque ne mentionnait ce genre d'entreprise et bien qu'elle ait donné une seconde chance à Ilya, il était difficile de le croire sur quelque chose qui selon toutes ses recherches, n'existait pas. Daesyn savait que tout laissait des traces et n'en avoir trouvé aucune était plus que suspect.

"Pour tout te dire oui. Et il n'y en a pas qu'une, tu peux me croire." Avoua l'animagus en jetant un os à l'hippogriffe qui l'attrapa habilement. "James et moi aurions pu y entrer mais nous avons refusé. A ce moment-là, l'armée de Tu-Sais-Qui était de plus en plus puissante et les forces Aurors avaient besoin de chaque volontaire possible sur le terrain. Nous ne voulions pas passer notre temps sur des broutilles alors que nous pouvions sauver des vies innocentes. Pourquoi cette question?"

"A cause de moi." Dit une voix tout droit sortie de l'ombre. Sirius dégaina sa baguette cachée dans sa manche et la pointa sur Ilya, un sortilège allumant le bout d'une menaçante lumière rouge. Sans réfléchir, Daesyn s'interposa entre les deux, mettant immédiatement fin à l'altercation. Sirius, ses yeux gris ruisselant d'incompréhension, ne baissa pas son arme tout comme Ilya ne baissa pas ses bras levés, sa baguette à ses pieds. Dans cette position, Sirius ressemblait tout à fait à l'assassin qu'elle croyait qu'il était moins d'un an auparavant.

"S'il te plaît Sirius." Murmura-t-elle.

Il la regarda puis baissa sa baguette mais ne la rangea pas. Daesyn soupira et se tourna vers le bulgare qui attrapa sa baguette et la jeta au nez de son parrain. Sans se soucier de ses vêtements coûteux, il s'assit sur le sol et commença d'une voix pleine de regrets son récit, écouté par Sirius à la posture attentive.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe maintenant gamin?" Demanda son parrain avec brusquerie.

"Je regroupe tout ce que je peux sur Pettigrow." Répondit Ilya honnêtement.

"Bien."

Daesyn bougea inconfortablement sur ses pieds. Elle avait l'envie irrésistible de briser cette tension par n'importe quelle blague qui pouvait lui passer par la tête.

"Fais une seule connerie gamin, et je te garantis que je te montrerai les talents de duelliste pour lesquels la famille Black est si réputée. Nous n'avons pas été associés au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour rien." Menaça finalement Sirius, ses yeux d'acier.

"Compris." Ilya hocha frénétiquement la tête.

"Parfait. Rentrez au château," il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras avant de lui plaquer un baiser sur le front, "prends soin de toi." Chuchota-t-il.

Daesyn observa Sirius se métamorphoser de nouveau et suivie d'Ilya, elle se glissa par l'étroite faille qui menait à la caverne et se retrouva au sommet de la colline verdoyante. Ils retournèrent tout trois en silence vers le village, Patmol trottinant joyeusement à ses côtés.

Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus que tous les deux, Sirius les ayant quittés après les avoir regardés passer la clôture qui délimitait Pré-au-Lard de la prairie, Daesyn se tourna vers Ilya, une question silencieuse planant entre eux.

"Tu m'as dit que tu allais te venger de Skeeter! Ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir suivie parce que j'ai pensé que tu allais faire quelque chose que tu regretterais!" Son accent bulgare était plus présent à chacun de ses mots.

La plus jeune le regarda, pétrifiée. "D'accord, j'ai exagéré." Marmonna-t-il en secouant la tête.

"C'est bon. Tu as un sérieux problème tu sais? Écouter les conversations des gens, c'est pas très poli." Se moqua la sorcière affectueusement. "Est-ce que tu as revu Cédric?"

"Non. Il n'est pas venu à Pré-au-Lard et Cho non plus. Ce qu'a dit cette journaliste aura de graves conséquences sur leurs choix futurs, même si après cela était démenti." L'informa Ilya en baissant la voix.

Le reste du trajet jusqu'au château s'effectua dans le silence. Daesyn méditait sur les paroles du bulgare. Elle n'avait pas fait très attention à ces lignes la première fois qu'elle avait lu l'article, en fait, elle était passée dessus en les rejetant comme sans importance. Mais au contraire, c'était peut-être l'une des choses les plus importantes.

Skeeter parlait de _traditions, titres de noblesse _et de _recherches pour des fiançailles_. Seulement, Daesyn n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que cela signifiait. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de quelconques traditions, chez les Weasley ou n'importe où ailleurs. Quant à ces mystérieux titres de noblesse, elle supposait que c'était lié à la famille Potter, ou Diggory dans le cas de Cédric. Elle allait éviter de donner son avis sur son potentiel fiancé. Elle n'avait aucune intention de se marier ou encore même de _faire des recherches._ Cette formulation donnait l'impression qu'elle allait acheter du bétail sur le marché. Chose tout à fait détestable.

Elle se sépara d'Ilya avec un geste de la main d'au revoir et prit le chemin du Hall pour aller dans les cuisines. Les elfes de maison l'accueillirent avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme et mirent peu de temps à obéir à ses demandes. Étant donné que Sirius resterait un petit moment dans cette caverne, elle allait en profiter pour lui envoyer de la nourriture le plus souvent possible sans que cela devienne suspect.

"Voilà pour toi Dobby," la sorcière tendit les quinze chaussettes qu'elle avait achetées dans l'après-midi pour le petit être, qui lui envoya un regard de pur bonheur. Après avoir été de maintes et maintes fois remerciée pour sa générosité, elle enfourna tous les plats dans son sac plein à craquer et reprit la direction de la volière d'un pas cadencé.

L'obscurité rendait le parc étrangement silencieux et d'une certaine manière, apaisant. Ce n'était pas du tout la même sensation que dans le Lac où là-bas, l'air était oppressant et lourd. Elle prit une profonde inspiration en s'accoudant à la petite fenêtre de la volière et repoussa les images qui hantaient son esprit. Daesyn avait fait quelques cauchemars depuis sa noyade, très désagréables. Elle avait toujours cette impression d'étouffement constant, longtemps après son réveil.

Les griffes qui enserrèrent son épaule la firent sursauter. Un bec pointu lui mâchonna les plusieurs mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient échappées de son chignon serré, et elle tendit la main derrière elle pour caresser les soyeuses plumes de son aigle.

"Tu portes ça pour moi à Patmol s'il te plaît?" Demanda-t-elle en attachant le paquet à sa patte. "Tu as besoin d'aide?" Un brusque coup sur son crâne la fit grimacer. "Hé! C'est bon, j'ai compris, ce n'était absolument pas nécessaire." Elle se frotta la tête du bout des doigts et laissa s'envoler Hawk par la petite ouverture dans le mur.

Daesyn ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce que l'oiseau disparaisse dans la nuit noire, laissant l'air frais lui meurtrir les joues qu'elle savait être devenues rouge. Sur le Lac, le bateau se balançait doucement en accord avec la brise qui faisait voleter les feuilles du Saule Cogneur, ce dernier se débattant férocement contre un élément auquel il ne pouvait rien. La sorcière remonta à la salle commune après un dernier regard sur le carrosse éteint de Beauxbâtons. Il faudrait qu'elle demande des nouvelles de la petite sœur de Blondinette à l'occasion.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, la bibliothèque se trouva plus remplie qu'à l'ordinaire. La cause étant les examens qui approchaient de plus en plus vite, évidemment. Les regards qui la suivirent presque jusque dans le rayon sur le ministère l'agacèrent plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Encore une fois, à cause de Skeeter, elle était redevenue le centre d'une attention indésirable.

Daesyn attrapa un épais manuscrit sur la justice magique et en déchiffra le sommaire, avant de se précipiter page quarante-quatre pour consulter le registre des animagi enregistrés. Il y avait très peu de noms ajoutés à la liste.

La page était composée de deux colonnes, l'une contenant le nom et prénom du sorcier et la seconde ce en quoi il se transformait. Sa professeure de Métamorphose, Minerva McGonagall y figurait ainsi que quelques autres personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle fut surprise en voyant son propre nom inscrit au bas de la liste. Mais au lieu du nom de l'animagus duquel elle prenait la forme, la mention _Métamorphomagie_ lui était accolée. En parcourant le registre de haut en bas, seule Nymphadora Tonks possédait la même mention et était encore en vie.

Bon sang, à quoi pensaient les parents lors de la naissance de leur enfant? Nymphadora était une bouchée à prononcer. Vraiment, qui qu'ils soient, c'était l'idée la plus bizarre qu'elle ait pu entendre jusqu'à maintenant. Bien qu'elle ne puisse pas en dire trop. Son propre prénom était étrange, même pour les sorciers.

Lorsque Daesyn rencontrerait son papa, il faudrait absolument qu'elle lui demande d'où ce prénom venait. Parce que de ce qu'elle avait compris de Remus, sa mère ne s'était pas occupée de l'adoption donc soit elle s'en fichait, soit elle n'avait pas pu prendre de décision pour une raison quelconque. Pour l'instant, de son point de vue, elle n'avait qu'un papa jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

Tout cela était très intéressant, mais quoi qu'il en fût, Skeeter n'apparaissait nulle part dans les registres. Daesyn referma le livre avec un claquement inquiétant. Un sourire narquois et remplit de malice s'étira sur son visage.

Daesyn tenait enfin sa vengeance.

Daesyn descendit l'escalier en colimaçon en vacillant, éreintée et avec un fort lourd mal de crâne. Les sessions d'occlumancie avec le directeur étaient de plus en plus intenses depuis que ses fondations étaient clairement fixées. En ce moment, Dumbledore testait sa capacité à le faire sortir de sa tête alors qu'il opposait une résistance minime. Autant dire que la jeune femme avait encore du travail avant que son esprit soit imparable. L'avantage était qu'elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle n'avait aucun mal à passer une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Entre ses cours particuliers et l'entraînement intensif qu'elle s'imposait pour être prête en vue de la troisième tâche, Daesyn n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de revoir Cédric même s'ils étaient en plein milieu des vacances. Elle avait entendu dire que les parents de Cho avaient été convoqués par le professeur Flitwick mais n'avait pu trouver aucune preuve tangible.

Ce fut alors totalement par hasard qu'elle croisa le Poufsouffle au détour d'un couloir, seul. Cédric avait l'air surpris de la voir et au moment où elle pensa qu'il allait faire demi-tour sans un regard en arrière, il l'attrapa par le poignet et se glissa dans les cuisines.

Ils restèrent quelques instants maladroits à se regarder, sans savoir ni l'un ni l'autre par où commencer.

"Comment vas-tu?" Lança-t-elle.

"Ça ira. C'est pour Cho que je suis inquiet. Je n'ai pas pu la voir depuis la parution de l'article." Cédric s'affaissa sur un tabouret, les épaules basses.

"Je n'ai rien dit, tu sais que je déteste les journaux." Se permit-elle de se justifier.

"Je sais," le Poufsouffle lui tira un faible sourire. "Le problème c'est que le monde sorcier n'oubliera pas cet article, peu importe s'il ne contient presque que du faux. Skeeter a eu raison sur une chose, notre avenir, quoi que nous choisissions, est devenu plus limité." Poursuivit-il d'un ton amer. Daesyn ne put empêcher ses yeux de prendre une teinte Avada, frustrée.

"Tu es la deuxième personne à m'en parler, en quoi un article peut _bouleverser_ à ce point? " Elle agita théâtralement les mains dans de grands gestes exaspérés.

"Le but de la société est à qui se fera le mieux voir. Plus tu es élevé dans l'échelle sociale, moins tu as de risques." Expliqua-t-il brièvement.

"En gros c'est la loi du plus fort. Des hypocrites qui n'hésitent pas à dénigrer leur voisin pour se protéger." Le coupa-t-elle.

"C'est ça."

"Sauf que je suis une _célébrité internationale_, alors elle peut dire n'importe quoi sur moi, j'ai tant de possibilités et d'opportunités partout ailleurs que ça ne me touchera que de loin. Cho et toi par contre…" Daesyn s'affala à côté du plus âgé.

"Aucune inquiétude, ça va s'arranger!" Dédramatisa Cédric.

"Quel optimisme," murmura-t-elle en retour, "pour quelqu'un qui pensait que tout était perdu deux minutes plus tôt.

Le brun haussa les épaules. "Ça ne peut pas être pire. Il faut que je retrouve Cho, on se voit plus tard!"

"Ouais plus tard." Grommela-t-elle en appuyant ses coudes sur la table. La magie était frustrante mais la société l'était encore plus. Et Daesyn n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'étaient les _traditions_. Tant pis, elle saurait au moment voulu.

"Potter, attendez un instant s'il vous plaît." La voix sévère de sa McGonagall l'empêcha de faire un pas de plus hors de la salle de classe.

Daesyn recula vers le bureau de l'animagus et attendit impatiemment qu'elle parle. "Mlle Potter, vous devez vous rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch ce soir, à neuf heures." Lui dit-elle. "Mr Verpey vous y attendra pour vous donner les instructions de la troisième tâche. Ne soyez pas en retard."

Ce soir-là, la jeune femme descendit nonchalamment les escaliers du dortoir des garçons après avoir prévenu Fred et George qu'elle devait descendre sur le terrain.

La jeune femme croisa Cédric dans le Hall d'Entrée et se dépêcha de courir à ses côtés pour le rattraper. Il avait meilleure mine que le jour précédent.

"Alors, comment va Cho?" S'enquit-elle quand il s'aperçut de sa présence.

"Mieux. Ses parents sont en train de monter un dossier contre Skeeter mais il y a peu de chances qu'il aboutisse. Elle est désolée de ne pas t'avoir parlé ces jours-ci."

"C'est pas grave. Je peux comprendre qu'elle ne soit pas bien." Ils passèrent sur la pelouse et se faufilèrent entre deux rangées de gradins pour accéder au terrain de Quidditch. Cédric et elle s'arrêtèrent, bouche-bée.

"Mais… qu'ont-ils foutu?" S'exclama Daesyn en agitant les bras devant elle.

L'herbe auparavant lisse et plate, était maintenant parsemée de tout son long de petites haies dépassant à peine les trente centimètres. Elle échangea un regard horrifié avec Cédric.

"AVANCEZ, AVANCEZ!" Hurla une voix enthousiaste.

Daesyn releva ses yeux bleus ennuyés vers l'étrange personnage qui se tenait au milieu du terrain. Verpey dansa pratiquement sur place en la voyant, ignorant sa mine renfrognée à sa vue. Quand ils enjambèrent la dernière haie, le juge reprit de plus belle.

"Alors, n'est-ce pas magnifique?! C'est l'endroit où se déroulera la troisième tâche! Vous avez tous deviné ce que c'était maintenant n'est-ce-"

"Labyrinthe." Le coupa-t-elle sans ménagement. Elle n'avait pas envie de passer sa soirée ici et vu la tête de Krum, il paraissait plutôt soulagé de son intervention brutale.

"…Euh, oui, oui, un labyrinthe! Le premier qui entrera sera celui qui a le plus de points et ainsi de suite! Le but est de récupérer le trophée qui se trouve au milieu du labyrinthe!" Il poursuivit rapidement. "Évidemment, les haies devraient atteindre très bientôt les six mètres, grâce aux bons soins de Hagrid! Ça ne sera pas aussi simple que vous le pensez, Ahaha!" Rigola-t-il. "Il y aura des créatures, des mystères à résoudre, etcetera, etcetera! Ce sera amusant non? Bon, si personne n'a de questions nous pouvons rentrer au château!"

"Merci Merlin!" Lâcha-t-elle avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. Elle tourna les talons et se dépêcha de rentrer au château, ignorant délibérément Verpey qui tentait de la rattraper en usant de sa voix criarde.

Elle avait vraiment hâte que toute cette merde prenne fin.

* * *

_"Grave erreur, Queudver."_

_"Nnnnooon m-maître, ss'il vvous plaît." Supplia un petit homme chauve à l'apparence de rat._

_"Cette fois, je serais Clément. Que cela ne se reproduise plus."_

_"Oh meercii, maître, vous-"_

_"Endoloris !"_

Daesyn se réveilla en sursaut et manqua de tomber du lit. Ses mains tremblantes et moites se posèrent sur son front brûlant qui lui donnait l'impression que sa tête allait se déchirer en deux. Sa cicatrice palpitait comme si son cœur avait migré à l'intérieur de celle-ci. La jeune femme avait encore la sensation des milliers de piqûres qui enflammaient ses muscles et les consumaient douloureusement.

Elle rejeta les couvertures de ses pieds et força sa respiration à reprendre normalement. Il semblait que sa connexion avec Voldemort soit plus présente que prévu. Rien que la pensée de l'avoir dans son esprit lui décolla un monstrueux frisson qui glissa le long de son échine. Elle redoublerait d'efforts pour se protéger, cette sensation était tout simplement dégoûtante. La pensée d'aller trouver Dumbledore lui traversa l'esprit mais s'envola aussitôt.

Ce soir avait lieu la Troisième Tâche. C'était la dernière ligne droite avant qu'elle ne soit libérée de ce maudit Tournoi. La sorcière n'allait pas déranger le Directeur alors que tout était sur le point de se terminer. Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'elle reposa la tête sur les oreillers et referma les yeux, une main toujours posée sur l'éclair sur son front.

* * *

_**Chronologie:**_

31 juillet 2000 Naissance de Daesyn Edith Barton.

Septembre 2011- juin 2014  Début de la 1ère année- fin de la 3ème année de Daesyn. (les grands évènements des livres Harry Potter restent comme dans les livres, soit les 3 premières années. J'ai ajouté et enlevé quelques trucs sur la fuite de Sirius d'Azkaban mais rien de majeur qui change du tout au tout l'histoire. Ce sera expliqué dans les prochains chapitres.)

31 Octobre 2014 Le nom de Daesyn sort de la Coupe de Feu

24 Novembre 2014 1ère Tâche

25 Décembre 2014 Bal de Noël

4 Janvier 2015 Début du 2nd Trimestre.

24 Février 2015 Seconde Tâche, 9h30.

6 Mars 2015 Sortie à Pré-au-Lard, rdv avec Sirius.

27 Mai 2015 Explications de la Troisième Tâche

24 Juin 2015  Rêve de Voldemort


	10. La Troisième Tâche

_Avertissements: auto-mutilation (léger.)_

_Rien de Marvel-HP est à moi._

* * *

"Alors?!" Daesyn sursauta. Lee s'était assis en face d'elle et rebondissait presque sur le banc dans une excitation enfantine

"Alors quoi?" Demanda-t-elle en glissant une mèche de cheveux bouclés derrière son oreille.

"Bah, hâte d'être ce soir," le garçon à la peau sombre retomba sur son siège, déçu par son manque d'enthousiasme.

La sorcière haussa les épaules. "Ce soir, pas vraiment. Hâte que ce soit fini, oui." Elle se servit une cuillerée de porridge et l'avala avidement. Elle avait l'impression que son rêve avec Voldemort jouerait un rôle crucial dans les évènements de ce soir et non pas pour son plus grand plaisir.

Lee souffla bruyamment et appuya ses coudes sur la table. "N'empêche que c'est bientôt fini et qu'après, tu auras une vie normale." Bouda-t-il.

Daesyn éclata d'un rire sonore qui attira quelques regards décontenancés de la part de leurs compatriotes Gryffondor. "Une vie normale? Tu es sérieux?! Je finis ce Tournoi et direct, d'autre chose va me tomber sur la tête."

"Tu es un aimant à ennuis." Déclara-t-il, mais avant qu'il ne puisse en dire plus, une voix avec un accent écossais distinctif l'interrompit.

"Mademoiselle Potter. Les familles des champions ont été invitées pour la dernière tâche. Allez, venez-donc, on vous attend!" McGonagall la toisa de toute sa taille et lui fit un signe empressé de la main.

Daesyn échangea un regard incrédule avec Lee, qui fixait leur cheffe de maison, bouche-bée. Il était impossible que les Dursley soient venus à Poudlard. Même sous la torture, ils préféreraient rester dans leur petite maison normale, dans leur petit quartier normal de Privet Drive. Jamais les Dursley ne prenaient la peine de demander de ses nouvelles alors se déplacer? Improbable.

Toutefois, la jeune femme se leva de mauvaise grâce et suivit McGonagall à travers l'école. Le brouhaha excité des élèves disparut peu à peu, leurs discussions et hypothèses farfelues s'évanouissant dans le dédale des couloirs. Elles arrivèrent bientôt devant une porte qui renfermait derrière elle les familles des champions. McGonagall la poussa à l'intérieur pour qu'elle puisse découvrir qui était venu la voir.

La sorcière fut tout de suite assaillie par l'atmosphère envoûtante qui y régnait. La plupart étaient ravis de revoir les membres de leur famille. Blondinette tout près de la porte, discutait avec une dame à l'apparence noble qui tenait une petite fille par la main. Avec surprise, la française lui épargna son regard méprisant habituel et détourna plutôt son regard honteux. A quelques pas se tenaient Viktor Krum et ses propres parents. L'expression fade et taciturne avait laissé place à une façade joviale qu'elle ne l'avait vu porter seulement lors du Bal, avec Luna. Il paraissait évident qu'il avait hérité des traits fortement marqués de son paternel mais sa minceur provenait sans aucun doute de sa mère.

Son regard fut finalement attiré par Cédric qui avait l'air plus mal à l'aise que jamais. Il était flagrant qu'il se retenait de rebondir sur ses talons au même rythme que celui du tic-tac de l'horloge. Amos Diggory un doigt pointé sur son visage, semblait être en train de le sermonner, sans s'apercevoir qu'il n'écoutait pas un mot. Sa mère quant à elle, aurait pu à ses yeux paraître douce et sage si le regard méprisant envers son fils unique ne la rendait pas aussi cruelle.

Le Poufsouffle attrapa finalement son regard et elle envoya un sourire qui se voulait encourageant.

"Ça fait plaisir de te voir petit dragon!" Daesyn se retourna vivement alors que ses yeux bleus s'illuminaient de joie.

"Bill!" Elle sauta dans les bras de l'aîné Weasley avant qu'un petit rire ne détourne son attention. "Remus!" S'écria-t-elle à nouveau, de plus en plus surprise. Elle se sentait idiote d'avoir osé même penser que les Dursley viendraient à Poudlard. Ils la détestaient.

"Bon sang, ça fait un petit moment que je ne suis pas revenu!" Dit Bill, les mains sur les hanches.

"Et si on allait faire un tour?" Proposa Remus en posant une main sur son dos. Il la poussa dehors avant qu'Amos Diggory ne puisse lui faire une scène qui se serait terminée en bain de sang.

"Est-ce qu'on a des nouvelles de cette sorcière disparue au début de l'été?" Demanda-t-elle subitement à la grande surprise des plus âgés, une fois certaine qu'il n'y avait pas d'oreilles indiscrètes.

"Tu t'intéresses à ça toi maintenant?" S'étonna le loup-garou en tournant son regard ambré vers le Saule Cogneur.

Elle haussa nonchalamment les épaules. "Je me posais la question. Mme Weasley ne pouvait pas venir?" Enchaîna-t-elle.

L'air coupable sur le visage de Bill le trahit. "Ah. Elle lit Sorcière Hebdo."

"Elle l'achète pour ses recettes de cuisine." Confirma-t-il d'un ton morne.

"Oh." Sa voix contenait une petite quantité de déception. Bien qu'elle soit plus proche de Mr Weasley, elle avait apprécié la matrone lors de ses voyages au Terrier.

Le reste de la matinée fut néanmoins agréable en compagnie de Remus et Bill. Les éclats de rire les poursuivaient le long de leur promenade dans le parc, entrecoupés d'anecdotes amusantes de son parrain sur les nombreuses farces des Maraudeurs tout au long de leur scolarité. La distraction était telle, qu'elle en avait presque oublié la Tâche qui l'attendait le soir même.

Cependant, lorsque les cloches sonnèrent le dîner et qu'ils durent se diriger vers la Grande Salle, une étrange nervosité prit place au creux de son estomac et rendit son expression auparavant enjouée, stoïque. Remus fit de son mieux pour la guider parmi la foule compacte vers des places de libres à la table des Gryffondor.

Daesyn n'avait jamais vu la Grande Salle aussi animée. Même pas lors de l'annonce du Tournoi, la première ou la seconde tâche. Tout lui semblait plus grand, plus gros, plus assourdissant et en quelque sorte, cela la rendait plutôt malade. On aurait dit que tous s'étaient mis d'accord pour faire un maximum de bruit possible ce soir. Le cliquetis des fourchettes contre les assiettes, les hypothèses, discussions, cris, hurlements gais les enveloppaient sans demander quelconque avis.

Encore une fois, les elfes de maison avaient mis le paquet sur la nourriture. Des plats raffinés s'étendaient de bout en bout des tables, qui gémissaient presque sous le poids qui en découlait. Tout était pensé pour impressionner leurs invités.

A la table des professeurs s'étaient installés Ludo Verpey, le visage aussi expressif qu'à l'ordinaire et Cornélius Fudge, ministre de la Magie. Ce dernier avait l'air au contraire maussade voire inquiet. Daesyn ne chercha pas pourquoi. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup les politiciens qu'elle considérait tous comme des personnes avides qui se présentaient aux élections seulement pour leur propre bénéfice.

Trop tôt à son goût, Dumbledore se leva et la Grande Salle plongea dans le silence. "Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs. Dans cinq minutes, je vous demanderai de vous rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch, pour assister à la troisième et dernière tâche du tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Les champions sont priés de suivre Mr Verpey qui les accompagnera sur place." Immédiatement, une myriade de murmures contamina la pièce. Daesyn quitta le banc de la table Gryffondor, salua Bill et Remus puis rejoint Verpey qui les attendait près des portes à double battant.

Sur le chemin, elle tenta de commencer une discussion légère avec Cédric qui paraissait plus tendu que lors des précédentes épreuves. Leurs banalités ne se prolongèrent pas longtemps car ils eurent vite fait de se retrouver sur le lieu de la troisième tâche.

Le terrain de Quidditch lui était méconnaissable. Les haies dépassaient les six mètres de haut et projetaient sur leur corps des ombres obscures. L'accès se faisait par un unique chemin étroit à l'aspect sombre et effrayant.

Ils arrivèrent au centre d'une petite étendue d'herbe verte qui menait à l'entrée du labyrinthe. Bientôt, le martèlement des pas de la foule se fit entendre contre le bois des tribunes. Alors que le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus, faisant disparaître complètement les dernières nuances de rouge et d'orange, Hagrid accompagné des professeurs Flitwick, McGonagall et Maugrey surgirent à leur tour de l'unique entrée et se dirigèrent vers eux d'un pas déterminé.

"Nous allons patrouiller autour du labyrinthe." Dit d'emblée le professeur McGonagall. "Si vous vous trouvez en quelconque difficulté et que vous souhaitez être secouru, envoyez des étincelles rouges. L'un de nous viendra vous chercher."

Ils acquiescèrent tous d'un signe de tête. Verpey sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur sa gorge en murmurant, "_Sonorus_".

Sa voix magiquement amplifiée se répercuta sur toute la surface du stade. "Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, la troisième et dernière tâche du Tournoi est sur le point de commencer!" Son ton naturellement jovial résonna parmi la foule. "Les Champions vont entrer chacun leur tour dans le labyrinthe, en fonction du nombre de points qu'ils ont gagné lors des précédentes tâches! Ex-æquo, se trouvent Cédric Diggory et Daesyn Potter de Poudlard, à 85 points chacun!" La foule hurla des encouragements incompréhensibles à leur intention. La sorcière aperçut la chevelure rouge flamme de Bill dans la foule et elle s'empressa de lui faire un signe de la main auquel il répondit avec enthousiasme.

"En troisième place, Viktor Krum de l'institut Durmstrang avec 80 points! Et en quatrième position, Mademoiselle Fleur Delacour de l'académie de Beauxbâtons!" Des applaudissements, bien que plus modérés que pour Poudlard, retentirent dans les tribunes. "A mon coup de sifflet!"

Daesyn suivit Cédric à l'entrée du labyrinthe. L'adolescente retint fermement sa baguette entre ses doigts, prête à l'utiliser en cas de besoin. Verpey donna finalement un bref coup de sifflet et ils entrèrent à l'unisson dans le labyrinthe.

Comme enchantées, au bout de seulement quelques mètres, les haies absorbèrent derrière eux tous les bruits de la foule, les laissant dans un silence plat, désolé. Peu rassurée par cette atmosphère décourageante, Daesyn observa l'obscurité qui régnait en maître sur le labyrinthe. Elle avait l'impression désagréable d'être de retour dans le Lac où tout était sombre et mystérieux.

L'adolescente s'empressa de murmurer un _Lumos_ et observa la boule de lumière argentée au bout de sa baguette éclaircir quelque peu le chemin. Le ciel était à présent parsemé d'étoiles qui n'étaient pas assez brillantes pour les aider à se guider à travers l'obscurité impénétrable.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à une bifurcation. Daesyn s'arrêta et regarda Cédric, qui la regardait à son tour dans l'expectative. "On se voit plus tard?" Proposa-t-elle, refusant d'accepter qu'au fond d'elle, elle n'avait pas très envie de rester seule. A son grand accablement, il approuva d'un signe de tête et prit sur la droite sans un autre mot.

Daesyn lâcha un soupir et prit à son tour sur la gauche. Le sentiment agaçant d'être observé la titillait et elle avait à peine fait trente mètres qu'elle avait mal au cou à force de se retourner pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. Entretemps, un second coup de sifflet avait retenti, annonçant l'entrée de Viktor dans le labyrinthe.

La sorcière continua à marcher sur le chemin désert, l'herbe humide émettant un couinement désagréable sous ses pieds. Le ciel avait viré au bleu marine et une faible couche de nuage cachait désormais les étoiles, obscurcissant encore plus le labyrinthe. Un troisième coup de sifflet retentit. Blondinette était entrée.

L'absence totale d'obstacle l'irritait profondément. A nouveau, elle eut l'impression d'avoir replongé au fond du Lac.

Daesyn usa du sortilège de boussole pour éviter de partir dans la mauvaise direction. La voie qui s'ouvrit à elle était encore une fois libre et la mit mal à l'aise. Un bruissement violent la fit faire volte-face. Un étroit passage entre deux haies, qu'elle n'avait pas vu auparavant, laissa sortir Cédric. Sa manche de robe fumait et ses cheveux noirs étaient aussi ébouriffés que s'il était passé dans un ouragan.

"Bon sang! Il leur a donné quoi Hagrid à ses Scroutts? " Jura-t-il avec des yeux hagards. Avant qu'elle ne puisse lui donner de réponse, il repartit au pas de course, pressé de mettre le plus de distance que possible entre lui et les créatures.

La Gryffondor bifurqua encore plusieurs fois en prononçant régulièrement la formule de la boussole, décidée à passer peu de temps dans cet étrange labyrinthe. Elle venait de rebrousser chemin lorsqu'un râle distinctif la figea instantanément. Un détraqueur, bête monstrueuse qui absorbait toute joie de vivre, se guidait à ses souvenirs heureux pour l'approcher et aspirer son âme. Daesyn sentit un frisson courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale et des sueurs froides apparaître sur son front. Une longue cape en lambeaux claquant au vent, des mains en décomposition tendues vers elle, une respiration rauque et sifflante, le détraqueur était la chose la plus horrible qu'elle ait pu voir chez les sorciers.

La jeune femme tendit sa baguette et pensa à quelque chose qui la rendrait réellement heureuse en ce moment même. Contrairement à la dernière fois, ce n'était pas ses parents adoptifs qui lui venaient à l'esprit, mais plutôt le fait de savoir que quelque part dans le monde, une personne l'avait aimée et chérie.

"_Spero Patronum!_"Cria-t-elle. Un long filet argenté sortit de la baguette et se transforma en une réplique exacte de panthère, qui glissa sur le sol et attaqua sa proie. Daesyn regarda son Patronus foncer sur le Détraqueur, qui trébucha en rencontrant la personnification même de l'espoir.

Elle fronça les sourcils à la créature. Un détraqueur ne trébuchait pas. "_Riddikulus!"_ essaya-t-elle. Un nouveau jet de lumière se dirigea vers le prétendu détraqueur et le fit disparaître. Daesyn resta immobile plusieurs secondes, la baguette levée, attendant l'arrivée d'une autre menace. Voyant que rien ne se produisait, elle relâcha peu à peu ses muscles tendus et fixa son Patronus qui disparaissait lentement. Son absence accrut la noirceur autour d'elle et elle en vint à regretter son départ.

Soudainement, un hurlement déchira l'air. Daesyn sursauta. Cela avait été proche. Elle attendit en regardant le ciel, notant le manque d'étincelles rouges. Et si la candidate de Beauxbâtons n'avait pas eu le temps de lancer le sortilège?

La Gryffondor recommença à marcher, sans oublier de lancer le sortilège de boussole pour voir si elle était toujours direction nord-ouest à chaque bifurcation. Son ombre tremblotant au rythme de sa course, projetait à ses côtés de nouvelles formes plus monstrueuses les unes que les autres. Son Patronus, qu'elle avait reformé, courait gracieusement le long du sentier et l'éclairait d'une réconfortante lumière bleutée.

Elle s'arrêta subitement quand un Scrout à Pétard se dressa devant elle. Cédric avait eu raison. Ils étaient _énormes. _De plus de trois mètres de long, le long dard menaçant recourbé sur leur dos, leur carapace épaisse, ils ressemblaient à des scorpions géants en beaucoup plus…volumineux.

Elle se détourna de lui et s'apprêta à rebrousser chemin mais le sentier n'était plus visible entre les haies. En vérité, elle était coincée entre quatre épais buissons avec le Scrout. Elle pointa sur sa baguette sur la bête désormais proche et cria. "_Stupéfix!"_ Mais le sortilège ne fit que rebondir sur la carapace et lui frôla la tête.

Son dard à quelques centimètres du corps, Daesyn retenta sa chance. "_Stupéfix! Stupéfix! Impedimenta!" _Le dernier jet de couleur atteignit le ventre du Scrout, qui s'effondra sur le sol avec un bruit dégoûtant.

Daesyn se releva précipitamment et se glissa le long du nouveau couloir apparu entre deux haies. Elle courut le plus vite possible pour mettre de la distance entre elle et la créature, comme l'avait fait le Poufsouffle plus tôt. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'arrivée à une autre bifurcation et s'apprêta à lancer un nouveau _pointe moi le nord_ quand des exclamations retentirent.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Hé!" La voix de Cédric retentit à proximité de sa position.

Un hurlement déchira l'air et lui glaça le sang. Cédric. Elle se précipita vers les cris ininterrompus qui se trouvaient juste de l'autre côté et pointa sa baguette sur la haie qui les séparait. _"Incendio!"_ Une petite flamme surgit du bout de sa baguette, qu'elle plongea dans le buisson. Mais au contraire de ce qu'elle avait espéré, elles ne se propagèrent pas.

Daesyn se rappela subitement du registre animagi qu'elle avait consulté à la bibliothèque lors de ses recherches pour Skeeter. Elle était métamorphomage cela devait signifier qu'elle pouvait faire autre chose que changer ses gènes humains. La sorcière tourna ses yeux bleus sur son Patronus qui flottait à côté d'elle et disparaissait lentement, comme s'il avait compris ce qu'elle allait faire. En entendant les hurlements d'agonie de Cédric, elle ne prit plus la peine de réfléchir et pensa à se métamorphoser en panthère.

Ce fut un processus douloureux. Daesyn sentait craquer chaque os de son corps qui migrait pour changer de place, se configurait de manière à ce qu'elle ressemble à l'animal dans lequel elle désirait ardemment de se métamorphoser.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit ses paupières, elle put distinguer le terrain aussi nettement qu'en plein jour. Elle fit un bond maladroit vers la haie et se glissa entre les branches épaisses pour arriver de l'autre côté. Daesyn ne prêta pas attention aux épines qui lui déchiraient le pelage ni aux nombreuses égratignures qui en résulteraient. La panthère se fraya un chemin dans la haie et surgit de l'autre côté.

Krum, le visage vide, pointait sa baguette sur Cédric qui se tordait de douleur sur le sol. Sans réfléchir, elle se jeta sur le bulgare inattentif et le mit à terre, rompant la malédiction. Un jet de lumière rouge frôla ses moustaches et fit tomber le sorcier une bonne fois pour toutes.

Daesyn se tourna vers Cédric dans l'intention de lui demander comment il allait, avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'en avait pas vraiment la possibilité quand une sorte de ronronnement sortit de sa bouche. Le visage pâle du Poufsouffle aurait pu lui paraître comique si justement, il n'avait pas été si pâle.

Les jambes tremblantes, la respiration haletante, la baguette pointée dans sa direction, il semblait sur le point de lui lancer à elle aussi une malédiction. Ni une, ni deux, Daesyn repensa à sa forme humaine et s'ensuivit le même changement douloureux que plusieurs minutes auparavant. La jeune femme se jura de ne pas recommencer l'opération avant très longtemps et s'ébroua, faisant voleter tout autour d'elle ses cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit.

Cédric avait cependant l'air d'être sur le point de s'évanouir. La sorcière ramassa sa baguette qu'elle avait glissée dans la poche de sa cape et fit quelques pas en avant.

"Ça va ?" Demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

"Je…euh…" bégaya-t-il en laissant tomber son bras. "Je ne savais pas que tu étais animagus."

"Moi non plus." Acquiesça-t-elle sous ses yeux ébahis. "Tu as entendu Blondinette tout à l'heure?"

"Oui. Moi qui pensais qu'il était loyal." Murmura-t-il entre ses dents. Il était encore visiblement secoué par la brutalité de leur concurrent ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible. Elle-même n'aurait pas pensé Krum capable d'utiliser un Impardonnable simplement pour gagner un Tournoi Scolaire. Comme quoi, tout le monde n'avait pas les mêmes priorités.

"Je le pensais aussi."

"Et si…on continuait? Je veux dire, nous sommes plus que tous les deux, et pour Poudlard alors…on aura plus de chances de ne pas mourir si on reste ensemble?" Cédric braqua ses yeux gris sur les siens.

Elle tira un sourire, le premier depuis qu'elle était entrée dans ce maudit labyrinthe. "Ouais, bonne idée. Allez, en route!"

Avec Cédric, tout avait l'air plus comme une promenade dans le parc ou plutôt, la Forêt Interdite. La présence rassurante de l'un et de l'autre diminuait la tension qu'ils éprouvaient entre ces étouffantes et innombrables rangées de feuillage, et ils purent même se mettre à rire de certaines de leurs anecdotes.

Les deux sorciers furent surpris lorsqu'une lumière dorée scintillante illumina leurs yeux. Devant eux se trouvait le Trophée, posé sur une pierre lisse. Daesyn arracha son regard de la Coupe et le posa sur Cédric, dont les yeux semblaient collés au prix final. La convoitise, le désir et le soulagement se manifestaient sur son visage et l'image de ses parents méprisants s'imposa à son esprit. La sorcière n'avait jamais eu l'envie de prendre cette coupe et savait qu'elle ne ferait aucun bien si elle la tenait. Il valait mieux que ce soit le plus âgé qui gagne ce Tournoi.

Peut-être que cela permettrait au monde sorcier de l'oublier un petit moment.

Daesyn n'eut néanmoins pas le temps d'y penser bien plus. Une forme imposante se jeta sur eux et renversa Cédric, qui perdit sa baguette et tomba à plat ventre dans l'herbe. Une araignée se dressait de toute sa gigantesque taille au-dessus de lui et s'apprêtait sans aucun doute, à le dévorer.

"_Stupéfix!"_ Hurla-t-elle en dépit d'une autre idée. Cela eut l'effet escompté. L'araignée effrayante se tourna vers elle et prit le col de sa robe entre ses énormes pattes velues. Daesyn se débattit de toutes ses forces, balançant ses jambes vers les gros yeux de l'arachnide infect dans le but de le toucher.

Elle entendit vaguement Cédric crier un sortilège qui toucha l'araignée dans le ventre, au même moment où elle lançait son _Petrificus Totalus_. Déséquilibrée la bête la lâcha, à son plus grand soulagement pour elle qui avait vu ses mandibules de près, mais fit une chute de quatre mètres. Daesyn retomba sur sa jambe et sentit une décharge électrique lui parcourir la cheville, lui tirant une grimace de douleur.

Elle ignora sa jambe et s'agrippa à la haie pour se remettre debout puis observa Cédric qui avançait à grands pas vers elle. Le trophée les attendait toujours, posé tranquillement sur son piédestal, comme s'il avait quelconque importance.

Daesyn essaya de reposer son pied par terre puis renonça lorsque sa cheville céda sous son poids.

"Prends-le," dit-elle à Cédric. Le corps du Poufsouffle se tétanisa et resta planté à deux mètres d'elle, choqué.

"…Non. Tu le mérites autant que moi. Prends-le-toi." Daesyn pouvait voir ce que lui coûtaient les mots qu'il prononçait. Il connaissait les conséquences de sa défaite. Malheureusement pour lui, elle aussi, et la jeune femme n'allait certainement pas céder à toute cette mascarade.

"Justement, _tu_ le mérites aussi, alors prends cette foutue chose." Relança-t-elle.

Il soupira et se tourna vers la douce lueur bleue qui éclairait les haies, avant de la regarder. Elle se demanda à quoi elle ressemblait pour que son visage prenne cette teinte inquiète qui avait pourtant disparue quelques temps auparavant.

"Tu es blessée! Laisse-moi regarder," il se précipita vers sa cheville et s'accroupit devant elle.

Daesyn le laissa faire avec confusion, avant de se souvenir que Cédric rêvait d'être Médicomage. Il avait sûrement dû étudier des livres sur la profession et en apprendre le plus possible sur ce que ses parents l'empêchaient de devenir.

"C'est juste foulé mais il vaut mieux mettre une attelle." Diagnostiqua le plus âgé en retirant la botte en peau de dragon qu'elle portait. Dans la pénombre, elle ne pouvait pas y voir grand-chose mais elle faisait confiance au jugement de Cédric. "_Ferula_." Elle retira son pied de ses mains et le reposa sur la terre ferme. La douleur était toujours là, mais au moins sa cheville ne tremblait plus autant.

"Bon, tu vas la chercher cette Coupe!?"

"Non!"

"D'accord, d'accord," Daesyn se pinça l'arrête du nez et soupira. "On la prend ensemble. Tu auras la gloire, l'argent, ce que j'ai déjà mais puisque tu insistes…-et feras dans une moindre mesure plaisir à tes géniteurs. Maintenant, on se bouge, ce labyrinthe a épuisé mon intellect."

Daesyn ne laissa pas à Cédric le temps de réfléchir. D'une poigne ferme, elle attrapa son bras et le traîna vers la Coupe éblouissante en claudiquant.

"A trois," dit-elle en tendant le bras vers le Trophée.

"Un, deux TROIS!"

Ils attrapèrent d'un même geste les anses de la Coupe, et la métamorphomage sentit distinctement la traction familière qu'elle avait désormais associée aux portoloins. Puis, au bout de ce qui lui semblait être des heures, Daesyn atterrit lourdement sur le sol.

L'endroit était désert. Désert dans le sens où il n'y avait pas de vie. Pas de chants d'oiseaux, pas de craquements de branche, pas même de vent. La Gryffondor observa les pierres tombales qui jonchaient la terre tout autour d'eux. Tout était mort.

Cédric vint à sa hauteur, sa baguette soigneusement dans sa main. "Je ne pense pas que nous soyons censés être ici." Avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux sur elle.

"Moi non plus." Chuchota-t-elle.

Soudain, sa cicatrice picota. Un frisson d'effroi lui parcourut le dos et elle fit quelques pas devant Cédric pour tenter de distinguer la silhouette qui venait d'apparaître. La douleur dans sa cicatrice devint si soudainement tellement insupportable, qu'elle trébucha en avant et ne dût son salut qu'au plus âgé, qui avait plongé pour la rattraper par le coude.

"Voldemort," murmura-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Le Poufsouffle haleta de choc en entendant le nom si terrifiant qu'il en était tabou. Daesyn eut la nette impression que sa tête allait se fendre en deux. Le monde n'était plus qu'un flou de couleurs et de formes indiscernables, la souffrance était trop forte pour qu'elle puisse tenter de réfléchir à un plan d'évasion. Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort, lui susurrait une voix écœurante à l'arrière de son esprit. L'Horcruxe, l'abomination en elle, reconnaissait son maître et tentait par tous les moyens de le rejoindre même si cela la conduisait à la mort.

De ses paupières entrouvertes, elle aperçut la lumière maladive du sortilège de la mort se figer au bout de la baguette de la silhouette. Daesyn n'avait pas besoin d'être totalement consciente pour comprendre ce qui allait se passer.

Une bourrasque se souleva autour d'elle, vent apporteur de mauvaises nouvelles.

Daesyn se jeta entre les filaments verts malsains et Cédric.

Elle se sentit _tomber_. Puis l'obscurité toute entière l'engloutit.

* * *

Cédric regarda avec incrédulité le corps de la plus jeune s'affaisser et rejoindre le sol dans un bruit sourd. Son esprit n'arrivait pas à traiter ce qu'il venait de voir et ses yeux se brouillaient sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

"Imbécile!" Rugit une voix blafarde. Le Poufsouffle frissonna. Daesyn avait dit que c'était Voldemort pendant qu'elle s'effondrait de douleur et il n'aurait jamais mis sa parole en doute. "Tu as de la chance que je n'ai besoin que de son sang." Grinça la voix.

"M-m-maître…et l'autre?"

"Il servira de distraction."

Le sang de Cédric se glaça mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste vers la Coupe, proche, si proche de son bras, la silhouette masquée le poussa et l'attacha à la pierre tombale. Des cordes jaillirent de sa baguette et l'attachèrent solidement au tombeau glacial. Cédric se débattit, il essaya vraiment, mais les nœuds étaient bien trop serrés pour qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que s'érafler les poignets. L'homme lui fourra un mouchoir noir dans la bouche, empêchant quelconque son de s'en échapper, avant de disparaître de son champ de vision, le laissant seul avec sa peur.

Cédric aurait presque préféré que l'ignoble sorcier lui bande les yeux. Au moins cela lui aurait permis de ne plus voir le visage si expressif de son amie, plus immobile qu'une statue de pierre. Les larmes lui montèrent aux coins des paupières et le brûlèrent lorsqu'elles roulèrent sur ses joues. Cédric hurla malgré le bâillon, hurla parce qu'il ne voulait pas de ces sanglots qui déchiraient sa gorge, hurla parce que tout était _si_ injuste. Il était certain que l'on pouvait qualifier Daesyn de beaucoup de choses, mais _**immobile**_ n'était pas un mot qui rentrait dans la liste.

Il pouvait nettement distinguer à la lueur bleue de la Coupe des Trois Sorciers, ses paupières fermées sur ces incroyables yeux bleus qui pétillaient avec tellement d'intensité qu'ils rivalisaient avec ceux du professeur Dumbledore. Sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair, étalée sur son front, se détachait dans l'obscurité et lui donnait l'impression qu'elle était plus pâle que dans ses souvenirs. Ses cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit traînaient dans la boue, formaient une auréole funeste autour de sa tête.

La mort ne l'avait jamais touché d'aussi près. Un frisson pénible remonta le long de ses bras douloureux et Cédric sanglota plus fort. Elle s'était jetée devant lui, elle s'était sacrifiée à _sa _place.

La réalisation le frappa comme une vague de tempête, chacune plus violente que la précédente, chacune d'entre elle emportant un peu plus sur son passage. Son visage était si _**serein**_. Elle avait été en paix avec sa propre mort. Il avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait arrêter ses sanglots, peu à peu transformés en lamentations pénibles ponctuées de hoquets déchirants. Son cœur était comme compressé entre deux mains qui le serraient, l'empoignaient jusqu'à l'implosion.

D'un coup, Cédric s'arrêta. Une unique larme coula sur sa joue et traça un nouveau sillon douloureux sur sa peau irritée. Elle avait accueilli la mort _si_ _sereinement._ Il se revoyait âgé de quatre ans, mis au lit par sa gouvernante préférée, Maria. Elle lui avait raconté le conte des Trois Frères ce soir-là, et il se souvint très clairement de lui avoir demandé pourquoi le troisième frère avait-il fait un choix aussi idiot que de demander une cape, alors qu'il aurait pu tout avoir? Maria avait seulement souri et lui avait dit qu'un jour, s'il devenait un homme sage, il comprendrait.

Daesyn lui faisait penser au troisième frère. Elle avait été sage en acceptant de mourir.

Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas cent mais quatorze ans et n'avait même pas eu le temps de commencer à vivre.

A nouveau, ce sentiment d'injustice l'envahit, mêlé à de la trahison et enfin, de la culpabilité. Cette culpabilité du type de celle qui vous ronge l'estomac, comme un acide, celle qui ne vous laisse aucun répit. Et cette trahison poignante que Cédric ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver, ne savait pas s'il voulait, s'il pouvait, s'il avait le droit de trouver du soulagement dans son sacrifice innocent.

Entre temps, la silhouette avait ramené avec difficulté et souffrance un énorme chaudron de pierre, juste devant le socle de la tombe. Des flammes crépitaient à la surface de l'eau bouillonnante, une épaisse vapeur s'élevait dans la nuit noire, montrant à quel point la chaleur devait être intense.

En vérité, Cédric aurait dû avoir chaud mais étonnamment, il n'avait pas. Assez paradoxal, mais il n'arrivait pas à profiter du réconfort qu'aurait pu lui offrir ce besoin primitif. Il se sentait juste froid. Vide.

La cape qui masquait le visage du sorcier avait glissé dans son effort et laissait à sa vue ses traits peu attirants. Il avait une impression de déjà-vu qu'il n'arrivait pas à situer. Celui qu'il ne pouvait que supposer être un Mangemort approcha du paquet roulé en boule sur le sol et souleva ce qui était dedans.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, Cédric sentit le sang glisser de son visage.

On ne pouvait pas trouver plus éloigné du terme humain, que cette abomination. Entièrement couverte d'écailles, chauve, d'un noir rougeâtre ignoble, des membres graciles, un visage plat serpentin, elle donnait la nausée.

L'infâme la déposa dans le chaudron et Cédric se retrouva à prier pour que la chose meure. A sa grande horreur, le sorcier peu recommandable commença à psalmodier en agitant sa baguette au-dessus du chaudron de pierre.

"_Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fasse renaître son fils!_" Le jeune sorcier regarda la terre sous ses pieds se retourner et une fine poussière se soulever dans les airs, puis se diriger directement dans le chaudron. Le liquide prit une teinte bleu vif tandis que les étincelles se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses.

"_Que la chair du serviteur, donnée volontairement, fasse revivre son maître,_" le couinement piqua les oreilles de Cédric. Visiblement, le sorcier sanglotait. Le Poufsouffle observa avec une horreur croissante l'homme lever un couteau au-dessus de son poignet, puis l'abaisser violemment. Cédric ferma les yeux, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre le son écœurant du moignon qui atterrissait dans le chaudron. Cette fois, il n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que le liquide était devenu rouge. Il pouvait facilement voir la lumière lui transpercer les paupières.

Désormais, le Mangemort sanglotait et il fut surpris de ne pas l'entendre trébucher sur ses mots. "_Que le sang de l'ennemi ressuscite celui qui combat. _" Cédric n'aurait pas eu besoin d'autre chose pour qu'il ouvre à nouveau les paupières. C'était la raison pour laquelle Daesyn _devait_ participer au Tournoi. Elle était un ingrédient pour la renaissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il hurla de protestation malgré le tissu dans sa bouche. L'abject homme releva la manche de la sorcière et de son poignard, traça une ligne hideuse dans la peau pâle. Il pressa un tube contre son bras et recueillit le sang qui s'écoulait abondamment de la blessure.

L'être repoussant renversa la fiole dans le chaudron, dont le liquide devint d'un blanc aveuglant. Un écran de fumée se forma tout autour du cimetière, l'empêchant de voir quoi que ce soit à travers cette brume épaisse.

Cédric s'agita contre la tombe.

* * *

Le brouillard disparut aussi vite qu'il s'était installé, lui permettant de voir l'horreur qu'était devenue le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ici, rien n'avait de sens.

Le sol était ciel et le ciel était sol. Le froid était le chaud mais il ne faisait ni chaud, ni froid.

C'était feu et glace, obscurité et lumière, et pourtant, Daesyn y voyait très clairement.

Tout était étrange dans ce milieu inconnu. Elle n'arrivait pas à en saisir le concept.

Daesyn avait l'impression de flotter depuis un petit moment mais quelques minutes plus tôt, ou quelques heures, le temps n'avait pas d'emprise _ici_; elle était tombée. Pile sur la tour la plus haute du château.

De là, elle pouvait voir très loin sur les terres de Poudlard mais ce n'était pas la vue qui l'intéressait. Tout était comme… effacé.

En vérité, elle trouvait cela assez amusant. Elle pouvait sans aucun problème sauter de la pente du toit et voler, sans avoir besoin de balai. Elle pouvait même apercevoir Buckbeak et Sirius voler eux-aussi, et Daesyn leur adressa un joyeux signe de la main.

Puis, ce fut comme si tout s'était figé. Daesyn n'aurait pas pu voir Buckbeak et Sirius parce que ce dernier était fugitif. Il était recherché. Il ne pouvait pas se promener en toute conscience sans déguisement.

Alors Daesyn baissa la main et recula. Elle recula très vite jusqu'au bord du toit et retomba sur ses pieds, puis sur ses fesses.

Le paysage ne semblait plus aussi accueillant. Il était devenu sombre, froid, hostile à sa personne. Elle était certaine qu'il voulait l'engloutir toute entière pour se venger d'elle.

Daesyn fronça les sourcils. Rien de ce qu'elle pensait n'avait de sens. Il y avait quelque chose, juste au fond de son esprit qui la chatouillait.

Cette fois, la sensation de tomber ne fut pas aussi agréable. Ce fut même tout le contraire.

Daesyn atterrit au milieu de King's Cross. La gare. La voie neuf trois-quarts.

"Une telle force d'esprit m'a toujours étonné." La jeune femme sursauta.

Venue de nulle part, la personne qui avait parlé se tenait de toute sa hauteur devant elle. Elle était vêtue d'un long manteau noir qui recouvrait entièrement son corps, ne laissant aucune surface de peau visible. Sauf son visage.

Daesyn pensa qu'il était éthéré, comme sa voix. Un sourire froid qu'elle qualifia d'amical pendait à des lèvres incolores qui s'entrouvrirent d'amusement devant son inspection minutieuse. Ses cheveux étaient plus noirs que la noirceur, et ses pupilles étaient inqualifiables. Un mélange de violet et d'argent les traversaient.

"Qui êtes-vous?" Demanda-t-elle. "La Mort." Se répondit-elle. Evidemment. Elle venait de prendre un Avada.

La Mort gloussa. "Oui."

"Où suis-je?" Daesyn était certaine qu'elle n'était pas au paradis.

"Entre le tout et le rien." Fut la réponse cryptique.

"Et c'est…quoi?"

"Tu as découvert les Horcruxes." Daesyn acquiesça. "Le morceau qui était en toi est mort au moment où tu es décédée. Mais il y en a d'autres. Il n'est pas encore temps pour moi de venir de chercher. J'ai une mission pour toi, que tu accompliras dès le retour de ton âme dans ton corps, si tu choisis d'y retourner bien sûr." Expliqua la Mort.

"Que dois-je faire?"

La Mort se tourna sur le côté, lui laissant l'occasion de voir son visage de profil. Ses yeux étranges étaient fixés sur quelque chose et elle se détourna pour regarder à son tour. Elle ouvrit la bouche de choc en voyant l'image du cimetière où elle avait perdu la vie.

Son corps était immobile sur le sol boueux, et Cédric était attaché à la pierre tombale, figé de peur devant Voldemort. Ce dernier possédait des yeux rouges malsains, avait, en guise de nez, deux fentes serpentines. Il était chauve, pâle, moche.

"Il n'en avait pas qu'un. Tu m'as envoyé le journal il y a deux ans. Il en reste cinq. Je te renvoie dans ton corps et tu les détruits."

"Mais…la dernière fois, il m'a fallu un croc de Basilic. Et cette fois, c'est le sortilège de la mort qui a détruit celui que je portais. Je suis certaine que ce n'est pas aussi simple." Admit la sorcière en se tournant vers la divinité.

"Tu es intelligente." Elle attendit qu'elle continue mais l'être s'arrêta là.

"Pourquoi as-tu vu Poudlard à ton avis?" Lui demanda-t-elle enfin, ses yeux fixant toujours ce qui se passait sur Terre alors qu'ils discutaient tranquillement.

"Poudlard est ma maison." Affirma Daesyn d'un ton sans réplique.

"Pourquoi cette tour en particulier?" Continua la Mort sans se soucier de sa précédente réponse.

"Je ne sais pas."

"Ce n'est pas vrai Daesyn." Murmura la Mort en tournant la tête sur le côté. La jeune femme leva les yeux pour regarder dans les siens. "Tu as jeté un objet très puissant dans ce Lac. Un objet que j'ai créé il y a de nombreuses années. Appelle-moi Thanatos." Ajouta brusquement la divinité.

"Tu es un homme?" L'interrogea-t-elle avec curiosité.

"Oui et non. Aujourd'hui ce sera."

Daesyn le trouvait étrange mais ne fit aucun commentaire. "Oui j'ai jeté la baguette de Dumbledore parce qu'il m'a dit qu'elle était dangereuse. Personne ne la trouvera dans le Lac."

"Exactement. C'est moi qui l'ai créée pour montrer aux humains et surtout les sorciers, à quel point je suis inévitable. Regarde Jedusor, Daesyn. Il essaie sans cesse de me repousser. Regarde ce à quoi il ressemble."

"Mais quel est le rapport avec la baguette?" Etonnamment, elle ne se sentait pas fâchée par les divagations mystérieuses de l'entité mais plutôt piquée de curiosité dévorante.

"Cette baguette est invincible-"

"Je l'ai prise de Dumbledore. Niveau invincibilité on peut faire mieux," se moqua-t-elle, sans vraiment se soucier du fait qu'elle ait pu offenser la divinité.

Thanatos rigola doucement. "Cette baguette est la seule qui puisse détruire tous les Horcruxes si tu le souhaites. Rappelle-toi, il y a le pouvoir, mais surtout l'intention. "

"Je ne l'ai plus en ma possession. Et puis même si je l'avais, je ne la garderais pas sur moi, alors comment suis-je censée les détruire? S'il n'y avait que l'intention, pourquoi je ne peux pas le faire avec ma baguette?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Ta baguette serait fatiguée de cette surcharge intense de magie. Pour ce qui est de la Baguette de Sureau…"

Thanatos fit un geste, découvrant une main presque transparente aux longs doigts de pianiste. Au-dessus d'elle flottait la baguette dont elle pouvait désormais sentir le pouvoir émaner. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas le remarquer?

"Prends-la," l'incita Thanatos.

"Je ne veux pas m'emporter dans quelque chose qui m'apporte plus de pouvoir que je n'en veux." Nia Daesyn en regardant la baguette avec des yeux prudents. Elle avait peur de perdre le contrôle de sa magie et commettre des choses irréparables.

"Elle t'a choisie. Elle ne fera que ce que tu souhaites."

"Cette baguette a trop de connaissances pour son- mon propre-bien."

"Très bien." Acquiesça la Mort sans bouger. "Tu l'utilises pour m'envoyer Jedusor et ensuite, garde-la précieusement. Range-la où personne n'aura connaissance de son existence. Il le faut."

La sorcière hésita. Elle tourna la tête vers Voldemort qui parlait à ses disciples, Cédric toujours terrifié. Que ferait-il de lui? Le torturer sûrement. Elle soupira. Elle avait un tel complexe de héros. "D'accord."

"Très bien." Le ton de voix était égal mais elle put y déceler une certaine fierté. Pour se féliciter d'être persuasif ou pour son choix, elle n'en était cependant pas certaine.

"Sache que tu as toujours été sur ma liste d'humains préférés. Bonne chance Daesyn."

Et avec cet au revoir singulier, Daesyn se sentit à nouveau tomber.

* * *

_**Chronologie!**_

31 juillet 2000 Naissance de Daesyn Edith Barton.

Septembre 2011- juin 2014  Début de la 1ère année- fin de la 3ème année de Daesyn. (les grands évènements des livres Harry Potter restent comme dans les livres, soit les 3 premières années. J'ai ajouté et enlevé quelques trucs sur la fuite de Sirius d'Azkaban mais rien de majeur qui change du tout au tout l'histoire. Ce sera expliqué dans les prochains chapitres.)

31 Octobre 2014 Le nom de Daesyn sort de la Coupe de Feu

24 Novembre 2014 1ère Tâche

25 Décembre 2014 Bal de Noël

4 Janvier 2015 Début du 2nd Trimestre.

24 Février 2015 Seconde Tâche, 9h30.

27 Mai 2015 Explications de la Troisième Tâche

24 Juin 2015  Rêve de Voldemort; Troisième Tâche à 21h.


	11. Chapitre 11

_Info supplémentaire : Selon Wikipédia, La Mort est omnisciente, omniprésente et peut prendre l'apparence de ce qu'elle et de qui elle souhaite. Dans ma tête, la Mort est une divinité suprême unique mais qui a un nom différent et une apparence différente selon les religions et les convictions de chacun. Donc oui La Mort et Thanatos sont une seule et même personne ici._

_Je ne possède rien de Marvel/HP  
_

* * *

Daesyn n'avait jamais imaginé combien une première respiration pouvait faire aussi mal. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle les bébés pleuraient à la naissance? En tout cas, elle avait envie de pleurer elle aussi. Ses poumons brûlaient horriblement, lui donnant l'impression de ne pas pouvoir leur fournir assez d'oxygène pour que sa poitrine se soulève.

La jeune femme réussit cependant à prendre plusieurs respirations tremblotantes, qui apaisèrent définitivement sa gorge sèche et l'emplirent de l'odeur de l'herbe mouillée. La voix grinçante de Voldemort parvint à ses oreilles, et elle se retint de justesse de ne pas se lever d'un bond.

Sa main droite se contracta sur un bois inhabituel. La Baguette de Sureau, comme l'avait prévenu Thanatos, se trouvait dans sa main et semblait impatiente d'agir pour sa maîtresse. Il était vrai que la sensation de chaleur et de puissance qui la submergeait quand elle la tenait était enivrante, et lui donnait presque envie de la garder. Mais Daesyn savait qu'elle ne devait pas le faire. Dès qu'elle sortirait d'ici, elle enverrait la baguette dans les coffres les plus sécurisés Gringotts, là où personne ne pourrait jamais la trouver.

Il fallait qu'elle amène le reste des Horcruxes ici. Selon ses maigres connaissances, la baguette était assez puissante pour qu'un _Accio_ ramène tous les morceaux d'âme dans le cimetière. Voldemort se moquait maintenant de Cédric, si les rires hilares de ses partisans en disaient quelque chose. Sa main se referma sur la baguette qui se réchauffa à son contact, il fallait qu'elle agisse discrètement pour le moment. Les sorciers noirs lui tournaient le dos et formaient un cercle serré autour de son ami, il lui serait pour l'instant facile d'agir. Mais le moindre bruissement les avertirait de son état de conscience.

_Accio Horcruxes_, pensa-t-elle le plus fort possible. Elle sentit une traction intense dans son corps qui l'informa de la réussite du sortilège, malgré sa non-formulation à voix haute. Le lien qui la reliait aux morceaux d'âme se fit de plus en plus intense à mesure que les minutes passaient et sans savoir quand, ils furent entreposés à côté d'elle.

Il y avait un diadème avec un aigle sculpté, une coupe en or, une bague ruisselant de magie maléfique, un médaillon avec un serpent, et Daesyn regarda avec interdiction un vrai serpent lui siffler dangereusement au nez. La jeune femme se mit accroupi et pointa la baguette de la Mort sur le serpent pour le stupéfixer.

Le problème était qu'elle ne connaissait aucun sortilège capable de détruire les Horcruxes. Thanatos avait dit qu'elle avait seulement besoin de l'intention. Mais qu'avait-elle l'intention de faire exactement?

Peut-être qu'il avait voulu dire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de formule. Dans ce cas, il lui suffisait de penser à faire disparaître ces abominations. Est-ce que cela pouvait être aussi simple?

Daesyn décida de tenter le coup. Aucune formule apprise par cœur, aucun maléfice découvert dans les bouquins, seulement l'intention et le pouvoir. Pour l'instant, la sorcière avait l'un, mais pas l'autre. Elle n'était pas sûre que seule l'intention compte. Il fallait qu'elle soit animée par quelque chose d'autre comme… comme un sentiment.

Ses yeux s'éclairèrent à l'idée. Dumbledore lui avait parlé de l'amour. Le sentiment le plus puissant qui puisse exister. Il fallait qu'elle détruise les Horcruxes par amour et seulement par amour. Si elle faisait ça avec haine, elle libérerait un monstre impossible à tuer.

Daesyn se releva en même temps qu'un Mangemort hurlait en pointant sa baguette sur elle. Voldemort se retourna à son tour, son visage devenant un masque de fureur, mais aussi de peur livide.

"Potter!" Hurla-t-il de sa voix inhumaine, prêt à la tuer à nouveau.

Daesyn ne lui prêta pas attention et leva son bras au-dessus de sa tête. L'adolescente ferma les yeux et se remémora tous les souvenirs heureux qu'elle avait eus depuis Poudlard. Elle pensa à l'accueil chaleureux du château, les éclats de rire ininterrompus, les blagues des jumeaux, l'humour inhabituel de Lee, Sirius, Remus, ses exploits de magie, et tout ce qui lui avait apporté de l'affection, gaieté, joie, bonheur, fierté, de l'amour.

Un vent magique terrifiant se leva sur le cimetière. Les Mangemorts regardaient avec peur le dôme qui entourait la fille morte juste deux secondes plus tôt, et la protégeait de leurs sortilèges les plus sombres. La baguette tenue en l'air émettait une lumière couleur or semblable à la lumière des étoiles, et soulevait une épaisse charge électrique de magie, les faisant frissonner d'effroi devant le pouvoir qu'elle portait.

Cédric, pendant qu'ils étaient tous distraits, réussit à se retirer silencieusement des épais nœuds finalement peu solides qui l'attachaient à la tombe et retomba sur ses pieds. Il ramassa sa baguette à terre et regarda avec fascination la magie que Daesyn produisait. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment elle pouvait être encore vivante, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Le courant d'air qu'elle produisait lui soulevait les petits cheveux qu'il avait sur l'arrière de la nuque et l'enveloppait d'une manière rassurante. La magie était tellement pure et pleine d'espoir qu'il crut pouvoir un chant de phénix résonner au fond de lui.

Des objets de toutes sortes voletèrent autour d'elle, dont l'effrayant serpent Nagini, et semblèrent se débattre sous le sortilège qui leur était imposé. Bientôt des masses informes s'extorquèrent des objets et se jetèrent sur Daesyn avant de rebondir contre le dôme de magie. La jeune femme dût user de toutes ses forces pour ne pas rompre les filets dorés qui sortaient de sa baguette. La pression était forte et lui faisait mal aux mains, le bois brûlant s'agitait entre ses doigts crispés et menaçant de s'embraser.

Cédric regarda Voldemort devenir livide de peur devant la démonstration de puissance. Il observa avec fascination les masses informes prendre la forme de visages humains, puis se tordre de douleur alors qu'ils disparaissaient dans des cris d'une bestialité peu commune, sous les étoiles qui s'effaçaient peu à peu.

Le Poufsouffle expira brusquement en voyant les yeux bleus de Daesyn pétiller maintenant d'or plus pur encore que celui qui sortait du bâton de bois qu'elle tenait. Voldemort commença à hurler de douleur, attirant l'attention de Cédric sur lui. L'adolescent de dix-sept ans comprit facilement pourquoi le Mage Noir avait une telle réaction. Ses membres, sa cape et tout ce qui composait son corps s'effilochait et partait directement en cendres sous le ciel devenu d'un bleu très pâle.

Le silence revint sur le cimetière pendant que les derniers filaments dorés disparaissaient de la baguette. Daesyn sentit le bois vibrer sous ses doigts alors que la chaleur la quittait d'un coup, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé en premier lieu. Elle trébucha légèrement sous l'absence brutale de pression en clignant des yeux.

La sorcière se sentit soulagée de ce relâchement, même si une part d'incrédulité restait dans son acte. Elle avait tué un homme, un homme pas humain certes, mais elle avait tué. Avant même qu'elle puisse y penser, elle se jeta à terre et sentit un sortilège malsain lui frôler la tête et briser en millions de morceaux la Coupe qui les avait amenés ici.

Bien, elle aurait le temps de réfléchir plus tard.

Daesyn commença à courir vers Cédric, toujours planté devant la pierre tombale qui l'avait retenu pendant les quelques secondes, ou quelques minutes elle n'en savait trop rien, qu'avaient duré sa mort.

La cacophonie s'ensuivit. Les Mangemorts, réalisant enfin la disparition définitive de leur Maître, tirèrent des maléfices dans toutes les directions dans l'espoir de l'atteindre. La jeune femme les esquiva du mieux qu'elle put et continua son chemin vers Cédric qui bien que pas si loin de là, lui paraissait à des milliers de kilomètres en cet instant.

Le Poufsouffle sortit de sa stupeur et se mit à courir à son tour, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Daesyn le talonnait de près quand un jet de lumière l'atteignit en plein dos et la fit chuter instantanément. Devant elle, Cédric avait subi le même sort. Elle pouvait entendre ses hurlements faire écho aux siens.

Tout ce qu'elle avait connu jusqu'à présent n'existait plus. Tout n'était que douleur insurmontable. Elle avait l'impression que des lames chauffées à blanc transperçaient chaque centimètre de sa peau et dans l'espoir d'atténuer la douleur, elle sentit son corps se recroqueviller instinctivement pour arrêter l'assaut des tremblements incontrôlables.

La douleur s'arrêta d'un seul coup, lui permettant de calmer quelque peu sa respiration laborieuse. Quelqu'un la tira par le bras et elle essaya de se débattre dans le flou de couleurs qui assaillaient ses yeux brûlants de larmes contenues.

"Daesyn, calme-toi, c'est moi, on doit partir!" La pressa Cédric, en tirant à nouveau sur son poignet pour la faire avancer. Elle le suivit tant bien que mal, sans rechigner, sans se demander où étaient passés les Mangemorts ou ce qu'ils faisaient, puisque le raffut qu'elle pouvait entendre ne venaient certainement pas d'eux-mêmes.

Le paysage reprit une netteté plus agréable lorsque sa tête cessa de tourner. Cédric les avait emmenés derrière un angelot de pierre qui les masquait de la vue des sorciers noirs.

"Je vais nous faire transplaner. Je n'ai pas encore passé mon permis mais je pense que je peux y arriver sans nous désartibuler." L'informa-t-il à voix basse.

"Désartibuler?" Interrogea Daesyn d'une voix rauque.

"Laisser une partie de notre corps ici."

Une grimace apparut sur son visage. Elle savait pourtant qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix, à part s'ils voulaient rester plantés au milieu de personnes qui voulaient leur peau.

"Vas-y."

Cédric hocha la tête, son visage aussi blanc que la craie, et la rapprocha le plus possible de lui qu'il le pouvait dans la position accroupie dans laquelle les deux sorciers se tenaient.

Daesyn se sentit soudainement comme pressée dans une paille. Les couleurs se mélangeaient tout autour d'elle et l'oxygène dont elle manquait cruellement ne semblait pas vouloir faire son chemin jusque dans ses poumons. Une sensation qu'elle trouvait vivre bien trop souvent à son goût. Tout son corps était écrasé, et elle serra de toutes ses forces sa baguette et le bras de Cédric.

La sorcière atterrit violemment sur un sol sec dont la poussière lui remplit la bouche. Elle cracha avec dégoût et se releva doucement, en s'aidant de la main tendue du Poufsouffle. Elle avait cette étrange impression d'être hors d'elle-même. Que son esprit n'appartenait plus à son corps. Les derniers évènements étaient à la fois flous et nets, et creusaient dans sa tête mille questions qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Néanmoins, Daesyn était sûre d'une chose. Elle avait tué quelqu'un. Encore, mais cette fois, volontairement.

"Où sommes-nous?" Demanda-t-elle au garçon plus âgé lorsque sa respiration sifflante se fut un tant soit peu calmée.

"Aux limites de Pré-au-Lard. Ce n'est pas possible de transplaner sur les terrains de l'école." Cédric semblait tout aussi secoué qu'elle. "On devrait se dépêcher."

Elle commença à faire quelques pas, mais la douleur dans sa cheville éprouvée par les nombreuses courses céda sous elle. Tout son corps résonnait de courbatures désagréables, conséquences du sortilège Doloris.

La jeune femme lutta pour ne pas céder aux sanglots qui menaçaient de s'écouler de sa bouche. Elle était fatiguée, avait mal, avait assisté –en quelque sorte- à la renaissance de Voldemort et par-dessus tout, le meurtre qu'elle venait de commettre lui serrait le ventre et lui donnait la nausée.

"Hé, on va être bientôt en sécurité d'accord?" Elle vit Cédric s'agenouiller devant elle pour être à la hauteur de ses yeux, même si elle pouvait voir qu'il gardait un œil sur le paysage. Elle était sûre qu'elle était assez pitoyable dans cette position là. "Je peux te porter si tu veux," proposa le sorcier. Il n'attendit cependant pas sa réponse et la souleva avec une facilité qui l'aurait étonnée si elle avait pu penser correctement.

Automatiquement, Daesyn enroula ses bras autour de son cou puis se laissa bercer par la marche cadencée de Cédric. La jeune femme lutta contre le sommeil en s'efforçant de laisser ses paupières ouvertes, mais il semblait que son cerveau ne réagissait plus du tout à ses commandes.

"On est plus qu'à quelques mètres." La voix essoufflée de Cédric la tira de sa somnolence.

Daesyn regarda les étoiles disparaissant du ciel. Ils avaient dû passer un sacré moment dans le cimetière. Les grilles majestueuses du château s'ouvraient devant eux, et la métamorphomage sentit l'ondulation que produisaient les barrières de protection à leur entrée.

Le vacarme qu'émettait la foule était porté jusqu'à leurs oreilles et permit à Daesyn de se tirer une bonne fois pour toutes, du léger sommeil dans lequel elle commençait à plonger. La sorcière se dégagea des bras de Cédric et posa une partie de son poids sur sa cheville palpitante, avant d'attraper la manche du plus âgé pour se maintenir debout et suivre à ses côtés. Ils passèrent pour la seconde fois entre les haies qui plus tôt, les avaient menés au début de la dernière tâche du Tournoi. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des années qu'elle avait suivi Verpey ici pour se rendre sur la ligne de départ.

Le tumulte était encore plus impressionnant de près. Les professeurs s'étaient apparemment inquiétés de leur non-réapparition et les avaient cherchés, sans bien sûr, les trouver. Les étudiants que l'on avait dû informer de la situation, distribuaient chacun de leur côté des hypothèses farfelues sur leur disparition.

Dumbledore était entouré d'un Cornélius Fudge plus qu'affolé et de Ludo Verpey, qui possédait un air grave. Remus, Bill, les jumeaux, Lee ainsi qu'Ilya et Cho, entouraient l'illustre directeur et avaient des expressions affolées sur leur visage.

Quatre personnes portant toutes des bottes en peau de dragon, une robe longue et une cape couvrant leurs épaules se tenaient par binôme devant Fleur Delacour, vivante mais l'air secoué, et Viktor Krum, plus sombre que jamais. Des morceaux de parchemins flottaient à hauteur de leurs yeux et prenaient en note tout ce qu'ils racontaient. Daesyn remarqua brièvement les parents de Cédric à l'écart, ne se souciant pas le moins du monde de ce que pouvait être devenu leur fils.

Un des employés du Ministère releva soudainement la tête et planta ses yeux dans les siens. L'homme de haute stature fila à grands pas vers eux, attirant l'attention de l'intégralité des personnes présentes sur eux.

A leur grande surprise, il s'arrêta à un mètre d'eux, suivi de près par ses coéquipiers, et pointa sa baguette droit sur leur poitrine.

"Votre identité." Ordonna-t-il d'un ton brusque qui ne lui plût pas du tout.

"Chef ce sont des étudiants, regardez-les, ils ne sont certainement pas-"

"Auror Tonks, nous venons de voir ce que nous pensions être l'ex-Auror Maugrey Fol 'œil se transformer en Barty Croupton Junior, qui en passant, a enseigné à de jeunes sorciers toute cette année à Poudlard. S'il a été facile de prendre l'apparence de l'homme le plus paranoïaque du monde sorcier, pourquoi ces deux étudiants ne seraient pas eux-aussi des Mangemorts sous polynectar?" La seule femme du quatuor roula des yeux devant le discours de son supérieur.

"Et bien peut-être que de les agresser n'est pas non plus une solution, _chef." _Maugréa-t-elle. Ses cheveux prirent une teinte rouge sang et Daesyn la reconnut comme étant Nymphadora Tonks, la seule autre métamorphomage encore en vie dans le monde sorcier à part elle.

"Rufus, laissez-les passer s'il vous plaît." Le professeur Dumbledore paraissait calme, mais on pouvait deviner sa préoccupation dans ses yeux bleus qui passaient d'elle à Cédric sans se poser plus de quelques secondes sur l'un d'entre eux.

"Albus, vous n'êtes pas sérieux! Cette décision est d'une telle imprudence!" S'indigna-t-il, sans les quitter du regard.

"Très bien. Daesyn, peux-tu user de tes talents de métamorphomage s'il te plaît? Rufus, ce sera une preuve suffisante n'est-ce pas." La question était rhétorique et même s'il n'en était pas heureux, il n'osa pas contredire l'icône du monde sorcier. Daesyn changea rapidement ses cheveux en un bleu qu'elle savait fade, puis dans le noir qu'elle n'avait pas quitté depuis son réveil. Elle était trop fatiguée pour s'amuser à autre chose.

"Filius, Minerva, Pomona, Severus, assurez-vous de ramener nos élèves dans leurs salles communes. Cédric, Daesyn, allez dans mon bureau." Dit calmement le directeur avant de se tourner vers leurs familles, toujours derrière les fonctionnaires qui les empêchaient de les rejoindre. Les deux sorciers commencèrent à se diriger vers le château, accompagnés du quatuor vigilant.

Ils arrivèrent très rapidement à la gargouille de pierre qui se décala sans avoir besoin d'un mot de passe. Le silence inconfortable s'étira d'autant plus dans le bureau spacieux, brisé seulement par les chuchotements indiscrets des portraits curieux.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et révéla Albus Dumbledore accompagné de Fudge, Remus ainsi que des parents de Cédric. Le vieux sorcier les guida dans le petit salon où la jeune femme avait dîné avec lui quelques mois plus tôt, puis d'un geste fatigué de la main, leur fit signe de s'installer.

Daesyn suivit Cédric dans le seul canapé qui composait le petit salon. Elle n'avait, peut-être puérilement, toujours pas lâché sa manche de robe qu'elle tenait du bout des doigts, le rappel trop récent de ce qu'il pourrait potentiellement arriver d'un seul jet de couleur verte. De son côté le plus âgé ne semblait pas lui en vouloir car il la regardait comme si elle pouvait s'envoler d'un moment à l'autre.

"Monsieur Diggory, mademoiselle Potter, voici les Aurors Scrimgeour," commença Dumbledore en désignant l'homme qui les avait presque fait exploser, "Dawlish," poursuivit-il en montrant un sorcier aux cheveux courts et gris, "Shacklebolt," un sorcier à la peau noire, grand, large et chauve et une boucle d'oreille en or accrochée dans une oreille leur adressa un signe de tête, "et enfin, l'Auror Tonks." La seule femme de la pièce sauta sur ses pieds et ses cheveux rose fluo clignotèrent de plusieurs autres couleurs impossibles à distinguer. Un sourire chaleureux s'étendit sur son visage et la jeune femme sentit une vague de sympathie l'envahir.

"Diggory, Potter," dit Scrimgeour de sa voix brutale. "Vous avez disparu du labyrinthe et obligé une équipe entière à se déplacer pour vous. Expliquez où est-ce que vous étiez et ce que vous faisiez." Ordonna-t-il sans y mettre les formes. L'adolescente attrapa le regard de Remus qui semblait simplement vouloir assassiner l'homme.

"Ce que l'Auror Scrimgeour veut dire, c'est que nous avons besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé et comprendre si votre disparition a un rapport avec Barty Croupton Junior." Compléta Shacklebolt en poussant sa chaise devant le canapé afin qu'il puisse leur faire face.

"Qui est Barty Croupton Junior?"

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres-" Dirent-ils en même temps. Contrairement au sorcier, la jeune femme n'avait pas du tout l'intention de faire le récit de la soirée qu'ils avaient passée. Elle l'avait vécu une fois, elle ne le ferait certainement pas une deuxième.

"J'ai bien peur que vous ne deviez nous raconter votre soirée avant que nous puissions vous expliquer ce que nous avons vécu de notre côté." Dit doucement le vieux directeur.

La métamorphomage bougea sur le canapé de velours tandis que son ami ouvrait la bouche pour commencer son récit au moment ils étaient entrés dans le labyrinthe. Elle trouvait complètement stupide l'idée qu'absolument personne ne les surveillait dans une tâche potentiellement mortelle.

Bien, en y réfléchissant elle était morte quand même.

Il était difficile de se persuader que Voldemort était enfin mort. Qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais après elle et qu'elle ne serait plus victime de ses tentatives de meurtres ratées.

"Ce n'est pas un sujet sur lequel vous pouvez vous permettre de plaisanter Monsieur Diggory!" Rugit le Ministre Fudge en tapant son poing contre la table. Son visage était devenu rougeâtre et sa respiration haletante donnait l'impression qu'il venait de courir un marathon. A ses yeux, il était plus pathétique qu'effrayant.

"Je ne mens pas ! Daesyn est morte puis elle a détruit le Seigneur des Ténèbres!" Son ami se releva à son tour d'un bond brusque et toisa le Ministre. Ce dernier se recroquevilla sous la fureur qui régnait dans les yeux gris du jeune sorcier.

"Il dit vrai," rajouta Daesyn en lâchant un bâillement. Tout ce dont elle rêvait pour le moment était son lit bien chaud dans la salle commune Gryffondor. Les Aurors s'apprêtèrent à nier leurs révélations quand une voix plus froide que l'ère glaciaire les dérangea.

"Tout au long de cette année, j'ai pu constater que la marque des Ténèbres devenait de plus en plus présente. Cette nuit cependant, elle a totalement disparu," le murmure de Rogue résonna dans le bureau. Sa manche de robe était relevée, montrant le tatouage d'un serpent enroulé autour d'un crâne délavé, presque invisibles sur la peau blanche.

"N'est-ce pas une preuve suffisante?" Interrogea Tonks qui rebondissait dans une excitation inépuisable sur ses talons.

"No-" Commença le Ministre.

"La cicatrice de mademoiselle Potter a elle-aussi presque disparue," fit remarquer le directeur.

"Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est…mort." Murmura Fudge pour lui-même. Il se racla la gorge dans une tentative ratée d'imposer son autorité et reprit. "Très bien. Vous donnerez une conférence de presse sous serment de vérité qui passera sur l'intégralité des radios des communautés sorcières, sinon quoi, je serais dans l'obligation de vous soumettre à un procès pour propos mensongers et entrave à la justice. Est-ce clair?" Le Ministre gonfla le torse à la fin de son discours et s'attendit à ce qu'ils reculent devant les lourdes peines dont ils écoperaient s'ils mentaient. Malheureusement pour lui, ils ne rigolaient pas.

"Comme du cristal," répondit-elle sur le même ton.

"Je pense que nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici Auror Scrimgeour," dit le Ministre d'une voix tremblante de colère. "Voilà vos mille Gallions." Il leur jeta à chacun un petit sac de cuir qui émit un bruit métallique lorsqu'ils tendirent le bras pour les prendre. Réflexes d'attrapeur.

Les fonctionnaires se levèrent et jetèrent chacun leur tour une poignée de poudre dans la cheminée, avant de disparaître dans le feu vert fluo. Les épaules de Daesyn s'affaissèrent sous la fatigue qui la consumait presque. Elle s'ébroua pour se réveiller.

Le froissement bruyant de tissus lui fit relever la tête d'un mouvement si brusque que sa nuque craqua et lui arracha une grimace. La sorcière fut avant qu'elle ne puisse réfléchir, prise dans l'étreinte mortelle de son parrain honoraire. Elle enroula ses mains dans les pans de robe usés et inhala l'odeur de miel et de chocolat de Remus.

Malgré ses yeux étroitement fermés, Daesyn pouvait voir et sentir la gêne de Cédric. Elle releva la tête et remarqua les traits empreints de dégoût des parents du sorcier, toujours aussi silencieux à l'arrière-plan.

"Tu nous as fait tellement peur," murmura-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains, ramenant son attention sur lui. Ses yeux ambrés étaient humides et scrutaient sans cesse son regard, comme s'il pouvait y voir quelconque souvenir de la soirée qu'elle avait passée.

"Il serait judicieux, que Cédric et Daesyn aillent à l'infirmerie afin de faire vérifier leurs blessures par Mme Pomfresh." Intervint Dumbledore.

"Oui oui, bien sûr," Remus se racla la gorge et tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever.

"Qui est Barty Croupton Junior?" Demanda-t-elle au grand dam des adultes qui ne semblaient pas vouloir en parler plus que nécessaire.

"J'ai bien peur Daesyn," commença le directeur, "que celui qui vous a enseigné la Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal cette année, n'ait été qu'un usurpateur. Le vrai Alastor a été retrouvé dans sa malle aux sept serrures, dans le bureau de Barty Croupton Junior auparavant jugé mort à Azkaban par la communauté sorcière. Il était Mangemort et je crois qu'il est bon de te dire, que c'est lui qui a déposé ton nom dans la Coupe." Termina-t-il.

Daesyn hocha la tête, se délectant du peu d'informations disponibles pour le moment. Elle savait qu'elle poserait des questions plus tard. Seulement, maintenant, la seule pensée d'un lit douillet la faisait saliver.

Poppy Pomfresh était déjà affairée à rassembler baumes et potions utiles lorsqu'ils passèrent les doubles portes de bois. A peine entrés, la femme se précipita sur eux en marmonnant furieusement à propos des Tournois idiots qui déclenchaient toutes sortes de catastrophes.

L'adolescente n'avait pas pensé le mot _Quidditch_, qu'elle avait déjà un bandage autour de sa cheville, de la crème sur ses bleus et contusions et avalé une potion contre la douleur. Amusée, Daesyn regarda Cédric subir le même sort après avoir remonté les couvertures chaudes sur ses jambes. Remus semblait déterminé à garder le fauteuil rigide à côté du lit toute la nuit et à ne pas dormir si cela lui permettait de s'assurer qu'elle respirait encore.

Quand les bougies furent éteintes, la pénombre installée et les respirations apaisantes de Cédric et du loup-garou tranquilles, Daesyn ne put s'empêcher de ressasser sa conversation avec Thanatos. La baguette maudite était sagement posée sur sa table de chevet comme si l'histoire qu'elle avait, n'avait aucune importance.

La jeune femme hésita puis sortit une main pâle des couvertures pour l'attraper. Dès que sa paume toucha le vieux bois, la baguette rayonna de pouvoir et s'apprêta à se battre pour sa maîtresse. Sa prise se raffermit et la sorcière se demanda si tout compte fait, elle ne ferait pas mieux de la garder. Daesyn fut tellement surprise de la pensée qu'elle arracha sa main de l'objet et le laissa tomber sur le carrelage.

Un petit rayon de lumière filtra à travers la porte entrouverte du bureau de l'infirmière et elle s'empressa de poser sa tête sur l'oreiller et d'adopter une respiration naturelle. Une fois certaine qu'elle ne serait pas prise sur le fait, la métamorphomage se pencha et prit du bout des doigts la baguette pour la reposer sur la table. Il était hors de question qu'elle touche encore une seule fois à cette baguette. L'addiction était telle qu'elle en était effrayante.

Daesyn passa ses doigts tremblants sur la cicatrice déchiquetée sur son front. Évidemment, l'éclair était toujours présent mais plus…effacé. Elle sentait son esprit en quelque sorte plus calme, plus apaisé et se demanda si l'Horcruxe aurait pu avoir des effets permanents sur son âme ou l'avait entachée d'une manière sournoise.

Par curiosité, la sorcière ferma les yeux et plongea dans sa tête, comme le lui avait appris le professeur Dumbledore. Les murs de pierre qui la protégeaient se dressaient maintenant à l'infini et une seule petite porte permettait l'accès à son esprit. Elle tourna la poignée sculptée puis poussa la porte qui lui permit de se retrouver dans une pièce éclairée par un soleil inexistant. Au centre, se tenait une armoire qui se secouait dans tous les sens avec un miroir brisé en son milieu. Daesyn passa rapidement sur le côté et continua à marcher le long d'un couloir qui mena dans une salle vide.

La sorcière sourit et sentit une vague de fierté la parcourir. Il lui suffirait de penser au souvenir qu'elle voulait pour qu'il apparaisse juste ici, devant elle. C'était juste dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas apporter cet accomplissement aux yeux de Remus.

* * *

Le lendemain matin fut agité. Daesyn sursauta en entendant des voix fortes crier à proximité de son lit et se redressa brutalement, désorientée. Les courbatures qui étreignaient ses muscles la rappelèrent à l'ordre et elle s'assit contre la tête de lit avec un gémissement non réprimé.

"Toi aussi?" Grimaça Cédric déjà réveillé et ce, semblait-il, depuis un moment.

"Ouais," dit-elle en soupirant. La chaise de Remus était vide, et la pensée qu'il soit parti lui traversa l'esprit.

"Qui était là?" Demanda-t-elle pour effacer les images de la soirée qui remontaient dans sa tête. Avec surprise, elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemars la nuit dernière mais elle n'allait pas se faire d'illusions. Ça ne tarderait pas à venir.

La blessure dans les yeux de Cédric lui indiqua mieux que les mots qui avaient été présents. "Ils n'étaient pas content?"

"Ils n'étaient pas content." Confirma-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

"Quand est-ce qu'on sort d'ici?" S'enquit-elle après un bref silence en essayant de calmer les tremblements incessants de ses mains. Daesyn espérait que cela passerait bientôt car elle n'avait pas l'intention de vivre toute sa vie sans pouvoir contrôler ses mouvements.

"Certainement pas avant demain!" S'écria Mme Pomfresh en passant la porte, ses talons claquant furieusement sur le carrelage blanc. Elle les regarda à travers ses yeux plissés et disparut à nouveau, certaine qu'ils n'essaieraient pas de s'enfuir en son absence.

"Bon. On fait une partie d'échecs!?" Proposa-t-elle avec un sourire.

Cédric sourit à son tour et la rejoignit sur son lit. "Si tu veux."

* * *

Daesyn passa les portes de l'infirmerie avec nervosité. Elle enfonça ses mains tremblotantes dans ses poches de sweat et se rapprocha de Cédric, tout aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle.

Ils venaient tout juste de sortir de l'infirmerie et Fudge avait décidé que cela serait le bon moment pour annoncer la grande et merveilleuse nouvelle à l'entièreté des sorciers de cette terre. Le pire, pensa-t-elle, n'était pas la conférence en elle-même, mais plutôt le fait qu'elle se déroule dans la Grande Salle, au château. On ne les laisserait plus jamais tranquilles après ça.

Les couloirs étaient vides et ils profitèrent du silence qui les imprégnait encore quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne soient jetés dans, ironiquement, la _fosse aux lions._

Les deux sorciers arrivèrent devant les doubles portes, fermées, et les tremblements de ses mains gagnèrent peu à peu ses genoux. Daesyn ne savait pas si c'était dû aux Doloris ou bien au malaise qui avait pris place au creux de son estomac. Elle respira profondément et leva ses orbes bleus vers Cédric. D'un signe de tête commun, ils avancèrent ensemble vers les grandes portes qui s'ouvrirent magiquement sur leur passage.

La Grande Salle était encore plus bondée que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Et elle avait imaginé beaucoup. Les quatre tables habituelles avaient disparues et laissé place à d'innombrables rangées de chaises de bois sur lesquelles étaient assis les étudiants de Poudlard, les professeurs, mais aussi des hommes politiques et des personnalités étrangères qui relieraient l'interview aux quatre coins du monde.

La table d'honneur n'était plus présente elle non plus. Au lieu de cela, une table de bois, ronde, et comportant neuf chaises était entreposée sur l'estrade autour de laquelle patrouillait des Aurors. Le Ministre, l'Auror Scrimgeour, le Directeur, l'Auror Shacklebolt y étaient déjà installés. Une grande femme à l'air sévère avait une plume entre ses doigts pincés, se tenait entre Shacklebolt et Fudge. Elle était vêtue d'une grande robe couleur prune qui sur la gauche, avait un grand _M_ en or savamment dessiné. Les deux dernières personnes devaient être des journalistes, dont une, elle en était certaine, appartenait à la Gazette du Sorcier. L'autre était un homme possédant de longs cheveux blonds, une peau aussi pâle que la neige et de grands yeux bleus, pâles et rêveurs. En y réfléchissant, il ressemblait bien trop à Luna Lovegood.

Elle aperçut sur la première rangée de chaises, Remus accompagné de l'intégralité des Weasley et essaya d'apercevoir quelconque touffe de poils noirs qui aurait pu signaler la présence de son parrain. Sans succès. Sirius n'était pas apparu depuis qu'elle était allée le voir à Pré-au-Lard, et n'avait pas envoyé une seule lettre depuis la Troisième tâche. Ce manque de nouvelles commençait à l'inquiéter sérieusement mais tout en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire pour le moment, elle suivit Cédric vers l'estrade.

Daesyn trouvait juste dommage que l'Auror Tonks ne soit pas là. La femme lui inspirait de la sympathie et elle était certaine qu'elles pourraient parfaitement bien s'entendre si elles apprenaient à se connaître. La jeune femme monta les marches de l'estrade sous les bavardages assourdissants de la Grande Salle et se laissa doucement tomber dans la chaise entre le professeur Dumbledore et l'Auror Shacklebolt. Cédric se plaça entre le Directeur et le journaliste de la Gazette, l'air soulagé de ne pas faire face au public. De son côté, elle pouvait voir les trois-quarts des personnes présentes et elle bougea inconfortablement sur sa chaise devenue plutôt raide. Si elle avait pu faire demi-tour, elle l'aurait fait volontiers.

La sorcière attrapa le regard de son mentor qui lui donna un sourire rassurant, qu'elle lui renvoya maladroitement à cause des légères contusions et coupures qui marquaient aussi bien son visage que celui de Cédric.

"Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, votre attention s'il vous plaît!" Fudge s'était levé et donna un petit coup de canon à l'aide de sa baguette pour ramener le silence. "Comme vous le savez tous, la troisième tâche du légendaire Tournoi des Trois Sorciers s'est tenue ici, à Poudlard et avait pour but de mettre nos jeunes générations à l'épreuve de l'inconnu. Malheureusement, ce fut lors de cette soirée que nos Aurors ont découvert la tromperie de Barty Croupton Junior qui toute cette année, a enseigné à nos enfants la Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal sous l'apparence de si je puis dire, notre meilleur Auror, Alastor Maugrey." Des cris de fureur retentirent parmi la foule et le Ministre dût attendre patiemment que le calme revienne de lui-même. "Il va de soi que l'usurpateur a été condamné tôt ce matin, au Baiser du Détraqueur, notamment pour interférence auprès d'un objet magique de grande puissance, la Coupe de Feu!"

Fudge fit une pause et se racla maladroitement la gorge. "Ce ne fut cependant pas le seul tracas de cette soirée. Après l'élimination des Champions des écoles concurrentes, Mr Diggory ainsi que Mademoiselle Potter, auraient dû apparaître gagnants sous peu. Cela n'a pas été le cas et c'est pour nous faire le récit de leur soirée que nos jeunes élèves de Poudlard sont ici cet après-midi." Des chuchotements parcoururent la salle avant de s'éteindre peu à peu, quand l'attention se tourna vers eux. Fudge se rassit dans son siège et chuchota quelques mots à l'intention de Scrimgeour, qui hocha frénétiquement la tête.

"Monsieur Diggory, mademoiselle Potter, vous êtes ici pour répondre à nos questions sur votre disparition le vingt-quatre juin de l'année deux-mille-quinze, de vingt-trois heures trente à deux heures moins quart." Commença Scrimgeour de sa voix forte et autoritaire. "Madame Bones, c'est à vous."

La seule femme que la sorcière ne connaissait pas se tourna vers eux et son visage auparavant sévère s'adoucit face à leurs expressions dépassées. "En raison de votre bilan de santé donné par Madame Pomfresh, infirmière en chef de cet établissement, ainsi que de la version des faits que vous avez donnée le matin du vingt-cinq juin, vous êtes considérés comme victimes et ne serez dont pas interrogés sous Veritaserum, ni sous d'autres moyens quelconque." Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix d'acier en voyant les expressions désapprobatrices de Fudge et Scrimgeour. "Vous répondrez avec honnêteté et avec le plus de détails possibles. Mademoiselle Potter, vous répondrez aux questions posées la première. Auror Shacklebolt," informa-t-elle en écrivant quelque chose sur un morceau de parchemin planté devant elle.

"Dans votre déclaration, vous avez annoncé avoir pris le Trophée du Tournoi ensemble. Pourquoi une telle décision?" Commença Shacklebolt de sa voix rauque et apaisante.

Daesyn fut surprise par le silence qu'elle ne pouvait que qualifier de religieux. Même les flashs incessants des appareils photos des journalistes n'osaient émettre un bruit. La jeune femme bougea sur sa chaise et posa ses avant-bras sur le bois frais.

"Après l'élimination des candidats des autres écoles, nous avons décidé que nous aurions plus de chances-"

"Veuillez qualifier le _nous_." Intervint Scrimgeour abruptement.

Daesyn prit une profonde inspiration calmante pour se retenir d'insulter l'homme. Il fallait qu'elle soit crédible, non pas vue comme une criminelle. "Par nous, j'entends Cédric et moi." Elle se prit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et reprit. "Nous pensions que si nous continuions ensemble, il y aurait moins de risques de finir comme nos concurrents. De plus," ajouta-t-elle, "il ne servait à rien de s'affronter pour la gloire de l'école puisque nous sommes scolarisés au même endroit. Les résultats seraient les mêmes et nous pouvions unir nos forces."

"Monsieur Diggory, quelque chose à ajouter?" Demanda Madame Bones en se tournant vers le Poufsouffle, toujours aussi nerveux.

"Rien." Il secoua rapidement la tête.

"Que s'est-il passé lorsque vous avez pris le Trophée?" Les questions étaient posées seulement par l'Auror Shacklebolt et d'un côté, ça l'arrangeait. L'homme n'émettait aucun jugement et ne lui imposait rien, contrairement à Scrimgeour.

"Le Trophée était un portoloin qui nous a emmené dans un cimetière." Dit-elle simplement.

"Qu'avez-vous pensé à ce moment-là?"

"Nous savions que quelque chose n'allait pas."

"Monsieur Diggory?" Intervint Madame Bones.

"J'ai su que nous n'étions pas censés être là-bas." Dit Cédric en la regardant.

"Mademoiselle Potter, je souhaiterais que vous nous racontiez le plus fidèlement possible les évènements qui ont suivi."

"Lorsque Voldemort," toute la salle trembla et elle roula des yeux," quand Voldemort est à proximité de moi, ma cicatrice me fait mal." Expliqua-t-elle en désignant l'éclair sur son front. "Sauf que cette fois-ci, c'était pire que toutes les autres. Une silhouette est apparue et elle a jeté le sortilège de la mort sur Cédric donc je me suis placé entre et je l'ai pris à sa place."

Même les flashs des appareils s'éteignirent.

"Êtes-vous en train de dire que vous avez pris un Avada Kedavra, mademoiselle Potter?" Questionna Scrimgeour, interloqué.

"C'est exactement ce que je dis." Approuva-t-elle.

"Mais enfin, c'est insensé! C'est tout bonnement impossible!" S'écria Fudge, le visage rouge de colère à l'image de celui de l'autre soir.

"Tout aussi impossible qu'il y a treize ans et pourtant personne ne l'a mis en doute! Lily Potter s'est sacrifié pour moi et je savais que contrairement à Cédric, j'avais une chance de survivre encore une fois grâce à elle!" Répliqua Daesyn d'un ton acide.

La foule explosa en hurlements et questions. Les Aurors, jusque là, postés dans les coins de la salle, levèrent leur baguette pour calmer les sorciers affolés. Il fallut cependant plusieurs minutes pour que tout le monde revienne à sa place et soit un minimum calmé.

"Monsieur Diggory, la suite?"

"Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'enfuir avec le Trophée. Le mangemort m'a attaché à une tombe avant de commencer à exécuter un rituel. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il a dit mais il a pris des os, s'est coupé la main et a pris le sang de Daesyn pour le mettre dans un chaudron. Ensuite, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a ressuscité."

Daesyn s'attendit à de nouvelles explosions qui n'apparurent jamais. Elle leva les yeux vers leur public et aperçut les sorciers, complètement pétrifiés d'horreur et suspendus à leurs lèvres.

"Que s'est-il passé ensuite?" Interrogea Shacklebolt.

"Il a appelé ses Mangemorts grâce au sorcier qui l'a aidé."

"Savez-vous qui était ce sorcier? Avez-vous une description physique? Connaissez-vous l'un des Mangemorts?"

"Le Seigneur Des Ténèbres n'a pas dit son nom et physiquement je ne sais plus. Et non, je ne me suis pas préoccupé des Mangemorts." Répondit Cédric, de plus en plus à l'aise avec les questions de l'Auror.

"Savez-vous ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire de vous?"

"Me torturer pour s'amuser," dit-il facilement, "mais ils n'ont pas vraiment eu le temps, Daesyn est intervenue."

"Poursuivez Potter." Dit Scrimgeour, manifestement fatigué de ne pas avoir assez d'attention.

"Voldemort," tous tressaillirent, "est parti en fumée lorsque nous nous sommes battus." La baguette devait rester secrète ainsi que les Horcruxes, et il valait mieux que personne ne sache comment le mage noir était vraiment mort. De toute façon, seul Cédric connaissait la vérité hormis les Mangemorts présents, et ces derniers ne pouvaient rien dire sous peine d'être démasqués.

"Vous déclarez que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est définitivement décédé?"

"Oui." Déclarèrent-ils unanimement.

"Monsieur Diggory, pouvez-vous poursuivre?"

"Les Mangemorts étaient furieux et ont réussi à détruire le Portoloin. Nous nous sommes enfuis mais Daesyn et moi avons été touchés par un Doloris. Le sorcier qui me retenait a trébuché, je l'ai donc stupéfixé puis j'ai attrapé Daesyn et nous avons encore couru. J'ai ensuite transplané à Pré-au-Lard et j'ai porté Daesyn jusqu'au labyrinthe." Termina-t-il.

Daesyn se demanda si Fudge connaissait réellement la définition de conférence de presse. Aucun des journalistes à cette table n'avait ouvert la bouche pour poser une seule question. En vérité, ils avaient seulement fait le récit de leur soirée. Dans quel but? Leur faire de la pub? Les sorciers lui prouvaient une fois de plus qu'ils étaient des gens loufoques.

L'adolescente ne prêta pas d'attention aux dernières paroles de Madame Bones, ni à la foule qui se levait pour sortir de la Grande Salle. Elle n'entendit pas la discussion entre Cédric et Cho pas plus que celle entre Dumbledore et Remus. La tête posée contre le dossier de sa chaise, elle regardait le plafond étoilé de la pièce sans le voir. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas envie de sortir. Daesyn devrait faire face aux questions, aux regards, commentaires, remarques sournoises des étudiants de Poudlard.

Le tremblement de ses mains ne s'était pas arrêté lui non plus. Mme Pomfresh avait dit qu'il faudrait du temps avant que les fonctions nerveuses ne se rétablissent mais Daesyn n'était pas connue pour être très patiente.

Ce soudain accès de mélancolie la surprit plus que la main ridée qui se posa sur son épaule. La Grande Salle était désormais vide à l'exception du professeur Dumbledore et elle-même.

"Comment te sens-tu Daesyn?" Demanda-t-il en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

"Est-ce que ça fait de moi quelqu'un de mauvais?" Retourna-t-elle en détachant ses yeux du plafond. "J'ai tué. Certes Voldemort n'avait rien d'humain mais-"

"Mais la question n'est pas là n'est-ce pas," dit-il rhétoriquement. "Il y a peu à faire pour soulager cette peine. Mais la mort d'un seul homme ne garantit-elle pas la vie de tant d'autres? Et Tom ne trouvera-t-il pas la paix dans cette fin?" se murmura-t-il plus à lui-même qu'à elle. Elle haussa les épaules

"Je crois savoir que tes amis t'attendent, Daesyn. Ne pas t'éloigner des personnes que tu aimes est le seul conseil que je puisse te donner." Dit Dumbledore d'une voix usée.

Daesyn se leva et remercia le directeur, plongé dans ses réflexions philosophiques. Dès qu'elle passa les portes, elle fut assaillie par une étreinte d'une telle force qu'elle en fut presque désorientée. La sorcière accrocha ses bras autour des épaules pour ne pas tomber et ne reconnut Ilya qu'à cause des mots bulgares qu'il murmurait dans son souffle. Il la relâcha quelques minutes plus tard et la regarda attentivement, comme l'avait fait Remus deux jours plus tôt.

"On y va?" La voix de Cho résonna dans le couloir et le sorcier sembla se réveiller de sa transe. Daesyn fut de nouveau prise dans des bras, mais de façon plus douce. C'était plus de contacts physiques qu'elle n'en avait eu toutes ces années.

"Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'aller au banquet?" Demanda-t-elle en suivant le trio vers les cuisines.

"Non, le professeur Dumbledore nous a donné une permission spéciale," répondit Cho avec un sourire. La jeune asiatique entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Cédric et se tourna vers elle avec amusement. "Espérons que Skeeter ne nous dérangera pas cette fois-ci."

"Oh elle ne risque pas," le sourire de Daesyn ressemblait à celui du chat du Cheshire. "Pas pour un bon bout de temps en tout cas."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?" S'amusa Cédric.

"Qui te dit que j'ai fait quelque chose!?" Son ton empreint de fausse innocence ne trompa personne. "D'accord, j'ai _peut-être _découvert qu'elle était un animagus non-enregistré et je l'ai _peut-être _accidentellement capturée et envoyée aux Gobelins, qui l'ont _peut-être _envoyée dans un pays inconnu de ma personne, ça vous va?" Marmonna-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

Les trois sorciers éclatèrent de rire face à son attitude enfantine et commencèrent à manger goulûment le repas préparé par les elfes de maison.

Cho et Ilya leur racontèrent comment le Faux-Maugrey s'était effondré devant l'entrée du labyrinthe puis avait tenté de tuer Dumbledore, plus furieux que jamais. Le bulgare leur annonça que c'était Croupton qui avait placé Viktor sous Imperium et lui avait ordonné d'éliminer Cédric pour donner l'avantage à Daesyn. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle vole à son secours ni qu'ils prennent le Trophée ensemble.

Et encore moins qu'ils reviennent vivant.

* * *

L'attente des diligences était peut-être ce que Daesyn détestait le plus à Poudlard. Ou plutôt ce que cette attente signifiait: son retour chez les Dursley. Elle avait espéré qu'avec la disparition de Voldemort, elle aurait pu aller ailleurs que chez eux. Cependant où ça? Remus était parti précipitamment avec la promesse de revenir le plus tôt possible dans l'été et Sirius était toujours elle ne savait où. Cette absence de signes de vie était inquiétante mais Daesyn était certaine que si les Aurors l'avaient attrapé, cela aurait fait la une des journaux. Or, ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre.

"Hé, ne tire pas cette tête, nous promettons que nous viendrons te chercher si vite, que tu n'auras même pas eu le temps de penser aux Dursley." Promirent les jumeaux dans son dos.

La jeune femme se tourna et haussa les épaules. "De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, si?" De loin, elle aperçut Ilya discuter avec quelques autres sorciers de Durmstrang et elle s'empressa de se diriger vers lui.

Quand elle s'approcha, la plupart des garçons déguerpirent aussitôt, les laissant seuls entourés de nombreuses valises pleines à craquer. "Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles pour Sirius?" Demanda-t-elle rapidement, avec espoir.

"Non, je suis désolé," il secoua la tête avec un air de regret. "Le seul moyen de l'innocenter est de trouver Pettigrow."

"Ça fait une semaine que je n'ai pas de nouvelles." Déplora-t-elle en laissant ses cheveux prendre une teinte bleue confuse.

Ilya sembla pensif un instant mais finit par secouer la tête à nouveau.

"C'est pas grave," elle se racla doucement la gorge, gênée, "alors, combien de temps dure le trajet du retour?"

"Environ dix heures, mais il ne faut pas trop espérer, on annonce plusieurs tempêtes. Tu viendras me rendre visite?" Rajouta-t-il à voix basse.

"Dès que je sors de chez les Dursley," promit-elle avec un signe de tête solennel. Un coup de sifflet retentit derrière eux et elle regarda Lee bondir à côté d'une calèche en faisant de grands signes dans sa direction.

"Je dois y aller, on se voit," Daesyn recula de quelques pas avec un sourire puis sauta dans la diligence.

Le train rouge était aussi bondé que chaque année et trouver un compartiment fut d'autant plus difficile. Lee, des excuses sur les lèvres, s'apprêta à ouvrir une autre porte qui bénédiction, s'ouvrit sur des places de libres. Pris de flemmardise, les jumeaux, Lee, Cédric, Ginny, Cho, Luna et elle, durent s'entasser sur les banquettes de cuir qui faillirent craquer sous leur grand nombre.

Le trajet passa bien trop vite à son goût, même si elle se contenta de regarder les parties de bataille explosive, ou d'échecs, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de rire aux nombreuses singeries de Lee, bien au contraire.

"Oh Daesyn chérie," Madame Weasley la serra dans ses bras à lui en faire craquer les côtes et inspecta son visage de la même façon que semblait le faire tout le monde ces derniers temps.

De loin, elle aperçut le regard renfrogné de Vernon et se dépêcha de faire ses salutations aux Weasley avec des promesses d'écrire avant de le rejoindre.

"Mets ça dans le coffre."

Daesyn ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et s'exécuta avec un soupir nostalgique.

* * *

Vivre chez les Dursley était encore plus ennuyeux qu'à l'ordinaire. Daesyn avait passé ces douze premiers jours de vacances à alterner entre se promener dans les rues, sous le soleil brûlant de l'été, ou flâner dans l'herbe dans l'ombre de la maison à Privet Drive. Ses vêtements trois fois trop grands flottant autour de son corps lui donnaient un air de délinquante qui alimentait les rumeurs du quartier, et elle s'amusait à entendre chacune d'entre elle.

De toute façon elle n'avait que ça à faire, en ce moment, écouter les rumeurs.

"Fille!" Cracha Pétunia à travers la fenêtre. "Va à la porte. Un monstre de ton genre est venu pour toi."

L'adolescente se releva d'un bond et courut à la porte avant de s'arrêter net.

"Alors, pas contente de me voir?! Fais tes bagages, on va faire les magasins!" Cho la prit par la main et la jeta presque dans la maison.

Daesyn sourit et sans un mot pour sa _famille, _attrapa sa valise dans laquelle elle fourra en vrac, toutes ses maigres possessions.

Elle allait faire du shopping.

* * *

_**Chronologie:**_

31 juillet 2000 Naissance de Daesyn Edith Barton.

Septembre 2011- juin 2014 Début de la 1ère année- fin de la 3ème année de Daesyn. (Les grands évènements des livres Harry Potter restent comme dans les livres, soit les 3 premières années. J'ai ajouté et enlevé quelques trucs sur la fuite de Sirius d'Azkaban mais rien de majeur qui change du tout au tout l'histoire. Ce sera expliqué dans les prochains chapitres.)

31 Octobre 2014 Le nom de Daesyn sort de la Coupe de Fe

25 Décembre 2014 Bal de Noël

4 Janvier 2015 Début du 2nd Trimestre.

24 Février 2015 Seconde Tâche, 9h30.

27 Mai 2015 Explications de la Troisième Tâche

24 Juin 2015 Rêve de Voldemort; Troisième Tâche à 21h, mort de Voldemort et retour à Poudlard.

27 Juin 2015 Sortie de l'infirmerie; Conférence de presse; Banquet de Fin d'année, révélations de l'animagus de Skeeter.

1 Juillet 2015 Retour aux Dursley

12 Juillet 2015 Visite de Cho


	12. Chapitre 12

_Rien de Marvel ou HP n'est à moi_

* * *

"Cho, je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois là et tout mais…où est-ce qu'on va au juste?" Finit par demander Daesyn en suivant tant bien que mal, l'adolescente asiatique dans la foule qui composait les quais.

La jeune femme rigola et ralentit pour se tenir à sa hauteur, gagnant au passage quelques commentaires désagréables de la part de moldus pressés. "Il ne nous reste plus qu'un train à prendre et nous arriverons à Paris. Daesyn, il faut que nous revoyons absolument l'intégralité de ta garde-robe," déclara-t-elle d'un ton sérieux, "et pour ça, rien de mieux que la capitale de la mode." Elle ponctua son discours en jetant ses bras dans de grands gestes pour illustrer ses propos. La sorcière ne put s'empêcher de se moquer un peu mais tout ce qu'elle reçut en réponse fut un regard ennuyé.

"Combien de temps il nous reste?" Demanda-t-elle par-dessus le brouhaha ambiant.

"Pas beaucoup," répondit-elle vaguement.

Daesyn soupira de dépit et partagea un regard désespéré avec Hawk, son aigle en cage depuis le début du trajet, et très mécontent. La jeune femme prit pitié de l'oiseau et s'arrêta en plein milieu du passage pour ouvrir la cage. Elle essuya d'un sourire innocent les quelques injures colorées qui lui furent lancées et passa une main à travers les plumes de Hawk avant qu'il ne s'envole.

La sorcière se dépêcha de retrouver sa compagne et piétina quelques paires de chaussures au passage pour monter avec elle à bord d'un train bondé. Elle laissa Cho se débrouiller pour leur trouver des places et Daesyn ne se contenta que de la suivre. Elle essaya vaguement de comprendre les quelques mots de français que Cho échangea avec plusieurs passagers, puis abandonna et songea aux formules utiles qu'elle pourrait apprendre si elles passaient un peu de temps dans le pays.

"Est-ce que Dumbledore est même au courant?" S'enquit Daesyn à voix basse en s'affalant dans un siège.

"Je lui ai écrit pour dire que je venais te chercher," répondit Cho.

"Et il a dit oui?" Son ton contenait une certaine dose d'incrédulité. Le Directeur avait toujours insisté pour qu'elle passe ses vacances chez les Dursley. Qu'il accepte soudainement qu'elle parte en voyage sans au moins une petite escorte était étonnant de sa part.

"Aucune idée, je n'ai pas attendu la réponse".

"J'ai beaucoup trop d'influence sur toi," s'amusa la sorcière entre deux éclats de rire.

La voix qui résonna dans les haut-parleurs la fit sursauter tandis que Cho s'empressait de se lever. "Dépêche-toi, on descend ici!"

"Oui, deux secondes," maugréa Daesyn en tirant sa malle trop lourde derrière elle. Pourquoi ce coffre contenant si peu de choses pesait-il si lourd?

Cho la guida hors de la gare, prise d'assaut par des employés de bureau impatients, et Daesyn eut un mouvement de recul en voyant le tumulte au dehors. Elle ne réussissait pas à poser son regard sur une seule partie de rue qui n'était pas agitée.

"Où allons-nous?" Demanda la sorcière qui s'assura de ne pas user de ses compétences de métamorphomagie au milieu de tous ces moldus. Elle n'avait ni besoin d'un scandale ni d'une rencontre avec le Ministère Français.

"En premier, t'acheter des vêtements pour naviguer dans le monde moldu, Merlin, sait que tu en as besoin!" S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton indigné en fusillant la chemise sans teinte ample qui lui arrivait au milieu des cuisses, et le pantalon qui tenait avec un petit bout de ficelle enroulé trois fois autour de sa taille, gracieuseté de Pétunia. Les semelles de ses chaussures émettaient un étrange _flop _à chacun de ses pas et menaçaient sérieusement de se détacher.

"Très bien, ne bouge plus," l'avertit Cho en observant les quelques passants autour d'elles.

Les deux sorcières se trouvaient sur une petite place composée d'une unique statue de femme en bronze verdi debout sur un piédestal de pierre. Cho se tenait à côté d'elle et agita sa baguette. Daesyn regarda avec curiosité la statue s'animer et se déplacer de façon à leur laisser assez de place pour passer.

"Alors, c'est génial tu trouves pas ?" Cho sautillait sur ses pieds, ses grands yeux noirs en amande pétillant d'excitation. "Allez, on se dépêche, nous repartons dans trois jours."

La rue dont Daesyn ne pouvait voir la fin, grouillait de sorciers, créatures en tout genre, qui se pressaient et s'affairaient avec un empressement non dissimulé. La sorcière se laissa guider dans l'allée, trouvant les sonorités de la langue française étranges à ses oreilles. Des marchands hurlaient des prix à quiconque voulait bien entendre, montraient de leurs doigts divers étals entassés le long des devantures de magasins.

Daesyn était tellement absorbée par les structures typiquement françaises, qu'elle ne vit absolument pas le sorcier se dirigeant dans le sens contraire au sien avant qu'elle ne le heurte. Le choc la fit rebondir sur les fesses et interloquée, elle leva la tête pour s'excuser de son étourderie. Avec une surprise non-feinte, Daesyn reconnut les traits de l'Auror Shacklebolt, l'homme qui l'avait interrogée une semaine plus tôt.

Les plusieurs sorciers et sorcières curieux s'éparpillèrent lorsqu'elle attrapa la main tendue pour se remettre sur pied. L'adolescente essaya, sans beaucoup de succès, de retirer l'excès de saleté qui collait à ses vêtements déformés avant d'abandonner avec un haussement d'épaules.

"Désolée, je ne regardais pas devant moi Auror Shacklebolt," s'excusa-t-elle poliment. Daesyn ramassa la poignée de sa malle, tombée elle-aussi, et la souleva avec peine.

"Aucun dommage Mademoiselle Potter," répondit-il avec un petit rire. Elle soupira intérieurement. Il était évident que si elle l'avait reconnu, il l'avait fait aussi. "Je peux peut-être vous aider avec ça," il désigna d'un signe de tête sa valise, puis pointa sa baguette dessus et l'entraîna dans un simple schéma.

"Merci," cela sonna comme une question. Désormais son coffre était plus léger qu'une plume et elle pouvait facilement le lever d'une main.

"Puis-je demander ce que vous faites en France mademoiselle Potter?" S'enquit-il en marchant lentement à côté d'elle. Daesyn se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de trouver la tête pleine de cheveux noirs brillants qui correspondaient à celle de Cho, qu'elle avait perdue plus tôt dans la cacophonie de sa chute.

"Shopping et vous?" répondit-elle simplement. Ses yeux s'activaient toujours à la recherche de son amie.

"Hmm," fredonna-t-il, "en vérité j'ai été envoyé pour vous surveiller mademoiselle," avoua-t-il l'air légèrement contrit.

"Me _surveiller_?" Répéta-t-elle lentement, en articulant exagérément chacune des syllabes. "Pourquoi?"

"Avez-vous lu les journaux ces derniers temps ?" Retourna Shacklebolt. Son visage sérieux et son ton inquiet lui apporta une certaine nervosité. Était-ce Sirius? Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis trop longtemps et ses lettres lui avaient toutes été retournées non décachetées par un Hawk désemparé.

Elle lui donna un signe de tête négatif. "La prison d'Azkaban a vu plusieurs de ses criminels s'échapper. Il est évident qu'ils sont après vous, et non pas pour vous chanter vos louanges." Son ton grave lui apporta un froncement de nez sur son visage. Encore une fois, des meurtriers se trouvaient après elle.

"Donc vous êtes mon garde du corps," conclut-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux, secs à cause du manque de soin quotidien qu'elle ne pouvait pas (n'avait pas le droit) leur fournir à Privet Drive.

"On peut appeler ça comme ça," il semblait amusé par elle, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas pourquoi.

La sorcière n'aimait pas l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés partout, à chaque instant, mais pouvait néanmoins en saisir l'utilité. Et puis, elle aurait pu tomber sur pire. Au moins, Shacklebolt était sympathique. Elle supposait qu'il faudrait juste s'habituer à avoir toujours quelqu'un près d'elle.

Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'elle aperçut enfin la tête inquiète de Cho parmi la foule, se dirigeant tout droit vers eux. "Daesyn, je suis désolée! Oh, bonjour Auror Shacklebolt," son expression étonnée devant la présence de l'homme fit sourire la sorcière.

"Est-ce que vous serez avec moi à Poudlard?" Demanda Daesyn en suivant son amie dans une boutique. Une vingtaine de couturières gravitaient autour des quelques clients, s'agitant pour repriser les robes et faire les derniers ajustements nécessaires. Cho ajouta plusieurs vêtements sur la pile dans ses bras et la regarda étrangement.

"Tant que vous n'êtes pas en sécurité, il le faut mademoiselle," acquiesça Shacklebolt.

"C'est Daesyn, parce que je ne survivrai pas si je dois passer toute mon année avec toi m'appelant mademoiselle." Elle s'installa sur un tabouret indiqué par une dame âgée avec un sourire charmant et se laissa aux soins des mains expertes.

"Alors ce sera seulement Kingsley," répondit-il. L'Auror se détourna d'elles pour leur donner un semblant d'intimité tout en inspectant inlassablement et minutieusement chaque recoin du magasin. Il semblait qu'il prenait son rôle très à cœur.

La femme qui travaillait autour d'elle se tendit et elle se reconcentra sur son environnement. Les yeux pâles de la couturière s'étaient figés sur sa peau, légèrement dorée par le soleil, pile là où se détachait un faible éclair rosé dessiné sur sa clavicule. Une conséquence du second sortilège de la mort qui ne dérangeait pas vraiment Daesyn, mais elle savait qu'elle préférait garder cette marque du public.

Ce ne serait peut-être pas aussi simple qu'elle l'avait pensé.

Daesyn se racla maladroitement la gorge, permettant à la femme de reprendre ses esprits. Le travail qu'elle effectuait se termina dans le silence le plus total, pas que la sorcière puisse le briser en faisant la conversation en français. Elle paya les vêtements, qui seraient envoyés par hibou à l'hôtel que son amie avait réservé, avec les bons d'achats du Noël précédent, offerts par Sirius. Il était agréable d'avoir des affaires à elle, et Daesyn devait avouer qu'aller dans les magasins de temps en temps n'était pas si mauvais.

L'air climatisé à l'intérieur du magasin était certes, rafraîchissant, mais Daesyn fut heureuse de retrouver le soleil brûlant. L'atmosphère était bien trop tendue pour son bien dans le petit espace. Cho avait choisi un petit restaurant à l'apparence familiale qui permettait à ses clients d'y manger sans être dérangés pour le dîner.

La jeune femme avait insisté pour que Kingsley vienne s'asseoir avec elles. Sinon, il aurait décidé de rester planté devant leur table, sans manger, pour surveiller les menaces potentielles. L'homme était têtue mais Daesyn savait tourner les choses à son avantage et il avait cédé, non pas malheureux de reposer ses jambes quelques minutes.

* * *

Le vide.

Il n'y avait rien que du vide.

Il l'oppressait et la serrait de plus en plus fort, il l'empêchait bientôt de penser, de respirer, de…

**De** **vivre**.

"Bonjour, Daesyn," salua la voix désincarnée de la Mort.

"Bonjour," hésita-t-elle. La cape recouvrait chaque partie de son corps, qu'elle pouvait deviner d'une maigreur maladive. Les os pointaient de tous les côtés et faisaient ressembler la divinité à une marionnette dont plusieurs fils étaient cassés.

"Prends la baguette," le morceau de bois légendaire flottait au-dessus de son nez et la tentait horriblement. D'un geste sec, elle l'attrapa et le serra entre ses doigts.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle aurait dû apprendre à respirer. C'était, de son humble avis, l'expérience la plus horrible qu'elle ait pu vivre jusqu'ici. Néanmoins, elle persévéra et put presque goûter à l'herbe infâme sous son nez.

Les Horcruxes étaient tous là, devant elle, avant même qu'elle pense à les appeler. D'un mouvement brusque elle les détruisit avec une facilité alarmante, puis se tourna vers Voldemort qui partit en cendres dans un cri. Un sentiment de victoire mais aussi de pitié la remplit.

Elle se tourna vers Cédric qui la regardait auparavant avec espoir, et observa sans comprendre son expression faciale se muer en de la peur et du dégoût.

Son regard plein d'incompréhension se posa sur le Trophée aux reflets lumineux doux.

Ses yeux autrefois bleus s'étaient tournés vers un rouge mais pas n'importe lequel : celui de _Voldemort_.

Daesyn paniqua. Elle tomba à genoux et agrippa à deux mains ce semblant de miroir. Elle essaya de changer avec frénésie cette couleur sanguine mais tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire, fut de changer ses traits autrefois gracieux en traits blafards. Bientôt, sa peau devint aussi rugueuse que celle d'un serpent.

Son nez s'aplatit.

Daesyn se releva d'un bond et lâcha le Trophée, qui s'éparpilla en un milliard de morceaux sur le sol.

Ses cris terrifiés et angoissés firent échos au son du verre brisé.

* * *

Daesyn se redressa d'un seul coup, la respiration irrégulière et s'inquiéta de ne pas savoir où elle était. Fébrilement, elle jeta les couvertures de satin, trempées de sueur et entortillées avec difficulté autour de son corps et passa ses mains sur son visage.

Elles tremblaient. _Encore_.

La sorcière effaça les gouttelettes sur son front puis attrapa, en versant la moitié du contenu au passage, le verre d'eau posé sur sa table de nuit. Son cœur frappait sa poitrine comme jamais, avec une telle férocité qu'il lui fit même mal.

_Ce n'était qu'un rêve_, se répéta-t-elle dans sa tête, _ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé_. La notion était devenue un mantra régulier. Daesyn détestait devoir être obligée de dormir. Cela lui apportait toujours des cauchemars. Au moins à Poudlard, elle pouvait aller travailler dans la salle sur demande, ou se balader dans les couloirs pour éviter de dormir. Chez les Dursley, c'était à peu près pareil sauf qu'elle faisait ses devoirs d'été.

Ici, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas _ignorer _l'appel du sommeil.

La jeune femme envisagea de sortir pour visiter mais elle n'était pas certaine que Kingsley serait absolument ravi de l'idée. Le gars avait été assez cool jusqu'à présent, elle ne voulait pas qu'il démissionne tout de suite parce qu'elle était incapable d'avoir un minimum d'instinct de préservation de soi.

La pénombre commençait rapidement à devenir insupportable. La chambre d'hôtel ne lui était pas assez familière pour qu'elle puisse s'y sentir à l'aise. Sa main tâtonna quelques instants pour trouver le bouton de la lampe de chevet, qui projeta une lueur dorée sur les hauts plafonds.

Daesyn entra dans la salle de bain confortable et passa sa tête sous l'eau froide du robinet. Ses yeux rencontrèrent le miroir accroché au-dessus du lavabo et prirent son apparence.

Sa peau était pâle, plus qu'à l'ordinaire, malgré le léger bronzage qu'elle avait acquis dans le Surrey depuis le début de l'été. Les poches qui se marquaient lentement sous ses yeux commençaient à ressembler à des ecchymoses. Et surtout, ce qui l'irritait le plus étaient ses mains. Ses mains qui tremblaient, incontrôlables, comme mues par leur propre volonté.

Mme Pomfresh l'avait pourtant prévenue. Il faudrait du temps et elle l'avait avertie que, peut-être, sa mobilité ne redeviendrait jamais celle qu'elle avait connue. La plupart du temps, Daesyn menait un semblant de vie normale, enfin, jusqu'à ce que ses mains se mettent à mener leur propre vie.

Dans ce cas, la plus petite des actions pouvait vite devenir irréalisable. Et elle se détestait pour ça.

Daesyn s'assit devant le seul bureau ancien de la pièce. Plusieurs piles de papiers s'étendaient de bout en bout de la surface de bois, posées par elle-même juste avant qu'elle aille dormir. Ne souhaitant pas se coucher de nouveau, elle les rassembla en une seule et même pile après en avoir sortie une du lot.

La sorcière ouvrit son coffre et plongea le bras dedans pour en sortir l'ordinateur magique qu'elle avait commencé à concevoir. Elle le posa au centre du bureau et souleva l'écran. L'appareil, bien qu'endommagé par Dudley, mit peu de temps à s'allumer et elle se retrouva bientôt sur l'écran d'accueil.

Un discret ronflement la fit sursauter et elle se retourna immédiatement vers le canapé de l'autre côté de la pièce. Kingsley avait insisté pour qu'elle dorme dans le lit, même si elle avait essayé de lui expliquer que c'était inutile. Et bien, ce n'était pas un mensonge, si ?

Daesyn avait bien des idées pour relier son ordinateur à Google, mais ne possédait pas les ressources nécessaires pour mettre en place un code afin d'y relier les futurs téléphones qu'elle comptait concevoir et ce fut avec grand plaisir, que les Gobelins mirent leurs meilleurs employés sur le projet.

La sorcière avait pour mission de tester chaque codage runique, puis d'intégrer l'intégralité des connaissances moldues puis y ajouter celles des sorciers. Mais avant ça, la question du réseau était de mise. Pour l'instant, elle restait sur celui moldu mais il faudrait en créer spécialement un pour la magie.

"Ne me dis pas que tu es restée ici toute la nuit?" Daesyn sursauta et se cogna la tête contre le bureau. Elle ne savait plus comment, mais elle avait dû faire tomber une pile de papier dans sa frénésie à vouloir réussir et avait fini par tout simplement, travailler par terre.

L'Auror, incrédule, était agenouillé à côté d'elle et regardait le bazar qu'elle avait mis sur la moquette qui recouvrait le sol. Les rayons du soleil qu'elle savait chauds filtraient à travers les épais rideaux couleur taupe, et baignaient la pièce d'une légère clarté.

"Euh, pas toute la nuit," répondit-elle en frottant ses yeux. Elle se demandait si Cho était déjà réveillée. Probablement pas, il était encore tôt après tout. Kingsley soupira entre compréhension et préoccupation, l'étonnant par la capacité d'un seul souffle à exprimer autant d'émotions.

"Viens le petit-déjeuner est servi," déclara-t-il en proposant sa main pour l'aider à se redresser. Daesyn se leva et étira ses muscles tendus.

"Ouais, petit-déjeuner," acquiesça-t-elle d'un air entendu.

_Daesyn,_

_Pour commencer, je suis sincèrement désolé de ne pas avoir écrit plus tôt mais j'ai lu et apprécié chacune de tes lettres. Le Tournoi a mis le bazar un peu partout chez les sorciers, et cela ne fait pas exception en Bulgarie._

_Je vais plutôt bien, merci, et toi comment te portes-tu? _

_J'ai le regret de t'annoncer que je n'ai aucune nouvelle de ton parrain. Cependant, une équipe a été mise en place pour rechercher Pettigrow et je dois dire que ça avance très bien. Ils ont déjà trouvé des preuves de son existence, hormis celles que j'ai fournies bien entendu. Peut-être peux-tu espérer que cela se termine d'ici l'année prochaine?_

_Mon adresse est au dos de la lettre, viens me rendre visite si tu le peux, j'ai vraiment hâte de te voir à nouveau._

_Bonnes vacances,  
_

_Ilya Vladislav._

"De bonnes nouvelles?" S'enquit Kingsley en plongeant ses lèvres dans sa tasse de thé.

"Plutôt oui," répondit-elle distraitement, en griffonnant une réponse qu'elle attacha à la patte du hibou qui se reposait actuellement sur le dossier de sa chaise.

"Bonjour!" S'exclama Cho en les rejoignant sur le balcon. La fille avait coiffé ses cheveux en un chignon et était vêtue d'une simple robe bleue qui descendait juste au dessus de ses genoux.

Daesyn de son côté, avait savouré la sensation de mettre des habits à sa taille ce matin-même en s'étant installée dans un débardeur blanc et un short en jean.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui?" Demanda la sorcière. Elle ajouta encore quelques crêpes dans son assiette et les recouvrit de confiture.

"On profite de la piscine et après," Cho but une gorgée de thé, "je t'emmène chez Ilya. Il se débrouillera pour t'emmener chez les Weasley ne fais pas cette tête!" S'écria-t-elle devant son air ahuri.

"Comment ça, tu m'emmènes? Tu ne restes pas?"

"Non, je vais rejoindre mes parents et la maison d'Ilya est sur le chemin autant t'y déposer."

"Mais je ne l'ai pas prévenu!-"

"Je l'ai fait."

Daesyn abandonna à son regard déterminé. Oui, elle voulait revoir Ilya, elle l'appréciait beaucoup mais ce n'était pas…correct de s'inviter de cette façon.

Ses doigts clapotèrent contre sa jambe. Elle en avait marre de rester assise et Cho n'avait pas l'air décidée à finir de manger tout de suite. Kingsley lisait son journal et elle ne voulait pas lire par-dessus son épaule parce que premièrement elle détestait que l'on fasse ça par-dessus la sienne et deuxièmement, on parlait d'elle.

Comment ça on parlait _d'elle_?

Daesyn se leva brusquement et se pencha pour lire l'article à son tour. Elle poussa un discret soupir de soulagement quand elle vit que ce n'était pas de Skeeter–bien que personne sache où elle était exactement,- mais son visage fut envahi par le désespoir lorsqu'elle parcourut l'article en diagonale qui était en réalité, un amassement de plusieurs petits articles en contradiction totale les uns et les autres.

_**Daesyn Potter, la Fille-Qui-Ment?**_

_**La Fille-Qui-A-Survécu, traîtresse?**_

_**Le courage et la bonté de la Fille-Qui-A-Vaincu!**_

_**L'héritière Potter, différents partis en vue? On vous explique tout!**_

_**La santé de Daesyn Potter, Fille-Qui-A-Survécu en grave danger? **_

"Mais c'est quoi toute cette merde!" S'exclama-t-elle avec un bruyant souffle.

"Les joies de la célébrité," répondit calmement Kingsley avec un semblant de sourire.

"Wow, hilarant," se moqua-t-elle, en lui rendant le journal.

* * *

Daesyn aimait beaucoup l'eau. Nager, plonger, se prélasser quelques minutes. Ouais, c'était pas mal.

Mais elle ne se sentait tout simplement pas dans son élément.

Son cerveau était tout le temps en train de travailler et c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle ne pouvait pas dormir très longtemps, ou rester des matinées complètes dans un lit, à rien faire.

Elle avait besoin de _travailler_. De mettre sur papier ses idées, _d'améliorer_ ses projets, _d'apprendre_, _d'inventer_. Il était courant qu'elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur la même chose pendant un long moment.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, elle n'avait pas de bouton pause.

Heureusement, Cho était une excellente amie et ce fut avec un regard encourageant qu'elle la renvoya dans sa chambre d'hôtel avec pour ordre d'arrêter de bouger comme un strangulot que l'on avait retiré de son bocal.

Bien évidemment, Kingsley la suivit. Pas qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas, non, mais elle aimait vraiment sa tranquillité et surtout, garder ses projets secrets. Daesyn changea son maillot de bain en quelque chose de plus confortable (après que Kingsley ait vérifié si la salle d'eau n'était pas piégée ou quoi que ce soit), et s'installa devant son écran.

L'adolescente fouilla dans les liasses de papier que les Gobelins lui avaient transmises et en sortit un du lot.

**10.4 A)- Batterie:**

**Comme vous l'avez fait remarquer, la recharge de l'appareil est un autre problème néanmoins, il est le plus simple à régler.**

**Vous n'êtes pas la première à vouloir intégrer les ressources moldues chez les sorciers mais vous êtes pourtant la plus déterminée. C'est pourquoi voilà ci-joint le code runique ****vérifié**** à inscrire sur chaque composé qui recharge l'appareil.**

**Il est évident que l'installation de l'électricité n'est pas envisageable. Bien des avancées ont eu lieu, les sorciers sont fiers de leurs origines et traditions et surtout, de leur séparation avec les moldus.**

**Une précaution cependant. Votre couteau runique doit être absolument impeccable. Aucune entaille, coupure, rayure ne doit entacher de quelconque manière la lame. **

**Il est prudent de dire que vous pourriez vous faire exploser.**

**N'activez pas le code tant qu'il n'est pas terminé. Vous pouvez sans aucun problème le laisser de côté inachevé, mais ne l'ACTIVEZ pas.**

La combinaison en elle-même était simple mais plutôt minutieuse. Daesyn ne perdit pas plus de temps et se mit de suite au travail. Bientôt elle en oublia la présence de Kingsley en arrière-plan, qu'elle savait garder un œil sur elle.

Ce ne fut que plus tard, bien plus tard (avec le médicomage) qu'elle se rendit compte de son erreur.

Distraitement, elle avait commencé à gratter la peau de ses poignets. La sorcière avait fredonné de mécontentement lorsque la démangeaison était remontée au bout de ses doigts, puis jusque dans le creux de son coude. Elle n'arrivait plus à arrêter de passer les ongles sur sa peau et ce fut avec les traits tirés qu'elle releva la tête pour relever la cause de ce soudain besoin.

Sa peau était rouge et marquée par ses ongles. Daesyn remarqua avec angoisse que ses mains s'étaient remises à trembler mais que chaque secousse piquait un peu plus sa peau déjà gravement irritée. Et elle n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir que ce n'était pas sain.

"Ça ne va pas- par tous les dieux Daesyn!" Kingsley releva la tête pour trouver la raison de cet excès de tension et posa ses yeux sur ses bras. En voyant son regard incompris, l'homme soupira et posa délicatement l'ordinateur sur les draps.

"Viens, il faut consulter quelqu'un, ça ne peut pas continuer tu vas finir par gratter jusqu'au sang." il la remit doucement sur ses pieds tandis qu'elle continuait à regarder l'état de sa peau.

"Mademoiselle Potter?" Elle leva la tête en même temps que son garde du corps. L'homme, d'une trentaine d'années, les attendait à la porte et leur fit signe de le suivre.

Daesyn détestait cette ambiance stérile qui régnait partout dans les hôpitaux mais bougea sans discuter. Elle ne savait pas comment se comporter ici. La jeune femme n'était jamais allée chez le médecin à part ses visites annuelles de fin d'année à Poudlard. Mais bon, elle commençait à réellement vouloir enlever la peau qu'elle avait sur les os et même si elle n'aimait pas l'admettre, elle avait besoin d'aide.

Après les diverses informations apparemment nécessaires sur son âge, sa taille, son poids etc… le médicomage posa enfin _la_ question.

"Je suppose que c'est la source du problème n'est-ce pas?" Dit doucement le médicomage en désignant ses bras rougis.

"Euh oui. Ce n'est pas assez évident?" Immédiatement après, elle se mordit la langue. Pourquoi maintenant de tous les instants, devait-elle être irrémédiablement honnête.

A sa grande surprise, l'homme ne s'offensa pas mais lâcha un rire doux. "Laisse-moi voir ça, d'accord?" Il lui demanda de s'allonger sur sa table d'observation ou quel qu'en soit le nom et sortit sa baguette pour lancer quelques sortilèges. A peine cinq minutes après, le médicomage un pli sur le front, lui demanda de se rasseoir au bureau.

"Quelle est la raison d'un tel endommagement de vos nerfs?" S'inquiéta-t-il, en joignant ses mains entre elles.

"Doloris," répondit-elle facilement, faisant apparaître une nouvelle ride sur le visage de l'homme. "C'est irréparable ce que j'ai ou non?" Autant savoir si elle avait le temps de vivre ou si elle pouvait mourir demain.

"Laissez-moi vous expliquez mademoiselle Potter," soupira le médicomage, soudainement très fatigué.

Daesyn avait remarqué qu'elle donnait souvent cette apparence aux gens mais s'installa à son tour, plus confortablement.


	13. Chapitre 13

_Je ne possède rien de ce que vous reconnaissez._

* * *

"Écoute Cho," sa fourchette cliqueta contre son assiette, attirant quelques regards curieux qui se détournèrent rapidement, "je vais _bien_. J'ai des médicaments pour me soigner."

"Je sais mais tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi!" s'exclama-t-elle à voix basse.

"Non je ne peux pas même si je le voudrais. Alors par toutes les divinités, arrête de me regarder comme si j'allais mourir d'un instant à l'autre !" Daesyn roula des yeux avec exaspération. Elle appréciait beaucoup Cho qui était à peu près sa seule ami_e_. Mais elle se préoccupait beaucoup _trop._ Bien que cela puisse être agréable de voir quelqu'un se soucier d'elle, la sorcière n'en avait pas l'habitude et gérait plutôt difficilement l'attention qui lui était portée quand elle était trop intense.

"Tes nerfs s'autodétruisent!"

Daesyn souffla doucement et jeta un coup d'œil à Kingsley, resté silencieux depuis le début du repas. L'homme gardait son regard sur la salle, la parcourant lentement pour détecter les menaces éventuelles.

"Kings' ?" Interrogea la sorcière.

L'Auror se tourna vers elle avec un air étonné. "Kings' ?" Répéta-t-il tandis qu'un pli amusé qu'il essayait désespérément de cacher lui tordit les lèvres.

"Kingsley est beaucoup trop long," se justifia-t-elle très sérieusement.

"Pas plus que Daesyn à ce que je sache," rigola-t-il, de plus en plus amusé.

Daesyn essuya sa remarque d'un geste de la main désinvolte. "Bien bien, je me demandais juste qui t'a demandé de me suivre?"

"En vérité ça n'aurait pas dû être moi," annonça-t-il, "le protocole de protection des témoins mis en place, il a été convenu qu'il était plus qu'urgent de te protéger et prévenir toutes menaces éventuelles. L'Auror Scrimgeour avait été désigné ton-"

"Horrible, je ne l'aime pas," coupa-t-elle avec une grimace dédaigneuse, ajoutant à l'hilarité de Kingsley.

"Il a fait la même tête jusqu'à ce que le professeur Dumbledore propose que ce soit moi. Comme tu le vois, j'ai accepté." Finit-il en mordant dans son hamburger.

"Hmm pourquoi?" Fredonna Daesyn en prenant elle aussi une bouchée de son propre sandwich.

"En tant qu'Auror assez haut placé si je puis dire, la paperasse est monnaie courante. L'idée d'être à nouveau sur le terrain était extrêmement tentante. De plus, tu es une gamine agréable," affirma-t-il.

Daesyn émit un son offensé qui le fit rire à nouveau. La sorcière fronça les sourcils en se repassant les paroles de Kingsley. C'était donc Dumbledore qui avait souhaité que Kingsley la suive? C'était plutôt logique. Il avait été étonnant que rien ni personne ne la ramène chez les Dursley et elle savait maintenant pourquoi. Le directeur de Poudlard savait qu'elle était parfaitement en sécurité avec l'un des meilleurs Aurors du Ministère. Elle était néanmoins déçue de sa tentative ratée de le tromper. Apparemment, le vieil homme savait toujours tout.

"Comment as-tu trouvé la France?" Le ton curieux de l'homme lui donna un sourire enthousiaste.

"Hmm, et bien assez fascinant! Tu vois, je ne savais pas que les Français n'utilisaient pas des Gallions et puis l'allée est _beaucoup_ plus grande que celle de Londres et maintenant que j'y pense, je n'ai pas vu de banque. Est-ce que les sorciers français en ont une? Évidemment que oui mais est-elle dirigée par les Gobelins? Peut-être qu'elle est installée dans un village magique, y a-t-il même une autre ville sorcière? A moins-" Ses bras exprimèrent ses questions en bougeant de leur propre chef et son esprit s'ancra si profondément dans ses réflexions à sens unique, que Daesyn manqua totalement le sourire amusé de Cho et celui, indulgent, de Kingsley.

* * *

"Merci," souffla-t-elle en essayant de reprendre un rythme de respiration plus stable. Cho, sur sa droite tentait de faire la même chose.

"Ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier," répondit Kingsley. Il s'assit calmement sur le banc, sa baguette dépassant un peu de sa manche pour qu'elle soit facile à attraper en cas de problème. "Je t'avais pourtant prévenu," le ton n'était ni moqueur, ni accusateur. C'était une simple remarque qui ne l'empêcha pas de riposter pour autant.

"Tu as dit que j'étais devenue un _peu_ plus célèbre. Tu n'as jamais dit que les gens me sauteraient dessus et s'agripperaient à moi! Vraiment pires que les Strangulots du lac…" marmonna-t-elle en frottant ses doigts douloureux à force d'être pressés dans des poignées de mains d'inconnus.

"C'était incroyable, tu te rends compte tu es connue jusqu'en France!" S'écria Cho d'une manière extravagante qui l'aurait fait rire si elle n'avait pas attiré l'attention de plusieurs sorciers passant.

"Oh merlin," gémit-elle ne se cachant derrière le rideau noir que formait ses cheveux autour de son visage.

"Allons-y, nous allons rater notre portoloin," se pressa Kingsley en les dirigeant à travers les majestueux couloirs du Ministère des Affaires Magiques Français.

Daesyn fut rapidement intriguée par l'architecture ingénieuse du lieu souterrain. Les enfilades de coupoles en verre qui laissaient passer la lumière donnaient une impression de grandeur aux nombreux couloirs bondés. Une illusion magique complexe imprimait le zodiaque magique sur les plafonds, donnant au Ministère une nouvelle dimension. Sur le mur central et en lettres capitales flottait la devise du gouvernement français qu'elle ne savait évidemment pas traduire.

Distraite par son exploration, Daesyn manqua de peu le panneau qui lévitait au dessus du sol. Planté à quelques centimètres de son nez, elle loucha en essayant de décrire les mots d'or gravés élégamment puis recula d'un grand pas pour lire correctement.

Inscrite une nouvelle fois tout en haut de l'affiche, qui faisait à peu près deux mètres de haut, la devise de la République accompagnée son sceau, à l'effigie de Marianne. S'ensuivait une liste des différents départements et de l'étage auquel il fallait se rendre pour y accéder. Heureusement, la traduction était disponible juste en dessous des mots français.

Un département, cependant, attira son attention.

_**Salle des archives; 3ème sous-sol**_

_**-Archives Ancestrales, couloir 1.7.**_

_**-Archives Sensibles, couloir 724.**_

_**-Archives Généalogiques Internationales, couloir 7.737.**_

"Daesyn, que fais-tu?" S'inquiéta Kingsley, qui avait rebroussé chemin et laissé Cho au guichet pour le départ des portoloins.

"Archives Généalogiques Internationales." Lut-elle en se tournant vers le grand homme, qui s'approcha dans la confusion. Il regarda le panneau à son tour et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on trouve là-bas?" Demanda l'adolescente avec anticipation.

"La France est responsable de l'enregistrement de chaque enfant magique, y compris les nés-moldus, depuis que le traité de Coopération Internationale Magique a été signé. Bien que chaque pays recense le nom de ses nouveaux sorciers, ces papiers sont ensuite uniquement conservés ici, notamment à cause de sa haute-sécurité. Les Archives Ancestrales contiennent tous les membres d'une famille de descendance noble. Les Archives Sensibles concernent tous les cas qui ont été des problèmes internationaux à un moment donné. Comme Grindelwald par exemple. Je t'ai déjà dit ce qu'étaient les archives Internationales." Expliqua-t-il patiemment.

C'était notamment pour ça que Daesyn appréciait la compagnie de Kingsley. Même si elle le connaissait depuis peu, il avait toujours essayé d'être discret, allant jusqu'à lui en faire pratiquement oublier sa présence, sauf quand elle le sollicitait pour une chose ou autre. Et il ne lui avait jusqu'à présent jamais menti. Si au début, elle l'avait nommé comme garde du corps, elle préférait se dire qu'il pourrait devenir un ami. Cela lui faisait moins penser au fait qu'il était en réalité, présent pour la surveiller.

Elle aimait penser qu'il ne se souciait pas d'elle uniquement pour son travail mais aussi pour sa personne.

Mais elle espérait aussi que ces Mangemorts seraient bientôt attrapés. Être sous surveillance 24h/24 n'allait pas la faire rire très longtemps.

"Ça veut dire que je peux connaître le nom de mes parents?! Comment est-ce que je peux faire pour prendre mon dossier?" Ses yeux brillèrent d'excitation devant ce qu'elle pouvait enfin savoir et les possibilités qui s'ouvraient à elle.

"Oui. Mais c'est un processus extrêmement long, quelques mois minimum et ta candidature doit tout d'abord être approuvée par le bureau des entrées, puis celui des archives. Il faut passer par Gringotts il me semble, mais je n'en suis pas certain. Je me renseignerai," sa déception dut se lire sur son visage car Kingsley posa une main encourageante sur son épaule. "Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour t'aider à connaître la vérité." Promit-il d'un ton solennel.

Daesyn répondit par un signe de tête saccadé, déçue malgré elle.

"Notre portoloin va bientôt partir," annonça-t-il en posant une main ferme entre ses omoplates pour la guider à travers l'affluence de sorciers.

Ils arrivèrent en silence devant Cho, qui bien qu'elle lui jeta un regard inquiet, eut le bon sens de ne pas faire de remarque quelconque.

"Portoloin 373-737-777," annonça une voix monotone au guichet.

"C'est nous," Kingsley avança et les poussa vers la femme stoïque qui leur tendirent une roue de vélo complètement rouillée qui arracha une grimace dégoûtée de Cho.

"Départ dans cinq secondes. Au suivant." La femme tamponna un parchemin avec sa baguette et leur fit signe de se pousser.

"Accroche-toi Daesyn," Kingsley attrapa fermement sa main et la posa sur les rayons de la roue.

Le monde commença à tourner de plus en plus rapidement et Daesyn commença sérieusement à avoir la nausée. Ses yeux se fermèrent pour ne plus distinguer le flou de couleurs indiscernables et les sons étouffés et amplifiés à la fois. Ses oreilles sifflèrent de mécontentement et la sorcière fut presque tentée de lâcher le portoloin, qui ressemblait plus à un objet de torture qu'autre chose.

"Lâchez!" Hurla l'Auror parmi les mugissements du vent, et elle ne perdit pas de temps à suivre l'ordre.

Pendant quelques instants, Daesyn eut l'impression de planer doucement avant que son corps ne heurte lourdement le sol dur. Son souffle sortit brusquement de ses poumons et elle observa de ses yeux entrouverts, le ciel bleu au-dessus de sa tête.

Les vertiges passés, la jeune femme se releva et observa avec curiosité le paysage autour d'elle. Ils avaient atterri près d'une étendue d'eau claire, dont les quelques poissons qui y nageaient faisaient onduler la surface. Les multitudes tons de verts pouvaient faire honte à l'Écosse. En tournant sur elle-même, elle put constater qu'ils se trouvaient entre deux montagnes couvertes d'arbres aux feuillages épais. Le chant des oiseaux se répercutait contre la surface rocheuse et faisait écho aux bruits naturels de cet espace si vert, qu'il ressemblait beaucoup au parc de Poudlard.

"C'est le portoloin international le plus agréable que j'ai pu voir," déclara Kingsley d'une voix joyeuse.

Daesyn lui lança un regard mauvais, "agréable? Ce n'est pas le mot que j'aurais utilisé," grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

"C'est pour ça que nous prendrons le train pour aller chez les Weasley." L'informa-t-il sans s'offenser de son ton irrité. Non pas pour la première fois, Daesyn fut impressionnée par son calme et réfléchit à comment faire pour énerver l'homme. Il semblait complètement imperturbable et elle se demanda s'il avait un lointain lien de parenté avec Dumbledore.

"On se voit à la rentrée Daesyn," Cho la serra dans ses bras et se recula avec des yeux larmoyants.

"Comme tu le dis," sourit la sorcière en évitant avec gêne l'émotion que manifestait Cho, "profite de tes vacances!" Cria-t-elle alors que le portoloin emportait rapidement son amie vers l'Australie pour rejoindre ses parents.

"Je suis tellement heureux de te voir!" S'écria une voix enthousiaste quelques secondes après. Daesyn et Kingsley se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, juste à temps pour voir Ilya s'approcher à grandes enjambées.

Peut-être était-ce à cause du manque de pratique, mais Daesyn trouvait son accent beaucoup plus prononcé que lorsqu'ils étaient à l'école. Un garçon, âgé de quatre ou cinq ans, gambadait derrière lui. Le petit s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux, timide, puis se cacha vivement derrière les jambes d'Ilya, sortant sa tête juste assez pour qu'ils puissent entrevoir ses yeux bruns.

Ilya s'avança et la prit brièvement dans ses bras, ses yeux illuminés par la joie, puis se tourna vers Kingsley, légèrement en retrait.

"Ilya, c'est Kingsley Shacklebolt, un Auror. Kings', c'est Ilya," présenta-t-elle.

"Ravi de vous rencontrer monsieur," Ilya lui serra la main après avoir doucement retiré la prise du bambin sur ses robes.

"De même," répondit-il, "et qui est-ce?" Kingsley s'accroupit à la hauteur de l'enfant qui se jeta à nouveau dans les pans de robes de son aîné.

"Andreï mon frère," Ilya se baissa à son tour et enroula ses bras autour de l'enfant après l'avoir placé devant lui, "il ne parle pas beaucoup anglais. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer où est-ce que vous pouvez vous installer."

Ils quittèrent la clairière pour rejoindre un sentier sinueux, qui les mena rapidement à un village animé. Ici, les gens semblaient tous se connaître et même si Daesyn parlait autant le bulgare que le français, elle put nettement comprendre que leur arrivée suscitait une petite vague d'interrogation et d'agitation.

La maison ou plutôt, le manoir, des Vladislav se tenait à l'autre bout de la rue. Un grand portail de fer forgé délimitait la propriété luxuriante des autres maisons plus modestes, et fit savoir à Daesyn que la famille d'Ilya vivait assez confortablement.

La jeune femme prêta peu d'attention aux jardins, préférant se concentrer sur l'architecture ancienne du manoir qui lui donnait un certain charme et ne se reconcentra qu'une fois qu'elle fut arrivée dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée.

Peinte de différents bleus, elle possédait un mobilier simple qui reflétait tout à fait le style de la demeure. Un seul lit simple trônait au centre de la pièce, éclairé par une grande fenêtre aux allures médiévales.

"Sympa," commenta-t-elle en avançant plus loin dans la chambre. La sorcière déposa sa valise près de la cheminée et se retourna pour voir Ilya accoudé à l'encadrement de porte.

"Merci, ma tante a décoré ça. L'Auror est juste à côté," Il s'interrompit, puis jeta un coup d'œil furtif dans le couloir avant d'avancer pour s'installer à côté d'elle sur le canapé blanc.

"On m'a fait passer ça pour toi," le bulgare sortit une lettre de l'intérieur de sa poche de robe et la lui tendit avec empressement. Daesyn prit avec précaution l'enveloppe vierge de tout nom, et la décacheta sans plus de formalités.

_Daesyn,_

Son cœur fit un bond en notant l'écriture d'ordinaire élégante de Sirius, froissée et brouillonne, ses phrases confuses et désordonnées.

_La prison d'Azkaban a vu ses prisonniers s'échapper. Prends garde. J'espère que le Ministère prend en compte cette nouvelle menace._

_J'ai appris ce qu'il est arrivé au Labyrinthe, et je souhaite avoir pu être à tes côtés. Mais je devais repartir, je regrette. Ma présence, même en tant qu'Animagus commençait à devenir suspecte._

_Te jeter devant Diggory? Bordel Daesyn, à quoi pensais-tu? _

_Comment te sens-tu? Je sais combien les cauchemars peuvent devenir mauvais dans ce genre de moments. _

_J'ai bien peur de ne pas savoir quand est-ce que je pourrais te revoir. Des gens me cherchent. Je ne sais pas qui, ni pourquoi. Ils ne viennent pas du Ministère. Ne m'écris pas. C'est trop dangereux._

_Fais attention à toi._

_Ton parrain qui t'aime._

Pendant un instant, les seuls sons qui emplirent la pièce furent ceux du crépitement du feu dans la cheminée, et le papier crispé entre ses mains.

"Tu l'as vu?" Demanda Daesyn en se tournant vers le plus âgé.

"Non," il secoua la tête, "la lettre était posée dans l'entrée, mais j'ai usé de tous les moyens nécessaires et elle provient bien de Black." Ilya posa une main hésitante sur son poignet. "De mauvaises nouvelles?"

"Il m'interdit de le contacter, il dit qu'il est poursuivi. On dirait qu'il est un peu…fou." Avoua-t-elle du bout des lèvres. C'était vrai. La pensée de Sirius ne suivait aucune logique, n'avait tout simplement aucun sens. Daesyn savait que son voyage de treize ans à Azkaban le conduisait à avoir plusieurs…troubles du comportement mais c'était plus que ce qu'elle avait pu en voir jusqu'à présent.

"Il est certainement-"

"Ilya, nous descendons dîner," les interrompit une femme, qui posa un regard intéressé sur elle. Daesyn observa avec trouble ses yeux aussi bruns que ceux de son fils voyager brièvement sur la main d'Ilya toujours posée sur son bras. Ce dernier dut le remarquer aussi car il desserra lentement sa prise rassurante avant de l'enlever et de reposer sa main sur ses genoux. Il lui répondit quelque chose en bulgare qu'elle ne comprit pas, bien qu'elle ait décelé le nom Shacklebolt quelque part. La femme se retira avec un hochement de tête et un dernier regard sur sa personne.

"Excuse-la," reprit Ilya avec un ton désolé, "j'ai dix-neuf ans dans quelques mois et je n'ai toujours pas annoncé un projet de fiançailles. Elle commence à s'inquiéter et te voit comme une belle-fille potentielle," expliqua-t-il avec un certain malaise.

Daesyn se sentit rougir et elle buta quelques instants sur les mots. "Mais toi- moi… ce n'est pas du tout comme ça? Je ne t'ai jamais fait espérer d'autre chose! Dis-moi que je ne l'ai pas fait, je ne voulais pas, vraiment!" Paniqua-t-elle légèrement. L'adolescente ne savait pas pourquoi elle se mettait dans tous ses états et en avoir conscience la faisait encore plus paniquer qu'autre chose. "Oh merlin!" Gémit-elle en frappant l'arrière de sa tête contre le confortable canapé.

"Non!" S'exclama Ilya avec véhémence, ce qui la fit sursauter. "Non, tu ne m'as jamais montré un signe quelconque pour montrer que tu souhaitais plus," reprit-il plus doucement. "Malgré mes espoirs," Daesyn se sentit complètement mortifiée et retint son souffle, "je comprends que ce soit mieux que nous ne soyons pas plus. Pas avec ce qui s'est passé."

La sorcière eut honte de se sentir soulagée par la fin de son discours bien que surprise. Il était vrai que si Ilya n'avait jamais travaillé pour rechercher Sirius dans son dos, peut-être aurait-elle pu envisager une autre relation que celle qu'ils partageaient maintenant.

Ilya se leva et elle l'imita rapidement. Ils traversèrent les grands couloirs puis prirent l'escalier qui les mènerait à la salle à manger.

"C'est quoi cette histoire de fiançailles encore?" Reprit-t-elle pour vaincre le silence qui s'était installé.

"Toi aussi tu seras préoccupée par ce genre de choses lorsque tu auras quinze ans," déclara-t-il simplement.

"Je ne crois pas non," réfuta-t-elle. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Ilya froncer les sourcils puis s'arrêter pour la dévisager. "Quoi?" Elle arrêta de marcher à son tour.

"Tu ne sais pas ce que cela signifie n'est-ce pas?" Demanda-t-il rhétoriquement. "C'est pour ça que tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi l'article de presse était si important pour l'avenir de Cho et de Cédric."

"Non je ne sais pas. Tu m'expliques?" S'impatienta-t-elle légèrement, bien que confuse.

"J'aimerais le faire Daesyn, mais je ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas mon rôle," lui répondit Ilya, désolé.

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle où étaient déjà installés à table Andreï, Kingsley ainsi que les parents d'Ilya. Ils s'installèrent en silence, pendant lequel Daesyn envoya un sourire poli et un signe de tête au père de son ami, qui le lui rendit avec vivacité.

Des discussions démarrèrent un peu partout autour de la table, et les sonorités du bulgare s'entremêlèrent à celui de l'anglais d'une façon peu commune. Alors qu'Andreï, au départ timide, engageait ses parents et son frère aîné dans une conversation qui lui était incompréhensible, Daesyn tenta d'attirer l'attention de Kingsley, assis à sa droite.

"Kings'?" L'homme se tourna vers elle. "Tu peux m'expliquer ce truc de fiançailles dont tout le monde parle?" L'Auror la regarda d'un air spéculatif avant de lui faire signe qu'ils en parleraient plus tard.

Daesyn acquiesça à contre cœur, mécontente de devoir attendre encore pour avoir ses réponses. Rapidement consommé, le dîner se termina par le départ du père d'Ilya, qui semblait vouloir l'éviter à tout prix pour elle ne savait quelle raison.

"Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir répondre à tes questions," dit Ilya alors qu'il la ramenait dans sa chambre, qu'elle n'aurait pas pu trouver dans le dédale des couloirs sans son aide. "Mais ce n'est vraiment pas à moi de le faire. En réalité, tu as de grosses lacunes. Ton tuteur aurait dû t'informer de ça." Il secoua la tête, réellement préoccupé.

"La sœur de Lily Potter est ma tutrice."

"Non, ton tuteur magique. Celui qui doit t'avoir enseigné les bases de la sorcellerie, le fonctionnement de la société, des anciennes familles magiques…Tu n'as aucune idée de qui est-ce que ça peut être?" s'étonna-t-il

"Non. Aucune idée." Daesyn était en réalité dépassée par les nombreuses informations qui lui étaient apportées.

"Bonne nuit," souhaita Ilya en lui ouvrant la porte, "n'hésite pas à appeler si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit."

"Bonne nuit," murmura-t-elle en refermant avec douceur la porte derrière elle, submergée par les questions. En quoi son quinzième anniversaire était si important?

* * *

"Tu dois repartir."

"C'est paisible ici."

"Alors tu les laisserais tous périr rien que pour ton propre bonheur?"

"Non!"

"Pourtant c'est ce que tu fais. Je m'attendais à beaucoup mieux de toi Daesyn."

"Je ne suis pas une meurtrière, je ne peux pas le faire!"

"Vraiment?"

Le rire qui retentit lui glaça le sang.

* * *

"Calme-toi, c'est moi, Kingsley," son souffle erratique résonnait dans la pièce seulement éclairée par la baguette allumée de l'Auror, posée sur le bureau.

Daesyn mit quelques minutes à prendre conscience qu'elle était dans son lit, en Bulgarie, et qu'elle avait coincé sa baguette contre le front de Kingsley, immobile en attendant qu'elle arrive à se souvenir. La jeune femme se figea en voyant son visage tranquille et confiant alors qu'il était très visiblement menacé et par-dessus tout, elle-même. Elle regarda dans ses yeux bruns chauds, qui ne contenaient que ce qu'elle pouvait aisément deviner comme de la préoccupation.

La sorcière abaissa brusquement sa baguette, qui glissa de ses doigts et frappa le sol dans un bruit sourd. Elle avait failli blesser Kingsley, réalisa-t-elle au comble de l'horreur.

"J'étais réveillé lorsque je t'ai entendu t'agiter." Expliqua-t-il. Daesyn hocha la tête, ne pouvant penser à rien d'autre pour le moment. Elle pouvait voir que Kingsley calculait chacun de ses gestes, contrôlait chacun de ses mouvements de façon à ce qu'elle puisse les voir, _et qu'elle ne l'agresse à nouveau_, songea-t-elle amèrement.

L'Auror s'assit au bord du lit lorsqu'elle replia ses jambes pour les placer sous son menton, de manière assez enfantine.

"Cela arrive à chacun d'entre nous, je ne t'en veux pas Daesyn." Il continua quand elle ne répondit rien. "Je n'aime pas me rendormir après ce genre de chose. Alors nous pouvons peut-être en parler, à moins que tu ne préfères que je te dise ce que j'ai pu trouver sur les archives ou encore, sur ces fiançailles qui te gênent tant?" Sa voix calme et rassurante apaisa peu à peu les tremblements de peur qui la secouaient.

"Comment on fait pour les consulter?"

"Il faut bien passer par Gringotts, et leur donner une explication précise de ce que tu souhaites avoir, qui enverra ta demande auprès du Ministère. De là, il faudra plusieurs mois pour que tous tes papiers soient traités correctement, avant qu'ils ne soient envoyés auprès du bureau des archives. Après ça devrait être assez rapide. On t'enverra une autorisation et un badge pour rentrer et on te donnera une copie de ton dossier."

"Et les fiançailles?"

"Dans notre société, rares sont ceux qui n'ont aucun engagement après dix-sept ans, même les nés-moldus comprennent qu'il est dans leur intérêt de se marier. Chez les familles nobles, celles ont le sang-"pur" et sont présentes depuis des siècles sur le territoire, comme les Black, les Diggory, les Malfoy ou encore les Potter, bien que ces derniers aient toujours été humbles et discrets sur le sujet; ce type d'alliance est d'autant plus important. Les contrats de propositions de fiançailles commencent à arriver dès les quinze ans des sorciers." Kingsley s'interrompit pour organiser sa pensée. "Dans notre pays, ce système est très répandu, bien plus que dans les autres pays, qui sont plus libéraux et commencent à accepter que leurs enfants choisissent de se marier par amour et non pas strictement par intérêt politique. Toi, tu auras beaucoup de propositions. Tu es l'héritière Black, Potter. Tu es célèbre. Si tu le souhaitais, tu pourrais commander le gouvernement rien qu'avec le poids politique qu'ont tes actions ou tes mots. Je t'avoue que c'est un processus plutôt complexe à expliquer et je doute que j'en ai couvert les détails. Mais si tu as des questions, n'hésites pas."

"Et pour Ilya?"

"Sa famille est plutôt souple je dirais, mais c'est sûrement parce qu'il a des frères et sœurs plus âgés. Il n'est pas héritier des titres de sa famille. De même pour sa carrière. S'il veut exercer dans le Quidditch par exemple, il le pourrait. Son frère aîné cependant, n'en aurait pas le droit… mais je m'étale. Il a dix-neuf ans n'est-ce pas? Je suppose que ses parents vont le pousser à épouser une fille de bonne famille, je n'en sais trop rien."

La sorcière lutta contre ses paupières devenues lourdes, devenant de plus en plus difficiles à ouvrir. En arrière-plan, la voix de Kingsley, trop apaisante pour son propre bien, raisonnait à ses oreilles.

Et sans le vouloir, Daesyn replongea dans le sommeil.


	14. Chapitre 14

_Le bulgare ici provient de Google Traduction, alors si c'est faux et bien... y a la traduction en bas, si ça intéresse._

_Je ne possède rien de ce que vous reconnaissez__._

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Daesyn sursauta et laissa échapper le petit couteau à runes qu'elle tenait. Ilya vint s'allonger dans l'herbe à côté d'elle, la regardant dans l'expectative.

"Un ordinateur," répondit-elle en reprenant sa lame. A son regard perdu, elle développa," c'est un appareil moldu que j'aimerais intégrer chez les sorciers. La plupart du temps, il est utilisé pour faire des recherches," expliqua-t-elle.

Son ami sembla réellement impressionné et elle ne put s'empêcher d'en tirer une certaine fierté. "Ça a l'air complexe," remarqua-t-il.

"C'est."

"Tu as bientôt fini?" Demanda Ilya, ses yeux bruns hypnotisés par l'écran allumé.

"Celui-là devrait être prêt dans quelques jours. Mais même si j'ai réussi à coder les données pour permettre les recherches, je ne maîtrise pas l'intégralité des sujets magiques. J'ai besoin d'aller voir les Gobelins pour ça." Daesyn grava une dernière rune qui s'alluma pour signifier la fin de la combinaison.

"Pourquoi il y a une fissure?"

"Oh ça, c'est Dudley. J'ai récupéré cet ordinateur de lui," en fait elle l'avait piqué après qu'il ait été jeté lors d'une crise de colère (encore une).

"S'il était de meilleure qualité, est-ce que cela ne te rendrait pas la tâche plus facile?"

"Hmm oui," réfléchit-elle, "Toutes les fonctionnalités les plus récentes y seraient déjà. Il me resterait seulement à installer la rune pour l'imperméabilité à la magie, celle qui empêcherait le piratage par les moldus, enlever la batterie et y ajouter la nouvelle séquence puis terminer par l'intégration des infos sorcières." Expliqua la jeune femme avec vivacité. "Alors oui, je préfèrerais avoir des produits de la meilleure qualité qui soit."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux mettre cet _ordi-nateur, _" hésita Ilya, "chez les sorciers? Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporterait exactement?"

Daesyn arrêta ce qu'elle était en train de faire pour s'allonger à son tour dans l'herbe.

"Au début, c'était pour pouvoir communiquer avec Sirius. Tu sais, c'est long à arriver une lettre, et surtout lorsque c'est la première fois depuis des années que quelqu'un, qu'un adulte, se soucie réellement de toi. Je n'avais pas la patience d'attendre. Mais même avant ça, j'ai toujours rêvé d'être entourée d'ordinateurs, de robots. J'aime travailler dessus, j'aime créer de nouvelles choses." Exposa-t-elle sincèrement. "Quand je suis arrivée dans le monde sorcier je n'avais pas imaginé qu'il serait si…désuet. Honnêtement, j'ai été déçue," elle rigola un peu. "Je serais heureuse d'avoir pu créer quelque chose de mes propres mains et d'avoir pu initier des centaines de personnes à une avancée technologique considérable."

Ilya resta silencieux quelques minutes. "Je suis d'accord, ce serait un progrès. Si je comprends bien, cela permettrait d'accéder davantage aux ressources magiques, peu importe où nous nous trouvons. Notamment les nés-moldus qui ne peuvent pas vraiment aller dans le monde sorcier chaque fois qu'ils ont besoin d'une information pour un devoir d'été. Mais en ce qui concerne la magie noire ou toutes les branches de magie illégales parce qu'elles ont corrompu des populations entières par le passé?" S'inquiéta-t-il d'un air concerné.

"C'est pour ça que je coopère avec les Gobelins. Ce sont eux qui vont écrire les articles sorciers. Je ne sais pas comment nous allons aborder ces sujets-là, mais une chose est sûre, je doute que nous détaillions ces types de magie sans expliquer au préalable pourquoi elles ont été proscrites. En fait, je pense que seules les conséquences de l'utilisation de cette magie seront détaillées. Il faut que nous y réfléchissions mais de toute façon, je refuse que des générations entières lisent des articles sur la magie noire et pensent qu'elle est inoffensive. Il faut qu'ils comprennent."

Ils restèrent un moment tous les deux à contempler la petite surface d'eau qui ondulait sous le soleil.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu évites l'Auror Shacklebolt ?" Se risqua Ilya en cherchant son regard, qu'elle évita désespérément.

"Il s'inquiète pour toi tu sais?" Reprit-il lorsqu'elle ne répondit rien.

"Vraiment?" Demanda-t-elle avec lassitude, "ce n'est pas la peine, je vais bien."

"Pourtant, il est convaincu qu'il y a besoin de s'inquiéter. Je peux peut-être t'aider?" Il la fixa attentivement.

"Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je vais bien. Viktor habite dans le coin non? Tu m'as dit que vous aviez grandi ensemble," son changement de sujet était probablement le moins subtil de tous les temps. Ilya lui lança un regard non-impressionné qui la fit souffler. Il n'allait vraiment pas lâcher de sitôt.

"D'accord," pesta Daesyn, ses cheveux devenus noir mécontent. Elle détestait avouer quelconque faiblesse. Savoir que l'Auror en avait connaissance la perturbait. "J'ai fait un cauchemar, Kingsley est venu me réveiller et j'ai failli l'agresser. C'est tout. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi on en discute encore." Expliqua-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

"Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé ?" Ilya expira doucement avec une tendresse sous-jacente.

"Ce sont juste des cauchemars," répondit-elle d'un air buté en enroulant un brin d'herbe autour de son doigt.

"Qui doivent durer depuis un certain temps déjà," relança-t-il, "je comprends que tu ne souhaites pas que cela se sache mais justement peut-être que ça pourrait t'aider." Insista vainement le bulgare.

"…" Daesyn ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle avait toujours eu du mal à dormir à cause de ces rêves, et bien que les cauchemars de ces dernières semaines soient les pires, elle s'en sortait très bien toute seule. Mais l'idée que Kingsley s'inquiète autant faisait courir une vague de culpabilité au fond d'elle.

"Je suis certain que l'Auror Shacklebolt ne t'en veux pas," rassura-t-il avec patience.

"Ilya!" La voix tonitruante de sa mère retentit à travers le parc et ce dernier se leva en soupirant de dépit.

"Le devoir m'appelle," dit-il d'un ton dramatique qui lui arracha un petit rire. "Je vais en avoir pour un moment je pense, alors passe une bonne nuit et n'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin." Ilya l'enferma dans un demi-câlin et partit en direction de l'élégant manoir avec un dernier signe de la main.

A son tour, Daesyn ferma l'écran de son ordinateur et le cala sous son bras avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Elle grimpa les deux dernières marches qui menaient à sa porte et entra dans la pièce, allant directement vers le bureau pour poser sa précieuse technologie. La sorcière s'apprêtait à refermer la porte quand un bruit sourd l'arrêta instinctivement.

Daesyn attendit quelques secondes, puis, persuadée que son imagination lui jouait des tours, finit par repousser la porte lorsque le même bruit qu'auparavant se répéta. Rongée par la curiosité, la sorcière ne perdit pas de temps à attraper sa baguette et à sortir, fermant soigneusement sa chambre derrière elle. La jeune femme se glissa plus loin dans le couloir, se guidant à ses oreilles pour trouver l'origine du bruit qui faisait courir l'anticipation dans ses veines.

"Melania," Daesyn s'arrêta le plus silencieusement possible dans l'ombre de la colonne qui la séparait d'à peine quelques mètres du balcon où s'agitait Kingsley. L'Auror faisait les cents pas sur le marbre, son visage plus expressif qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu devant un miroir qu'elle supposait être le téléphone version sorcière. Un objet cependant bien moins pratique à transporter qu'un téléphone. "Mon travail prend une grande partie de ma vie, tu le savais lorsque nous avons commencé à nous voir. Surtout maintenant que les Mangemorts sont de retour !" La détresse dans sa voix faisait mal au cœur de la jeune femme. Kingsley était toujours apparu à ses yeux solide comme un roc.

"Sauf que tu n'es jamais là!" Éclata une voix aigüe définitivement féminine.

"Ça ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer Melania," reprit-il doucement, s'asseyant contre les barreaux du balcon, le miroir à hauteur de son visage.

"Et bien, alors, tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'aller voir ailleurs!" Poursuivit-elle malicieusement.

L'expression de Kingsley se transforma en choc et douleur. "Je t'ai dit que notre relation ne serait pas simple. Et si je ne me trompe pas, tu m'as clairement dit que ça te convenait parfaitement!" Contra-t-il mécaniquement.

"Je te quitte, Kingsley. Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis." La femme –Melania- ricana méchamment, "je te souhaite une merveilleuse continuation, passe le bonjour à cette gamine qui apparemment, est plus importante que moi."

"Melania-"

Daesyn resta figée contre sa colonne de pierre, son cœur frappant fort contre sa poitrine. Ses cheveux noirs brillaient de bleu à la lumière des étoiles et cachaient une partie du visage de Kingsley à sa vue. Elle n'avait pas su qu'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. En y réfléchissant, elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose de la vie de Kingsley, son métier d'Auror mis à part.

Cette femme, Melania, était absolument dégoûtante à ses yeux. Daesyn n'avait jamais eu de relation amoureuse ou quoi que ce soit qui s'en rapprochait, mais elle ne pensait pas que cette femme aimait vraiment Kingsley. Les gens qui s'aiment ne font pas de choses pareilles…du moins, elle croyait.

"Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici?" La voix fatiguée fit faire un bond à Daesyn. Kingsley la regardait de l'endroit où il était assis, impassible.

Daesyn bougea maladroitement sur ses pieds.

"Tu as tout entendu n'est-ce pas?"

Elle hocha la tête, embarrassée. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, Daesyn s'extirpa de la colonne et vint s'asseoir à côté du plus âgé sans pour autant le toucher.

"Si…si tu veux repartir en Angleterre, tu peux…Je finirai bien par supporter Scrimgeour," elle ne put empêcher la légère grimace de répulsion d'apparaître sur son visage.

Kingsley posa une main sur son épaule et elle leva les yeux vers lui. "Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne pars pas. C'est un honneur de te connaître Daesyn, je ne regrette pas ma décision."

"Quand même elle-" La sorcière s'interrompit et fixa le miroir qui ne faisait plus que refléter les étoiles à présent. La nuit tombait vite par ici. Elle pinça ses lèvres.

"Daesyn, elle était d'accord avec le fait que je parte avec toi. Je lui avais dit qu'il était peu probable que les Mangemorts soient attrapés immédiatement. Elle m'a assurée…elle a dit qu'elle comprenait. Tout ça n'est pas de ta faute." Déculpabilisa-t-il. Pourtant, Daesyn pouvait nettement voir la blessure qui persistait dans ses yeux chocolat.

"Ouais," répondit-elle, peu convaincue.

Kingsley retira sa main, et la chaleur qu'elle avait laissée sur son épaule fut balayée par un courant d'air.

"Penses-tu qu'ils seront bientôt attrapés?" Interrogea-t-elle.

"Dolohov a été appréhendé hier. Quant aux autres, il n'y a aucune piste. Pas un meurtre, un seul signe de leur quelconque évasion."

"Alors, tu vas rester un moment. Tu viens à Poudlard avec moi?"

"Étant donné qu'il t'est arrivé de nombreuses mésaventures là-bas, je suppose que ce serait pour le mieux." S'amusa légèrement l'Auror. Il se leva et tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. "Tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir," recommanda-t-il avec bienveillance.

Daesyn acquiesça, consciente que le regard de Kingsley la suivrait jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dans sa chambre. Elle souhaitait vraiment pouvoir faire plus pour lui.

Mais elle doutait que quelconque cadeau apaise sa douleur.

* * *

"Mais comment est-ce que tu fais!?" Râla Ilya lorsqu'un de ses pions fut une nouvelle fois explosé par l'un des siens.

Daesyn rigola, "Échec et Mat," énonça-t-elle avec fierté.

Ilya posa bruyamment sa tête contre la table. "C'est la quatrième fois!" Se plaignit-il, ajoutant à son hilarité.

"Je dois avouer que tu es un adversaire décent," déclara la sorcière.

"Seulement _décent_?" S'insurgea-t-il faussement. "Je n'ose pas imaginer quel niveau doit avoir ton adversaire pour être bon!"

Ilya ramena les pièces sur le centre de la table et plia le plateau d'échecs. "Ça te tente d'aller faire un tour dans le monde moldu?"

"Pourquoi pas, laisse moi juste prévenir Kingsley," la sorcière s'élança dans le couloir sous les gloussements d'Ilya et trouva l'Auror plongé dans un livre.

"Kings'?" Appela-t-elle. "Nous allons chez les moldus."

L'homme hocha la tête et d'un mouvement souple du poignet changea ses robes sorcières en jean et t-shirt moldu. "Je vous suis."

Daesyn sauta sur ses pieds d'anticipation, un sourire qu'elle ne pouvait pas décrocher sur ses lèvres. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine qu'ils étaient en Bulgarie et depuis, ils n'étaient pas sortis une seule fois du manoir. Que son ami suggère l'idée était une aubaine, puisqu'elle avait sincèrement l'impression d'étouffer. Bien sûr, le jardin des Vladislav était immense et elle y passait énormément de temps, mais elle avait besoin de voir de nouveaux paysages.

"C'est parti! Comment est-ce qu'on y va ?" Demanda-t-elle avec précipitation et enthousiasme.

"Un bus ne passe pas très loin d'ici," répondit Ilya, maintenant vêtu lui aussi d'un jean et d'un t-shirt.

Encore une fois, leur trio attira l'attention des habitants du petit village, sauf que cette fois-ci, les gens n'essayèrent pas du tout d'être discret. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la, ou les, différenciait d'eux mais cela devenait rapidement gênant.

Néanmoins, Kingsley dût percevoir son malaise car il les guida le plus efficacement possible à travers les populations, Daesyn se tenant proche d'Ilya pour ne pas se faire distancer.

Ils arrivèrent à un arrêt de bus désert qui la fit légèrement douter. Daesyn lança un coup d'œil circonspect à son ami, qui sourit seulement en retour.

Soudain, un sifflement parvint à ses oreilles et ses pupilles s'agrandirent comiquement en voyant une réplique parfaite du Magicobus anglais, dans lequel elle avait eu le malheur d'embarquer deux ans plus tôt. Daesyn fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il leur fonçait droit dessus et ne ralentissait pas du tout. Son regard passa sur Ilya, qui semblait confiant.

La sorcière commença légèrement à paniquer lorsque le bus ne fut plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres et se décida à fermer les yeux en entendant le crissement acide des freins de l'engin branlant, préparée au choc.

"Daesyn?" L'appela Ilya, son ton concerné.

La jeune femme ouvrit un œil, puis un second quand elle rencontra la peinture violette à quelques centimètres à peine de son nez. Elle lâcha un souffle qu'elle ne savait pas retenir et lança à Ilya un regard peu impressionné.

"Tu t'attends à ce que je monte là-dedans," désapprouva-t-elle.

Ilya la regarda avec confusion puis se tourna vers le bus. "Euh…oui."

Daesyn soupira dramatiquement et se décala sur le côté pour entrer dans le bus infernal.

Elle ne se demanda pas pourquoi l'engin était vide. A ses yeux, cela lui paraissait comme plutôt évident. La jeune femme agrippa à deux mains l'une des barres censée stabiliser les passagers voyageant debout et attendit, les lèvres pincées, le départ imminent.

Elle ne fut pas déçue par le voyage brutal et dangereux, et arriva dans la rue commerçante avec la nausée, mais étrangement soulagée. Bon sang, elle détestait les transports sorciers.

"Alors, par quoi on commence?" S'enquit Ilya, après quelques minutes de flânerie.

"Aucune idée. Je ne connais pas ici."

"Hmm…Oh tiens, voilà quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser!" Le bulgare tira sa main à travers plusieurs étals disposés le long des trottoirs, et s'engouffra dans le centre commercial qui dominait le reste des petites boutiques, à l'autre bout de la rue.

"Tu viens souvent ici?" Demanda-t-elle quand il les fit monter dans un escalator, l'air de parfaitement savoir où il se trouvait.

"Oui, ma sœur a souvent besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à porter ses sacs de shopping, " il roula des yeux, "et comme son mari trouve toujours un prétexte pour ne pas l'accompagner, c'est moi qu'elle traîne. C'est à peu près le seul magasin américain dans le coin et elle adore ça."

"Elle a l'air…sympathique." Commenta Daesyn avec un léger sarcasme.

"On est arrivé," Ilya l'emmena une nouvelle fois et ils atterrirent parmi les boutiques ultras chics, dans lesquelles naviguaient majoritairement des hommes d'affaires, personnalités, célébrités, politiciens, mannequins, etc…

Certains jetaient même des regards désapprobateurs en voyant la simplicité de leur tenue, alors qu'ils étaient entourés de gens en costard-cravate ou robes de luxe. Daesyn leva un sourcil moqueur à plusieurs d'entre eux qui osaient leur lancer des expressions méprisantes.

"Et _voilà,_" annonça Ilya, fier de lui.

Daesyn admira les alentours, hypnotisée. Il les avait emmenés dans un magasin d'informatique _High Tech _! La jeune femme tourna sur elle-même dans l'espoir de tout prendre de l'endroit avant de s'élancer pour tester quelques produits exposés.

Ilya, qui la suivait toujours de près, écoutait avec une attention presque comique tout son charabia sur les différents produits qui passaient sous son nez. Daesyn trouvait même cette conversation enrichissante, dans le sens où il posait des questions pertinentes. Il fallait réellement qu'elle commence à songer à l'idée de le prendre comme partenaire commercial, Ilya pourrait être un excellent atout au sein de son projet.

La sorcière s'arrêta finalement devant le dernier produit de la gamme proposée, le plus cher mais aussi le plus performant. Elle regarda avec fascination le design élégant, les toutes dernières fonctionnalités, et-

"Je l'achète," déclara-t-elle en plongeant son regard bleuté dans les yeux bruns d'Ilya, bouche-bée de surprise.

"Quoi?"

"Je le prends. Cet ordinateur." Affirma-t-elle avec assurance.

"Maintenant?"

"Oui. Les vendeurs parlent anglais?" Demanda-t-elle en cherchant le personnel du magasin.

"Здравейте, мога ли да ви помогна? ¹" Daesyn fit volte-face pour voir la jeune femme en tailleur se tenant derrière eux, un sourire professionnel sur le visage.

"Tu peux lui demander?" Sollicita-t-elle son ami avec une moue adorable. Ilya secoua la tête, hilare, et répondit à la vendeuse en expliquant ce qu'elle supposait être sa demande, si la façon dont les yeux de la femme s'élargirent et le coup d'œil qu'elle lui jeta, étaient à juger.

"Ça coûte cher," lui dit Ilya, la faisant sortir de ses pensées.

"J'ai assez," répondit-elle brièvement, patientant difficilement.

La femme hocha rapidement la tête après quelques autres mots échangés avec Ilya, et s'éloigna d'eux pour parler à un autre vendeur.

"Que font-ils?" S'empressa-t-elle de demander.

"Celui-là est seulement un modèle d'exposition," il désigna l'ordinateur près d'elle, "ils vont t'en chercher un autre. Pas beaucoup peuvent se le permettre," fit-il remarquer. "Est-ce que tu as même de la monnaie bulgare sur toi?"

"Oui, j'ai converti mes Gallions. J'en aurais assez pour acheter une dizaine d'ordinateurs si je voulais." Daesyn se dirigea vers la caisse et sortit son porte-monnaie qu'elle avait gardé dans la poche de son short jusqu'à présent.

Le vendeur revint à ce moment-là, paraissant ravi d'avoir fait une affaire. Par chance, celui-ci parlait une langue qu'elle comprenait. "Votre ordinateur madame," dit-il poliment en prenant les nombreux billets qu'elle avait déposés en échange de l'appareil, soigneusement conservé dans une pochette offerte.

Daesyn remercia l'homme et se retourna avec confusion. "Où est passé Kings'?"

"Il nous surveille de loin."

La sorcière suivit une nouvelle fois Ilya entre les boutiques, jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'intéressant et ressortent sous le soleil chaud de l'été bulgare.

"Tu veux une glace?" Demanda le sorcier. Il se plaça derrière les quelques personnes qui attendaient déjà leur tour.

"Oui! Myrtille s'il te plait," S'empressa-t-elle de répondre en le rejoignant rapidement.

Ilya passa leur commande auprès du glacier et lui tendit son cône, dans lequel elle mordit avec appréciation.

"Tu vas l'utiliser pour tes expériences?" Se renseigna Ilya en désignant l'ordinateur calé dans ses bras.

"Non, pas celui-là," répondit-elle, indignée, "je vais seulement le convertir à la magie pour utilisation personnelle. Comme il est récent, c'est un appareil beaucoup plus sensible que les autres, ça va être plus délicat."

"Tu penses que c'est le meilleur?"

"Évidemment, " déclara-t-elle d'un ton condescendant, légèrement moqueur, "il vient de Stark Industries."

* * *

Le soleil qui devait filtrer par les carreaux de la fenêtre, sortit entièrement Daesyn de l'état de semi-conscience duquel elle profitait trop peu souvent. Des claquements intempestifs finirent de la tirer de son ensommeillement et avec un grognement désagréable, la sorcière jeta la fine couverture qui la recouvrait et s'étira longuement avant de se diriger, les paupières plissées contre la lumière qui les agressait, vers la fenêtre.

Avec un bâillement exagéré, l'adolescente tordit ses longs cheveux en un chignon décoiffé et tendit la main pour laisser passer les nombreux hiboux qui l'attendaient dehors en piaillant. Des serres enserrèrent son poignet et la jeune femme ouvrit brusquement ses yeux bleus, qui s'écarquillèrent de surprise lorsqu'elle vit Hawk. Ce dernier ne semblait pas se soucier de son choc et s'occupa plutôt à lisser nonchalamment, quelques unes des mèches de cheveux qui encadraient son visage.

Daesyn passa ses doigts dans les plumes brillantes de l'aigle, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis qu'elle l'avait laissé partir en France. Un hululement agacé interrompit son geste, les hiboux de l'autre côté de la vitre jugeant qu'elle avait assez pris son temps pour s'interposer.

Quatre hiboux entrèrent tour à tour, vers lesquels elle se précipita pour retirer les colis qui leur avait été attachés. Daesyn leur offrit des friandises qu'elle dénicha dans sa valise et s'installa sur son lit pour ouvrir ses paquets.

Ses cadeaux d_'_anniversaire_,_ réalisa-t-elle avec un enthousiasme croissant.

Elle commença par le plus lourd, qui provenait sans doute possible, des jumeaux, vu le papier coloré qui entourait le paquet.

_A notre merveilleuse petite sœur adorée,_

_Joyeux anniversaire!_

_Et pour que tu puisses le fêter correctement, nous t'avons envoyé notre toute nouvelle gamme de produits en exclusivité, à tester sur qui tu veux! _

_Tes frères préférés,_

Daesyn laissa tomber la carte sur le lit et ouvrit le paquet avec précaution, s'attendant à moitié à ce que quelque chose lui saute au visage. Heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas et elle poussa la boîte sur le côté en se faisant la promesse d'y revenir plus tard.

Une chouette hulotte, qu'elle ne connaissait point, lui avait porté un paquet couvert de balais enchantés pour se mouvoir, qui ressemblait beaucoup à un livre selon elle. La sorcière déchira l'emballage et rattrapa de justesse la courte carte qui s'en échappa.

_Joyeux anniversaire!_

_Cédric m'a convaincue de te l'envoyer mais je commence à douter de cette idée…Qui sait ce que tu pourrais encore inventer?_

_Nous avons hâte de te revoir, profite de tes vacances_

_Cédric et Cho,_

**L'art de la fabrication des balais de course, ****par Ellerby et Spudmore. **

La jeune femme rigola en relisant la note et feuilleta brièvement le livre qui expliquait, en détails, les sortilèges à appliquer sur un balai de compétition. Cho avait raison. Elle allait bien s'amuser.

Le troisième paquet avait été transporté par le pauvre Errol, vieil hibou de compagnie des Weasley. D'après le parfum qui s'en dégageait, elle pouvait distinctement deviner de la nourriture. Mme Weasley pensait toujours qu'elle était trop maigre et ne cessait de lui envoyer des colis pour qu'elle prenne du poids. Par ailleurs, à l'intérieur, s'entassait tout un assortiment de petits gâteaux faits maison, de bonbons,… Sans pouvoir résister, la sorcière attrapa un cookie au délicieux parfum et le déposer dans sa bouche avec gourmandise.

_Malgré tout, tu trouveras toujours une excuse pour ne pas être à l'heure…Joyeux anniversaire, Lee._

C'était le dernier cadeau. Encore une fois, elle en déchira l'emballage, (ce qui ne fut pas bien compliqué, Lee ne savait pas plier des cadeaux,) et se trouva face…à une montre. Daesyn éclata de rire et retira le bijou de sa boîte pour l'ajuster sur son poignet. Lee avait pris exactement ce qu'elle souhaitait : quelque chose de sobre mais élégant.

Un coup à la porte l'interrompit dans son déballage et avec vivacité, Daesyn enfila un short et un haut au hasard avant de se précipiter pour ouvrir. Derrière la porte se tenait Ilya, deux paquets soigneusement emballés dans ses bras.

"Bon anniversaire!" S'exclama-t-il joyeusement, "très jolie montre au fait," complimenta-t-il en posant son regard sur son poignet. "Tiens, pour toi,"

"Merci," elle invita le plus âgé à s'asseoir sur le canapé et retira soigneusement le papier cadeau de l'objet le plus lourd.

"Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu n'en avais pas, alors que tu es manifestement douée," commenta-t-il lorsqu'elle découvrit un plateau d'échecs sorciers. La jeune femme passa ses doigts sur le devant de l'échiquier, où était gravé son nom en lettres cursives.

"Waouh," souffla-t-elle, émerveillée par les détails incrustés dans le bois, ensorcelés pour bouger tout autour des cases noires et blanches.

"Ouvre le deuxième," la poussa Ilya avec presque plus d'anticipation qu'elle.

"Je croyais que c'était seulement des choses transmises à l'oral," observa-t-elle en découvrant la couverture noire du livre épais, avec pour seul titre _**La magie des traditions.**_

"Je l'ai trouvé dans une boutique d'antiquités," l'informa-t-il, "je pensais que cela pourrait t'être utile."

"Bien sûr, merci " approuva-t-elle en souriant. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait enfin comprendre ce qu'était tout ce truc des fiançailles.

"On descend prendre notre dernier petit-déjeuner ensemble?" Proposa-t-il.

"Laisse-moi deux minutes," la sorcière rangea soigneusement ses nouveaux cadeaux dans sa valise et la boucla en prévision du départ imminent.

Ils se retrouvèrent seuls à table, les parents d'Ilya l'évitant pour quelconque raison depuis son arrivée ici. Pas que ça la dérangeait. Les regards de Mme Vladislav étaient plutôt…perturbants si elle se l'avouait à elle-même.

"Bon anniversaire," Daesyn se retourna en sursaut et vit Kingsley les approcher puis s'installer à table, avant de pousser une enveloppe de kraft devant elle et de commencer à se servir.

"C'est pour moi?" Demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

"C'est l'anniversaire de personne d'autre ici," se moqua gentiment l'Auror.

"Mais ce n'était pas nécessaire!" Protesta-t-elle. "Tu n'y es pas obligé."

L'homme fit la sourde oreille et elle souffla de dépit en décachetant l'enveloppe marron. Cette fois, elle n'avait absolument aucune idée sur ce que ça pouvait être.

Quand elle retira la liasse de feuilles de son emballage, Daesyn les laissa presque s'échapper par terre. Elle tira la première sous ses yeux, déglutissant désormais difficilement. La feuille tremblait un peu, remarqua-t-elle passivement, mais elle nierait plus tard que la faute était due à l'émotion.

"Il te reste à vérifier les papiers, à signer et inscrire ton nom," intervint Kingsley.

Daesyn leva ses yeux bleus remplis de gratitude vers lui. "Merci Kings'." Elle savait que l'homme n'avait pas besoin de bien plus. Il avait compris ce qu'elle voulait dire.

_Veuillez remplir et retourner cette autorisation auprès du _

_**Ministère des Affaires Magiques Françaises.**_

_*(Un dossier non reçu avant le 30 septembre 2015. Fera l'objet d'un retour à la banque de son propriétaire, dans laquelle il sera nécessaire de faire une nouvelle demande. )_

_Le droit de posséder cette licence est délivré par:__**Gringotts Banque, firme Britannique, Londres, Chemin de Traverse.**_

_Dossier autorisé à être délivré à__: __**Daesyn Édith Potter.**_

_État__: **sorcière britannique, étudiante à l'institut de Poudlard.** _

_Demande de__ '__**Daesyn Édith Potter'**__, __héritière des défunts__, __**'James **__**Potter'**__ et __**'Lily **__**Potter'**__: _

_A direction du__ : __**Bureau **__**des **__**Archives**__._

_Une consultation de son dossier conservé aux__: __**Archives Généalogiques Internationales.**_

_Demande__:_

_**Approuvée.**_

* * *

Traduction: Bonjour, puis-je vous être utile?

* * *

**_Chronologie:_**

31 Juillet 2015 : 15ème anniversaire de Daesyn.


	15. Chapitre 15

_Je ne possède rien de Marvel ou d'Harry Potter._

* * *

"Tu attends quelque chose?" La voix de Kingsley retentit à travers leur compartiment.

Daesyn, un livre calé sur ses genoux, n'avait cessé de lever la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre depuis qu'ils avaient embarqué.

"Je ne sais pas…je pensais que Sirius, ou au moins Remus m'aurait envoyé une carte," admit-elle en scrutant le ciel qui s'assombrissait peu à peu, à la recherche d'un quelconque oiseau.

"Je connais Remus mais Sirius," Répéta Kingsley en haussant les sourcils, "Qui est-ce?"

Daesyn se figea, consciente de la gravité de l'information qu'elle venait de laisser échapper. Elle devenait vraiment trop détendue avec l'Auror. La sorcière essaya de ne pas se tortiller sous le regard du plus âgé, et soupira, résolue de lui dire la vérité. Si elle connaissait un tant soit peu Kingsley, alors il resterait calme et la croirait?

En tout cas, elle l'espérait.

"Euh…Sirius Black?" Proposa-t-elle. Le seul signe qui lui indiqua qu'il avait entendu fut le haussement de ses sourcils, qui disparurent presque dans ses cheveux inexistants. "Laisse-moi expliquer."

* * *

"Un retourneur de temps. Tu es sérieuse?" Se fatigua Kingsley.

"Hermione Granger avait pris tous les cours optionnels disponibles et devait utiliser un retourneur de temps pour se rendre à chacun d'eux. Elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle l'a rendu à Dumbledore sous nos yeux, à Lee et moi. Du coup, je l'ai emprunté pour libérer Sirius. Et figure-toi qu'à l'époque, cela s'est avéré être une excellente idée," éclaircit-elle bien que sous le regard sérieux de l'Auror, ça ne lui paraissait plus avoir été une aussi bonne idée qu'avant.

"Tu sais quoi Daesyn?" La susnommée secoua la tête négativement. "Ta capacité à te mettre dans des situations considérées comme impossibles m'impressionnera toujours. Donc Sirius Black est innocent?"

"Ouais."

"C'est plutôt…inattendu. J'oserais te dire qu'il y a des chances pour qu'il soit innocenté, mais s'il n'y a pas de preuves…" il secoua la tête

"Je sais. Je me suis faite à l'idée, tu sais…" Elle fit une pause, contemplative, "mais même avec les défauts qu'il a, Sirius n'a jamais oublié mon anniversaire depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Et sa dernière lettre était assez désorganisée. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe." S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Kingsley se leva de sa banquette et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. "Rien de ce que je pourrais te dire pourra t'ôter cette inquiétude. Mais je me souviens d'avoir entendu parler de Sirius comme étant un Auror remarquable. Il sait se défendre."

"Hmm," fredonna-t-elle, ses yeux allant involontairement se coller contre le ciel dégagé. "Tu le connais?"

"Non pas personnellement. J'osais espérer que tu me parlais d'un autre Sirius, à vrai dire. Je peux te laisser cinq minutes? Je vais nous chercher de quoi manger," Daesyn acquiesça et laissa l'Auror fermer la porte derrière lui. La sorcière soupira et reprit son livre, calant son dos contre la cloison et ses pieds déchaussés contre la fenêtre fraîche pour être plus à l'aise.

Daesyn était sûre d'avoir été tranquille seulement une dizaine de minutes quand la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit dans un fracas irritant. La jeune femme sortit sa baguette de sa manche –habitude qu'elle avait prise à Kings'- pour stupéfixer l'intrus potentiellement dangereux qui osait la déranger dans sa lecture intéressante quand une voix désormais bien trop familière l'arrêta.

"_Ma_-_de_-_mois_-_elle Po_-_tter_! Ça fait un bon moment que l'on ne s'est pas vue! Je suis _enchantée_!" La sorcière se retourna doucement, priant n'importe quelle divinité magique pour que ce soit seulement un tour joué par son esprit.

Ce n'était pas.

Rita Skeeter, un manteau à fanfreluches roses agrémenté de bottes de pluie jaunes, se tenait à la porte du compartiment, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Daesyn souhaita que Kingsley lui fasse un peu moins confiance et l'emmène avec lui jusqu'au wagon-restaurant.

"Pas moi." Claqua la sorcière avec animosité.

"Ne sois pas si agressive voyons. Tu ne peux pas me détester autant," répondit Skeeter d'un ton condescendant.

"Je ne te déteste pas. Mais si tu étais en feu et que j'avais un verre d'eau dans les mains, je préfèrerais le boire." Rétorqua-t-elle avec déchaînement. Comment cette idiote était-elle revenue?

"Oh, mais que vois-je! DA-E-SYN Potter, se renseignant sur les **traditions** des fiançailles!" La journaliste donna un coup de baguette, sans faire fi de sa réponse piquante. Une plume à papote rouge apparut à hauteur de ses yeux et commença à écrire furieusement sur un morceau de parchemin, alors même qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche.

"_Alors _Miss? Un parti en vue? Il est vrai que nous devrions rappeler à nos chers lecteurs que vous venez tout juste d'atteindre votre _quinzième _anniversaire, un âge capital, pour nous, sorciers et sorcières!" Poursuivit la journaliste, sans se soucier de l'air électrique qui remplissait peu à peu le compartiment. "As-tu reçu des contrats jusqu'à présent Daesyn? Est-ce que l'un d'entre eux a attiré ton regard ou celui de ton tuteur?" Skeeter lui fit un clin d'œil complice auquel elle répondit, littéralement, par un regard noir. "Ta célébrité doit t'apporter quelques surprises! Nos lecteurs t'ont vue proche de Cédric Diggory," la plume grattait de plus en plus vite sur le parchemin, "mais tu fréquentes beaucoup la famille Weasley. Sais-tu qu'un mariage profiterait plus à eux qu'à toi? Le déficit de leur compte en banque-"

Daesyn fit un mouvement pour se lever mais un jet de feu passa au-dessus de sa tête et toucha le parchemin et la plume à papote, qui s'enflammèrent puis s'éparpillèrent en cendres sur le sol. La jeune sorcière sourit innocemment au visage indigné de Skeeter et se tourna à demi pour voir Kingsley, un plateau de nourriture qu'il posa sur leur table, fixer d'un œil mauvais la journaliste. Elle trouvait qu'il avait été particulièrement rapide, mais ne s'en plaignait certainement pas.

"Vous n'avez pas l'autorisation d'être ici madame. Je vous demande de bien vouloir sortir." Dit Kingsley d'un ton implacable.

"Mais-"

"Si vous n'obéissez pas, je vous emmène au Ministère pour refus d'obtempérer." Menaça-t-il sans tergiverser. Daesyn, de son côté, souriait largement au parchemin brûlé sur le sol. Elle avait été à deux doigts de faire la une de la _Gazette_. Skeeter leur lança un regard menaçant et sortit avec fureur, son manteau rose fluo disparaissant avec elle dans le couloir.

Kingsley referma la porte puis appliqua quelques sortilèges dessus, avant de se tourner vers elle. "Sur quoi écrivait-elle?" Demanda-t-il en faisant apparaître couverts et assiettes d'un coup habile du poignet.

"Sur mes _futures fiançailles_," dit-elle en prenant la même voix aigüe et irritante que la journaliste. "Je ne sais pas comment cette idiote est revenue, mais en tout cas, elle est pire qu'un cafard." La sorcière devait un ou deux mots aux Gobelins. Elle n'avait pas fait appel à eux pour obtenir ce genre de résultats. La jeune femme entassa un peu de nourriture dans son assiette et commença à manger.

"Tu as déjà commencé le livre que t'as offert ton ami?" S'étonna-t-il, sans relever l'étrangeté de sa réponse précédente.

"Oui," acquiesça-t-elle, "mais il est écrit que ce sont les tuteurs qui proposent un contrat. Sauf que je n'ai pas de tuteur magique. Ou alors, j'en ai un, mais je ne sais pas qui c'est. Et tu m'as dit que tous les sorciers faisaient en sorte de se marier pour grimper dans l'échelle sociale et pouvoir s'en sortir. Comment ça se fait que toi, tu ne le sois pas?"

"Mes parents sont contre ce genre de fonctionnement. Ils se sont mariés par amour et veulent que je fasse de même," dit-il rapidement. Daesyn songea à Melania et retint une grimace. "Je vais écrire à Amélia Bones. Elle s'occupe de tout ce qui est juridique qu'elle pourra peut-être t'aider, " l'informa-t-il. "J'ai vu que tu avais renvoyé le dossier aux archives?"

"Oui," répondit-il avec entrain, "j'ai demandé à Hawk de l'emmener lorsqu'on est parti du Manoir ce matin. Quand est-ce qu'on arrive?"

Il consulta sa montre, "Ça ne devrait pas tarder. Tu veux aller chercher tes fournitures avant d'aller chez les Weasley ou pendant?"

"Avant. Fred et George m'ont dit qu'ils y étaient déjà allés. Par contre, je n'ai toujours pas reçu ma lettre comment je vais acheter les nouveaux livres?" Fit-elle remarquer en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Kingsley laissa échapper un rire qui la laissa pour le moins confuse. "Un hibou te l'a apportée hier !" S'exclama-t-il, "Tu ne t'en souviens pas?"

"Je ne me soucie pas particulièrement de la paperasse," admit Daesyn. Elle sentit ses joues prendre une délicate teinte rosée, au grand amusement de l'Auror. Elle se souvenait très vaguement de ce hibou qui lui avait paru ennuyeux.

"Sauf si ça concerne tes parents," releva-t-il d'un air entendu. "Est-ce que tu n'as pas peur de savoir qui ils sont?" S'enquit-il avec prudence, quelques secondes après.

Daesyn le regarda puis baissa les yeux sur son assiette, remuant distraitement la nourriture du bout de sa fourchette. "Découvrir leurs noms ne me fait pas peur, c'est ce que ça implique, après, si je veux le connaître. Je pense que j'ai peur de savoir pourquoi il n'a pas pu me garder." Avoua-t-elle sincèrement.

"Il?" Interrogea Kingsley avec une curiosité qui l'encouragea davantage à se confier.

"Remus m'a dit que Lily et James étaient allés me chercher en Amérique auprès de mon père, et qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que celui de me confier à eux. Je n'en sais pas plus, à part que son nom de famille commence par un B."

"Comment ça?" Demanda Kingsley, surpris.

Daesyn sortit la chaîne d'or de son t-shirt et lui montra la gravure sur le pendentif, ce qui lui valu un sifflement admiratif.

"S'il t'a laissé un cadeau comme ça, c'est qu'il devait beaucoup t'aimer."

"Justement, je n'arrête pas de me demander _pourquoi?_ Et quelle est sa vie aujourd'hui, est-ce qu'il a eu d'autres enfants, ou s'il est mort ou si Remus s'était trompé et qu'il ne voulait juste pas de moi ou bien-"

"Respire Daesyn," l'interrompit Kingsley en posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour qu'elle se réinstalle sur la banquette. "Tu divagues souvent comme ça?"

"Euh…oui," répondit-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion. En général, ses déambulations permanentes énervaient les gens –une des raisons pour laquelle elle avait si peu d'amis- et c'était pourquoi elle _essayait_ de parler seulement dans sa tête. Heureusement, ça semblait plutôt amuser l'Auror qui la surveillait. Elle ne voulait pas imaginer ce que ça aurait été avec Scrimgeour. Et Kingsley avait raison. Ça ne servait à rien de se poser autant de questions maintenant.

"Tu as fini?" Kingsley fit un signe en direction de son assiette et elle acquiesça. La sorcière lui laissa le temps de débarrasser la petite table de leur vaisselle pour y déposer son nouveau, précieux, bébé: l'ordinateur qu'elle venait tout juste d'acquérir.

Daesyn n'avait fait que dessiner au crayon le positionnement des futures runes pour ne pas qu'il grille face aux ondes magiques. Elle aurait bien voulu les tracer, mais Kingsley avait menacé de lui confisquer son ordinateur si elle n'allait pas immédiatement se coucher, quelques jours plus tôt.

Depuis, Daesyn n'avait pas pu faire quoi que ce soit par faute de temps. Le cadeau qu'elle avait préparé pour remercier Ilya, -qui avait pris de nombreux risques pour lui faire passer la lettre de Sirius, et qui l'avait également accueillie chez lui-, lui avait pris chacune des heures de libre que lui laissait le bulgare, notamment lorsqu'il disparaissait pour rejoindre sa mère qui ordonnait sa présence plusieurs fois par jour. Cadeau qu'elle avait déposé sur son bureau au moment où elle était partie.

En réalité, le cadeau n'était pas _que_ pour lui. D'un autre côté, il était un peu pour elle aussi.

L'internet moldu fonctionnel, les runes magiques et toutes celles nécessaires à la création d'une technologie magique, la vitre remplacée,… le vieil ordinateur de Dudley par lequel Ilya avait été véritablement fasciné était dans sa chambre, à côté d'un petit paquet de notes contenant tout ce à quoi Daesyn avait pu penser et qui l'aiderait à s'en servir.

Elle espérait vraiment qu'il apprécierait, parce que les hiboux entre la Bulgarie et l'Écosse mettaient beaucoup trop de temps pour faire le voyage. C'était plus pratique de communiquer par mail (elle avait consciencieusement inclus une dizaine de pages de notes sur l'utilité et le fonctionnement de l'e-mail).

Bien sûr, dès qu'elle aurait conclu un marché avec les Gobelins, elle enverrait à Ilya un appareil de _qualité_. Celui-là n'était que provisoire. Tout en tambourinant avec ses doigts sur le côté du clavier, Daesyn commença à tracer au crayon avec finesse et précision, les derniers emplacements des runes. Elle avait remarqué que l'endroit où elles étaient gravées impactait sur le fonctionnement de l'appareil. Certes, qu'elles soient disposées de façon aléatoire n'était pas dramatique en soit. Mais on pouvait quand même distinguer une différence de qualité entre celles qui étaient bien gravées, et celles qui ne l'étaient pas.

"Daesyn, c'est notre arrêt," Kingsley était debout et l'attendait à la porte du compartiment. La sorcière grommela de mécontentement. Elle détestait qu'on l'interrompe dans son travail, surtout quand il était aussi passionnant que celui-ci.

"Il fait nuit," fit-elle remarquer subrepticement en passant du côté moldu de la gare. Elle n'aurait jamais deviné que les sorciers avaient plus d'une ligne de transport ferroviaire mais au contraire, toute une partie de la gare Kings Cross était consacrée aux sorciers, exceptée la voie 9¾ ligne utilisée uniquement pour le Poudlard Express.

"Oui, il fait nuit," répéta Kingsley, presque avec moquerie. Daesyn se tourna vers lui, les lèvres pincées et les cheveux bleus.

"Où est-ce qu'on dort?" Demanda-t-elle.

"J'ai un appartement pas loin d'ici," déclara le sorcier, "nous irons faire les courses demain."

C'était très…_impersonnel_, songea Daesyn en entrant dans le salon de Kingsley. Comme si l'on n'y passait pas beaucoup de temps, ou plutôt comme si personne n'y vivait du tout.

Elle passa distraitement son regard sur les murs nus, les cadres photos inexistants, les meubles sans vie.

"J'espère que tu vis pas beaucoup ici parce que c'est _déprimant_," jeta Daesyn en tournant sur elle-même. La sorcière se fustigea intérieurement. Pourquoi devait-elle toujours dire ce qu'elle pensait de cette façon? C'était comme si sa langue avait son propre commandement et ça devenait sincèrement très-

"Il est vrai que je n'y passe que très peu de temps," acquiesça-t-il, même pas légèrement offensé par sa remarque pour le moins…offensante.

"Pourquoi?" L'interrogea-t-elle avec un tact semblable à celui qu'elle possédait d'ordinaire.

Elle vit Kingsley faire une pause dans son dépliage de canapé puis reprendre sa tâche. "Lorsque je rentre du travail, je n'ai pas très envie de retravailler pour faire de la décoration. Je vis seul ici, alors ça ne me dérange pas et puis, le plus souvent, je dors dans les quartiers Aurors au Ministère." Répondit-il sincèrement.

Daesyn sentit un sourire se répandre involontairement sur son visage.

"Qu'est-ce que tu prépares?" La coupa Kingsley avec méfiance et suspicion.

"Qui te dit que je prépare quelque chose?" Rétorqua-t-elle innocemment.

"Daesyn," avertit-il.

"…Je pourrais peut-être faire un peu de peinture," il la regarda d'un air interdit et elle se sentit dans l'obligation d'argumenter, "je suis sûre que tu te sentirais mieux. Et puis ça va être amusant!" S'exclama-t-elle.

"Je ne pense pas que toi et moi ayons la même définition du terme 'amusant'."

"Ça veut dire que je peux repeindre? Tant mieux, tu m'étonnes que tu dormes au Ministère, je suis sûre que le bâtiment de ces politiciens ennuyeux a plus de couleurs que ton appartement," Daesyn attrapa pensivement la trousse de toilette que lui envoya le sorcier et le suivit, le tout sans arrêter de parler, "tu penses quoi du bleu? Ou du jaune, c'est bien le jaune, c'est la couleur du soleil c'est gai. Et-"

"Tiens, la deuxième salle de bain est au fond du couloir, prends ton temps. Je vais commander des pizzas " expliqua Kingsley en lui lançant une serviette cette fois-ci. Elle l'attrapa d'un geste habile avant qu'il ne continue. "J'ai déplié le canapé pour toi, si jamais tu as froid, tu peux prendre les couvertures, elles sont dans le placard. Sinon, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle moi, ne t'inquiète pas l'appartement est insonorisé, tu ne réveilleras pas les voisins."

"D'accord, de toute façon ça m'étonnerait que je les réveille de ce que j'ai vu ils sont tous vieux et sûrement sourds," répondit-elle avec impertinence. Elle avança dans le couloir où se trouvait la salle de bain avant de s'arrêter," Du coup, tu penses quoi du violet?"

"Va prendre ta douche!" S'exaspéra Kingsley. Il la poussa dans la petite pièce et referma la porte derrière lui.

"Tu veux vraiment pas que je repeigne?" Demanda Daesyn à peine entrée dans la cuisine, où les pizzas les attendaient sur la petite table, entourée de seulement deux chaises.

"Non, et de toute façon, tu seras chez les Weasley demain," répondit-il avec finalité en lui tendant un carton. La jeune femme attrapa une part et la mit rapidement dans sa bouche. Elle n'avait jamais mangé de pizza auparavant. Les Dursley en commandaient au moins une fois par semaine à la demande de Dudley, mais comme elle était le plus souvent dans son placard, elle n'avait jamais pu y goûter.

"Tu veux juste te débarrasser de moi!" Se plaignit-elle.

Kingsley soupira, "je ne me débarrasse pas de toi puisque je te suis chez les Weasley, " fit-il remarquer.

Daesyn finit sa pizza en faisant la moue. Elle était certaine que cela aurait été amusant. Kingsley envoya les assiettes dans l'évier d'un coup de baguette puis s'étira avant de se tourner vers elle. La sorcière se leva de table à son tour et se dirigea vers le canapé pour se jeter dessus. Inconsciemment, un sourire s'étira sur son visage quand elle s'enfonça dans le tissu moelleux. Au moins, Kingsley avait bon goût en ce qui concernait le confort.

"Bonne nuit!" Cria-t-elle quand elle entendit l'Auror quitter la pièce. Il lui répondit de l'autre bout de l'appartement et elle se roula en boule dans le canapé, épuisée par les longues heures de trajet qu'ils avaient effectuées.

* * *

"C'est complètement vide!" Chuchota-t-elle, étonnée, à Kingsley. Le bar habituellement chargé était actuellement désert à l'exception de Tom, le vieux barman armé d'un torchon usé tout aussi vieux, et de quelques rares clients matinaux. Daesyn n'était jamais venue au Chaudron Baveur autrement que lorsqu'il était plein. Néanmoins, l'avantage était qu'elle n'avait aucun problème pour circuler à travers les tables. Il n'y avait personne non plus pour se jeter sur elle à la vue de la cicatrice célèbre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as besoin de faire exactement ?" L'interrogea Kingsley en ouvrant le mur qui les séparait du Chemin de Traverse.

"J'ai encore assez d'argent pour acheter mes fournitures mais je devrais quand même passer à la banque, rien de plus," répondit-elle.

"Fleury et Bott, alors."

À l'image du bar, circulaient dans la rue commerçante seulement quelques sorciers matinaux qui observaient pour la plupart, l'ouverture des magasins. Kingsley avait insisté pour qu'ils arrivent tôt afin qu'ils ne soient pas coincés par la foule ou éventuellement, par des Mangemorts. La librairie cependant, ouvrait plus tôt que le reste des petits commerces de l'allée et ils ne mirent donc pas longtemps à rassembler tous les livres qu'il lui fallait.

"Est-ce que tu as besoin d'uniformes?"

"Non, Cho m'a traînée dans les magasins tu te souviens?" Répondit Daesyn en remerciant intérieurement son amie aux cheveux noirs. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Si Cho apprenait que leur journée shopping lui permettait d'avoir plus de temps pour discuter de ses projets avec les Gobelins, elle ne cesserait jamais d'en entendre parler.

"C'est vrai," sourit-il, ils remontèrent l'allée en silence, direction le grand bâtiment tordu et imposant qu'était la banque. "Je te laisse t'occuper de tes affaires pendant que je fais une course. Attends-moi à l'intérieur si je ne suis pas revenu d'accord ?" L'avertit-il avec sérieux lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent à quelques pas des gardes Gobelins.

"Très bien," acquiesça-t-elle sans discuter. Elle n'avait aucun intérêt à embêter Kingsley pour le moment en désobéissant, et de toute façon, elle avait des choses à régler avec son conseiller.

Les Gobelins, -aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître- la regardèrent de haut quand elle entra dans la Banque. Daesyn maintint un visage impassible en passant devant les différents guichets et s'arrêta devant l'un d'eux.

La créature aux yeux étroits releva la tête de ses comptes, et la jaugea un moment avant de tendre la main pour avoir sa clé de coffre. Avant qu'il ne puisse appeler l'un des siens pour l'emmener jusqu'à sa voûte, Daesyn demanda une rencontre avec le Gobelin qui gérait ses comptes, tout en restant le plus polie possible. Ils étaient du genre assez susceptible et elle ne voulait certainement pas prendre le risque de les froisser avec une parole de travers. De plus, ils détestaient les bavardages inutiles.

Avec un sourire méprisant, il lui fit signe de la suivre à travers les couloirs de leur forteresse. Elle remarqua distraitement que plus ils s'enfonçaient dans la banque, plus le luxe et la richesse s'exposaient sous forme de colliers, bijoux, pierres précieuses ou encore armures de chevalier d'or tout le long du couloir. La jeune femme ne se laissa pas distraire ou impressionner par tout ce luxe, et se contenta plutôt de suivre la petite créature étonnamment rapide qui tentait vaguement de la semer.

Deux portes s'ouvrirent par magie face à eux et avec un bref signe de tête pour le Gobelin qui l'avait accompagnée, Daesyn entra dans le bureau.

Le bruit attira visiblement l'attention du petit être caché par son bureau, car ce dernier releva la tête et lui donna un sourire qui découvrit chacune de ses petites dents pointues. "Héritière Potter, quel _plaisir_." Il articula tellement lentement les dernières syllabes, que ça lui donna l'étrange impression d'être insulte.

Avant qu'elle ne le sache, les portes derrière elle se refermèrent, lui laissant comme seule option l'unique chaise disponible, devant le bureau.

"Que peut faire Gringotts pour vous aider?" S'enquit-il une fois qu'elle fut installée.

Daesyn sortit un petit tas de notes de son sac de cuir, puis plusieurs paquets de parchemins rédigés de sa main. Sous le regard qu'elle soupçonnait intéressé de la part de son chef de comptes, elle retira le tout premier ordinateur qu'elle avait adapté aux ondes magiques, et l'alluma d'une brève pression sur le bouton on.

"Un appareil moldu qui fonctionne ici," murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour elle. Si elle ne s'avançait pas trop, Daesyn pourrait dire qu'il paraissait impressionné. "Vous dépassez sans cesse les attentes mademoiselle Potter. Nous pourrions en tirer tellement de bénéfices. Quels sont vos projets exactement?"

Daesyn sourit. Bien que les Gobelins fussent des êtres particulièrement peu aimables, elle aimait cette franchise qui les caractérisait.

"Je ne pense pas m'avancer trop avant en disant que vous êtes intéressé," commença la sorcière sans hésiter, "mais pour le moment, cet ordinateur n'est pas encore terminé."

"Que manque-t-il?"

"L'internet sorcier. J'ai le code runique pour mettre en place la Wifi mais nous n'avons pas notre propre…réseau, comme les moldus, vous comprenez ce que je veux dire?" S'inquiéta-t-elle lorsqu'il n'eut pas de réaction.

"Nous, Gobelins, contrairement aux sorciers, nous intéressons beaucoup aux sciences moldues. Je comprends donc parfaitement ce que vous voulez faire. Vous avez cependant réussi à faire seule ce que nous essayons de simplement comprendre depuis plus d'une décennie," la jeune femme rougit sous l'éloge, "je vais mettre une équipe à votre disposition pour accéder à votre demande. Il faudra que vous reveniez le plus tôt possible pour que nous puissions régler les détails, afin que nous sachions ce que vous souhaitez exactement faire avec internet." Le Gobelin fit une pause quand elle poussa la pile de commentaires qu'elle avait rédigés pour le réseau devant lui.

"C'est déjà fait," déclara-t-elle.

Le silence tomba sur le bureau quand le Gobelin prit entre ses mains les parchemins, et les tourna lentement pour en lire le contenu.

Daesyn déglutit nerveusement. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ce qu'elle avait débuté tout juste un an plus tôt, ce projet dans lequel elle s'était investie à fond, allait peut-être se concrétiser. Si elle arrivait à inclure sa technologie chez les sorciers, à réussir tout ça par elle-même, elle serait tellement fière. Encore plus si cela devenait un succès populaire. L'angoisse lui serra la gorge et elle dut se concentrer pour respirer normalement. Jusque là, il avait été impressionné, _pensa-t-elle_, il n'avait aucune raison de refuser.

"…Très bien," Daesyn le regarda reposer les parchemins avec un air spéculatif, "je suppose qu'il y a d'autre chose que vous vouliez lorsque vous avez passé nos portes."

"En vérité oui," se jeta-t-elle pratiquement, "vous savez sans doute que le monde magique est resté coincé à l'âge de pierre et que les sorciers sont _tellement_ dédaigneux, qu'ils pensent toujours que les moldus sont impuissants. Sauf que ce n'est pas le cas! Regardez, les sorciers nés-moldus qui ont toujours utilisé l'électricité, la technologie et qui d'un coup, n'ont plus rien de tout cela? Je suis d'accord, l'électricité et tous ces appareils comme le microonde, ou le four, ne sont pas nécessaires chez nous, la magie facilite tout ça, mais pas tout le monde peut se permettre d'aller à Londres chaque jour pour aller chercher ses informations pour un devoir d'été, moi y compris," s'expliqua-t-elle joyeusement en reprenant l'exemple qu'Ilya lui avait donné.

"C'est donc ici que les ordinateurs entrent en jeu," Daesyn désigna son appareil d'un geste de la main, "je suis certaine que dès que les sorciers auront compris comment ça fonctionne, ils voudront tous en avoir un. Je pense sincèrement que l'on peut en tirer de grandes-choses, tout en veillant à son bon fonctionnement. Et c'est un peu comme une sorte de révolution technologique, vous voyez?!" S'épuisa-t-elle en essayant de discerner quelconque émotion sur le visage impassible du Gobelin.

"Si je vous ai bien comprise, vous souhaitez créer votre propre entreprise?" Résuma-t-il simplement.

"Absolument," la jeune femme se retint de sauter sur ses pieds et se contenta plutôt de sourire largement.

Sourire qui déclina lentement lorsqu'il ne répondit pas.

"C'est d'accord. Nous soutenons votre projet, dès que nous aurons réglé tous les points indispensables, je m'occuperai principalement de la gestion de vos finances," Lâcha le Gobelin avec brutalité.

"Qu-quoi?" Daesyn sentit ses yeux s'élargir comiquement. "D'accord?"

"Oui. Mais nous ne pourrons commencer à commercialiser votre produit seulement quand le réseau de recherches sorcier sera fonctionnel. D'ici la semaine prochaine, je vous enverrai la liste de tous les détails auxquels vous devrez penser et me joindre votre réponse au plus vite. Il est impératif que nous prévoyions une autre rencontre avant que vous ne retourniez à l'école," Il se leva pour la guider à l'entrée de la banque et elle le suivit par réflexe, abasourdie après avoir rapidement rassemblé ses affaires qui trônaient toujours sur le bureau.

"Ravi d'avoir fait affaire avec vous héritière Potter," il secoua énergiquement sa main et la laissa plantée dans le hall. Daesyn agita la tête. Voir un Gobelin enthousiaste était probablement l'une des choses les plus effrayantes qu'elle avait jamais vue.

Légèrement désorientée par la direction que prenait son avenir, mais véritablement heureuse de pouvoir faire ce qu'elle voulait de sa vie, Daesyn tourna sur elle-même et aperçut son garde du corps qui se dirigeait droit sur elle. Un sourire heureux, qu'elle ne parvenait plus à décoller, étira ses lèvres.

"Kings'!" Elle s'élança vers lui et se précipita dans ses bras. Elle entendit plus qu'elle ne vit la surprise de Kingsley et se détacha rapidement de lui pour pouvoir partager la nouvelle. "Il faut que je te raconte!" Le regard plein d'étonnement sur son visage l'aurait fait rire si elle l'avait remarqué dans son bavardage incessant.

"Daesyn, ralentis," l'interrompit-il avec douceur. Il retira ses doigts qu'elle avait enroulés autour de la manche de sa robe –pour qu'il se dépêche de la suivre et se posta face à elle.

"Et si tu me racontais tout ça autour d'un bon déjeuner?" Proposa-t-il, même s'il l'emmenait déjà en direction d'un petit restaurant discret, qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant.

* * *

"…et il a accepté mon idée!" Daesyn avala sa dernière fourchette de pâtes que le serveur leur avait apportées et regarda Kingsley, qui l'avait écouté en silence depuis le début.

"Et bien, si tu en as l'occasion, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu me montres comment ces appareils fonctionnent," il ajouta, après une brève pause, "je suis vraiment heureux pour toi." Kingsley lui donna un sourire authentique qu'elle n'avait que très rarement vu depuis sa récente rupture avec Melania, et elle rayonna littéralement de joie en entendant ses paroles.

"Il y a encore plein de choses à faire," elle hocha la tête pour elle-même et attendit que le serveur dépose leurs desserts et reparte pour continuer. "Surtout que je retourne bientôt à Poudlard. Est-ce qu'on va maintenant au Terrier?"

S'il fut déconcerté par le changement brusque de sujet, Kingsley ne le montra pas. "Non, pas immédiatement. Si tu as fini, nous allons au Ministère."

"Au Ministère? Pour quoi faire?" S'étonna la sorcière en avalant sa crêpe.

Ils se levèrent et l'Auror insista pour régler leur repas, ce qu'elle accepta avec une moue boudeuse, bien qu'elle laisse un généreux pourboire sur le comptoir.

"J'ai réussi à me débrouiller pour que nous puissions rencontrer Amélia Bones au sujet de ton tuteur. C'est une question importante qu'il faut régler au plus vite." Il lui tendit son bras et elle se tourna vers lui avec désarroi. "Prends mon bras, nous allons transplaner."

"Je ne transplane pas." rétorqua-t-elle. Elle se souvenait vaguement des sensations qu'elle avait éprouvées avec Cédric au cimetière, et pas en bien.

"Ne fais pas l'enfant," la taquina Kingsley en l'approchant de lui, "ce n'est pas si _horrible_ que ça."

Daesyn se balança sur ses pieds avant de le regarder sérieusement. "Si je transplane avec toi maintenant, tu me laisses repeindre ton appartement."

Il soupira de défaite. " De toute façon, tu n'avais pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire. Viens, on va rater notre rendez-vous. Et non, tu ne repeins pas en violet. En jaune non plus," poursuivit-il quand elle ouvrit la bouche.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as contre ces couleurs?" Demanda-t-elle en liant son bras au sien.

"Le fait que je n'en veuille pas chez moi n'est pas une raison suffisante?" Souffla-t-il.

"Puisque tu en parles- OH, préviens la prochaine fois!" Expira la plus jeune en se tenant les poumons. Les deux sorciers se tenaient sur le devant d'un grand bâtiment qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qu'elle pouvait aisément deviner comme étant le Ministère.

"Regarde, tu es indemne,"se moqua Kingsley en prenant une porte dérobée. Elle soupçonnait que cette entrée était strictement réservée aux personnes travaillant ici.

"Comment est-ce que tu as réussi à obtenir un rendez-vous aussi rapidement?" L'interrogea-t-elle en observant curieusement la fontaine qui faisait office de place principale dans le grand bâtiment. "C'est parce que tu es Auror?"

Il lui jeta un regard amusé, "non, les Aurors ont peu de privilèges malgré ce que l'on pourrait penser. En fait c'est ton nom qui l'a convaincue de te prendre entre deux rendez-vous."

"Mon nom?" Elle fit une pause.

"Oui. Tous les entretiens d'Amélia sont enregistrés par sa secrétaire, et les créneaux indisponibles peuvent être consultés par tous. Nous pensions qu'il était plus prudent que le moins de personnes possibles, apprennent ta présence ici, si tu vois ce que je veux dire," éluda-t-il.

En effet, dès qu'ils entrèrent dans le département de la Justice Magique, la jeune femme put distinguer un grand tableau où étaient inscrits les noms des prochaines personnes à passer accompagnés de leurs horaires, hormis le sien. Il employait vraiment tous les moyens pour la protéger, songea-t-elle.

"Mademoiselle Potter, Kingsley," salua professionnellement la femme dès qu'ils passèrent les portes. Elle leur fit signe de s'installer et se leva pour aller chercher un gros dossier, qu'elle sortit de sa bibliothèque.

"Nous n'avons pas tellement de temps, j'en suis désolée," s'excusa-t-elle en déverrouillant le dossier à l'aide de sa baguette. Elle s'arrêta sur une page manuscrite puis la fixa dans les yeux.

"Il est en fait normal, si je puis dire, que tu ne saches pas qui est responsable de toi dans le monde sorcier," Mme Bones lui tendit le parchemin. "Depuis plus de quatorze ans, personne n'a ta garde."

"Comment c'est possible?" Daesyn regarda Kingsley, qui avait l'air tout aussi surpris, sinon plus, qu'elle.

"Bataille juridique que personne ne peut classer," expliqua-t-elle en lui faisant signe de lire.

"Attendez...Conflit de garde en Sirius Black et le Ministère," la jeune sorcière releva la tête, "ça veut dire?"

"Que Sirius Black est toujours ton tuteur légalement –malgré son séjour à Azkaban et sa position actuelle dans la société- et qu'il a demandé ta garde exclusive à un moment donné. Le Ministère s'y est donc opposé mais n'a aucun motif valable pour lui faire retirer sa demande car il est toujours dans ses droits." Explicita Kingsley.

Quelque chose se débloqua dans sa tête. "Donc je n'ai pas de tuteur?"

"Oui et non," répondit la femme en croisant ses mains.

"Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire alors? Un jour, l'un d'eux va bien gagner et je ne pense pas être plus heureuse avec l'un qu'avec l'autre." Elle était très sincèrement déconcertée.

"Tu as deux solutions: soit tu choisis d'être la pupille du Ministère," elle fit une grimace de dégoût qui courba subtilement les lèvres de la sorcière plus âgée, "soit tu fais une demande en faveur de quelqu'un d'autre, si la personne bien évidemment, ne s'y oppose pas."

"Je peux déposer une demande maintenant?" Demanda Daesyn immédiatement. Elle refusait d'être sous l'autorité du Ministère, qui sait ce que Fudge pourrait bien faire d'elle, surtout avec ces fichus contrats de fiançailles. Elle regarda impatiemment les deux adultes échanger des regards surpris.

"…En faveur de qui?" Reprit la femme professionnellement.

Elle se tourna vers Kingsley avec un sourire. "Du coup, ça ne te dérange pas d'être mon tuteur."

Daesyn _savoura_ l'expression de pur choc qui apparut sur le visage de l'Auror.

* * *

**_Chronologie:_**

31 Juillet 2015 : 15ème anniversaire de Daesyn.


	16. Chapitre 16

_Je ne possède rien de ce que vous reconnaissez._

_Merci à chaque personne qui a pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot! Ils me font tous super plaisir et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire quand je vois qu'une nouvelle review est arrivée dans ma boîte mail,__  
_

* * *

"Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai accepté," marmonna-t-il en se massant les tempes. Il attrapa les clés au fond de sa poche et les inséra dans la serrure.

Daesyn sauta dans l'appartement de son nouveau tuteur jusqu'à se retrouver debout sur le canapé. "Moi je suis bien contente! Puis c'est pas comme si ça changeait grand-chose à d'habitude, on est pratiquement _tout _le temps ensemble." La sorcière tourna sur elle-même, rayonnante, "honnêtement, y avait pas mieux que toi!"

Kingsley s'installa sur le canapé, posa les papiers sur la table basse avant de tirer d'un coup sec ses jambes pour qu'elle s'asseye à côté de lui. Daesyn atterrit sur les fesses avec un 'humpff' étouffé, "Tu me connais à peine. Préviens-moi la prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup pareil. Et enfin, tu me connais depuis quoi, trois semaines?!" Répéta-t-il. Elle le regarda, mi-inquiète, mi-amusée, remuer furieusement les papiers que lui avait donnés Amélia Bones.

"Daesyn," la jeune femme continua à le regarder, immobile, "il y avait plein d'autres personnes éligibles pour devenir responsables de toi."

Pour une fois dans sa vie, la métamorphomage resta à court de mots. "Euh…non."

"Les Weasley, Remus Lupin, tu aurais même pu donner le nom du professeur Dumbledore." Poursuivit-il quand il devint évident que sa langue n'allait pas fonctionner correctement.

"Je…et bien, tu étais la meilleure personne pour ça? Je veux dire, tu sais, les Weasley n'ont pas besoin d'une charge supplémentaire à se soucier, Remus n'aurait jamais eu le poste à cause du loup-garou. Puis j'aurais pu choisir le Ministère, mais avec les contrats de fiançailles je ne voulais pas m'embarquer dans un truc que j'aurais pas pu contrôler. Donc il me restait toi," déclara-t-elle avec plus d'assurance sur la fin.

Kingsley fixa quelques instants ses cheveux rouges avant de soupirer de défaite. "Sérieusement, tu es la personne la plus imprévisible que je connaisse. Je n'ai même pas de lit pour toi." Ajouta-il.

Elle rit du prétexte totalement ridicule. "C'est pas grave, ton canapé est confortable."

"Je me lève tôt le matin, je vais te réveiller."

"Moi aussi."

"Tu comptes détruire chacun de mes arguments?"

"Ça dépend, est-ce que tu vas encore en trouver beaucoup?"

Il lui jeta un coussin qu'elle esquiva au dernier moment.

"Allez, prépare-toi, on va chercher des pizzas," Clôt-il avec bonne humeur.

* * *

Daesyn se réveilla tôt.

Elle n'avait peut-être pas de réveil à portée de main, mais l'absence totale de quelconque brin de lumière lui faisait nettement savoir qu'elle s'était réveillée bien plus tôt qu'elle en avait l'habitude.

Une sensation de malaise engourdissait ses bras d'une manière peu agréable. Daesyn grogna doucement et se tourna sur le côté pour tenter d'adopter une position plus confortable qui lui permettrait éventuellement de se rendormir.

Peine perdue.

Le cerveau de la sorcière semblait avoir décidé de son propre chef qu'elle avait dépassé le temps de sommeil requis, et la poussait donc à se lever pour réfléchir et inventer. De plus, ses mains la piquaient et la suppliaient de les gratter.

"Fallait que ça tombe maintenant," murmura la métamorphomage, de mauvaise humeur, en pensant à la crème qu'elle devait appliquer dans les plus brefs délais pour soulager ses nerfs, et qui se trouvait actuellement au fin fond de sa valise.

Déjà que de nuit, elle allait devoir user de ses bons yeux pour la trouver mais en plus, elle était prise de tremblements incontrôlés.

Gé-nial.

Daesyn secoua la légère couverture de son corps et posa les pieds par terre le plus silencieusement possible. Elle ignora les démangeaisons qui remontaient le long de ses avant-bras et chercha à tâtons son coffre qui était posé non loin du mur. Bien heureusement, sa valise n'émit aucun son dérangeant à l'ouverture, lui permettant de fouiller furieusement le plus tranquillement possible sous la tonne de vêtements entreposés sur le dessus.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?"

Daesyn sursauta au son qui traversa la pièce désormais éclairée par une veilleuse. Le couvercle de sa valise lui tomba douloureusement sur la tête et coinça son bras dans le tas de vêtements.

"Aïe," marmonna-t-elle en retirant son bras et sortant de sa position ridicule.

"Daesyn, c'est minuit passé," Kingsley s'approcha pour l'aider à se relever. En y songeant, elle n'avait peut-être pas été si silencieuse que ça.

"Je sais je dormais," chuchota-t-elle presque inintelligiblement. "Je cherchais la crème du médicomage mais je la trouve plus." Ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle courba les lèvres de dépit. "Je sais pas où elle est."

Même dans la pénombre et avec la fatigue, Daesyn put voir les yeux de Kingsley scintiller d'inquiétude. "Tu as mal?" L'Auror se détourna et partit fouiller elle ne savait quoi, dans les placards.

"Pas pour l'instant."

"Tiens," il lui donna le fameux pot déjà ouvert.

"Tu sors ça d'où?" Lui demanda-t-elle avec un certain étonnement somnolent en étalant une généreuse quantité de crème sur ses mains.

Kingsley émit une sorte de petit rire. "Tu me l'as confié dès que tu es sortie du bureau du médicomage."

L'Auror disparut de nouveau dans la cuisine. Daesyn reboucha le pot de crème d'une main assurée et fut soulagée de constater qu'elle ne tremblait plus. Un verre de lait chaud lévita soudainement sous son nez, qu'elle prit avec gratitude.

"Tu vas pouvoir te rendormir?" Le sorcier passa tout d'abord une main hésitante dans ses cheveux, puis poursuivit son geste quand elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

"M'oui," répondit-elle, déjà à moitié endormie. La métamorphomage sentit sa tête basculer sur le côté, et elle songea brièvement à se coucher avant que la noirceur ne l'emporte.

Le lendemain matin, Daesyn fut réveillée non pas par le soleil, mais par la délicieuse odeur qui filtrait de la cuisine et se frayait un chemin jusqu'à son estomac.

La jeune femme s'étira prestement, rassembla ses habits et partit sous la douche pour tenter de décoller les restes de crème séchée, collés sur ses bras. Ensuite, elle pourrait finalement découvrir quel genre de nourriture avait une si délicieuse odeur.

"Bien dormi?" S'enquit Kingsley dès qu'elle s'installa à table. L'homme lui déposa une généreuse quantité de crêpes dans son assiette avant de s'asseoir lui-même.

"Merveilleux," se moqua-t-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme. Le sorcier la regarda par-dessus sa tasse de café avec un haussement de sourcils. Il avait l'air de vouloir protester mais délaissa le sujet pour un autre.

"Mes affaires sont presque prêtes. Laisse-moi deux minutes et on transplane chez les Weasley."

"On est obligé de transplaner?" Gémit Daesyn en lavant son assiette puis en enfonçant son visage dans les coussins du canapé.

"Tu préfères prendre le magicobus?" Demanda inutilement Kingsley en fermant sa valise.

"Non!" S'écria-t-elle dramatiquement. "C'est bon, on transplane!"

"Tout est prêt," annonçant le sorcier d'où il était accroupi sur le sol. Il se releva et se tourna vers elle dans l'attente.

La métamorphomage grommela et s'extirpa du canapé pour venir à côté de Kingsley avec une moue boudeuse. L'Auror souffla d'amusement et prit une profonde inspiration avant de transplaner.

Le craquement qui signala leur apparition dans le village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule résonna dans le champ. Daesyn mit quelques secondes à reprendre une respiration normale, les mains sur ses côtes douloureuses, ayant eu la véritable impression d'être passée à travers une paille.

"Tu vois c'est de mieux en mieux," commenta Kingsley en se dirigeant lentement vers la haute maison bancale qui se dessinait dans le ciel bleu.

La sorcière lui jeta un regard noir -littéralement- et leva la main pour frapper bruyamment sur la porte du Terrier. Elle entendit les conversations à l'intérieur cesser avant que la porte ne s'ouvre en un couinement précipité.

"Daesyn chérie! Viens, entre donc, ne reste pas plantée sur le palier comme ça, voyons!" La houspilla la matrone Weasley en la ramenant à l'intérieur. La femme afficha un air surpris mais non mécontent quand Kingsley la suivit de près, une main posée sur son dos.

Ah oui. Elle avait oublié de mentionner _ce _petit détail.

Elle espérait que les Weasley avaient un dernier lit pour Kingsley parce que sinon, il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de dormir à la lueur des étoiles.

"C'est une très belle maison que vous avez," complimenta-t-il en passant son regard sur la petite pièce encombrée, mais emplit de chaleur.

"Daesyn!" Fred délaissa son assiette remplie de bacon et d'œufs, et se jeta sur elle pour l'attraper dans une étreinte d'ours.

"Hé, t'as pas le droit de la garder pour toi tout seul!" S'indigna George qui bouscula son jumeau afin de lui dire bonjour.

Daesyn rigola joyeusement quand une nouvelle paire de bras l'extirpa de l'étreinte des frères identiques, et la souleva pour la faire tournoyer dans les airs. "Charlie!"

"Les garçons!" S'époumona Mme Weasley, indignée par l'attitude de ses fils. "Laissez la fille tranquille par Merlin!"

"Je ne savais pas que tu revenais cet été!" Continua la jeune sorcière lorsque Charlie eut l'amabilité de remettre ses deux pieds sur le sol. "Bill est là aussi?"

"Non, il a déjà passé ses quelques jours de congé à la maison," répondit nostalgiquement Mme Weasley dont l'expression contrastait avec l'avertissement qui régnait dans ses yeux perçants.

"Oh…Salut," dit poliment et avec neutralité une voix derrière elle.

La métamorphomage se retourna et donna un bonjour enthousiaste au dernier garçon de la famille.

Ron Weasley était de la même année qu'elle, et avait également été trié à Gryffondor. Néanmoins, elle n'avait jamais fréquenté le garçon malgré ses nombreux séjours au Terrier, où il ne cessait de l'éviter. Elle soupçonnait que l'influence de leurs pairs l'empêchait d'établir un contact avec elle.

Dommage. Il avait l'air vraiment bon aux échecs.

"Tout le monde, c'est l'Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt," présenta-t-elle en s'asseyant sur la chaise que les jumeaux avaient installée entre eux.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit au sujet de la présence d'un Auror haut placé sous leur toit, l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée combla le silence. "Kingsley," s'exclama-t-on avec surprise, "je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici!"

"Bonjour Mr Weasley !" Salua Daesyn quand il devint évident que l'homme n'avait pas enregistré sa présence.

"Heureux de te revoir Daesyn," l'affection dans son ton lui réchauffa le cœur.

"Arthur, j'espère que ma présence ne vous importunera pas. J'ai l'obligation de garder un œil sur Daesyn. Elle ne cesse de trouver les ennuis," plaisanta-t-il avec bonne humeur.

"Hé !" S'exclama la sorcière, indignée. Son interruption fut complètement ignorée.

"Il est vrai qu'elle a un certain talent pour se mettre dans des situations pour le moins dangereuses," approuva le patriarche Weasley.

"A-t-on des nouvelles de ces Mangemorts ?" S'inquiéta Arthur.

"Et si vous montiez installer les affaires de Daesyn les enfants?" Coupa brutalement Mme Weasley. "Je vous appellerai quand le repas sera prêt."

Il paraissait évident aux yeux de tous, qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils entendent parler de cette guerre qui s'était achevée avant même d'avoir réellement commencée. Daesyn trouvait personnellement que c'était un peu stupide. Premièrement parce qu'ils en entendraient parler d'une manière ou d'une autre, secondement parce qu'elle avait été particulièrement impliquée dans la dernière bataille. Troisièmement, elle ne voulait pas se lancer des fleurs, mais le rôle qu'elle avait joué y était pour beaucoup dans la manière dont elle s'était terminée.

Elle était morte pendant plus d'une demi-heure, merci bien.

Mais contrairement à Fred et George, Daesyn ne protesta pas quant à cette brusque décision et empoigna sa valise pour la monter à son étage.

Kings' lui avait promis de la tenir au courant du moindre mouvement de toute façon et elle avait confiance en l'homme pour qu'il ne lui mente pas sciemment.

* * *

"Tu ne m'écoutes pas! Petit dragon chéri, à quoi tu penses si profondément que cela t'empêche d'être en totale admiration devant ma merveilleuse, douce et formidable voix?" Claironna Fred tout près de son oreille.

Daesyn, surprise, lui donna un violent coup de coude dans les côtes et s'effondra sur le lit du rouquin, qui portait les odeurs de poudre et de fumée.

Fred se massa les flancs avec une expression de souffrance exagérée et la regarda subrepticement. La jeune femme souffla de défaite. "Les Gobelins ont accepté que je monte mon entreprise de technologie."

George leva immédiatement la tête de son ouvrage sur les propriétés des ingrédients de potions.

"Quand ?"

"Comment ?"

"Quoi ?!"

Les questions fusèrent d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce sans qu'elle puisse en comprendre la moitié d'entre elles. Ce fut le petit 'pop' provenant du chaudron qui bouillonnait tranquillement sur le parquet de la chambre qui les interrompit abruptement.

"Est-ce que ça va exploser?" Interrogea Daesyn suite aux plusieurs longues secondes de silence.

"Euh…"

"Non? Ça a marché!" S'enthousiasma George en jetant son livre qui rebondit sur le matelas.

"Qu'est-ce qui a marché?" Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant du chaudron. Le liquide qu'il contenait bouillonnait très doucement et ne cessait de changer de couleur. Elle observa étonnée, les légères ondulations de la substance.

"Notre nouveau produit!" Chuchota Fred si bas mais pourtant si fort, qu'elle crut presque avoir affaire à un ivrogne.

"Pour?" Tenta-t-elle.

"Tu comprendras à la rentrée," dit le jumeau avec un sourire mystérieux.

"Sinon, à propos de tes Gobelins," Relança-t-il en attrapant une louche pour aider George à mettre en fiole le produit inconnu.

Un tapotement se fit entendre contre la fenêtre cachée par un rideau noir. Les jumeaux avaient insisté pour qu'il n'y ait pas de lumière et si elle avait soupçonné auparavant que c'était à cause du chaudron, elle en était désormais certaine.

La sorcière ouvrit la fenêtre sans pour autant retirer le rideau et bientôt, son aigle fier atterrit sur le parquet les plumes toutes ébouriffées, et de très mauvaise humeur.

En se retenant de rire pour éviter de l'offenser encore plus, Daesyn s'approcha de l'oiseau qui s'accrocha rapidement à son poignet pour lui lisser les cheveux. Elle détacha les deux lettres accrochées à ses serres et se faufila une nouvelle fois entre les rideaux pour s'asseoir contre la fenêtre, les pieds dans le vide.

La première lettre portait le sceau du Ministère Français, qu'elle décacheta presque fiévreusement. A l'intérieur se trouvait seulement un petit billet avec la mention:_ demande en cours de traitement_, qui la déçue quelque peu.

_Héritière Potter,_

_Suite à notre précédente réunion et ce que nous avons pu en conclure, il se trouve qu'il nous reste plusieurs points capitaux à régler avant le début de la production._

_Conformément à votre première demande, le réseau sorcier que vous avez demandé est désormais disponible et prêt à l'emploi. Il ne tient qu'à vous d'en faire l'utilisation pour nous donner votre point de vue. En consultant vos notes, nous avons constaté qu'il était préférable que notre réseau soit indépendant du Google moldu._

_Ci-joint, le code runique du réseau._

_En ce qui concerne la production des ordinateurs, vous avez mentionné que la qualité des appareils influait sur son fonctionnement. Il est donc nécessaire que vous établissiez un contact avec les entreprises afin d'acheter les produits que vous souhaitez._

_Si vous êtes satisfaite de nos travaux, notre équipe de construction Gobeline peut aisément sous vos directives, fabriquer vos produits. __Il ne fait aucun doute que votre technologie va conquérir notre monde et pour cela, vous devez penser à embaucher de la main d'œuvre pour vous aider lorsqu'elle va prendre de l'ampleur._

_Du côté des finances, j'ai pris l'initiative d'ouvrir une voûte à la Banque Gringotts à votre nom, dédiée intégralement à votre entreprise. _

_Si tous ces détails sont réglés d'ici quelques jours, nous pouvons facilement lancer la production dans une semaine et commercialiser avant votre rentrée scolaire. Ce qui nous mène au point suivant: voulez-vous être reconnue comme propriétaire de votre entreprise ou rester dans l'anonymat ?_

_La réponse à cette dernière question n'a pas besoin d'être immédiate. Gringotts vous attend pour un dernier rendez-vous avant votre rentrée._

_Gringotts Banque, Chemin de Traverse; Londres. _

"Hé les gars?" Daesyn sauta à l'intérieur de la chambre, ce qui eut pour effet d'un peu trop secouer Hawk, qui s'envola sur le lit en piaillant de mécontentement. "Vous pensez que votre père accepterait de changer de boulot?"

Les jumeaux la regardèrent avec surprise. "Pourquoi?" Demandèrent-ils en chœur.

Elle secoua la lettre, qu'ils pouvaient difficilement lire dans le noir, sous leur nez. "Il ne serait pas plus intéressé par la technologie moldue?"

Ils se regardèrent avant de hausser les épaules. "Demande-lui."

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit?"

"Détails comme l'argent, les employés, la production…"

"Ça a l'air très ennuyeux," commenta inutilement George, en oubliant qu'ils fabriquaient eux-mêmes leurs farces.

"Ça l'est," acquiesça Daesyn dans la pénombre.

* * *

Daesyn se réveilla bien plus reposée qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des lustres. Elle s'étira paresseusement et profita de quelques instants de plénitude qui persistaient dans la brume d'après sommeil.

Les mouvements de la sorcière firent doucement balancer la toile à moitié tendue entre quelques poutres. Daesyn passa une main dans ses cheveux rouge vin –pour le moment parce que les Weasley étaient tous roux et qu'il n'était pas drôle qu'elle soit la seule à ne pas l'être-, grimaçant quand ses doigts vinrent s'entortiller dans quelques mèches emmêlés.

Elle aimait dormir ici. Au Terrier, dans son hamac (qui n'en était pas un, mais qui faisait office de).

En vérité, elle ne devait pas dormir là-haut, au départ.

L'été qui avait précédé sa deuxième année, la métamorphomage avait dormi avec Ginny, la petite dernière. La fille était sympa si l'on excluait sa gigantesque timidité qui faisait surface à chaque fois qu'elle la regardait.

Sauf l'année dernière, où toute la famille Weasley avait été réunie pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Les jumeaux dormaient donc ensemble, dans leur chambre -comme d'habitude-, Ron avait invité son ami Seamus pour aller voir le match tandis que Charlie et Percy dormaient chacun dans la leur. Bill qui ne voulait pas s'étouffer dans une pièce trop petite avec son plus grand, petit frère pendant la canicule, avait décidé de déménager avec sa Ginny préférée.

Il restait donc elle. Percy et Charlie avaient tous les deux proposé de la garder avec eux. Ça ne l'avait pas dérangée puisqu'ils la considéraient comme une autre sœur, donc elle avait déménagé dans le grand lit de Charlie.

Une erreur qu'elle ne commettrait plus _jamais_. Elle s'était levée le lendemain matin avec un œil au beurre noir et des côtes meurtries, cadeaux du sorcier plus âgé qui ne pouvait pas rester en place même lors de son sommeil.

Ce fut pendant son habituelle après-midi bricolage avec Mr Weasley –Arthur-, qu'elle trouva _la _solution parfaite. Des cordes et des piles de tissus s'entreposaient dans le fond du garage, inutilisés. Elle avait donc convaincu Mr- Arthur, de les utiliser pour assembler un hamac et d'ensuite l'accrocher dans les poutres situées entre les chambres de Percy et des jumeaux.

Et alors que Percy et Bill n'étaient pas présents au Terrier c'était devenu et resté, en quelque sorte, _sa chambre._ Après les multiples conversations et disputes avec Mme Weasley, bien évidemment. La femme n'était pas une très grande fan des acrobaties qu'elle devait faire pour descendre et monter chaque jour.

"Daesyn tu es réveillée?" La jeune femme se pencha pour regarder Charlie, faisant dangereusement vaciller son lit d'appoint. "Il y a quelqu'un en bas pour toi." Il bougea pour partir mais fit un tour rapide sur lui-même. "Arrête de te pencher, tu vas finir par tomber."

"Charlie," appela Daesyn, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il ne lui avait pas dit qui voulait la voir. "Charles!" Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, consciente que cela l'énerverait d'être appelé ainsi.

Il ne revint évidemment pas.

Très curieuse de voir qui pouvait bien l'attendre à une heure aussi matinale, Daesyn s'appuya sur les talons pour se propulser et attraper la poutre qui soutenait son hamac afin de s'y percher.

Elle longea ensuite prudemment le reste des poutres jusqu'à la petite fenêtre du couloir, sauta sur le rebord, vacilla, puis s'accroupit pour atteindre le sol, qui s'était peu à peu rapproché au fil de sa descente.

A l'exception de Kings' et Mme Weasley, personne d'autre ne traînait dans la cuisine –Merlin seul savait où Charlie était passé- ce qui n'était pas très surprenant, étant donné que le petit-déjeuner n'avait pas encore été servi.

"Bonjour Kings, Mme- Remus?" Se coupa-t-elle en se frottant les yeux de ses poings pour être certaine qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Le loup-garou était assis dans la cuisine, les mains autour d'une tasse de thé et un doux sourire sur les lèvres qui n'en restait pas moins énigmatique. Elle cligna des yeux comme un hibou et remarqua même pas que l'Auror l'avait poussée sur une chaise.

"Daesyn?" L'interpella Kingsley. Vu le haussement de sourcils qui traversait son visage, elle doutait que ce soit la première fois qu'il l'appelait.

"Oui?" Répondit-elle en détachant finalement ses yeux d'un Remus rieur.

"Je reviens te chercher ici dans deux semaines, d'accord? Le Terrier est suffisamment sûr pour toi tant que tu ne sors pas des barrières de protection. Nous avons plusieurs indices qui nous permettent de dire que les Mangemorts sont récemment passés par Manchester et je serai plus utile là-bas qu'ici. Ta crème est dans ta valise si tu as besoin." L'informa-t-il en attachant une cape violette autour de ses épaules. Mme Weasley voulait protester contre toutes les informations qu'elle jugeait comme inconvenantes pour une personne de son âge.

"Ok," Son regard était attiré par Remus comme si ce dernier agissait tel un aimant. "A dans deux semaines, fais attention."

Kingsley lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un sourire affectueux et sortit.

Le silence s'étira jusqu'à ce que le sorcier pose un paquet savamment emballé sur la table et le poussa devant elle. "C'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire," il fit une pause. "Bien que je ne puisse pas en prendre tout le crédit. Une certaine personne que nous connaissons tous les deux m'a dit que tu admirais les centaures. Par contre, je te préviens, ce n'est pas avec moi que tu vas apprendre."

Daesyn sentit ses cheveux pétiller d'anticipation. Sirius n'était donc pas mort et il avait pensé à lui offrir quelque chose, certes, en retard, mais quelque chose quand même. Elle ramena le paquet vers elle et tira sur les nombreuses ficelles qui détenaient son cadeau.

La sorcière laissa ses mains planer au-dessus du bois brillant et finement sculpté de l'arc. Elle en avait rêvé depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Firenze, le centaure qui l'avait sauvée de Voldemort dans la Forêt Interdite, en première année. Elle avait pu observer, pendant qu'il la raccompagnait, ses talents au tir à l'arc qui l'avaient non seulement impressionnée, mais lui avaient aussi donné envie de faire pareil.

Elle ne savait pas comment Sirius avait su mais en tout cas, c'était parfait.

"Et si on allait le tester?" Proposa le loup-garou, déjà sur ses pieds.

"Tellement!"

"Ok, c'est quoi l'excuse?" Demanda Daesyn sans préambule. Elle encocha une flèche, tira la corde et rata une nouvelle fois sa cible d'à peine quelques millimètres. "Patmol, je peux comprendre –et encore-, mais toi?"

"Rien," répondit-il, étonné.

La jeune sorcière en fut si surprise, qu'elle en lâcha la corde tendue et la flèche qu'elle tenait se planta dans l'herbe. "Je ne peux pas te croire." Elle secoua fermement la tête, bien que la réponse fasse son chemin jusque dans son cerveau. "Il y a beaucoup de personnes qui pourraient oublier mon anniversaire, mais tu n'en fais pas partie."

"Je n'avais pas oublié ton anniversaire," nia Remus en la regardant.

"Une simple carte suffisait tu sais. Je ne demandais rien de plus que deux petits mots, juste pour me faire savoir que tu étais encore vivant. Donc…"Poussa-t-elle.

"Je suis vraiment désolé," s'excusa-t-il en lissant quelques plis sur sa robe de sorcier usée. "Mais je n'avais pas l'argent pour payer un hibou qui pouvait aller jusqu'en Bulgarie."

Daesyn s'arrêta net. Elle avait su que Remus était pauvre mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il l'était au point de ne pas pouvoir se payer l'envoi de ses lettres.

En même temps, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle depuis la fin désastreuse du Tournoi.

La métamorphomage vint s'asseoir à côté de lui dans l'herbe.

"Ne t'en fais pas pour ça loupiot," lui dit-il gentiment, "je devrais trouver un petit boulot dans pas très longtemps-"

"Tu cherches du travail? Parce que j'en ai un pour toi!" Daesyn bougea puis s'agenouilla devant l'homme qu'elle considérait comme un membre de sa famille.

Remus semblait mi amusé, mi méfiant."…Quel genre de travail?"

"Communication et gérance," Daesyn sourit brillamment. Les Gobelins lui demandaient des employés, autant qu'elle en cherche le plus vite possible. Surtout que ce serait une chose de moins à faire pour plus tard. Remus était une valeur sûre sur laquelle elle pouvait compter.

"Explicite."

"Tu es maintenant employé dans mon entreprise!" S'écria-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel.

"Je n'ai pas dit oui,"

"Tu vas le faire," rétorqua la sorcière. "Les Gobelins ont accepté que je vende de la technologie et plus précisément des ordinateurs –enfin pour l'instant-, dans le monde magique et évidemment, qui fonctionne. Comme ils pensent que l'idée va être le phénomène de l'année, voire de la décennie, ils veulent que je pense à employer des gens pour m'aider."

Remus semblait intéressé. "D'accord, et moi là-dedans?"

"Comme tu as souvent travaillé dans le monde moldu, tu es habitué à utiliser les objets du quotidien et donc tu peux t'y intégrer très facilement. Ensuite, tu es doué pour parler et pour négocier," elle ignora le clignement d'yeux surpris, "ne me regarde pas comme ça, Sirius m'a raconté la fois où tu as convaincu McGonagall de ne pas te mettre en retenue mais d'enlever des points à Malfoy, alors que c'était totalement toi qui avait fait exploser le mur." Ils se regardèrent en silence avant d'éclater de rire.

"Les ordinateurs sur lesquels je veux travailler et vendre sont connus pour être très haut de gamme. Ce que je voudrais, c'est que tu négocies pour les acheter au plus bas prix possible, tout en cachant notre monde."

Elle émit une petite pause. "Faut que le premier achat soit fait avant le vingt du mois par contre."

Quand le loup-garou ne répondit rien, elle ajouta. "Les Gobelins ont toutes les autorisations et les mensonges appropriés pour que nous les achetions là-bas en toute sécurité. MACUSA est d'accord avec ça, et tu n'auras à aller à New-York seulement une fois par mois, deux grand max, donc pas d'inquiétude pour la pleine lune. Les Gobelins m'ont joint le contrat de travail."

Elle lui tendit le document que la banque avait envoyé dans la même enveloppe que leur lettre.

Daesyn le regarda tourner tranquillement une page en se retenant de poser _la_ question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

"Le salaire…est très élevé," fit-il remarquer en levant les yeux vers elle. La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

"C'est un travail risqué. Protection de notre monde alors le salaire va avec."

Remus acquiesça lentement. "Je pense que…c'est dans mes cordes." Déclara-t-il.

"Yesss!" S'écria-t-elle en fouillant ses poches, "maintenant tu signes!" Elle lui donna la plume et il roula des yeux.

Remus lui rendit la plume avec les parchemins et lui fit signe de s'allonger avec lui. "Allez, raconte moi comment est-ce qu'on en est arrivé là?" Plaisanta-t-il.

Daesyn ne se fit pas prier et se lança dans les détails de son été qui avait commencé avec Cho et qui avait continué avec Kingsley comme nouveau tuteur.

Une petite partie d'elle en voulait à Remus, même si elle tentait de l'étouffer. Ces derniers jours, elle avait pensé qu'il lui en voulait pour une chose ou autre et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas initié de contact. Daesyn aurait aimé qu'il lui parle de ses problèmes bien qu'elle sache d'expérience, que le sujet de l'argent pouvait être assez douloureux.

Cependant, si Remus acceptait le travail aussi facilement, c'était qu'il devait avoir de sérieux soucis d'argent.

Ils étaient installés en silence depuis un petit moment –quelque chose de _très_ rare quand on la côtoyait- quand Remus fit un mouvement pour se lever.

"Où est-ce que tu vas?" Daesyn se remit aussitôt debout pour se planter devant le sorcier.

Le loup-garou la tira dans ses bras et la retint longuement. "Je passais seulement pour te donner ton cadeau. Il faut que je rentre maintenant".

La jeune femme hésita à le laisser repartir mais abandonna en soupirant. "D'accord. Je t'envoie Hawk bientôt pour que tu me donnes des nouvelles?"

"On fait comme ça," il sourit, "remercie Molly de ma part pour la tasse de thé." Il ajouta, après une pause humble, "et merci pour le travail Daesyn."

Remus disparut dans un craquement sonore qui résonna dans le champ. Daesyn regarda encore plusieurs secondes l'endroit où il avait disparu, avec une moue contemplative. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que son parrain honoraire accepte aussi facilement son offre, elle s'était même attendue à quelques combats de sa part. Il devait vraiment _vraiment,_ avoir besoin d'argent. En haussant les épaules pour elle-même, Daesyn ramassa son arc et les quelques flèches qui avaient atterri tout autour de la cible puis se dirigea vers la maison. Il fallait encore qu'elle termine le design de son ordinateur, elle avait quelques idées qui lui trottaient déjà dans la tête à ce sujet, mais rien de très concret.

La table du petit-déjeuner avait été débarrassée quand elle rentra et chacun vaquait à ses occupations habituelles.

"Remus vous remercie pour le thé Mme Weasley," transmit la sorcière.

"Pas de quoi chérie," la plus âgée regarda de biais l'arc accroché à son épaule, ne sachant pas si elle devait approuver ou non le cadeau, "Fred et George sont en haut. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils fabriquent encore, mais il y a plutôt intérêt à ce que ce ne soit pas dangereux!" Alors que la voix de Mme Weasley s'envolait vers des tonalités plus aiguës, Daesyn la coupa dans sa diatribe.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais voir ce qu'ils font!" Loin de rassurer Mme Weasley, son commentaire pressé lui fit faire un drôle de sourire, qu'elle ne vit évidemment pas, trop occupée à sauter de marches en marches.

Daesyn souffla légèrement de soulagement, bien consciente que Mme Weasley aurait continué des heures si elle était restée dans la cuisine. Ne vous méprenez pas, elle aimait beaucoup la femme en particulier à cause de l'accueil qu'elle lui réservait chez elle, sans jamais poser de questions. Mais d'un autre côté, Daesyn trouvait qu'elle s'indignait trop facilement face aux bêtises des jumeaux.

La métamorphomage avait grimpé le long des poutres pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, et avait suspendu son arc à l'un des clous qui dépassait d'une planche de bois. Satisfaite de l'arrangement, Daesyn redescendit aussi vite qu'elle était montée, son ordinateur sous le bras.

Elle avait posé la main sur la poignée de la porte des jumeaux quand un gigantesque BOUM fit trembler celle-ci. Daesyn hésita à ouvrir, par peur de se retrouver à l'une des expériences ratées de ses amis. Ce genre de choses –les explosions- se produisaient assez souvent mais elle ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec eux.

C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles ils s'entendaient si bien.

"Gred, Forge?" Appela-t-elle en entrebâillant la porte. Ses cheveux changèrent de couleur quand elle réalisa ce qui s'était passé et elle entra complètement avant de rapidement refermer la porte derrière elle.

"Votre produit d'hier…n'est-il pas censé rester dans vos fioles au lieu d'être…," elle fit un grand geste de la main," partout? Je croyais que c'était quelque chose de grandiose pour la rentrée". Daesyn tourna sur elle-même pour constater la même chose sur toute la surface disponible de la pièce. Elle se battit pour garder une expression neutre et regarda ailleurs pour ne pas croiser le regard des jumeaux, recouverts de peinture multicolore.

"Ç'a en quelque sorte…

"Éclaté."

Daesyn, ne pouvant pas se retenir, explosa de rire face à leurs mines déconfites.

"J'imagine que ce n'était pas ce que vous vouliez?" Demanda-t-elle rhétoriquement avant de partir dans une nouvelle crise de rire.

"Oh tu peux te taire," grommela George sans essayer de se débarrasser de la mixture, sans aucun doute très collante.

"C'était quoi cette explosion? Waouh, " ajouta Charlie qui referma rapidement la porte derrière lui. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il vit l'état des jumeaux.

"D'accord, vous m'expliquez ce qui s'est passé ici et pourquoi les cheveux de Daesyn ressemblent à une boule disco?"

"C'est quoi une boule disco?"

"Je ne suis pas une boule disco. Comment tu sais ce que c'est d'abord?"

Les deux questions surgirent en même temps. Fred et George, confus, regardèrent entre eux et Charlie leur répondit par un seul clin d'œil.

"Vous feriez mieux de nettoyer avant que maman ne voie ce bordel sinon elle va vous étriper," avertit-il en posant la main sur la poignée avant de la retirer quand il s'aperçut qu'elle était couverte de peinture. "Beurk"

"Aide-nous," mendièrent-ils en observant leur frère aîné d'un air suppliant.

"Je vous laisse, je vais travailler," dit précipitamment Daesyn pour échapper aux diverses catastrophes qui suivraient sans aucun doute.

Les jumeaux seuls étaient des terreurs, mais les jumeaux _avec_ Charlie, cela finissait toujours…mal.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait prévu, ce ne fut pas le cas. Mais elle ne revit les trois frères que le lendemain matin, tard, et complètement épuisés. La peinture multicolore avait disparu de leurs vêtements et elle soupçonnait que de la chambre aussi. Les garçons avaient plutôt intérêt à la remercier parce qu'elle avait eu du mal à trouver une excuse pour leur absence au dîner.

En attendant, Daesyn était assez fière de dire qu'elle avait terminé les derniers détails de son ordinateur et qu'elle s'occupait désormais du design. Les runes étaient intégralement gravées et elle s'employait maintenant à les rendre invisibles. Étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait pas ajouter une simple rune d'invisibilité qui causerait une surchauffe et entraînerait l'explosion de l'appareil, elle avait opté pour de la colle liquide transparente et de la peinture. Comme la colle provenait d'un magasin moldu, elle n'empêchait pas la magie de circuler à travers les runes. Elle avait donc bouché les gravures avec la colle mélangée à la peinture pour que le tout soit de la même couleur que l'ordinateur d'origine.

Elle avait terminé ce travail une demi-heure plus tôt et s'amusait dorénavant à peindre les patronus de James et Lily, un cerf et une biche; sous le logo de SI. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Daesyn se sentait obligée de leur rendre hommage puisqu'elle ne serait pas là sans eux aujourd'hui. L'effet était très satisfaisant.

"Tu as proposé à papa?" S'enquit George en observant ce qu'elle faisait par-dessus son épaule. Daesyn trempa délicatement son pinceau dans la peinture bleue presque noire, et repassa par-dessus ses traits de crayon.

Charlie s'écroula sur le canapé sans cesser ses jérémiades lorsque Fred se jeta sur lui pour l'embêter.

Daesyn ouvrit la bouche.

"Me demander quoi?" Intervint Mr Weasley, qui venait de sortir par la cheminée.

"Daesyn veut que tu démissionnes." Dit George en mâchant un morceau de bacon.

Elle en fit presque tomber son pinceau. "Quoi?! Non pas du tout, " les jumeaux la regardèrent fixement, "enfin si, mais non."

Arthur émit un petit rire interdit. "Et bien, j'attends que tu m'expliques," il posa le journal roulé sous son bras, sur la table et s'assit en face d'eux dans sa chaise habituelle.

"Je…j'ai décidé de monter une entreprise capable de faire fonctionner les objets moldus dans le monde magique et plus précisément, la technologie comme les ordinateurs, qui vont être les premiers produits lancés d'ici la semaine prochaine. Et il me faut des…gens pour…la développer. Comme vous aimez bien étudier les moldus, je me suis dit que vous pourriez être intéressé."

Daesyn regarda l'homme arborer une expression pensive. Arthur s'était penché dans son siège et regardait maintenant devant lui, dans le vide.

"Non," la sorcière cligna lentement des yeux à la réponse ferme qu'elle ne pensait pas être celle qu'elle allait obtenir, "pas dans l'immédiat. J'aime beaucoup l'idée, rassure-toi, mais je ne souhaite pas changer de carrière pour l'instant."

"Ok," acquiesça-t-elle, un peu déçue, "cependant, sachez que vous avez une place toute à vous si vous le décidez." Elle tendit son ordinateur à Charlie, qui avait migré dans la cuisine pour prendre une collation; et il tapa distraitement sa baguette dessus pour que la peinture sèche instantanément.

* * *

Ses deux semaines de vacances chez les Weasley passèrent à une vitesse phénoménale.

Daesyn ayant terminé ses travaux pour la banque, alterna entre matchs de Quidditch et séances de tir à l'arc. Ces dernières avaient d'abord été accompagnées par les moqueries de Charlie, qui s'écroulait par terre en se tenant les côtes de rire à chaque fois qu'elle ratait la cible. Il avait néanmoins appris à se taire quand elle avait pointé l'arc vers lui et tiré une flèche d'une précision inestimable qu'il avait reçue dans le ventre.

Remus les avait enchantées pour être inoffensives, heureusement, mais Charlie n'était quand même plus venu dehors quand elle s'exerçait.

La métamorphomage ramassa les derniers vêtements qui trainaient dans les poutres et les jeta dans la valise posée en bas avec nonchalance. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour vérifier que rien ne manquait puis sauta sur le sol. Kingsley lui avait envoyé une lettre pour lui dire qu'il arrivait à onze heures et selon sa montre, il lui restait cinq minutes.

Daesyn boucla son coffre et entra dans la chambre des jumeaux. Elle se jeta sur le lit à côté de Fred en faisant attention à ne pas renverser les produits qu'ils avaient préparés pour leurs dernières commandes.

"Comment marche la boutique?"

"Nos commandes se sont étendues à des gens hors Poudlard-"

"Et nous ouvrirons une boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse après nos ASPICS." Termina George avec un sourire brillant. Elle lui sourit en retour, contente que leurs plans se déroulent comme prévu.

Elle entendit du bruit venant de la cuisine, "Je vais y aller, on se voit à la gare."

Les garçons se levèrent et prirent soin de cacher tous leurs produits sous leur lit avant de sortir de la chambre.

"Tu n'as rien oublié chérie?" Demanda Mme Weasley lorsqu'ils descendirent.

"Tout est dedans," dit-elle en désignant sa valise, portée par Fred. "Merci de m'avoir accueillie Mme Weasley."

La femme l'enveloppa dans ses bras avant de reculer. "N'importe quand chérie. Tu es toujours la bienvenue ici." L'entendre dire avec autant de sincérité lui fit chaud au cœur.

Le reste de la famille suivit l'exemple de Molly. Arrivée à Arthur, elle s'arrêta devant lui.

"La place vous est toujours offerte," appuya-t-elle-même en connaissant la réponse.

"Et je n'ai pas changé d'avis," répondit-il avec le sourire en la tenant à bout de bras.

Daesyn fit la moue, mais accepta de bonne grâce. Elle qui avait pensé que Remus serait plus difficile à convaincre que Mr Weasley, c'était en réalité tout le contraire.

Les jumeaux lui donnèrent une autre étreinte, Charlie une claque sur l'épaule, Ron un hochement de tête serré et Ginny un geste de la main qui la fit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Enfin, Daesyn arriva devant Kingsley qui avait regardé la scène depuis la porte d'entrée. Entre-temps, l'homme avait rétréci sa valise et l'avait déposée au fond de ses poches.

Avec un dernier signe en direction des Weasley, la sorcière sortit de la maison bancale et attrapa le bras que lui tendait l'Auror.

"Ne combats pas de monstres sans nous!" Entendit-elle les jumeaux s'écrier alors que le craquement distinctif du transplanage retentissait dans ses oreilles. Daesyn étouffa un rire et serra plus fort le bras qui la tenait quand le monde commença à tourner tout autour d'elle.

Les yeux désormais couleur whisky de Daesyn, se rouvrirent sur la petite allée qui séparait le Chaudron Baveur de l'appartement de Kingsley.

"Comment s'est déroulée ton enquête ?" Demanda-t-elle à l'Auror.

La grimace sur son visage lui répondit mieux que ses prochains mots. "Rien. Nous n'avons aucune preuve qu'ils étaient là bas."

Daesyn sauta sur ses talons. Elle n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenaient les choses. "Est-ce que nous pouvons passer à la banque rapidement ?"

"Bien sûr," répondit-il. Daesyn le fixa un instant, attendant qu'il ajoute une chose ou autre mais rien ne vint.

Ils marchèrent en silence dans l'allée bondée, ce qui n'était pas du tout à son goût. Ce n'était pas normal. Le Kingsley qu'elle connaissait, certes depuis peu, aurait posé des questions sur son séjour chez les Weasley ou d'autres banalités de ce genre. Il ne resterait certainement pas aussi silencieux. La jeune sorcière trépigna un peu et ne cessa de lui jeter un coup d'œil toutes les quelques secondes. Finalement, elle prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la bouche.

"Tu as reparlé à Melania?" Daesyn fit un grand effort pour ne pas se frapper. Ça avait sonné tellement mieux dans sa tête.

Kingsley devait le penser aussi vu son expression. "Non, pourquoi?"

"Tu as rencontré une autre femme alors?" Continua-t-elle en ignorant la question précédente.

"Non," il tira longuement sur le mot.

"Tu en cherches une?" Poursuivit-elle avec un certain détachement.

"Toujours pas. Et je te redemande _pourquoi_?" Daesyn remarqua la façon dont il posait sa question. Comme s'il avait presque peur de la réponse.

_Ridicule_. Aucune raison d'avoir peur avec elle, si ?

"Tu es bizarre," répondit-elle soigneusement.

"Donc selon toi, c'est forcément à cause d'une femme," résuma-t-il en perdant son air confus.

"Oui. Tu veux que je t'aide à trouver quelqu'un?" Proposa-t-elle sérieusement. Daesyn leva la tête pour observer les femmes dans la rue.

"Non," Kingsley était clairement amusé maintenant, "si j'en ai l'envie, je me débrouillerais."

C'était à son tour d'être confuse."Alors pourquoi tu es bizarre?"

"Je ne suis pas bizarre," nia-t-il avec un rire.

Daesyn lui lança un regard sceptique mais ne poussa pas. Il y avait strangulot sous roche. "D'accord, d'accord. Est-ce que tu as acheté de la peinture?"

"Pour quoi faire?" S'étonna Kingsley avant qu'il ne se souvienne de sa promesse, "hmm, non."

"Kiiing's, on devait repeindre! C'est tout gris et tout moche chez toi!" Se lamenta-t-elle .

"Tu reprends l'école demain. Il te reste deux étés pour peindre de toute façon et les vacances si tu veux sortir de l'école," dit-il avec bon sens.

"Deux étés," répéta-t-elle, déconcertée.

Le plus âgé acquiesça, "oui, les sorciers obtiennent leur majorité à dix-sept ans."

"Hmm," fredonna Daesyn avec réflexion. Elle tapa ses doigts contre la bandoulière de son sac en inclinant la tête vers les gardes Gobelins qui surveillaient l'entrée de la Banque. Pour son plus grand bonheur, celle-ci était vide, à l'exception du personnel, et elle se dirigea directement vers un guichet. Le Gobelin posté derrière n'attendit pas qu'elle ouvre la bouche et lui fit signe d'attendre quelques instants.

Kingsley s'approcha d'elle "Je vais t'attendre ici," la créature revint et il serra doucement ton épaule, "bonne chance!"

Daesyn lui sourit et suivit le petit être sournois qui les mena plus profondément dans la Banque. A l'image son dernier entretien, il poussa les portes pour qu'elle s'aventure dans le bureau puis les referma sans attendre, derrière elle.

Le sourire -heureux?- du Gobelin qui l'attendait fit naître un frisson sur sa peau.

Daesyn s'installa prudemment sur la chaise ornée de pierres précieuses sans quitter du regard les petites dents pointues de la créature.

"_Héritière_ Potter," son sourire s'élargit, "je vous attendais."

* * *

**_Chronologie:_**

31 Juillet 2015 : 15ème anniversaire de Daesyn.

30 Août 2015 : retour chez Kingsley


	17. Chapitre 17

_Je ne possède rien de ce que vous reconnaissez._

_Et c'est parti pour la cinquième année ! J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre et j'espère que vous l'aimerez à votre tour, encore une fois je vous remercie pour tous vos merveilleux messages. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

"Voilà la déclaration signée par le directeur de la Banque Gringotts, concernant la protection de votre anonymat, même si vous devez garder à l'esprit qu'une âme sur cette terre reliera forcément cette innovation à vous. Et ci-contre, le contrat que notre équipe Gobeline a accepté et qui ne lui permet de divulguer quoi que ce soit de relatif à vos travaux, c'est-à-dire, vos notes, vos plans…"

"Pour le moment, les dépenses de votre entreprise, entre autres les salaires et les coûts subalternes, sont directement prélevées des comptes Potter à votre disposition. Cependant, dès que vous aurez commencé à faire des bénéfices, nous séparerons vos voûtes personnelles de vos voûtes professionnelles."

"Monsieur Remus Lupin est revenu de New-York avant-hier et vous fait savoir que les négociations se sont très bien passées, puisqu'il a réussi à obtenir une réduction de sept pourcents sur le prix total. Conformément à vos souhaits, tous les coûts hors territoire ont été payés par vos coffres."

"Ainsi, la clause concernant l'exportation dans les pays étrangers se trouve en troisième page. Votre déclaration nous accordant quinze pourcents des parts du _Magicweb _s'y trouve aussi, voici," le Gobelin lui tendit un épais dossier rouge, "lisez et signez chacune de ces pages. Ces documents sont à conserver _impérativement _car ce sont eux qui vous attestent comme propriétaire légale de votre entreprise."

"Enfin, l'équipe Gobeline désormais sous vos ordres a d'ors et déjà lancé la production, et estime que le premier lancement du produit se fera demain matin dans un local du Chemin de Traverse, en première heure."

Daesyn poussa un long soupir soulagé puis posa son front contre le bois frais des lourdes portes. La sorcière savait que ses talents de métamorphomage illustraient superbement la joie immense qu'elle réalisait à peine et qu'elle n'essayait même pas de cacher.

Elle prit quelques profondes inspirations avant de se redresser et de rassembler les mèches de cheveux qui cascadaient autour de son visage, dans son chignon. Ses pieds la portèrent d'eux-mêmes à l'entrée, puis vers la chaise sur laquelle Kings était à moitié avachi. L'Auror dût sentir ou sa présence, ou le bonheur qui irradiait de son corps car il rouvrit les yeux quand elle se planta devant lui.

Il se redressa en fixant d'un œil endormi ses cheveux pourpres, "j'imagine que ça s'est bien passé?" Demanda-t-il rhétoriquement.

"Extraordinairement génial! Mais je ne peux pas t'en parler," ajouta-t-elle rapidement avant de se lancer dans une diatribe ininterruptible. "Pas tout de suite."

Kingsley s'étira avec un sourire indulgent. "Hmm, je suis certain que tu t'es parfaitement bien débrouillée," le sorcier la guida hors de la Banque, sous les regards satisfaits des Gobelins. "Est-ce que tu as quelque chose contre la pizza?" Demanda-t-il soudainement.

Daesyn cligna des yeux d'étonnement. "Et bien, non, pourquoi?"

"Parce que je suis trop fatigué pour aller manger dehors," il fut obligé d'hausser le ton pour se faire entendre par-dessus le bruit de la foule de plus en plus proéminente.

Un troupeau de sorciers les enveloppa inopinément et la métamorphomage aurait été dans l'incapacité d'avancer si Kingsley n'utilisait pas sa grande taille pour leur déblayer le passage. Les nombreuses familles sorcières se bousculaient et se précipitaient à contresens dans la cacophonie la plus totale, les poussant inexorablement vers l'arrière.

"Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi tout le pays s'est ramené ici d'un coup?" Pesta Daesyn quand ses orteils furent piétinés une énième fois. Elle maugréa et leva son pied pour ensuite l'abaisser avec force sur le propre pied de l'imposteur. Son glapissement de douleur fut accompagné d'un trébuchement maladroit, qui lui valut quelques injures agacées de sorciers impatients qui attendaient derrière lui, et, Daesyn, continua à marcher mine de rien, un sourire angélique sur les lèvres.

"Ils achètent les fournitures scolaires," répondit son tuteur. Son sourire s'évanouit. "Il y en aura encore plus demain."

"On a reçu la lettre au début du mois! Ils ne pouvaient pas le faire avant?" S'énerva-t-elle bruyamment, ce qui fit tourner plusieurs têtes. La jeune femme tenta de se faire plus petite et dénoua ses cheveux qui tombèrent en cascade devant son visage, dans l'espoir de cacher la cicatrice en forme d'éclair traversant son front.

Souvent, la sorcière s'était demandé pourquoi la métamorphomagie ne lui permettait pas de cacher cette marque si particulière qui la distinguait même parmi la population magique. McGonagall lui avait fourni une réponse plutôt simple: ce qui a été causé par une malédiction aussi puissante que le sortilège de la mort ne pouvait être caché. Cette théorie était tangible, puisque la seconde balafre qui zébrait la peau juste au-dessus de son cœur ne pouvait disparaître avec son don, songea-t-elle en traversant le bar animé, puis la rue qui menait à l'appartement de Kingsley.

"Tu penses que Dumbledore va interdire mes ordinateurs à Poudlard?" Réfléchit-elle à voix haute alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers.

"C'est un homme assez progressiste tu sais, donc je ne le pense pas. Mais il imposerait sûrement des limites à son utilisation. Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas m'en parler avant demain?"

"C'est vrai," acquiesça-t-elle avec regrets en montant la dernière marche qui menait à la porte d'entrée de l'appartement.

"En parlant de l'école- Bonjour," s'interrompit Kingsley pour saluer sa vieille voisine qui s'apprêtait à descendre.

"Bonjour Monsieur Shacklebolt, c'est un plaisir de vous voir! Oh- Qui est-ce?" S'émerveilla-t-elle en l'apercevant à ses côtés. Daesyn fit un gros effort pour seulement esquisser un sourire poli sous le regard scrutateur et se retint de se cacher, telle une enfant, derrière l'Auror imposant.

"C'est Daesyn, elle habite avec moi depuis peu," la réponse courte l'étonna un peu mais elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer. Après tout, cette dame était moldue, comme le reste des habitants de l'immeuble.

"Vraiment? Et pour quelle raison?"

Daesyn sentit une vague d'antipathie l'envahir.

"Mes excuses madame, mais ce ne sont pas des informations que je peux partager," avec cela, Kingsley poussa la porte d'entrée et fit un signe de la main pour qu'elle rentre à l'intérieur. "Bonne journée."

Il referma la porte derrière eux. "Elle était très…" Daesyn choisit soigneusement ses mots, "curieuse."

"Oui, elle est comme ça," il ajouta alors qu'elle prenait la valise qu'il lui tendait et la déposait à côté du canapé, "viens tu vas poser tes affaires ailleurs,"

"Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit que tu étais mon tuteur?"

"Parce que je ne la connais pas et qu'elle pourrait être un Mangemort jusqu'à preuve du contraire," éclaircit-il face à sa confusion.

Daesyn ne put retenir le rire qui s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres au ton très sérieux de Kingsley. Imaginer une personne comme Lucius Malfoy mettre une jupe rose et des collants pour l'espionner, lui apparaissait une idée tout à fait improbable.

Sans cesser de rire, elle suivit le plus âgé dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la porte d'une pièce dans laquelle elle n'avait jamais été depuis son arrivée, et qu'elle avait supposée être un bureau. "Cette pièce est à toi," annonça-t-il en ouvrant largement la porte**,** lui permettant de voir à l'intérieur.

Son rire mourut dans sa gorge.

La pièce était petite mais relativement bien agencée. Une grande fenêtre sous laquelle était disposé un large bureau de bois noir d'où se reflétait un rayon de soleil, donnait sur le jardin calme en contrebas. Un lit simple reposait contre le mur et une multitude de coussins formaient un tas dans un coin, ce qui lui donna immédiatement l'envie d'aller s'y jeter.

"C'est à moi?" Murmura-t-elle, étourdie, en avançant d'un pas, baissant la tête quand ses pieds heurtèrent un tapis moelleux dans lequel ses orteils s'épanouirent**.**

"Il ne reste que deux étés avant ta majorité, et bien que tu sois convaincue le canapé confortable, je pensais... qu'il serait mieux pour toi d'avoir ton propre espace." Se justifia Kingsley derrière elle. "Et puis, il serait indigne de ma part, en tant que tuteur, que tu dormes sur le canapé au lieu d'une chambre avec le minimum syndical."

Daesyn déglutit difficilement à travers sa gorge serrée et tenta de stabiliser ses mains tremblantes –cette fois la cause n'en était certainement pas la déficience de ses nerfs- en les appuyant contre son short.

"Puisque tu sembles tant vouloir peindre, tu as les restes de peinture là-bas," plaisanta-t-il en désignant les pots aux couleurs vives sous le bureau, "les murs sont blancs, alors amuse-toi."

"C'est beaucoup trop," souffla-t-elle dans un gloussement étouffé.

Kingsley ne fit que lui donner une tape réconfortante sur l'épaule, "je vais commander d'accord? Fais ce que tu veux en attendant."

Daesyn tendit distraitement la main derrière elle et frappa ses doigts contre la poignée de son coffre. La douleur, certes infime, la sortit de son état de transe. L'adolescente essuya le dos de sa main sur ses yeux qui s'étaient embués de larmes, très sûrement causées par la poussière de l'endroit et non pas par l'émotion, merci beaucoup.

D'un geste ferme, la sorcière renversa sa valise sur le sol et l'ouvrit avant de commencer à déballer ses affaires. A genoux sur le tapis décidément extrêmement confortable, Daesyn sortit l'intégralité de ses affaires et les disposa en plusieurs tas autour d'elle.

Une expression de concentration pure sur le visage, la jeune femme se redressa et souleva la lourde pile de manuels de première, deuxième, troisième et quatrième dont elle n'avait plus besoin, pour les disposer sur l'une des étagères. Elle fit de même avec les robes et capes qui ne lui allaient plus, bien qu'elle les range soigneusement au fond du placard. Au fur et à mesure, chaque chose prit sa place. Son ordinateur avec tout son matériel, son dossier d'entreprise, ses plumes et encriers se retrouvèrent sur le bureau tandis que les vêtements moldus furent pendus aux cintres qui se multipliaient magiquement lorsqu'elle n'en avait plus.

Enfin, Daesyn replia méticuleusement plusieurs tenues moldues de choix, ainsi que l'intégralité de ses vêtements magiques dans sa valise. L'adolescente se rendit compte que la plupart d'entre eux venaient de Sirius et étaient tissés dans une soie très fine à l'air coûteux.

Penser à Sirius l'amena à penser à sa dernière missive, et un pli soucieux apparut sur son front. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis qu'Ilya lui avait donné la lettre, et la jeune femme n'avait pas osé lui en envoyer une, de peur que les prédictions de son parrain se soient avérées vraies.

En massant ses genoux raides d'être restés dans la même position, Daesyn s'installa dans la chaise très confortable glissée sous le bureau et s'abaissa pour en tirer la dizaine de pots de peinture cachés.

_'Peinture sans odeur à séchage instantané.'_

Tous les pots contenaient la même mention, sauf un, qu'elle découvrit être un bleu profond en soulevant légèrement le couvercle. _'Change de couleur en fonction de la météo"._

"Je ne savais pas que le peinture magique existait," se parla-t-elle à voix basse.

Daesyn leva la tête et fixa le pan de mur blanc. Kingsley lui avait dit de faire ce qu'elle voulait, songea-t-elle pensivement.

Un petit déclic la fit sursauter. Le couvercle du pot qu'elle avait ouvert, s'était refermé sous le poids de ses mains. Dessiné sur le dessus de la boîte, un pinceau noir et blanc était entouré d'un grand L manuscrit. Daesyn, sur le conseil de son chef de compte et partenaire en affaires, avait à peu près employé le même procédé: celui du logo. Selon la créature, les sorciers s'identifiaient bien plus facilement à un petit dessin, qu'à un nom.

L'adolescente n'avait pas perdu de temps à demander _pourquoi_. Les sorciers étaient juste bizarres.

Du coup, s'inspirant du modèle de son propre ordinateur, Daesyn avait demandé à ce que chaque appareil soit équipé d'un cerf ou d'une biche à l'air fantomatique, tels des Patronus. Si la popularité de sa technologie gagnait plusieurs pays, Daesyn demanderait à sortir une gamme exclusive et limitée de produits à précommander, avec une peinture du Patronus –potentiel, puisque comme Remus le lui avait indiqué en tant que professeur, peu étaient capables d'en produire un- de l'acheteur.

Elle avait _beaucoup_ d'idées pour son avenir.

Une sonnerie retentit dans l'appartement et Daesyn sursauta de nouveau.

"Daesyn, tu peux aller ouvrir? Ça doit être le livreur de pizza, l'argent est sur la table," cria le plus âgé de l'autre bout de l'appartement.

"T'es sûr? Si jamais c'est un Mangemort déguisé en livreur," ironisa-t-elle en se levant tout de même du sol pour aller récupérer leur repas.

"Tu as raison, je vais y aller!"

"Mais Kiiing's!" tenta-t-elle, dépitée. "C'était une blague…" marmonna la sorcière pour elle-même en se rasseyant. Selon elle, il était plus probable que Lucius Malfoy se déguise en mamie fouineuse qu'en livreur de pizzas. L'emploi était tout simplement trop…_plébéien_ pour un homme comme lui. La jeune femme entassa la peinture sous son bureau en faisant attention à ne pas les mettre trop près de la chaise, pour ne pas qu'elle mette accidentellement les pieds dedans quand elle s'y assiérait.

L'adolescente sortit de sa dénommée chambre, et traversa le couloir pour rejoindre Kingsley. Ledit homme passa d'ailleurs devant elle, avec pour seul vêtement une serviette autour de la taille. "Je vais m'habiller, tu mets la table?" Proposa-t-il, continuant sa route comme si de rien n'était.

Daesyn, mortifiée, s'était arrêtée à l'instant où elle avait vu Kingsley dans cette tenue, pour le moins _particulière_. La jeune femme attrapa son propre regard dans le miroir suspendu au dessus de l'évier, et observa la rougeur intense qui saupoudrait maintenant ses deux joues et descendait très sûrement dans son cou.

Dire qu'elle était embarrassée était un véritable euphémisme.

"Comment suis-je censée le regarder dans les yeux après ça," bougonna-t-elle, prenant les deux pizzas dégageant une délicieuse odeur posées sur le comptoir, les posant sur la table. "Vraiment c'est n'importe quoi-"

Un gloussement quelque peu moqueur, mais qui n'en restait pas moins affectueux, résonna derrière elle. Daesyn pinça les lèvres de mécontentement et se retourna, priant n'importe quelle divinité magique pour que son rougissement n'enflamme son visage.

"Lorsqu'ils sont sur la plage, les gens ne sont pas bien plus habillés. Mais si cela te gêne tant que ça, je ne le ferai plus," il s'assit et s'empara d'un morceau de pizza fumant. La véracité de son raisonnement lui fit faire une pause.

Une flamme amusée dansait toujours dans ses pupilles chocolat et Daesyn se surprit à sourire contre son gré. "Pour ma défense, je ne côtoie pas tous les jours des gens qui se baladent à moitié nus. Préviens-moi la prochaine fois? Que je couvre mes yeux innocents jusqu'à ce que tu mettes une tenue _convenable_." Daesyn regarda d'entre ses cils, son sourire s'élargir de plus belle.

"Bien sûr."

"Tu me parlais de l'école tout à l'heure," commenta Daesyn en se servant une part de pizza au fromage, après quelques minutes tranquilles.

L'Auror sembla fouiller dans sa mémoire. D'un coup, ses yeux s'illuminèrent de reconnaissance. "Oui, à ce propos," il s'essuya la bouche de sa serviette, "je serai avec toi seulement quelques jours par mois-"

"Mais pourquoi?" S'écria-t-elle d'un air ahuri.

Il lui lança un regard légèrement exaspéré, "Et si tu me laissais finir?" La jeune femme se sentit rougir d'embarras - encore une fois- et prit du bout des lèvres un autre morceau de pizza, "comme je le disais," reprit-il, "je ne serai pas tout le temps avec toi, notamment parce qu'on a besoin de moi pour les enquêtes et que jusqu'à présent, Poudlard a les meilleures défenses qui puissent exister malgré tous les dangers que tu as bravé à l'intérieur. Ensuite, la sécurité va redoubler cette année à cause d'un évènement que l'école accueille."

"Encore? Ils n'ont pas compris comment ça c'était terminé la dernière fois?" L'agacement rugit dans son ventre.

"Il n'y a rien de mortel cette année," apaisa Kingsley.

"Bien heureusement!" Daesyn tapa frénétiquement ses doigts contre la table. "Tu vas me dire ce que c'est ou pas?" L'interrogea-t-elle avec un peu d'angoisse.

"En réalité, je ne sais pas," grimaça-t-il, "Scrimgeour m'a seulement dit que la sécurité allait être renforcée parce que Poudlard accueillait un autre évènement cette année. Je n'ai rien de plus."

Daesyn souffla. Elle qui avait voulu espérer passer une année tranquille.

C'était raté.

"Est-ce qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle tu ne changes presque jamais la couleur de tes yeux? Dora fait ça aussi. Ses cheveux changent de couleur à la seconde mais ses yeux sont toujours de la même couleur."

La question soudaine de Kingsley laissa ses doigts s'attarder plusieurs secondes au-dessus du carton à pizza. La sorcière releva la tête et coinça sa lèvre entre ses dents.

"Parce que c'est plus difficile," articula-t-elle lentement, bien que ses mots n'expriment pas tout à fait ses pensées. "Qui est Dora?"

"Tonks. Une Auror que tu as vu le jour du Tournoi. Alors, il est plus facile de contrôler le changement de tes cheveux que de tes yeux?"

"Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire," elle claqua sèchement sa langue, frustrée par sa difficulté à exprimer concrètement l'idée. "C'est juste que tu…non. Dumbledore m'a dit une fois que les yeux étaient les fenêtres de l'âme. C'est à peu près ça en fait. Si je le veux, je peux avoir les yeux verts, violets, roses…Mais ce n'est pas _juste_." Tenta Daesyn avec l'espoir qu'elle se fasse comprendre.

Kingsley resta un moment pensif. "Pourquoi avoir soudainement changé?"

"J'ai gardé les yeux bleus pratiquement depuis mon entrée à Poudlard et ça ne semblait pas… bien que je continue à les avoir de cette couleur, surtout à cause de Voldemort. Donc j'ai changé, et ce genre de marron me semble parfait pour l'instant."

L'Auror se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, l'air pensif. "Tu savais que les Langues-de-Plomb avaient étudié la métamorphomagie? De ce qu'on comprend quand on regarde les informations qui ont été rendues publiques, les résultats n'ont pas été très concluants."

"Non, je ne sais même pas qui ils sont."

Kingsley lui lança un regard. "C'est vrai que tu n'as que quinze ans," déclara-t-il pour lui-même. Il se racla la gorge, "Les Langues-de-Plomb travaillent au Département des Mystères. Quant à ce qu'ils font, je ne saurais te dire et personne ne le sait."

"Comment ça _que _quinze ans?"

"Parce que tu te comportes comme quelqu'un de beaucoup plus âgé." Sa réponse directe l'étonna. Daesyn était certaine que si Rogue avait été présent, il aurait nié ces propos. Pour lui, elle n'était rien de plus qu'une enfant immature et arrogante. Dire qu'elle se comportait comme un adulte n'était certainement pas quelque chose qu'elle entendait tous les jours.

"C'est difficile de se dire que tu vas seulement rentrer en cinquième année. Quelque part, tu as déjà un métier et il faut l'avouer, ton intelligence est impressionnante."

Kingsley s'étira puis rassembla leurs déchets pour les jeter dans la poubelle.

"Je vais aller me coucher d'accord?"

"Oui, oui, bonne nuit," souhaita-t-elle pensivement, regardant le grand homme disparaître dans le couloir.

* * *

Daesyn se réveilla en sursaut.

D'une main, s'appuyant sur l'autre pour se redresser, elle chercha la lampe de chevet qu'elle savait flotter magiquement à côté de son lit et appuya sur l'interrupteur.

Ses yeux whisky balayèrent toute la chambre à la recherche du quelconque intrus qui l'avait sortie de son sommeil aussi brutalement.

Rien, ni personne, se rassura-t-elle, secouant la tension de ses épaules, excepté la petite lumière bleue clignotante de son ordinateur.

Il était à peine sept heures, constata-t-elle, en consultant sa montre. Qui pouvait bien lui envoyer un mail aussi tôt?

Daesyn rejeta les fines couvertures de ses jambes et se traîna jusqu'au bureau avec un air endormi. Elle croisa son propre regard dans l'unique miroir et gloussa doucement en voyant ses cheveux remarquablement ébouriffés.

D'un geste expert, l'adolescente déverrouilla à l'aide de son mot de passe son ordinateur et ouvrit sa boîte mail pour s'apercevoir qu'elle avait en réalité, deux courriels.

Reçu: [6h40]:

_Héritière Potter, _

_Conformément ce que nous avions conclu lors de notre dernière réunion, les premières ventes s'effectueront sur le Chemin de Traverse le 31 Août 2015 et débuteront à sept heures trente._

Clair. Net. Précis.

Digne des Gobelins.

Daesyn avait hâte de voir ce que ça allait donner. Surtout si, comme l'avait prédit Kingsley, il y avait encore plus de monde aujourd'hui qu'hier.

De surcroît, faire affaire avec les Gobelins était chose rare. C'étaient des créatures cupides qui pensaient d'abord aux bénéfices que cela pouvait leur apporter. Étant donné que la vente était dirigée par Gringotts, elle ne doutait pas –sans se vanter- que cela allait attirer les curieux et les propriétaires de commerces.

Reçu: [7:02] :

_Un mois complet. Il m'a fallu un mois pour comprendre comment ça fonctionnait. Je passe des heures dessus, à comprendre tout ce que l'on peut faire,_

_Et Daesyn, c'est tellement du génie! Tu n'aurais pas pu me faire de meilleur cadeau._

_Comment vas-tu et comment se déroulent tes projets?_

_De mon côté, mon père m'a trouvé un emploi au Ministère en tant que rédacteur pour les effractions des mineurs au Code International du Secret. C'est très sincèrement ennuyeux. Très très ennuyeux. Le moment fort de ma journée c'est ma pause déjeuné, et encore… parfois je m'endors._

_Tu repars à Poudlard demain non? Penses-tu que Monsieur Dumbledore t'autorisera à garder ton propre ordinateur? Je l'espère parce que les hiboux entre la Bulgarie et le Château risquent de mettre très longtemps à arriver._

_J'espère pouvoir lire ta réponse très bientôt si je ne me suis pas trompé de personne. _

_Ilya._

"Wow, ça fait longtemps," chuchota-t-elle. En faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit, elle ne savait pas si Kingsley dormait encore, Daesyn passa un rapide coup de brosse dans ses cheveux qu'elle laissa tomber dans son dos, puis ouvrit sa porte à l'aide de son pied pour déménager avec son ordi sur la table de la cuisine.

En sautillant silencieusement d'anticipation, la jeune femme débarqua dans la cuisine pour constater que Kingsley n'avait pas encore pris son petit-déjeuner et par conséquent, n'était pas levé. Une ombre surgit sur le mur au-dessus de l'évier et elle se retourna, surprise.

Hawk, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis son voyage en Bulgarie, attendait qu'elle lui ouvre la fenêtre. Posant précautionneusement l'ordinateur sur la table, Daesyn sauta sur le canapé et entrouvrit la fenêtre pour que l'oiseau rentre.

Sans plus attendre, l'aigle se posa sur son épaule et commença à lui mâcher affectueusement le bord de l'oreille. "Salut mon garçon, ça fait longtemps hein?" Murmura-t-elle, en ouvrant le frigo.

"D'accord, qu'est-ce qu'on va manger?" Marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même. "Des œufs, du jambon…ça peut être pas mal, non?"

Hawk lui mordilla le bord de l'oreille. "Évidemment que tu en auras," Daesyn leva les yeux au ciel. "Tu m'en piques toujours." L'oiseau, satisfait du marché, usa du dossier de la chaise comme perchoir.

"Où est-ce qu'il peut bien mettre les poêles?" L'adolescente ouvrit un énième tiroir, vide. "Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup," siffla-t-elle à Hawk qui lui jeta un regard non-impressionné de par-dessous son aile.

"Fainéant," Daesyn ouvrit un placard qui contenait l'instrument qu'elle cherchait. Elle la posa sur le gaz et alluma ce dernier, priant pour ne rien faire brûler. Cela ferait très mauvais effet.

"Oups," murmura-t-elle en basculant ses œufs et le jambon légèrement brûlés dans une assiette. "Écoute, si t'es pas content, il y en aura plus pour moi."

Daesyn planta sa fourchette dans les œufs et en porta un minuscule morceau à ses lèvres, voir si c'était comestible. Bien que sa nourriture laisse un petit goût fumé sur sa langue, ce n'était pas _si _horrible que ça. Elle glissa quelques bouts de jambon sur le côté de son assiette et Hawk ne se fit pas prier pour venir piocher dedans avec gourmandise.

La jeune femme ramena l'ordinateur devant elle et ouvrit une nouvelle fenêtre.

[7:52]:

_En effet, ça fait longtemps! Mais pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais touché à un ordinateur de sa vie, c'est en fait assez court._

_Je vais bien et toi? Quant à mes projets comme tu les nommes, ils vont très très bien. Le premier lancement d'ordinateurs se fait d'ailleurs aujourd'hui sur le Chemin de Traverse._

_Est-ce que tu n'as pas la possibilité de changer de travail? Trouver quelque chose que tu aimes? Écrire des lettres à longueur de journée n'est pas amusant._

_Je repars pour Poudlard demain et non je ne sais pas si Dumbledore va autoriser l'utilisation technologique à Poudlard. Kingsley pense que oui._

_J'attends ta réponse, Daesyn._

Elle cliqua sur _'Envoyer'_ et ferma l'onglet de messagerie.

Daesyn travaillait sur les possibles améliorations de son ordinateur depuis une petite demi-heure, lorsque Kingsley débarqua dans la cuisine, l'air reposé.

"Bien dormi?" Demanda-t-elle sans quitter les yeux de son écran.

"Excellent," il bâilla en s'asseyant avec une assiette remplie, "A quelle heure est-ce que tu t'es levée?"

"Ça devait être sept heures."

Hawk s'envola pour se poser sur le rebord de la table, à côté de l'Auror, prêt à piquer un morceau de bacon dans son assiette.

"Tu as des projets pour aujourd'hui?" Kingsley donna à l'aigle agaçant une partie de sa charcuterie.

"Bien sûr, je dois finir mes devoirs," répondit-elle avec un air absent.

"Tu te moques de moi?" Sa fourchette resta en l'air à mi-chemin de sa bouche, et son visage neutre correspondait parfaitement à son ton plat.

"Euh…Non. Absolument pas." Répondit Daesyn, penaude, en fermant l'écran de son ordi pour le regarder.

"Tu avais toutes les vacances pour les faire! C'est pas croyable, tu les fais à la dernière minute," Daesyn se rétrécit dans sa chaise. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu autant agacé. "Qu'est-ce qu'il te reste à faire?"

"…Mes deux essais en transfiguration, les deux de potions, celui d'histoire, d'Herbologie et mes calculs en arithmancie et en runes. C'est pas…grand-chose?" Sa voix s'éleva sur la fin, ce qui transforma sa déclaration en question.

"Tout. Tu n'as rien fait."

Daesyn secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite. "Je…ferais mieux d'aller chercher du parchemin."

"Excellente idée." Dit-il d'un ton sec. "N'oublie des plumes et de l'encre."

"Tu sais, tu n'as pas à être inquiet? Tout est dans ma tête," dit-elle en tapant un doigt contre sa tempe, "il ne me reste plus qu'à rédiger."

"Et bien, la prochaine fois, prends-toi y plus tôt. On ne fait pas ses devoirs un jour avant la rentrée," soupira-t-il de consternation.

"D'accord," Daesyn enterra sa tête dans son parchemin et fit profil bas pour le reste de la journée. Il valait mieux qu'elle ne l'énerve pas plus qu'il l'était déjà.

* * *

"On va transplaner directement sur le quai?" Demanda Daesyn en rouvrant sa valise pour en sortir ses robes de sorcière.

"Oui, ça nous évitera de mauvaises rencontres."

"Tu es sûr que je peux?"

"C'est marqué dans le règlement, _le port d'une tenue convenable est obligatoire_. Si tu regardes bien, peu de sixième et de septième années portent leurs uniformes. Le plus souvent, ce sont les couleurs ou les blasons de leur famille, ou des vêtements montrant leur future appartenance, pour les filles, à l'une d'entre elle," se justifia-t-il en posant sa cape sur le canapé. "Rien ne t'en empêche. La seule obligation, c'est de mettre le blason de ta maison sur un vêtement."

"Donc si je mets ça, c'est bon?" Daesyn déplia une robe bleu nuit qui se dégradait en paillettes dorées sur le bout des manches, bien qu'elles soient plus semblables à des milliers de petite étoiles. C'était Sirius qui lui avait offerte. Elle venait d'Afrique si elle se souvenait bien. La robe était à peu près coupée comme celles que portait le professeur McGonagall, mais n'était pas trop sophistiquée pour autant.

"Parfait," répondit Kingsley avec le sourire, "tant que tu as une cape avec. Il va sûrement pleuvoir."

Daesyn tourna la tête pour contempler la surface grise qui obscurcissait dramatiquement le ciel.

Un brusque **'_clac' _**tout près de son visage la fit violemment sursauter. "On part dans cinq minutes, dépêche-toi d'aller enfiler ça."

Daesyn sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita en rigolant dans sa chambre, sous les soupirs pour le moins exaspérés de son tuteur.

"Ok, on peut y aller!" La sorcière redressa son chapeau de travers et enfila la cape grise que lui tendait Kingsley.

"Viens par ici," en trépignant d'excitation, Daesyn se rangea au côté de l'Auror, qui entoura ses épaules d'un bras.

"Attends!" S'écria-t-elle alors qu'il était sur le point de transplaner.

"Quoi?"

"Ma valise!" Rappela-t-elle en faisant de grands gestes de ses bras.

"Dans ma poche, c'est bon, tu as tout?" demanda-t-il soigneusement.

"C'est bon."

Le craquement distinctif du transplanage résonna dans ses oreilles. Alors que la sensation d'être de nouveau coincée dans une paille et écrasée, et étirée, dans tous les sens n'était toujours pas agréable, le sentiment nauséeux lui, avait bel et bien disparu.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, la gare était bondée. Tout autour d'elle, les gens s'embrassaient, criaient, s'entassaient dans de petits groupes heureux.

"Bordel, Kings'!" Chuchota-t-elle frénétiquement avec de grands yeux.

"Quoi?" L'interrogea-t-il précipitamment, scrutant le quai à la recherche de menaces éventuelles.

"J'ai oublié mes essais sur la table," gémit-elle en se frappant le front d'une main.

"Ils sont dans ta valise, dans ton sac. Je les ai mis pendant que tu t'habillais. Ta crème aussi s'y trouve."

"Ah. Je l'avais oubliée elle." Daesyn sourit, "Heureusement que tu es là."

Kingsley émit un léger rire. "Allez, va trouver un compartiment, je vais parler au conducteur. " Il la poussa doucement vers les portes du train. "On se voit plus tard."

* * *

"Vous pensez que Dumbledore a trouvé un professeur de Défense?" Demanda Lee en enfournant une Chocogrenouille dans sa bouche avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie.

Leur compartiment était blindé. Daesyn était certaine que les banquettes auraient craqué sous leurs poids si elles n'étaient pas magiquement incassables. Ils étaient huit en tout: Fred, George et Lee, Cédric et Cho, qui s'étaient incrustés peu de temps après, suivis de Ginny et Luna qui ne trouvaient pas de place.

Elle s'était rapidement retrouvée coincée contre la fenêtre, le temps qu'ils s'organisent avec les places. Les garçons étaient donc en face, avec Cho sur les genoux de Cédric, et Luna était à côté d'elle, laissant la place contre la porte à Ginny. Dans l'ensemble ce n'était pas si mal mais de son point de vue, légèrement étouffant.

Daesyn avait fini par sortir son ordinateur pour consulter ses mails, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas eu la chance de faire depuis le petit-déjeuner d'hier. Kingsley, qui prenait son rôle de tuteur bien plus à cœur qu'elle ne l'avait prévu, l'avait installée à table avec pour seule compagnie ses livres de cours et son parchemin.

Par Morgana, ses devoirs lui avaient pris toute la journée.

Reçu le 31/08/2015 à [15:00]:

_Je suis super content pour toi! Prévois-tu une vente en Bulgarie? Je pourrais te faire de la pub si tu es d'accord?_

_Concernant mon travail, à vrai dire, rien ne m'intéresse. Mon père m'avait proposé un emploi définitif dans l'agence d'enquêtes pour laquelle j'ai travaillé, mais je ne veux pas faire plus de mal aux gens en m'attachant à eux alors que je ne devrais pas. Comme avec toi._

_As-tu lu le livre ? Qu'en as-tu pensé?_

_A bientôt, Ilya._

Reçu le 31/09/2015 à [15h36]:

_Héritière Potter,_

_Nous avons écoulé plus de la moitié des stocks. Monsieur Lupin est reparti à New-York pour repasser une commande. Votre bénéfice est déjà extravagant._

_Vous recevrez par hibou votre chiffre d'affaires d'ici quelques jours._

_Gringotts Banque._

Reçu le 1/09/2015 à [1h15]:

_Héritière Potter,_

_Les documents concernant l'exportation aux États-Unis, en Europe et en Russie de vos produits vous ont été envoyés ce jour. Veuillez en prendre connaissance et y apposer votre signature au plus vite pour que nous puissions procéder à la vente dans plusieurs points commerciaux._

_Aussi, il serait utile que votre nombre d'employés augmente afin que nous puissions répondre à la demande croissante des consommateurs._

_Gringotts Banque._

"Il a dû réussir, puisque nous avons eu nos lettres," répondit Cédric.

"J'espère qu'il nous enseignera quelque chose, un peu comme le professeur Lupin," intervint Cho avec un air inquiet.

"Ou un peu comme Maugrey," ajouta Fred.

"C'est vrai que ce qu'il nous a appris n'était pas inutile et que ses cours étaient plutôt bien construits," poursuivit Cho.

"Maugrey n'était pas Maugrey," lui rappela Cédric avec une grimace.

"Daesyn ne l'aimait pas," commenta Lee en plongeant sa main dans le sac de bonbons.

La jeune femme sentit tous les yeux se poser sur elle, et elle leva la tête de son écran pour constater que c'était le cas. "De quoi?"

"Tu n'aimais pas ses cours?" Reprit Cho avec un air étonné.

"Non," dit-elle en secouant la tête.

"Pourquoi?"

Daesyn reporta son attention sur l'e-mail d'Ilya qu'elle venait de recevoir et tapa sa réponse avant de cliquer pour l'envoyer.

"Premièrement, ses méthodes pédagogiques étaient absentes; deuxièmement, il a pensé que c'était utile de comprendre l'influence de l'Imperium sur nous et j'ai fini par me fracasser la tête contre le bureau et troisièmement," ses cheveux migrèrent du brun vers un noir bleu, "il a essayé de me tuer. Honnêtement, mes attentes pour le professeur de cette année ne sont pas trop élevées. Tant qu'il n'est pas possédé, ne s'admire et ne m'admire pas, que ce n'est pas un idiot –au sens très large du terme- et qu'il ne veut pas me tuer à tout prix, ça me va."

Le compartiment se confondit en rires puissants qui la poussèrent à ranger son ordinateur et à manger une partie des nombreux bonbons que Lee avait achetés.

"Ton ordinateur est bizarre!" S'écria Ginny avant de rougir quand toute l'attention se tourna vers elle, surtout celle de Daesyn.

"Pourquoi donc?" Demanda soigneusement la jeune femme, passant ses doigts sur l'échiquier qu'Ilya lui avait offert et qu'elle utilisait maintenant pour jouer avec Cédric.

"Tous ceux qu'on a vu n'avaient qu'un dessin. Toi tu en as deux." Fit remarquer la rousse avec perspicacité.

Ce serait plus difficile de cacher qu'elle était l'investigatrice de cette révolution technologique qu'elle ne le pensait, songea-t-elle, au moins, c'était seulement Ginny.

"C'est normal, " intervint Luna sans lever les yeux du _Chicaneur,_ "c'est Daesyn qui les a construits."

Ce serait _beaucoup _plus difficile à cacher qu'elle ne le pensait.

"Waouh!" S'exclama Cho, bougeant pour le voir de plus près. "Papa en a acheté pleins pour son commerce. Je voulais emmener le mien, mais je ne savais pas si c'était contraire au règlement ou non."

"J'en ai acheté un…sans savoir que c'était toi. J'aurais dû savoir," murmura Lee, les yeux agrandis de stupeur. Daesyn roula des yeux. Lee était pourtant au courant de ses projets. Seul lui pouvait oublier ce genre de choses.

"Évidemment, je ne m'attends pas à rester cacher longtemps mais s'il vous plaît?" S'enquit Daesyn en les regardant tour à tour. Les sorciers hochèrent la tête en reprenant amiablement le récit de leurs vacances, et d'un ordre sec, Daesyn abattit une autre pièce de Cédric.

A mesure que le train poursuivait sa route vers le nord, de lourds nuages orageux s'accumulaient au-dessus de leur tête jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne forment plus qu'une hostile masse noire prête à exploser.

Le Poudlard Express ralentit enfin dans la gare de Pré-au-Lard plongée dans les ténèbres. La pluie qui les avait menacés tout le long du voyage s'abattit sur eux dès qu'ils sortirent du train et gifla leurs joues rapidement rougies de froid. Bousculés par leurs pairs puis mis à l'écart de leurs amis, Lee et elle se retrouvèrent à l'arrière de la foule et décidèrent, à l'instant même où le déluge redoubla d'intensité en trempant leurs chaussettes, de trouver n'importe quelle diligence pour se mettre à l'abri.

"Je n'aimerais pas être à leur place," dit Lee tout près de son oreille en visant les premières années, rassemblées tant bien que mal par Hagrid, le demi-géant.

"Je suis contente d'avoir mis cette robe," Daesyn grelotta, "une jupe aurait été l'enfer."

Le rideau d'eau glacée que formaient les milliers de gouttes de pluie les empêchait de voir loin devant eux, et ce fut avec grande peine qu'ils arrivèrent devant l'un des derniers carrosses.

"Cédric," expira Lee en se jetant sur la banquette pendant que la carriole s'ébranlait. "Tu as perdu les autres toi aussi? Hé Luna!"

Il ne fit qu'acquiescer. Luna continua à lire son journal à l'envers, détrempé, sans être dérangée pour autant.

"Ça ne va pas?" Hésita Lee quand le silence se prolongea dans la petite cabine.

"Est-ce que tu les vois?" Le Poufsouffle se tourna vers elle. "Les Sombrals?"

"Oh," murmura Lee en se tournant pour observer le vide derrière eux.

"Voir quoi?" Daesyn se tourna elle-aussi puis se figea en voyant d'étranges chevaux squelettiques qui les tiraient vers le château. Elle les observa quelques instants de plus avant de se détourner pour fixer Cédric, qui avait l'air moins pâle et beaucoup plus sûr de lui maintenant qu'il n'était plus tout seul à voir ces étranges créatures.

"Ils ne sont visibles seulement par ceux qui ont vu la mort et l'ont comprise," expliqua Luna d'une voix éthérée. "Pour toi, cela vaut littéralement plus que les autres. Moi aussi je les vois." Daesyn tenta d'avaler l'étrange nœud qui s'était formé dans sa gorge. Elle avait l'impression que Luna savait ce qu'il s'était passé.

"J'aimerais dire que c'est étonnant mais ce n'est pas le cas," Daesyn haussa les épaules d'un air qu'elle espérait être nonchalant et s'appuya contre la vitre, "et puis ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont moches qu'ils sont forcément mauvais."

La balade jusqu'au château se fit principalement avec le bavardage de Lee en bruit de fond, et aux quelques réponses de plus en plus longues de Cédric, toujours un peu secoué à l'idée de voir ces créatures.

Arrivés devant les portes de chêne de l'école, leur trio se précipita au sec, à l'instar des autres élèves. Ils déboulèrent dans l'immense Hall d'Entrée, éclairé par d'impressionnantes torches enflammées dont la lumière se reflétait dans l'escalier de marbre.

"Mademoiselle Potter!" L'accent écossais du professeur McGonagall fit tourner quelques têtes curieuses, avides de savoir où se trouvait leur célébrité. Daesyn s'arrêta au milieu du Hall pour attendre sa professeur qui avançait à grands pas vers elle, tout en faisant signe aux garçons de ne pas l'attendre.

"Minnie!" Salua-t-elle joyeusement.

McGonagall pinça les lèvres et ses yeux la foudroyèrent. "Combien de fois vais-je devoir vous répéter de ne pas m'appeler ainsi?" Elle poursuivit sans attendre sa réponse, "Le directeur veut vous voir dans son bureau après le dîner. Le mot de passe est _Chocogrenouille._ Tâchez de ne pas oublier. "

Daesyn cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis hocha lentement la tête. Dumbledore qui voulait la voir n'était jamais annonciateur de bonnes nouvelles. Elle espérait que ce n'était pas trop grave.

"Daesyn," la voix grave de Kingsley l'interrompit dans le cheminement de ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas vu l'homme depuis qu'elle était montée dans le train. "Je vais y aller."

"D'accord," elle était un peu triste de le voir partir. Ils cohabitaient depuis un moment. Ce serait bizarre qu'il ne soit plus près d'elle pour la protéger. Kingsley s'approcha et lui serra brièvement les bras avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux blonds toujours un peu en désordre.

"On se voit dans un mois."

"A dans un mois alors."

La Grande Salle était toujours plus bruyante lors de la Cérémonie de Répartition et cette année ne fit pas exception. Cho leva la main d'où elle était assise à la table des Serdaigles et elle lui renvoya une vague enthousiaste en retour avant de s'installer sur l'une des dernières chaises disponibles, près des portes et juste devant George.

Ce dernier l'interrogea d'ailleurs du regard quand elle arriva," Dumbledore veut me voir dans son bureau après le repas."

"Pourquoi?" Lee, qui discutait alors joyeusement des mygales qu'il avait rencontrées cet été, s'interrompit dans son passionnant récit.

Daesyn haussa insouciamment les épaules. "Probablement ce qu'il s'est passé en juin. On a pas eu le temps d'en parler."

La jeune femme observa gobelets et vaisselle d'or, scintiller délicatement à la lumière des centaines de chandelles qui lévitaient au-dessus de leur tête. Elle entendit l'arrivée des premières années plus qu'elle ne la vit. Elle était trop préoccupée par le fait qu'une chaise se trouvait être vide à la table des professeurs et qu'aucun nouveau visage n'était présent.

"A tous ces nouveaux et anciens visages, bienvenue! "Beugla joyeusement Dumbledore après le Tri. Il attendit que les applaudissements se tarissent pour continuer son discours. "Je n'ai que deux mots à vous dire: Bon appétit!"Quelques grognements amusés parcoururent la salle.

Aussitôt, des centaines de plats apparurent sur les tables qui ployèrent presque sous le poids soudain. L'exclamation de surprise et d'enchantement habituelle, émise par les premières années, accompagna le bavardage enthousiaste qui suivit l'apparition de la nourriture.

Daesyn se laissa servir par Fred, qui contrairement à ce qu'il ne cessait de répéter, avait un peu les mêmes tendances mère-poule que Mme Weasley. La sorcière n'avait pas très faim. Elle voulait surtout savoir quel évènement allait se dérouler au château cette année pour pouvoir élaborer des plans afin de s'en tenir le plus loin possible.

Enfin, Dumbledore se leva, l'air aussi joyeux que jamais.

"Puisque nous avons tous, bien mangé et bien bu, j'ai plusieurs annonces à faire. Tout d'abord, la forêt interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite. Certains d'entre vous feraient bien de s'en souvenir," il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur la table des Gryffondor. "En outre, monsieur Rusard souhaite que je vous informe que la liste complète des objets interdits dans notre école est disponible à la consultation dans son bureau, pour ceux qui seraient intéressés."

"Comme si quelqu'un y était déjà allé," marmonna George près de son oreille. Daesyn gloussa d'amusement et reporta son attention sur le directeur qui les regardait tous de ses yeux bleus incroyablement pétillant. La jeune femme jura que son regard se verrouilla plusieurs secondes avec le sien avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

"Ensuite, je suis certain que beaucoup d'entre vous ont assisté à cette incroyable nouveauté qui a fait irruption dans notre monde_: l'or-di-na-teur_!" Il décortiqua lentement chaque syllabe et Daesyn ne fut pas la seule de la salle à retenir un sourire. "Peu importe qui peut être le sorcier ou la sorcière qui a décidé d'apporter un tel vent de nouveauté dans nos communautés. Mais de mon point de vue, il me paraît évident que l'idée a été très réfléchie et conçue pour que chacun d'entre nous puisse s'informer des beautés et dangers de la magie, tout en, en ayant conscience."

"Je sais également que plusieurs dizaines d'entre vous, en ont en leur possession," poursuivit-il en passant un regard sérieux sur la Grande Salle. "Et je serais le dernier homme sur cette terre à interdire un instrument de connaissance. Cependant, leur utilisation hors de vos salles communes est proscrite. Si quiconque ne respecte pas cette règle, l'appareil sera immédiatement renvoyé à son domicile."

"J'ai enfin, une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer! " Dumbledore s'interrompit pour laisser planer le suspense. Daesyn sut qu'il allait parler de l'évènement dont l'avait averti Kingsley et se redressa d'attention. "Afin d'améliorer les relations internationales, la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers a décidé de mettre en place un programme d'échange avec nos compatriotes allemands, français, et norvégiens!"

Des salves d'applaudissements tonitruants et sans précédent s'élevèrent et firent pratiquement vibrer les fondations du château, suivies d'intenses bourdonnements provoqués par les discussions qui éclatèrent un peu partout. Daesyn couvrit une grimace de la main et attrapa son verre de jus de citrouille pour qu'il cesse de trembler.

"Chaque élève, de cinquième, sixième et septième année, a été jumelé à l'un des sorciers de l'un de ces pays de la même classe d'âge que lui. Rassurez-vous, de nombreuses réunions ont eu lieu cet été, afin que vos professeurs puissent vous trouver un binôme qui partage vos centres d'intérêts." Plusieurs exclamations déçues retentirent entre les rangs, qui provenaient pour la grande majorité des quelques élèves trop jeunes pour participer à l'initiation. L'autre petite minorité des déceptions venaient de Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil, toutes deux désespérées de ne pas pouvoir choisir leur propre correspondant.

Et bien, ses plans soigneusement construits pour échapper à la catastrophe qu'était ce nouvel évènement venaient d'être réduits en poussière.

"Votre partenaire vous suivra tout au long de son séjour pendant vos cours et vos activités habituelles. Et je compte sur _vous_ pour tout faire afin qu'il sache que Poudlard est ici chez lui." Sa dernière phrase se répercuta contre les murs de pierre, et tous furent un peu plus attentifs aux paroles du Directeur. "Au terme de cette année, vos correspondants devront repartir dans leur école respectives, où vous serez libre de les suivre pour un trimestre complet!"

Daesyn haussa un sourcil noir. Il y avait un _mais _quelque part. Bien que l'idée de partir à l'étranger lui semble assez attrayante, elle devait voir si elle s'entendait d'abord avec son/sa correspondant(e). Peu de gens pouvaient la supporter, alors un étranger qui l'avait seulement connue de par les journaux et les livres de contes?

Il pourrait être _très_ déçu.

"_Toutefois_, si vos professeurs constatent un manque d'assiduité dans votre travail, un comportement inapproprié ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui puisse nuire à notre vie -j'ose dire- paisible au château, l'élève en question devra se justifier directement face à moi. Également, peu importe votre décision, vos examens de fin d'année scolaire sont maintenus. Est-ce clair?"

Des signes d'assentiments surgirent d'à peu près partout, "bien!" Dumbledore écarta les bras comme pour tous les envelopper dans une gigantesque étreinte, "Il ne me reste plus qu'une dernière chose à faire et pour cela, veuillez _tous_ vous lever s'il vous plaît!"

La métamorphomage observa les visages confus des professeurs devant l'étrange manège de leur supérieur, et se levèrent avec réticence. Daesyn échangea un regard avec ses amis mais obéit et se plaça derrière le banc de la table des Gryffondor.

"Contrairement à ce que soutient et proclame le Ministère, je pense qu'il est capital que nous revenions sur les évènements de juin dernier, qui ont permis la disparition définitive de_ Lord Voldemort,_ " ils tressaillirent et elle ne pourrait jamais se vanter du fait que ce ne soit pas son cas. Daesyn se sentit se figer et difficilement déglutir quand le regard désormais grave scruta tour à tour, chaque sorcier, jusqu'à ce qu'il repose longuement sur la table des Poufsouffle.

"Cédric. Avec courage et loyauté, tu as réussi à faire face aux Mangemorts afin de sauver ta camarade et malgré le danger, a usé d'une magie dangereuse pour vous ramener en lieu sûr. Quant à toi, Daesyn. Tu as fait face à la mort avec une sagesse indiscutable pour épargner la vie d'un camarade et certainement de tant d'autres." L'intégralité des sorciers avait convergé vers eux. La jeune femme essaya de ne pas se rétrécir face au poids de leur regard et garda tant bien que mal un visage neutre. "A Cédric et Daesyn."

Chacun prit son verre magiquement plein et répéta les mots fidèlement leurs noms. Daesyn ne put se résoudre à avaler le contenu de son verre et le reposa sur la table une fois que tous eurent le leur.

"Excellent!" S'écria-t-il, le ton solennel de précédemment envolé. "Il se fait bien tard, rejoignez donc vos dortoirs pour une bonne nuit de sommeil! Allez, allez," poussa-t-il gentiment.

Au milieu des bousculades fatiguées de la majorité de la population de l'école, Daesyn se secoua et se tourna vers Lee, qui lui tapait sur l'épaule depuis deux minutes.

"Ça va pas? Tu fais une drôle de tête."

"Non, non, je vais bien, " l'expression de Lee resta sceptique, "je vais dans le bureau de Dumbledore. On se voit demain?"

"D'accord. Bonne nuit." Il hésita à partir.

"Bonne nuit."

* * *

"Vous vouliez me voir professeur?" Appela Daesyn quand elle arriva dans le bureau vide du directeur à l'exception de Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore, qui vint se nicher sur son épaule.

"Professeur?" Appela-t-elle à nouveau quand elle ne reçut aucune réponse. La sorcière s'installa sur la seule chaise présente devant l'illustre bureau.

"Ah, Daesyn, excuse mon retard," la jeune femme retint avec peine sa grimace quand les couleurs psychédéliques des robes du vieil homme heurtèrent ses yeux, "comment se sont donc passées tes vacances?" Il descendit les petits escaliers de bois en sautillant, tel un jeune homme en bonne santé.

"Les meilleures que j'ai pu avoir à ce jour, et les vôtres monsieur?"

"Bien, très bien," il lui semblait que le directeur voulait ajouter quelque chose, mais il s'interrompit, "entrez." Daesyn lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit simplement par un sourire rassurant –qui pour le coup, ne la rassura pas-.

Ses yeux s'élargirent quelque peu quand les quatre directeurs des quatre maisons de Poudlard s'avancèrent dans le bureau, et s'assirent à sa droite, sur des chaises nouvellement transfigurées.

"Mademoiselle Potter," sa cheffe de maison lui adressa un petit hochement de tête, "vous n'avez donc pas oublié après tout." Daesyn sourit et passa outre le grognement de Rogue, plus renfrogné que jamais.

"Que se passe-t-il?" Demanda la métamorphomage en se félicitant intérieurement pour avoir gardé sa voix stable. Tout ce beau monde pour ce qui était censé être une simple réunion l'inquiétait, et ses mains s'engouffrèrent dans les plumes de Fumseck qui trilla doucement. "Je jure que je n'ai pas escaladé la Tour d'astronomie cette année…pas encore." Ajouta-t-elle au regard perçant de McGonagall.

"Aucune inquiétude Mademoiselle Potter," intervint Flitwick d'une voix guillerette.

"J'ai demandé à ce que tu viennes ce soir car nous avons eu un petit problème entre toi et ton correspondant. Plusieurs en réalité, ont déjà été réglés mais le dernier ne dépend que de toi." Reprit Dumbledore, calme.

"Wow, on s'est même pas rencontré qu'il y a déjà un problème."

"Vous avez à Poudlard, été l'une des personnes les plus difficiles à jumeler." Commença Chourave.

"Excusez-moi, mais vous pouvez en venir au but s'il vous plaît?" Coupa Daesyn, sentant son ventre bouillonner d'inquiétude.

"Nous avions pour but de jumeler les filles avec des filles, garçons avec des garçons, pour favoriser l'entente et surtout par souci pratique, pour les loger dans le même dortoir. Comme je l'ai précisé tout à l'heure, des correspondants de la même catégorie d'âge favoriserait les rapprochements. Tu n'as donc, ni l'un, ni l'autre." Expliqua le vieux directeur. "Mais je n'ai pas terminé," continua-t-il quand elle ouvrit la bouche, "Monsieur Lyxem, ton correspondant, a donc dix-sept ans ce qui signifie qu'il n'est pas dans ta classe. "

"Le programme est conçu pour pouvoir étudier à l'étranger mais sans perdre une année de travail et redoubler. Malheureusement, voilà tout le problème." Poursuivit Chourave avec inquiétude.

"Je suis certain que vous arriveriez à de grandes choses ensemble. Cependant, si tu le souhaites tu devras assumer le programme scolaire de cinquième, sixième, et septième année. Sans oublier tes BUSES." Reprit Dumbledore.

"Croyez-moi Potter," sa cheffe de maison attira son regard. "Nous ne vous l'aurions jamais proposé si l'on ne vous en savait pas capable. Nous sommes _tous_ d'accord ici pour dire que vous avez d'incroyables capacités d'apprentissage." Elle jeta un regard furieux à Rogue de derrière ses lunettes. "Néanmoins, nous respecterons votre décision."

Daesyn regarda les cinq adultes de la pièce. Pourquoi Kingsley n'était-il donc pas là quand elle avait besoin de lui? Il lui aurait éclairci les idées, parce que là…oui elle voulait participer comme les autres. Ne pas le faire apporterait plus de questions dont elle ne voulait pas. Que ce soit un garçon n'était pas un problème, elle restait avec Fred, George, Lee pratiquement tout le temps. Plus âgé, c'était le même raisonnement.

"Si je dis non? Il aura un autre correspondant?" Demanda-t-elle au bout de plusieurs secondes.

"Non," Flitwick secoua la tête.

"Mes chers collègues, je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que la nuit porte conseil. Daesyn, tu me rendras ta décision, demain?" Il avait formulé ça comme une question mais elle savait que ce n'était pas.

"Venez Potter, je vais vous ramener-" Commença McGonagall alors que Rogue sortait en trombe du bureau, l'air soulagé d'avoir été débarrassé d'elle.

"Ne vous en faites pas Minerva," il contourna le grand bureau, "je vais m'occuper moi-même de Daesyn."

Avec cela, Dumbledore sortit de la pièce en lui faisant signe de le suivre. Daesyn ne se fit pas prier et courut après lui, grimaçant quand ses chaussettes émirent un bruit de succion désagréable. Bon sang, elle avait les pieds gelés. Curieux qu'elle ne s'en soit pas rendu compte avant.

"Il y a une chose que je souhaiterais te mentionner, et qui a poussé notre décision à vous jumeler, Monsieur Lyxem et toi." Sa voix se répercuta contre les murs des couloirs silencieux alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers, étrangement fixes.

"Quoi donc?" Poussa-t-elle avec curiosité.

"...Monsieur Lyxem est le prochain héritier de la couronne royale magique."

* * *

_**Chronologie:**_

31 Juillet 2015 : 15ème anniversaire de Daesyn.

30 Août 2015 : retour chez Kingsley.

1 Septembre 2015 : retour à Poudlard; début de la 5ème année.


	18. Chapitre 18: Partie 1

_Je ne possède rien de ce que vous reconnaissez._

* * *

_Coucou!_

_Voilà, la première partie de ce chapitre, je posterai la deuxième bientôt. J'ai été obligée de le couper en deux pour... des raisons. _

_En tout cas, bonne lecture et merci à tout le monde!_

* * *

Daesyn frotta lassement le talon de ses paumes contre ses yeux irrités. Fatiguée par sa propre agitation, elle s'allongea sur le dos et poussa un long soupir en fixant les toiles de velours rouge qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de détacher en montant dans son lit plus tôt dans la nuit.

Son poignet gauche remonta jusque devant ses yeux…

…Il était à peine une heure.

Son bras retomba mollement dans les draps.

Le dortoir était plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale et les seuls bruits qui entrecoupaient son silence, se trouvaient être les ronflements intempestifs de ses camarades de chambre.

Daesyn doutait que le vieux directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard ait connaissance du trouble qu'il avait gentiment semé dans son esprit quand il lui avait parlé de la _royauté magique._

"_Prince_ de Norvège," murmura la métamorphomage "rien que ça!" Elle gloussa stupidement puis s'étouffa presque lorsque l'une des filles grommela quelques mots incompréhensibles dans son sommeil.

Daesyn remonta encore une fois son bras devant ses yeux et consulta sa montre. Une heure et dix minutes.

Ça commençait sincèrement à devenir une longue nuit.

La sorcière observa avec une fascination désintéressée, un éclair violet se refléter dans le cadran, rapidement suivi d'un deuxième. A présent, la pluie giflait les carreaux et le son du tonnerre roulait contre les murs de pierre du château.

Il était particulièrement étonnant qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu un murmure à propos de ce prétendu prince, ou encore de la couronne magique. Encore plus surprenant qu'il n'y ait pas de cours d'Histoire de la Magie à ce sujet… Quoi qu'en y repensant, Binns était un professeur extrêmement médiocre.

A vrai dire, elle n'avait que très peu de connaissances sur le fonctionnement politique des autres pays magiques. Pire, elle ne savait pas grand-chose de son propre pays outre le fait qu'elle obtiendrait le titre de _Lady_ et au moins une place au MagenMagot dès sa majorité.

Sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne s'endormirait pas, du moins pas à l'instant, Daesyn roula d'un geste souple vers le bord du lit puis plongea le bras dans le vide. Elle se félicita mentalement de ne pas avoir enchanté son lit pour qu'il flotte continuellement au dessus du sol car, le cas échéant, la sorcière n'aurait pas eu le courage de descendre et de remonter pour aller chercher ce qu'elle voulait dans son coffre.

Ainsi penchée, la métamorphomage tâtonna un peu jusqu'à trouver sa valise pour en sortir son ordi, grimaçant un peu quand une douleur se faufila au creux de ses reins au faux mouvement. Cependant, au lieu de trouver ledit objet, sa main heurta une surface lisse, froide et glissante.

Perturbée par cette _chose _qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir placé dans sa valise, Daesyn le tira d'une main prudente jusque sur son ventre et sans plus de cérémonie, ferma sèchement les rideaux autour de son lit à baldaquins puis entreprit d'entasser les coussins sous ses épaules pour se rehausser.

Du bout des doigts, Daesyn put distinguer un morceau de parchemin rêche collé à la _chose_ qui s'avérait être rectangulaire. Elle le détacha prudemment et le plaça à quelques centimètres de ses yeux, sans pour autant y voir quelque chose.

La sorcière grommela de mécontentement et tira sa baguette, soigneusement placée sous son oreiller. "_Lumos_," murmura-t-elle discrètement.

Une faible lueur apparut instantanément et Daesyn pria pour que la lumière ne réveille aucune des filles. Elle n'en entendrait jamais la fin sinon.

Elle porta prestement sa baguette devant ses yeux, louchant désagréablement sur le petit papier. "Miroir enchanté; Prononce mon nom si tu as besoin de n'importe quoi."

Daesyn froissa le parchemin et cala ce qui s'avérait être un miroir entre ses bras. Et bien, elle n'était pas idiote, elle savait très bien que c'était un miroir depuis qu'elle avait allumé la lumière. Mais c'était un miroir _magique_.

"Kingsley," murmura-t-elle, remuant à peine ses lèvres devant son reflet aux traits tirés. Elle regarda fixement ses propres yeux noirs et les cligna rapidement pour qu'ils se muent en une couleur plus claire, celle qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de porter ses jours-ci. Pas qu'elle n'aimait plus le bleu qu'elle avait auparavant. Seulement, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit à Kingsley, ses récents cauchemars avaient plus à voir avec le changement, que la mort de Voldemort.

La Mort avait très souvent les yeux bleus dans ses terreurs nocturnes.

Elle détestait ça.

Daesyn continua de fixer son propre reflet et crut avoir fait une erreur –même si cela semblait improbable- lorsque rien ne se passa. Alors même que la pensée fugace qu'elle se soit trompée traversait son esprit, le miroir brilla d'or et l'aveugla quelques instants.

L'image flotta et quand elle releva la tête, ce ne fut pas son regard qu'elle croisa mais celui de Kingsley, qui portait un air plutôt fatigué.

"Bon sang, Daesyn, c'est minuit passé!" rouspéta-t-il, bien que cela sonne à ses oreilles comme peu enthousiaste. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout?"

"Euh…j'arrive pas à dormir. Désolée si je t'ai réveillé. Je pensais même pas que tu répondrais."

Son tuteur poussa un long soupir. L'image se brouilla quelques instants et lui vint la pensée que Kingsley lui avait "raccroché" au nez. Toutefois, le flou disparut et l'image se stabilisa et Daesyn observa l'Auror enroulé dans une robe de chambre, s'appuyant contre le dossier du canapé.

"Dis-moi," demanda-t-il avec une légère curiosité dans le fond.

"Quoi donc?"

"La raison pour laquelle tu me tires du lit à…" son bras passa devant le miroir," une heure trente-deux du matin, alors que tu as cours dans quelques heures?"

Daesyn s'enfonça dans les coussins derrière elle en faisant la moue. "Le _grand_ évènement de cette année," commença-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique, "est un échange avec d'autres pays pour les cinquièmes, sixièmes et septième années. Et je suis jumelée avec un Norvégien." Finit-elle platement.

Kingsley cligna des yeux. "Tu as quelque chose en particulier à reprocher aux Norvégiens?"

Daesyn étouffa son rire dans son poing, "Non!" Elle roula des yeux. "Bien sûr que non. C'est juste qu'il a dix-sept ans et comme tout est programmé pour qu'on ne rate pas une année, je dois me décider entre assumer trois classes différentes, ou refuser. Sans oublier les examens."

"Je ne pense pas que cela te pose un réel problème, non? C'est quoi, la vraie raison?"

"Comment peux-tu savoir qu'il y a autre chose?" Demanda-t-elle avec suspicion.

Kingsley avait l'air satisfait. "Tu viens juste de me le confirmer."

"C'est aussi le prince." Soupira-t-elle. "Mon partenaire, je veux dire."

"Tu as quelque chose contre les princes maintenant?" Demanda l'Auror, sans qu'une seule once de choc ne traverse son visage.

"Non," nia-t-elle, se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas éclater de rire.

"Alors de quoi as-tu peur?" Daesyn évita son regard, seulement pour être à demi aveuglée par un autre éclair.

"Rien en particulier." Elle essaya de garder sa voix la plus neutre possible et fit abstraction du regard peu convaincu de Kingsley.

Une minute passa. "Attends. Quand tu dis _prince_…tu parles des Lyxem?" Demanda-t-il de façon rhétorique.

"…Oui. Tu connais?"

"Ne me dis pas qu'on ne t'en a jamais parlé?!" S'indigna-t-il à voix basse quand elle lui fit signe de parler moins fort.

"Euh…non. J'ai grandi avec des moldus, tu te souviens?"

"S'il y a bien une chose essentielle à connaître à propos de la politique sorcière, c'est bien ça. Comment as-tu pu passer à côté pendant tant d'années?" Daesyn ouvrit la bouche pur formuler une réponse, mais seul un long bâillement sortit à la place.

"Est-ce que je suis si ennuyeux que je t'endors?" Plaisanta-t-il de bon cœur. "Je vais faire vite. Promis. Pour commencer, la famille Lyxem gouverne non seulement la Norvège sorcière, mais aussi la totalité des communautés magiques."

"Comment ça?" Elle cligna rapidement des yeux pour dissiper le picotement insistant qui la poussait à les fermer contre sa volonté.

"Si tu veux, chaque gouvernement a son propre fonctionnement mais ils sont en quelque sorte, l'autorité suprême. En fait, notre monde a ce qu'on appelle une _toile_, qui est constituée de pleins de petits filaments magiques et qui protège nos rues, nos villes, nous-mêmes de la connaissance de notre existence des moldus. Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails, mais les Lyxem sont _vénérés_ pour une raison : ce sont les seuls à être capables de renouveler cette magie nécessaire à la protection de notre monde."

"Wow," s'essouffla-t-elle, malgré l'envie de plus en plus pressante de fermer les yeux.

"Je ne vais pas prendre de décision à ta place Daesyn, mais je pense sincèrement qu'avoir une autre personne sur laquelle compter dans ton entourage te ferait du bien." La sorcière hocha la tête, alors même qu'un sourire narquois apparaissait sur le visage de Kingsley.

"Quoi?" Demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

"Rien."

"Tu ne peux pas me donner cette réponse quand tu souris comme ça!" Dit-elle d'un ton accusateur en le pointant du doigt.

L'Auror gloussa.

"Je pense que vous pourriez devenir _beaucoup plus_ que de simples partenaires d'échange."

"Tu viens de me le dire." Répondit-elle en clignant des yeux, décontenancée.

"Hmm…" Daesyn cligna des yeux puis rougit d'embarras en comprenant ce que Kingsley laissait entendre.

"Non. Certainement pas." Nia-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

"Tu n'en sais rien," il lâcha un rire bref, "je dis seulement que, si ça se trouve, j'ai devant moi la future reine de Norvège."

Daesyn sentit ses joues s'enflammer d'autant plus. "Jamais. Je serai reine de rien du tout. Maintenant merci et bonne nuit."

Elle entendit à peine le rire de Kingsley avant qu'elle ne pose le miroir face cachée sur la couverture.

La métamorphomage s'allongea dans les coussins et posa ses mains sur ses joues brûlantes pour tenter d'en balayer la chaleur, sans grand succès. Daesyn se redressa pour glisser le miroir magique dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, sa baguette sous son oreiller et finalement elle-même sous les couvertures désormais plus accueillantes. Un autre bâillement passa entre ses lèvres et une infime réticence, elle ferma ses paupières et se laissa tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

"…Syn. Daesyn. DAESYN!"

Le hurlement qui heurta ses oreilles la tira en sursaut de son profond sommeil. Daesyn se redressa tellement vite que pendant plusieurs instants, la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait lui parut floue.

La paysage autour d'elle se stabilisait quand elle s'aperçut que son nez se trouvait à quelques centimètres de celui de Katie, l'une de ses coéquipières de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et en quelque sorte une amie, qui de son côté, l'observait l'air plus agacé qu'amusé. L'adolescente prit son apparence impeccable, de ses cheveux tirés proprement, à son uniforme sans plis jusqu'à ses chaussures cirées.

"C'est déjà le matin!" geint-elle en sautant du lit pour rassembler ses affaires déjà étalées un peu partout dans son coin de dortoir alors même qu'elle n'était arrivée que la veille.

"Si ce n'était pas le matin, je ne m'amuserais certainement pas à essayer de te réveiller! Dumbledore a déjà présenté le nouveau prof de défense alors bouge-toi maintenant, Lee t'attend en bas!"

"Quelle douceur," marmonna Daesyn dans sa barbe lorsque la fille plus âgée s'éloigna, nullement offensée de la mauvaise humeur matinale habituelle. La sorcière courut vers son sac en bandoulière et y rangea tous ses manuels et, après une légère hésitation, y plaça aussi le miroir. Elle détacha l'élastique qui retenait la masse de boucles qu'il lui fallait démêler avant de commencer à brosser énergiquement ses cheveux, qu'elle ne prit pas le temps d'attacher.

Daesyn dévala l'escalier en colimaçon à toute vitesse et se fraya un chemin à travers la salle commune peu bondée pour rejoindre son ami.

"Où sont Fred et George?" Demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant Lee qui attendait, depuis un moment semblait-il, près des moelleux fauteuils rouges de la salle commune Gryffondor.

"Bonjour à toi aussi," déclama-t-il joyeusement en la tirant par le bras pour sortir de la pièce.

"Les jumeaux sont déjà descendus?" S'étonna Daesyn alors qu'ils passaient par le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

"Oui," Lee hocha frénétiquement la tête, "ils ont parlé d'un projet et sont partis."

Daesyn acquiesça. Elle avait l'étrange sensation que Fred et George cachaient quelque chose et ce, depuis cet été. Que Lee lui-même ne soit pas au courant de ce qu'ils préparaient était une première.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que Dumbledore voulait?" L'interrogea-t-il. Ils descendaient à présent un grand escalier bordé par divers portraits de vieux sorciers, bien trop occupés à discuter pour leur prêter quelconque attention.

Daesyn jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur son ami avant de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé le soir précédent, sans omettre un seul détail, pas même la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Kingsley, tard ou plutôt, tôt ce matin. Elle achevait tout juste son récit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au pied de l'escalier de marbre, où la plupart des élèves de l'école s'étaient arrêtés pour entamer une discussion avec leurs amis.

Elle eut la nette impression que l'intensité des bavardages augmenta d'un cran lorsque plusieurs d'entre eux la reconnurent grâce à la célèbre cicatrice en forme d'éclair, dont la couleur rosée s'était pourtant peu à peu atténuée pour devenir une simple ligne blanche au cours de l'été.

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas être dans la même classe que nous?"

Daesyn haussa les épaules.

"L'Auror Shacklebolt n'a pas tort tu sais," continua Lee sans relever le manque de réponse. Ils passèrent enfin les portes et se dirigèrent tout droit vers des places libres, près de premières années qui firent de grands yeux en la voyant assise à côté d'eux. Elle n'y prêta que peu d'attention et commença à remplir son assiette de crêpes, qu'elle tartina soigneusement de confiture.

"A quel propos?" Demanda-t-elle soigneusement en attrapant son verre.

"Ce serait vraiment cool si tu devenais reine de Norvège."

Daesyn s'étouffa avec son jus de citrouille.

Les larmes aux yeux, qu'elle cligna rapidement, la jeune femme fixa Lee qui souriait sciemment. "_Non_ ce ne serait _pas_ cool." Contra-t-elle.

"_Ah_ si," répondit-il avec joignant les mains en un geste grandiose, "je suis sûr que tu seras du même avis quand **_il_** sera là. Personne ne peut nier le fait qu'il soit vraiment, _vraiment_ canon," rajouta Lee avec un clin d'œil espiègle.

"Tais-toi," grogna Daesyn en se jetant presque par-dessus la table pour lui mettre un doigt menaçant contre le front ce qui eut pour seul effet de le faire rire.

"Mademoiselle Potter," intervint une voix sonnant perplexe derrière elle.

Daesyn retira immédiatement sa main et se rassit dignement sur le banc, sans oublier de jeter un regard noir au sorcier plus âgé.

"Votre emploi du temps," sa cheffe de maison lui donna un bout de papier. Daesyn leva la tête vers le visage de McGonagall qui se tenait toujours sur son côté. "Nous verrons pour l'aménager en fonction de votre décision."

"Merci Minnie," McGonagall soupira d'exaspération et tendit à Lee son propre emploi du temps, "Monsieur Jordan."

"Merci professeur."

"Justement, qui enseigne la défense?" Demanda Daesyn en fixant son emploi du temps.

"Lui," répondit Lee en désignant du menton un homme dont elle ne pouvait distinguer que la masse de cheveux blonds qui surplombait son crâne.

Elle renifla sèchement. "Espérons que ce ne soit ni un idiot, ni un meurtrier."

"Hmm. Tu commences par quoi?" Demanda-t-il en louchant sur son emploi du temps.

"Histoire de la Magie," elle soupira, "puis doubles potions, double défense et runes."

"Aïe," Il mima une grimace de douleur.

"Hé, Lee?" Appela-t-elle, d'un ton faussement dégagé.

Le Gryffondor délaissa le toast qu'il était en train de grignoter pour la regarder.

"Tu connais un peu…euh…la famille royale?" Elle baissa la voix sur la fin de sa question pour que seul lui ne l'entende.

"Tu viens?" Incita Lee en se levant du banc, une pile de toasts bancale entre les mains.

Daesyn comprit l'allusion et se leva à son tour.

Pendant leur petit-déjeuner, le Hall s'était vidé de ses nombreux élèves, qui se dirigeaient sûrement vers leurs premières classes de l'année. Désormais, enfoncés dans les couloirs du château des étages supérieurs, les deux sorciers se trouvaient loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

Daesyn n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'être harcelée dès le début de l'année, du moins pas plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. C'était une chose qui la stupéfierait toujours: peu importe combien les gens ici la détestaient, ils n'hésiteraient toutefois pas un instant pour venir lui demander un autographe.

Lee les emmena dans une alcôve près de sa salle d'Histoire et s'assit sur le banc glacé par les courants d'air qui circulaient dans le château.

"Il y a un truc qui me dérange," rouspéta Daesyn en se félicitant mentalement pour avoir enfilé une robe semblable à celle de la veille, "c'est _pourquoi_ je ne savais pas."

"Ce n'est pas très surprenant," intervint Lee en mâchant un morceau de toast, "puisque c'est une évidence pour nous, les sorciers. Tout sorcier connaît la base de la politique et du fonctionnement international magique. C'est comme ça, une convention, un non-dit en quelque sorte. Tu n'en entends jamais parler parce qu'on n'en a pas besoin."

"D'accord, d'accord," Daesyn appuya sa tête contre le mur et resserra sa cape autour de ses épaules. "Et cette histoire de toile entre les deux mondes?"

"Ah. Ça, et bien-," une forte sonnerie retentit au-dessus de leur tête et Daesyn gémit de déception.

"Je vais _encore_ devoir attendre!"

Lee lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, "on se retrouve tout à l'heure?"

"Ouais. Tout à l'heure."

Le cours de Binns était à son avis, la classe la plus ennuyeuse de toutes. Le fantôme n'en changeait jamais le fonctionnement, qui consistait à prononcer de longs monologues rébarbatifs prononcés d'une voix sifflante et monotone.

Le cours d'aujourd'hui portait sur les guerres des géants. Et bien que seules quinze minutes se fussent écoulées depuis le début, les trois-quarts de la classe luttaient déjà contre le sommeil ou se distrayaient en regardant le plafond.

Daesyn, elle-même un peu ennuyée, se tourna vers Neville dont la tête était posée sur le poing et vacillait dangereusement. La sorcière le poussa gentiment du coude pour le réveiller et après avoir légèrement sursauté, celui-ci lui donna un faible, mais sincère, sourire.

Neville était implicitement son partenaire attitré dans la plupart de ses classes. Ils étaient tous deux les parias de Gryffondor, bien que pas de la même manière, orphelins de parents, et le plus important: ils étaient les élèves les plus détestés de Rogue.

Tout cela mis à part, elle ne savait vraiment pas grand-chose de lui.

Penser à Rogue l'amena à réfléchir aux façons dont il allait essayer de l'humilier cette année. Depuis qu'elle avait posé pour la première fois les pieds à Poudlard, l'homme lui vouait une haine vindicative sans nom et tentait par tous les moyens de l'expulser de l'école –ou du moins, des cours de potions. Daesyn se doutait bien que les Potter, particulièrement James, avaient à voir avec la haine que lui portait son professeur de potions. Mais pourquoi? –Elle n'en savait rien.

Finalement, la cloche sonna leur libération, et Daesyn s'empressa de ranger ses affaires. Elle lança un vague au revoir au professeur Binns, qui continuait son cours d'un ton morne sans n'être nullement perturbé par les élèves se précipitant hors de sa classe.

"Lee! Lee!" Appela Daesyn au milieu de l'escalier bondé, lorsqu'elle vit sa masse de cheveux hirsutes par-dessus les têtes des autres élèves.

Le plus âgé s'arrêta en plein milieu de l'escalier, provoquant plusieurs plaintes de la part de ceux qui durent le contourner pour continuer leur chemin.

"Fred et-" commença-t-elle en cherchant deux têtes rousses dans le couloir.

"-Sont retournés à la salle commune pour '_étudier le marché' et _établir de nouveaux produits en conséquence. Alors ce cours d'histoire?"

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Arrivés dans la cour humide, Lee et elle se trouvèrent une nouvelle alcôve pour discuter tranquillement, mais surtout pour se mettre à l'abri de la fine brume qui descendait du ciel et trempait leurs cheveux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on disait déjà?" Commença Lee, en déballant un carré de chocolat qu'il avait enveloppé dans une poche de sa cape.

"Famille royale. Toile." Répondit-elle méthodiquement.

"Hmm." Le Gryffondor réfléchit un instant. "A vrai dire je ne sais pas ce que c'est réellement." Avoua-t-il pensivement.

"Tu plaisantes?!" S'exclama-t-elle. "Tous les sorciers savent qu'il existe un dispositif qui leur permet de cacher des nations entières au nez et à la barbe de milliards de moldus, et personne ne se demande comment elle est arrivée là!?" Ses cheveux devinrent bleu-verts, et Lee se déplaça légèrement pour être hors de portée de sa baguette, qu'elle agitait dans tous les sens.

"Arrête avec ça, tu vas finir par me crever un œil." Protesta-t-il.

"Bonjour !"

Daesyn se retourna pour voir Cho marcher à grands pas vers eux, traînant derrière elle Cédric qui essayait tant bien que mal de la suivre.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" Demanda-t-elle quand elle se fut rapprochée d'eux.

"Daesyn veut savoir comment la toile est apparue," répondit prudemment Lee avec un morceau de chocolat dépassant de ses lèvres.

Les yeux de Cho se mirent à briller. "Enfin quelqu'un qui s'y intéresse!" La jeune femme poussa Lee sans ménagement sur le banc et s'installa à côté d'elle, rayonnant pratiquement d'excitation. " Pour faire simple, la toile, c'est comme un écran qui sépare nos mondes et qui empêche ceux qui ne sont pas au courant de la magie, de la voir."

Daesyn acquiesça. "Oui, Kingsley m'a expliqué ça."

Cho hocha la tête comme pour donner son approbation. "A l'époque où la menace des moldus n'était pas encore bien grande, un petit groupe de sorciers fasciné par l'étude des fuseaux magiques, cherchait à comprendre comment faire disparaitre leurs pouvoirs de la vue de la population non-magiques, à l'aide de runes autonomes. Cependant-"

"Attends, fuseau magique?"

"Ce sont tous les flux de magie qui circulent autour de nous. A Poudlard par exemple, beaucoup de grosses vagues circulent, alors que chez les moldus il n'y en a que des très fines et petites." Répondit Cédric.

"D'accord, comment est arrivée cette toile alors?"

"J'y arrive, j'y arrive," la Serdaigle roula des yeux devant l'affichage de son impatience. "De toute façon, leurs idées prirent réellement forme seulement au XVème siècle, lorsque les persécutions anti-sorciers se firent plus violentes. A ce moment là, seule une famille de six frères et sœurs, avait gardé les notes de leurs ancêtres concernant le projet."

"Les Lyxem?" Ajouta Daesyn en rebondissant pratiquement sur le banc.

"Euh…oui." Reprit Cho. "La Norvège était le meilleur endroit pour débuter l'installation des nombreuses runes puisqu'elle avait relativement peu de sorciers à l'époque. La suite reste plutôt floue, mais d'après l'histoire, les runes se sont nourries en quelque sorte, de la magie des Lyxem puis de celle de leurs descendants pendant des décennies, jusqu'à ce que la toile soit assez puissante pour qu'elle prenne forme."

"Et après?" Poussa Daesyn, décidée à connaître enfin ce qui titillait son cerveau depuis... cette nuit.

"Après, ils-" La cloche retentit bruyamment, coupant toute possibilité à Cho de terminer son explication.

Daesyn frappa dramatiquement sa tête contre le mur de pierres gelé. "Non, non, non! Je vais encore devoir attendre!"

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir exactement?" Demanda Cédric en mettant une main entre son front et le mur pour qu'elle arrête de s'y cogner.

Elle ramassa vivement son sac. "J'ai potions! Lee vous expliquera," cria-t-elle en courant dans la direction opposée vers laquelle les deux septièmes années se dirigeaient.

"Je t'attends devant les cachots!" interpella Lee derrière elle. La métamorphomage se tourna à demi et lui donna un pouce levé pour lui faire signe qu'elle avait compris avant de courir de plus belle.

Il n'était pas étonnant que Cho ait été placée chez les bleu et bronze, songea-t-elle en descendant un escalier. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas eu exactement les renseignements qu'elle voulait à propos de la création de la toile, elle en connaissait à peu près les conditions de créations de celle-ci.

Se jugeant à l'heure, Daesyn ralentit le pas et rehaussa la lanière de son sac en cuir sur son épaule, en contemplant passivement les armures de chevaliers soigneusement rangées contre les murs. La sorcière remonta le col de sa cape une fois complètement immergée dans les couloirs des cachots, frappée par l'air frais qui s'y glissait et couvrait les sorciers de tremblements. Elle resta un peu à l'écart de ses pairs, connaissant par cœur l'accueil qui lui serait réservé si elle osait se glisser parmi eux.

Un éclat de mélancolie lui coupa le ventre. L'année prochaine, elle serait seule dans sa classe, mais aussi partout ailleurs dans ses activités quotidiennes au château. Bien sûr Cho serait encore là, mais ce ne serait tout simplement pas pareil.

"Entrez," ordonna la voix austère de Rogue, alors que la porte de sa classe claquait bruyamment. Daesyn secoua la tête pour dégager ses pensées noires. Ils leur restaient une année à passer ensemble, elle n'avait qu'à en profiter. Elle aviserait l'année prochaine pour le reste.

La métamorphomage se dirigea sans attendre vers la table du fond et y déballa prestement ses affaires. Les potions étaient l'une de ses classes où elle se trouvait seule. Neville était installé entre Dean Thomas et Ron Weasley, et franchement, cela ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça de ne pas être à côté du Gryffondor maladroit.

Elle appréciait sincèrement Neville, mais il était ce qu'il était.

Elle avait déjà du mal à garder ses potions parfaites à l'abri des messes basses des Gryffondor et loin des mains sournoises des Serpentard, en plus de Rogue qui ne cessait de venir renifler dans son cou, alors ajouter au mélange un garçon maladroit, c'était simplement du suicide.

"Silence."

Selon elle, l'ordre de se taire n'était pas vraiment indispensable. Dès que la porte avait claqué, le calme s'était instantanément installé et tout signe d'agitation avait disparu. A l'image de McGonagall –bien que d'une manière totalement différente; la simple présence de Rogue suffisait pour apaiser toute une classe.

Le professeur traversa la classe et se posta devant son bureau dans un tourbillon de cape. " Avant de commencer, je pense qu'il est utile de vous rappeler qu'en juin vous passerez un examen au cours duquel vous devrez prouver vos connaissances en matière de composition et d'utilisation de potion magiques. Malgré le crétinisme congénital qui caractérise indubitablement une partie de cette classe," Rogue fit une pause et leur jeta un regard avant de continuer d'une voix glaciale, "il serait souhaitable que vous arrachiez une mention acceptable pour vos BUSES, à moins que vous ne désiriez subir mon mécontentement."

Daesyn observa quelques Serpentard se tourner avec un sourire narquois vers le pauvre Neville, qui se rapetissait autant qu'il le pouvait sur son tabouret.

"Au terme de cette année," reprit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse, "nombre d'entre vous cesseront d'assister à mes cours. En effet, je ne prends que les meilleurs pour la préparation des ASPICS. Toutefois, que vous ayez l'intention ou non de passer cette épreuve, il nous reste encore une année à passer ensemble. Aujourd'hui," poursuivit-il avec un grincement, "nous allons préparer une potion très souvent demandée lors du Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire. Il s'agit du Philtre de Paix, qui est destiné à calmer l'agitation. Néanmoins, dans le cas où vous n'auriez que peu prêté attention à ce que vous faisiez, il se peut que celui qui boive votre potion, tombe dans un profond sommeil et peut-être même, irréversible."

Rogue agita sa baguette. "Les ingrédients et la méthode sont au tableau. Tout ce dont vous avez besoin se trouve dans l'armoire." Les portes de celle-ci s'ouvrirent. "Vous avez une heure et demi. Allez-y."

Daesyn bondit hors de son tabouret avant même que ses camarades ne pensent à se lever et rassembla les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin pour confectionner sa potion. Le philtre de paix était en effet l'une des concoctions les plus délicates à préparer puisqu'il fallait ajouter les ingrédients, exactement dans l'ordre et les quantités indiqués.

Retournée à sa table avec les mains chargées de ce qu'il lui fallait, l'adolescente se perdit bientôt dans le calme que lui conférait la fabrication de potions. Armée de sa spatule, elle touilla attentivement sa mixture dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre puis dans le sens contraire, en veillant à compter chaque tour dans son esprit pour ne pas tout rater. Sans tarder, Daesyn diminua la chaleur des flammes d'un coup de baguette et profita des sept minutes de répit pour observer les progrès des autres.

Rogue passait dans les rangs en donnant son approbation avec un silence habituel ou au contraire, commentait sarcastiquement la mixture d'un Gryffondor qui n'aurait pas suivi les consignes. De l'autre côté de la classe, Seamus tentait vaguement de ranimer son feu sans pour autant y parvenir.

Daesyn fixa Hermione Granger essayer d'aider Ronald Weasley sans se faire remarquer par leur professeur, dont le sourire s'étendait en un ricanement alors qu'il se penchait finalement par-dessus le chaudron de Seamus. Les lèvres de sa colocataire bougeaient furieusement en remuant sa propre potion, signe qu'elle devait invectiver fougueusement son ami sur son idiotie.

Les sept minutes passées, Daesyn ajouta deux gouttes de sirop d'ellébore et acheva de suivre les dernières instructions de la concoction avant de soupirer de soulagement en écrivant son nom sur l'échantillon qu'elle avait prélevé.

Il n'était pas très surprenant que Rogue ne soit pas venu près d'elle, songea-t-elle en posant sa tête sur ses bras croisés. Il n'avait rien pour l'humilier, mais elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions, ce n'était que le premier jour. Quand une rumeur ou cinquante, auraient couru sur son compte dans quelques jours, il n'hésiterait pas à lancer piques sournoises et commentaires désobligeants.

Dès que la cloche sonna, Daesyn ne perdit pas de temps à sauter sur ses pieds et se précipiter vers le bureau de Rogue pour déposer son flacon, avant de sortir en trombe de la classe. Après tout, Cho était censée lui raconter la suite de l'histoire, bien que cette dernière ne s'en doute pas encore.

Daesyn traçait son chemin vers Lee qui l'attendait un peu plus loin dans le couloir, quand une voix nasillarde l'interpella. Elle retint un soupir.

"Tiens donc, Potter, on cherche à savoir d'où l'on vient?" Même si cela était posé comme une question, le ton qu'employait Malfoy ne faisait justement que suggérer le contraire. En tout cas, la jeune femme n'avait pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour voir de quoi il parlait.

Daesyn se retourna à demi, assez lentement pour voir Lee se décoller du mur et s'approcher à pas vifs. De son point de vue, il était assez exaspérant de constater que Malfoy avait grandi et le fait qu'elle doive lever les yeux pour rencontrer les siens lui donnait l'impression d'être dominée d'une manière plutôt désagréable.

"Alors comme ça les Potter ne t'ont pas suffi," continua-t-il avec un air suffisant, "tu cherches aussi à tuer tes géniteurs? Laisse-moi te dire un truc _Potter_, s'ils n'ont pas voulu de toi, c'est qu'ils ont sûrement vu à quel point tu étais inutile." Malfoy se redressa quand il vit qu'il avait capturé l'attention de tout le monde, et continua sa diatribe, "S'ils te voyaient maintenant, la seule chose qu'ils feraient, c'est s'enfuir. En même temps, ça se comprendrait, n'est-ce pas? Vu que t'es une meurtrière!" Des éclats de rires résonnèrent un peu partout dans le couloir et Daesyn ramassa la dernière petite once de bon sens qui lui restait pour seulement serrer les dents et se retenir de dire des choses stupides. Sa nuque tordue de façon à ce qu'elle puisse fixer les yeux acier de son ennemi la blessait, mais elle refusait de baisser le regard.

Lee cependant, en avait décidé autrement. Avant même que Daesyn ne puisse tendre le bras pour le retenir, le Gryffondor attrapa le col du blond et le plaqua brusquement contre le mur.

"Lee, arrête!" Siffla Daesyn entre ses dents. Elle tirait désormais sa manche de robe, afin qu'il baisse son poing tendu devant le visage du Serpentard.

"Monsieur Jordan, relâchez-le immédiatement! Dix points en moins pour tous les deux! Oui, vous aussi Monsieur Malfoy, et je vous conseille de ne pas me faire répéter deux fois." intervint une voix pincée. Daesyn se pencha sur le côté pour voir sa cheffe de maison arriver vers eux, les sourcils froncés d'une telle manière, que cela donnait à la vieille femme le même air que Hawk portait lorsqu'elle lui refusait un bout de bacon. Malfoy, quant à lui, appliqua un masque indigné sur son visage et se tourna vers elle en se massant exagérément la gorge.

"Mais professeur! Ce n'est pas juste, c'est eux qui ont commencé ils-"

"Je vous suggère d'aller déjeuner dans la Grande Salle Mr. Malfoy."

Le garçon se détourna d'eux pompeusement et partit sans discuter, ses acolytes non loin derrière lui.

"Monsieur Jordan, vous pouvez y aller aussi," reprit McGonagall, d'un ton toutefois moins sévère.

Daesyn croisa le regard de son ami, toujours animé d'une flamboyante lueur de colère. Leur cheffe de maison soupira sèchement. "Le directeur souhaite vous parler Potter. Il vous attend dans vingt minutes, devant la porte de son bureau pour un déjeuner avec lui."

La sorcière hocha lentement la tête. "Notre discussion a-t-elle vraiment besoin d'autant de temps? Je veux dire…il veut seulement connaître ma décision, non?"

"Je suppose." Répondit-elle.

"Mais Lee…" tenta-t-elle.

Ce dernier la coupa. "C'est bon, avec un peu de chance je vais pouvoir attraper les jumeaux pour le déjeuner."

McGonagall approuva d'un sec signe de tête et se détourna d'eux sans plus attendre.

"Pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça avec Malfoy? C'est pas la première fois qu'il m'insulte pourtant." Commença-t-elle en montant tranquillement les marches de marbre.

"Pourquoi toi, tu n'as pas réagi? !"Renvoya Lee, incrédule et tout signe de colère envolé. "Normalement, tu lui aurais fichu ton poing dans le nez dès qu'il aurait parlé des Potter!"

Daesyn grimaça. "C'est un enfant…Malfoy. Il a beau avoir grandi, c'est encore un enfant, et je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec lui."

"Il n'est pas plus un enfant que l'année dernière ou celle d'avant." Répliqua Lee, contrarié.

"Oui mais moi aussi j'étais une enfant avant."

Lee s'arrêta net et Daesyn sentit ses épaules s'affaisser. Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol puis les ramena rapidement sur son ami, dont l'expression était indéchiffrable.

"Tu n'es pas malade?"

"Euh…non. A part avoir la tremblote de temps en temps, je n'ai pas grand-chose pour me plaindre," elle sourit et le plus âgé se détendit visiblement. Il l'observa de haut en bas avec un regard critique, avant de s'adoucir légèrement. "Tu es sûre que ça va? T'es bizarre depuis hier soir."

"Je ne suis pas _bizarre_."

"Si tu n'arrives pas à dormir, tu peux toujours venir dans notre dortoir, tu le sais bien?" Proposa-t-il.

"Oui, je sais mais ça va."

"Hmm," bourdonna-t-il, l'air peu convaincu, "on se retrouve au dîner, d'accord?"

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, le Gryffondor disparut au coin du couloir, ce qui lui fit prendre conscience qu'ils n'étaient pas très loin de la Grande Salle. Daesyn rebroussa chemin et recommença à monter les escaliers quatre à quatre. Arrivée près du bureau de Dumbledore avec plus de dix minutes d'avance, la jeune femme décida de faire une pause et s'assit par terre.

"Kingsley," demanda-t-elle devant un miroir brillant.

L'image se troubla rapidement. Kingsley, un verre à la main se tenait devant un décor qui lui paraissait simple, limite austère, et Daesyn se demanda où est-ce qu'il était.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu rappelles aussi vite. Est-ce que tu as bien dormi après notre petite conversation?"

Elle sourit brillamment. "Parfait."

"J'imagine que tu veux plus d'informations sur la toile, je me trompe?" Enchaîna Kingsley.

"Comment est-ce que tu sais?" Demanda-t-elle avec un air dubitatif.

"J'aime penser que je te connais au moins un peu," il rigola de lui-même et attrapa quelque chose hors de son champ de vision. L'Auror brandit un déjeuner emballé avec peu de soin devant le miroir. "Tu m'excuseras, mais je vais déjeuner en même temps."

Il mordit dans son sandwich sans se presser. "Tu sais, il n'y a pas beaucoup de traces écrites sur cette partie de notre histoire."

"Pourquoi?"

Il haussa une épaule. "On peut supposer que la mise en place du Code International du Secret Magique a bouleversé beaucoup de choses et que pendant ce laps de temps, les gens étaient plus préoccupés par leur survie face à la menace des moldus qu'à ces choses…plus insignifiantes."

"Ils ne sont quand même pas devenus rois du jour au lendemain?"

"Pas vraiment non. Il a encore fallu une trentaine d'années, vers 1750, pour que les sorciers prennent compte du changement."

"Trente ans." Répéta-t-elle, stupéfaite.

Kingsley acquiesça d'un signe de tête. "Peu à peu, certains se sont aperçus que les créatures magiques –bien qu'on ne les désigne pas avec ce genre de terme à l'époque- étaient complètement ignorées par les moldus alors qu'elles se trouvaient juste sous leurs yeux. Les actes de magie les plus simples l'étaient également. Les gouvernements ont pris la décision de se réunir afin de découvrir ce qui était à l'origine de ce changement. Finalement, les Lyxem ont été découvert et ont provoqué un tollé comme on n'en avait jamais vu."

"C'est… tout?" La sorcière haussa les sourcils de déception.

"_Tout_, je ne dirai pas ça. Au fil du temps, beaucoup ont essayé de les remplacer en tentant d'imbiber la toile de leur magie pour la maintenir et déchoir les Lyxem, sans aucun succès. Ce sont les seuls à pouvoir la maintenir. Et comme je te l'ai dit, ils sont vénérés depuis."

Daesyn appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux et posa le menton sur ses mains après avoir lancé un léger sortilège qui permettait au miroir de flotter à hauteur de son visage. Elle laissa Kingsley finir son maigre repas –elle détestait la façon dont il ne prenait pas très bien soin de lui, alors qu'il lui avait fait la leçon plusieurs fois cet été à ce sujet.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Je suis au bureau des Aurors. Et non, rien de nouveau," il ajouta, "aucune trace des Mangemorts évadés. C'est comme s'ils s'étaient envolés."

"Peut-être qu'ils l'ont fait."

"Hein?"

Daesyn le regarda de travers. "Voler. Avec des balais," articula-t-elle lentement.

Kingsley s'arrêta de mâcher. "Tonks, envoie une équipe pour survoler les zones magiques les plus fréquentées!"

"Tonks est métamorphomage, non?"

"Ouiiii !" Le cri strident la fit sursauter.

Le miroir bougea pour faire apparaître une femme aux cheveux roses fluo devant elle, un sourire contagieux sur son visage en forme de cœur.

"Tu es la pupille de Kingsley!" S'exclama-t-elle en sautant sur le côté pour éviter le bras de l'Auror qui tentait de récupérer son miroir. "Il parle tout le temps de toi au bureau. Daesyn par-ci, Daesyn par-là. Tu sais qu'il a décidé de repeindre son appartement parce que tu lui as dit que c'était terne, alors que j'essaye de le convaincre depuis trèèès longtemps?"

Daesyn éclata de rire. "Non je ne savais pas."

"Tonks! Rends-moi ce miroir!"

Daesyn rit d'autant plus alors que le miroir bougeait de nouveau.

"Allez, va-t-en, ferme la porte en sortant." Ordonna Kingsley, avec un signe de la main. L'adolescente entendit le gloussement joyeux de la femme avant qu'un claquement de porte ne l'emmène avec lui.

"Elle est jolie," sourit Daesyn avec dessein, "et gentille."

"Certainement," répondit-il.

"Tu l'aimes bien?"

"Bien sûr, c'est ma coéquipière."

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'insinuais.".

"Je vais continuer à faire semblant de ne pas avoir compris."

Daesyn fit la moue.

"Hé Kings?" Cria-t-elle presque.

Il la regarda, l'air surpris. "Oui?"

"Quand est-ce que je pourrai te voir?"

"Le premier weekend d'octobre, je pense. Pourquoi, je te manque?" Taquina-t-il, les yeux brillants.

Daesyn sentit un rougissement lui monter aux joues. Elle haussa nonchalamment les épaules. "Peut-être."

"Tu ne sautes pas des repas, j'espère?" lui demanda Kingsley après un court silence, la mine inquiète.

La jeune femme consulta sa montre qui ornait joliment son poignet. "Non, je dois déjeuner avec le professeur Dumbledore."

"Ah oui, la fameuse décision," un bref sourire narquois jouait sur ses lèvres, "et bien tu ferais mieux d'y aller, histoire de ne pas le faire attendre."

"On se voit," salua-t-elle.

"Prends soin de toi," le miroir se ternit et lui renvoya son reflet.

Le bureau familier était vide quand elle en poussa la porte.

Elle se souvenait au tout début de l'année, être montée à l'étage pour discuter avec le directeur d'une confrontation plutôt houleuse qu'elle avait eue avec Ilya, après avoir appris qu'il fouillait dans son esprit –certes, à contre cœur.

Sa tête était par ailleurs protégée contre les indésirables, grâce à l'aide non-négligeable du professeur Dumbledore. Il lui avait donné beaucoup de conseils sur l'art de fermer son esprit aux intrusions indétectables et à ce jour, et cela lui avait pris relativement peu de temps pour réussir.

D'un côté, elle avait choisi l'une des méthodes les plus simples. Détourner les intrus plutôt que de fermer complètement son esprit, car Daesyn ne pensait pas avoir assez de patience pour ça.

Elle s'arrêta sur le palier de l'étage puis s'affala dignement sur le siège en face du professeur Dumbledore, et regarda, médusée, qu'un ordinateur était posé au milieu de la dizaine de plats qui couvraient la table.

La sorcière fixa le dessin du "patronus" qu'elle avait dessiné et envoyé à la banque pendant qu'elle était dans le train. Un phénix qui battait sans cesse des ailes, animé par un sort le rendant d'autant plus vivant. Elle pensait que de sortir une gamme en édition limitée de plusieurs animaux différents attireraient plus de monde sur son produit et apparemment, elle ne s'était pas trompée.

"J'avoue ne jamais avoir eu quelconque inquiétude sur ton avenir professionnel mais tu dépasses mes espérances," confessa le directeur en déposant l'appareil sur une autre table.

"Vous savez," affirma-t-elle en posant son sac à ses pieds.

"Je doute être le seul à l'avoir compris."

"Malheureusement. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?" Elle était curieuse de connaître son avis après les règles plutôt strictes, enfin le pensait-elle, qu'il avait énoncées l'autre soir.

Le directeur resta silencieux, remplissant son assiette de quelques mets qui lui paraissait délicieux. Sa jambe trembla d'anxiété sous la table et Daesyn recopia les gestes du vieux sorcier, légèrement perplexe face au silence.

Dumbledore releva la tête avec un sourire pétillant. "Tu as beaucoup travaillé dessus, n'est-ce pas?"

Daesyn acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête.

"Tout est pensé de façon à ce que rien ne soit laissé au hasard…Les Gobelins ont aidé?"

"Oui, notamment pour les articles sur la magie noire."

"C'est une merveilleuse invention," murmura-t-il avec révérence. "Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que tu vas faire de grandes choses pour notre monde."

"Je vous remercie," répondit Daesyn, les joues rouges sous les louanges de ce qu'on pourrait appeler le plus grand sorcier du moment.

"Maintenant cependant…Quelle est ta décision?"

* * *

_**Chronologie:**_

31 Juillet 2015 : 15ème anniversaire de Daesyn.

1 Septembre 2015 : retour à Poudlard; début de la 5ème année.

* * *

_Comme certains l'ont peut-être remarqué, le dialogue de Rogue est presque entièrement tiré du livre Harry Potter (=donc c'est pas le mien)._


	19. Chapitre 1 :Partie deux

_Je ne possède rien de Marvel/HP_

* * *

Daesyn soupira de contentement en fermant la porte de la classe d'étude des runes derrière elle. Exactement comme l'année précédente, le professeur avait débuté le premier cours par un test regroupant toutes les connaissances qu'ils avaient acquises depuis leur troisième année. Sans surprise, elle avait pu répondre à toutes les questions assez facilement, même si elle avait un doute sur quelques traductions qu'elle avait effectuées.

Le nez collé à son dictionnaire, Daesyn tourna frénétiquement les pages pour trouver les runes qu'elle cherchait afin de s'assurer qu'elle commencerait l'année par un merveilleux Optimal.

"_Mademoiselle Potter_." Daesyn laissa échapper un petit cri, qu'elle nierait de toute son âme être sorti un jour de sa bouche, sursautant au bruit sourd qu'émit son dictionnaire quand il s'aplatit sur le sol. L'adolescente leva la tête vers la source de sa peur et fronça le nez en apercevant une lettre. Très semblable à celle qu'elle avait reçue quand Dobby s'était introduit chez les Dursley avec la _merveilleuse _idée de la dissuader de retourner à Poudlard; la lettre s'élevait au-dessus du sol et avait la forme d'un visage très contrarié.

_"Suite à votre absence au cours de défense contre les forces du mal, je vous attends vendredi soir à dix-sept heures dans mon bureau." _Transmit-elle d'une voix rêche.

L'enveloppe se mangea ensuite elle-même puis atterrit en minuscules confettis sur le sol de marbre. Rusard serait mécontent du désordre. Daesyn, un rien stupéfaite, ramassa son dictionnaire et se mit en chemin pour la Grande Salle.

La sorcière grinça des dents en se rappelant avoir manqué le cours de défense, l'une de ses matières préférées et tout ça à cause du déjeuner avec le directeur. Évidemment, ce n'était pas seulement la faute du vieil homme si elle était restée plus longtemps que prévu –elle perdait souvent la notion du temps- mais Dumbledore était _bavard_. Daesyn oserait même dire qu'il était pire qu'elle à ce niveau-là.

Elle secoua la tête, comme si cela allait l'aider à ne pas penser à Fumseck, parti depuis plusieurs heures déjà en direction du palais royal pour rendre compte de son acceptation, puis accéléra le pas.

La jeune femme prit un raccourci très peu fréquenté et se rendit à la Grande Salle en un temps record. Daesyn chercha immédiatement du regard les garçons et les trouva près de la table des professeurs. Elle jeta son sac de cuir sur la place libre à côté de Lee puis s'assit sur le banc avant de commencer à remplir son assiette.

"Bonjour!" Dit Fred d'un ton claironnant, en souriant à pleines dents.

Daesyn plissa les yeux vers les deux têtes rousses. "Où est-ce que vous étiez passés, vous?" Ils échangèrent un regard complice alors qu'elle levait un sourcil interrogateur.

"Nous étudiions." Dirent-ils d'une même voix satisfaite tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'en resterait pas là. Elle n'allait pas se contenter d'une réponse aussi vague alors qu'elle ne les avait pas vus de toute la journée!

"Mais encore?"

"Ils vont ouvrir leur magasin." Dit Lee près de son oreille.

Elle haussa les sourcils, épatée. "Vous avez fait autant de bénéfices?"

"Tellement que nous nous sommes même demandé si ça valait le coup de revenir à Poudlard." Daesyn recula sous le choc et en lâcha le steak poignardé au bout de sa fourchette. Jamais au _grand_ jamais, malgré ce qu'elle avait affirmé lors de la sélection de la Coupe de Feu l'année dernière, elle n'avait imaginé quitter Poudlard.

"Mais maman nous aurait étripés," Rajouta Fred avec une grimace.

"Excellent choix de mots mon frère," acquiesça George.

"Je sais."

Daesyn siffla légèrement, admirative et quelque peu fière d'elle-même. Elle avait eu raison de faire confiance aux jumeaux, encore plus d'avoir investi –même si à reculons- dans leur commerce. "Vous avez trouvé un local?"

"Sur le Chemin de Traverse."

"Oh," expira-t-elle. N'importe qui savait que louer sur le Chemin de Traverse coûtait extrêmement cher. Elle termina son assiette et tendit le bras pour attraper l'un des petits plateaux de desserts.

De ses yeux bruns et la bouche pleine, Daesyn fit le tour de la Grande Salle à moitié vide, lorsque son regard tomba sur le nouveau professeur de défense. Encore une fois, celui-ci était plongé dans une discussion lui permettant seulement de voir l'arrière de son crâne chevelu. Comme s'il avait senti le poids de son regard, le sorcier se tourna vers elle et la fixa. Daesyn détourna aussitôt la tête, légèrement mal à l'aise et essaya de ne pas gigoter sur son siège.

"Angelina organise les essais de Quidditch vendredi soir," lui annonça George.

"Elle a été nommée capitaine," continua Fred.

"Pas possible, je dois rattraper mon cours de défense," grommela-t-elle. "Je l'ai raté à cause du déjeuner." Elle poignarda sa part de tarte, fronçant les sourcils d'agacement.

"Est-ce que tu avais même _l'intention_ d'aller aux sélections?" Taquina gentiment Lee

Daesyn gloussa. "Non," dit-elle honnêtement. Angelina serait furieuse, elle n'en doutait pas mais la fille s'en remettrait.

Ils se levèrent quand George termina sa quatrième part de tarte et Daesyn se retourna inconsciemment vers la table des professeurs. Un frisson souleva les petits cheveux sur l'arrière de sa nuque lorsqu'elle recroisa le regard du professeur de défense comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quittée des yeux en premier lieu.

Dérangée par les yeux hostiles et insistants qu'elle sentait encore creuser dans son dos, Daesyn rattrapa Lee le plus discrètement possible pour s'éloigner du sorcier, qu'elle se trouvait à ne pas aimer du tout; et se décida à parler de l'homme qui lui faisait froid dans le dos, le plus vite possible à Kingsley.

Le reste de la semaine, le temps demeura grisâtre et un petit air frais annonçait un automne précoce, poussant même les plus courageux d'entre eux, à se réfugier dans l'intimité du château. Le jeudi après-midi cependant, lassée d'être restée toute la semaine coincée entre les quatre murs de la salle commune qui lui paraissait de plus en plus exigüe, Daesyn décida de profiter du timide rayon de soleil timide faisant son apparition en se promenant dans le parc.

Le crépitement des gouttes de pluie contre le sol berça finalement ses nombreuses déambulations et avant qu'elle le sache, un torrent de pluie s'abattit sur sa tête à quelques secondes de son arrivée devant la porte de la cabane d'Hagrid.

La hutte d'Hagrid était une petite maison faite entièrement de bois, située à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Elle remarqua que la table qu'il avait utilisée pour leur présenter les Botrucs –petits morceaux de bois vivants sur pattes; était toujours à sa place, devant le potager.

La sorcière se précipita sur le porche, échappant à la pluie et leva le poing pour frapper énergiquement à la porte. Daesyn entendit Crockdur aboyer puis les pas lourds du demi-géant sonnèrent à ses oreilles.

"B'jour Daesyn!" Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et parut surpris par la tempête. Il s'écarta sur le côté avec un sourire bienveillant, et elle accueillit avec soulagement l'air chaud de la cheminée tout en rendant la salutation. La sorcière se délaissa de sa cape et grimpa sur l'une des hautes chaises de bois, s'accoudant à la table.

"Sacré déluge, hein?" Un sourire plaqué sur son grand visage, Hagrid vint la rejoindre et s'affaira à préparer ce qu'elle supposait être du thé. "Les gars sont pas v'nus avec toi?"

"Non, Lee avait du travail et les jumeaux inventaient…" elle fit un geste de la main nonchalant, "quoi que ce soit."

"Alors, et toi?" Il s'assit devant elle. Daesyn le regarda, déconcertée.

"Moi?"

Hagrid se pencha vers elle comme s'il allait lui révéler un grand secret mais la bouilloire l'interrompit avec un sifflement strident. Daesyn sursauta un peu et tapa le bout de ses doigts sur la table dans un rythme indéfini, à défaut de pouvoir taper des pieds: la chaise était beaucoup trop haute.

Hagrid lui donna une tasse et versa le breuvage, faisant couler un peu de thé sur le côté. "Bah oui, t'as ce visage là," il pointa un index vers sa tête, "tu veux me d'mander queq'chose."

Daesyn sourit. "Où est-ce que je peux trouver les centaures?" Demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

Hagrid reposa avec lenteur la tasse qu'il tenait près de ses lèvres et la regarda avec attention, comme s'il pouvait rien qu'avec ce geste, deviner la raison pour laquelle elle posait cette étrange question. "Les centaures? T'sais qu'ils aiment pas trop les sorciers? P'is ils sont dans la forêt, tu peux pas y'aller."

"Hagrid, s'il te plaît où sont-ils, je sais que les centaures bougent en fonction des phases de lune…s'il te plaît?" Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend et le regarda avec une moue qu'elle supposait être adorable.

"Comment tu sais qu'ils migrent ?" Demanda Hagrid, l'air étonné par cette connaissance.

Daesyn aimait Hagrid. Il était le premier ami qu'elle avait eu dans ce nouveau monde et la simple idée de devoir lui mentir lui serrait le cœur. Alors, elle dit la vérité.

"J'allais souvent les voir quand j'étais en première année, mais quand j'ai appris que Remus était un loup-garou, j'ai évité l'endroit. "

"Bon sang, non non non, c'est trop dangereux la forêt, tu l'as vu de tes propres yeux. Et tu r'touneras pas les voir," répondit-il, l'air horrifié.

"Mais Hagrid-" essaya-t-elle.

"Non, non." Elle refit la moue et Hagrid évita son regard.

Daesyn fit une grimace mais changea de sujet. La sorcière traîna encore un moment dans la hutte, aida Hagrid à faire la vaisselle puis repartit, capuche enfoncée sur la tête pour se protéger de la pluie qui avait cédé à une brume persistante, donnant une lueur fantomatique au parc.

La marche dans le parc fut rapide mais Daesyn fut soulagée lorsqu'elle débarqua dans le confort du château après avoir supporté l'air froid embrassant ses joues. Elle traversa aisément les nombreux couloirs puis donna le mot de passe au portrait qui gardait la tour Gryffondor, qui pivota sur lui-même pour la laisser entrer.

La salle commune de Gryffondor paraissait toujours bondée lorsqu'on arrivait dans les derniers. Daesyn s'arrêta près de trou du portrait puis se décala un peu quand on lui fit gentiment remarquer –ou pas- qu'elle bloquait le passage.

Un attroupement conséquent s'était formé autour de deux têtes rousses semblables, près de la cheminée. La jeune femme rigola pour elle-même et, profitant de la cacophonie qui régnait dans l'espace commun, grimpa les escaliers du dortoir.

Daesyn prit son temps pour déposer ses affaires puis se changer en quelque chose de plus confortable et surtout, moins mouillé. En redescendant, elle croisa les premières et deuxièmes années grimpant dans le sens inverse pour monter se coucher et elle s'aperçut avec soulagement que la salle commune s'était à peu près vidée de ses occupants.

L'habituel panneau d'affichage devant lequel elle passa, indiquait entre autres la date de la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard, qui s'effectuerait le premier weekend d'octobre. Un tract amusant posé par les jumeaux Weasley était collé au milieu du tableau à la vue de tous et lui expliqua pourquoi tant de monde s'était joint à eux tout à l'heure.

Lee s'était adossé sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres de la tour et s'attelait désormais à compter tous les Gallions que les jumeaux avaient obtenus lors de leur démonstration. Un large sourire s'étala sur son visage alors qu'elle slalomait entre les gens pour les rejoindre.

"Salut," expira-t-elle en grimpant à son tour contre la fenêtre.

Les jumeaux sourirent et Lee l'ignora, comptant dans son souffle. Daesyn sauta sur ses pieds puis se blottit dans un grand pouf rouge et confortable et alluma son ordinateur. C'était la première fois de la semaine qu'elle pouvait y toucher ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'avait pu répondre à aucun des mails que la banque et Ilya lui avaient certainement envoyés.

Les règles du professeur Dumbledore commençaient déjà à devenir très contraignantes, songea-t-elle avec ennui. Elle comprenait son point de vue; les étudiants devaient é_tudier_, non pas avoir le nez collé à leur écran vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Rétrospectivement, elle, ne pouvait travailler sur diverses améliorations qui pouvaient influencer grandement son avenir. La sorcière se demandait si elle devrait retourner au bureau, voir s'il l'autorisait à déroger la règle.

Aussitôt que la pensée lui traversa l'esprit, Daesyn la rejeta avec une grimace auto-condescendante sur le visage. C'était du favoritisme et même si le favoritisme pouvait être utile dans certains cas, elle refusait d'utiliser son statut pour arriver à ses fins, au détriment des autres. Elle devrait simplement se débrouiller toute seule pour aller dans la salle sur demande de temps en temps.

Un poids tomba dans sa gorge et elle déglutit par réflexe. Pour l'instant, se faufiler dans la salle va-et-vient n'était pas trop compliqué, mais après? Quand ce prince allait débarquer dans sa vie et tout bousculer et comment ferait-elle quand-

"Alors, ça avance?" Demanda George près de son oreille droite, en pointant l'écran. Daesyn frissonna lorsqu'une goutte froide lui coula dans le dos et tordit le cou pour voir les cheveux mouillés du Weasley.

"Il pleut?" Demanda-t-elle distraitement, s'interrogeant sur le temps qu'elle avait passé dans ses pensées. Cela avait semblé peu mais peut-être se trompait-elle.

"Non, je sors de la douche."

"Hmm," fredonna-t-elle.

"Tu as des nouvelles de Percy?" Demanda une autre voix à sa gauche.

"Non, on a pas échangé depuis la fin du Tournoi en fait."

Elle et le troisième frère Weasley avaient été proches jusqu'à ce que ce dernier quitte Poudlard. Alors qu'ils avaient auparavant une correspondance régulière, leurs lettres s'étaient peu à peu espacées à mesure que le Weasley ambitieux grimpait les échelons sociaux du Ministère.

"Et bien, il a écrit à maman,"

"Le Ministère a équipé tout le département dans lequel travaille Percy,"

"D'ordinateurs."

"En fait il n'a parlé que de ça," poursuivit George.

Daesyn sentit un grand sourire se répandre sur son visage. "Ça prend beaucoup plus d'ampleur que je le pensais."

Fred lui tapota la tête et retourna vers Lee, sans prendre en compte son air offensé à son geste.

"Alors comme ça, tu as le _prince_ pour partenaire," parla doucement George. Daesyn maudit dans son souffle et ferma son écran. Elle pouvait sans même avoir besoin de se retourner, entendre le sourire malicieux du Weasley.

"Qu'en est-il de ce garçon qui te suivait comme un Niffleur traque une montagne d'or, l'année dernière?"

Daesyn pinça les lèvres. "Quel est le rapport avec Ilya?" Demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle regrettait déjà d'avoir posé la question.

"Aucun," répondit-il, un peu trop rapidement à son goût.

"Oh dis-moi déjà," s'exaspéra Daesyn, levant les yeux au ciel. Elle avait déjà entendu l'implication deux fois, non, trois fois avec Dumbledore, elle n'était plus à ça près.

"Il n'y a rien," réaffirma le Weasley en tournant déjà vers son jumeau.

"George!" Cria-t-elle par-dessus le brouhaha de la salle commune.

"De toute façon il est trop vieux pour toi," répliqua-t-il nonchalamment.

"Qui- Quoi!?" Pépia la métamorphomage, finalement complètement perdue.

George ne répondit pas et Daesyn fixa son ordinateur fermé. Et bien, elle n'arriverait pas à travailler ce soir, pensa-t-elle en regardant farouchement les alentours.

Le vendredi soir -après une nuit blanche et une journée où elle avait empilé les catastrophes: renverser l'intégralité de son café bouillant sur Lee était l'une des pires d'entre elles; la sorcière se dirigea vers son cours de rattrapage de défense, anormalement silencieuse.

Daesyn se tenait depuis quelques minutes devant la porte du bureau du professeur Anderson, un étrange sentiment d'écœurement lui poignardant l'estomac, plutôt pesant. La sorcière étouffa un bâillement et résista tant bien que mal à l'envie de coller l'oreille contre le bois pour entendre ce qui se passait de l'autre côté.

Elle se rapprocha au plus près physiquement possible de la porte, prit une grande inspiration, s'apprêta à lever le poing pour toquer et hésita soudainement. Daesyn tritura le collier d'or qui reposait autour de son cou et le leva devant ses yeux pour y déchiffrer l'inscription, une habitude nerveuse dont elle n'arrivait pas à se détacher.

Comme s'il avait entendu son dilemme –ce qui était hautement improbable- le sorcier désigné ouvrit la porte vivement, l'afflux d'air secouant ses cheveux devant son visage.

"Mademoiselle Potter. Je vous attendais," Daesyn fit de son mieux pour soutenir le regard, plus glacial que la glace, avec le sien et fit un pas hésitant vers l'intérieur, ses livres serrés contre sa poitrine. Ses doigts délaissèrent le bijou qui se replia dans ses vêtements alors qu'elle essayait vaguement de contenir la panique qui l'envahissait au mauvais pressentiment accompagnant la présence de l'homme.

* * *

Daesyn s'affala avec autant de grâce qu'un éléphant en face de Lee, qui attaquait déjà son premier dessert. Ses doigts balayèrent son front pour repousser les quelques mèches qui s'y étaient collées, et tendit son assiette vers Lee, qui s'empressa de la servir d'un peu de tout.

"Ça s'est mal passé? Tu n'as pas l'air très bien," Observa Lee.

"C'est une façon gentille de dire que j'ai une sale tête?" Répliqua-t-elle sarcastiquement, bien que sa phrase manque de piquant. Elle était extrêmement _fatiguée_. Lever sa fourchette jusqu'à sa bouche semblait tout d'un coup plus dur que d'affronter un dragon, et Daesyn gémit plaintivement lorsque ses muscles protestèrent à l'action répétitive.

"Je le déteste," marmonna-t-elle, fusillant du regard la place vide d'où devrait être installé le professeur Anderson.

Son ami cligna rapidement des yeux. "Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? Il est plutôt pas mal comme enseignant, un mélange du professeur Lupin et Fol-Œil."

"Tu le trouves pas bizarre?" Demanda-t-elle autour d'une bouchée de pomme de terre.

"Je devrais?"

"Je ne sais pas." Elle tritura sa fourchette entre ses doigts, ses cheveux devenant gris. "Il est effrayant."

"Tu en as parlé à l'Auror Shacklebolt? A Dumbledore?"

Elle secoua la tête. "J'ai parlé à Kingsley hier soir. Il m'a dit qu'il allait chercher quelque chose sur lui."

Ils se levèrent de table après quelques minutes de silence contemplatif. Daesyn savait que Lee cherchait n'importe quoi à faire pour la rassurer mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'il y parvienne même s'il essayait.

Plus tôt dans la soirée, le professeur Anderson lui avait proposé un duel pour évaluer ses points faibles et points forts. Cependant, malgré toutes ses qualités**, **Daesyn ne pouvait se défaire du sentiment de malaise angoissant qui s'était enfoncé dans son estomac lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée seule avec lui. Cela la rendait d'autant plus confuse que l'homme n'avait pas l'air d'être mauvais professeur, comme l'avait souligné Lee.

Rétrospectivement, seul Gilderoy Lockart pouvait être qualifié d'enseignant exécrable.

Non, il était professionnel, avec de véritables capacités au combat, elle le supposait, accompagnées de connaissances théoriques… il était bon.

Toutefois, cette froideur persistante dans ses yeux lui donnait l'impression d'être disséquée. Ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa nuque, chose qui signifiait généralement qu'on l'observait et ce, pas de la manière la plus sympathique. Daesyn se retourna sèchement, pour ne trouver que le couloir vide derrière elle. Peut-être qu'elle se faisait simplement des idées.

"Tu es sûre de ne pas…te persuader qu'il est mauvais? Je veux dire, tous les profs que nous avons eu jusqu'à présent cachaient un sombre et lourd secret," dit-il d'une voix légère qui la fit sourire, "mais maintenant que Tu-Sais-Qui est parti en fumée, ça devrait être…bon?"

"Son attitude ne te dérange pas toi?"

Lee haussa une épaule, "C'est vrai que, même lorsqu'il sourit, il n'a pas l'air des plus amicaux…"

" Tu veux dire qu'il est carrément frigidaire!" Lee rigola franchement à son exclamation. "J'ai l'impression qu'il lit mon âme quand il me regarde, et je ne peux même pas dire à quoi il pense."

"Il t'inquiète vraiment, hein?" Dit-il rhétoriquement, un soupçon d'inquiétude perçant sa voix.

"Ouais," avoua-t-elle, "je le sens pas." Daesyn se scratcha dans l'un des derniers canapés restants, s'asseyant en tailleur et attrapant son ordinateur pour se distraire. Les sélections n'étaient pas encore terminées et les jumeaux ne seraient pas de retour avant au moins une autre heure.

Reçu: [6/09] :

_Daesyn, quelle est cette histoire avec les Gobelins? _

Reçu: [6/09] :

_Hé, j'ai accepté d'être…comment les Gobelins l'ont dit, déjà… Enfin j'ai accepté de faire la promotion de la technologie dans le monde. Je dois rencontrer Monsieur Lupin demain pour qu'il m'explique les détails. _

_Je suis très content de travailler pour toi, je le suis vraiment mais, comment dire? Est-ce qu'après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, tu me fais confiance? Bien sûr, je ne vais pas te trahir une nouvelle fois, c'est juste que je ne pensais pas qui tu irais jusqu'à m'offrir un emploi, même si je n'ai jamais douté de ta générosité…Je me promène, n'est-ce pas? _

_Ilya._

Daesyn sentit un sourire grimper sur son visage. Elle savait qu'elle devait rester prudente avec Ilya mais quelque part le sorcier n'avait toujours voulu que son bien. Sauf pour la partie je-fouille-dans-ton-esprit-pour-résoudre-une-enquête-super-secrète-et-te-mens-presque-sans-remords. C'était du passé.

Même si Ilya y pensait, il n'y avait qu'une infime chance qu'il trompe le contrat qu'il avait dû signer -les Gobelins avaient tout fait pour s'en assurer, elle en était certaine- pour rentrer dans son entreprise _PatronusIndustries, _comme elle l'avait décidé de la nommer dans sa tête après avoir passé la nuit dernière les yeux grands ouverts.

Daesyn se renfrogna à cette pensée. Anderson l'avait empêchée de dormir et tout ça, à cause de cette maudite froideur dans ses yeux qui lui donnait la chair de poule rien qu'en y songeant. Elle secoua violemment la tête, lui donnant le vertige.

_PatronusIndustries…_Peut-être qu'inclure le nom dans le design de ses produits pourrait être un plus? Elle se balança d'hésitation. Cela pouvait aussi avoir tout l'effet contraire et faire fuir la clientèle, surtout si les Gobelins disaient que les sorciers s'identifiaient plus facilement à un dessin qu'à un nom, ce qui devait être dû au fait que les images ne soient pas statiques dans ce monde.

La métamorphomage attrapa un morceau de parchemin et une plume et nota l'idée, puis se pencha sur son ordinateur afin d'essayer de trouver l'inspiration pour tenter de faire de nouvelles améliorations. Elle ouvrit un nouvel onglet sur le _Magicweb _et s'immergea dans son propre petit monde, rempli de pensées scientifiques innovantes.

Il était près de minuit et Daesyn n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce sur ce qu'elle avait prévu initialement à son grand désarroi. Elle abandonna son parchemin gribouillé qui aurait dû contenir toutes ses notes sur ses nouvelles créations et reprit son ordinateur sur ses genoux pour répondre au dernier message d'Ilya.

Entretemps, les jumeaux étaient revenus des essais et lui avaient annoncé que leur plus jeune frère avait été sélectionné comme nouveau gardien de l'équipe. Elle bourdonna d'approbation, puisque même si tous deux ne s'entendaient pas, Ron restait un bon joueur.

"Hawk! Où étais-tu?" Demanda Daesyn en se jetant sur la fenêtre quand un tapotement insistant l'irrita assez pour qu'elle prenne la peine de lever la tête. L'aigle tendit savamment la patte puis repartit tout aussi sec.

"C'est de Remus," dit-elle en se rasseyant sur le canapé. Lee attrapa la lettre de sa main tendue pour la lire à haute voix et elle se pencha par-dessus son épaule.

_Daesyn,_

_New-York est l'une des plus belles villes que je connaisse, aussi bien du côté moldu que magique. Tu verrais ça, depuis que la technologie se vend dans notre monde, les sorciers se l'arrachent; littéralement._

_Comment va le tir à l'arc? Je doute que tu aies le temps de t'entraîner cette année, entre ce qu'il se prépare à Poudlard et les examens. Je ne me fais pas trop de soucis pour toi sur ce dernier point cependant._

_Quel est le nom du nouveau professeur de défense? Je n'ai pas entendu un murmure à ce sujet._

_J'attends ta réponse,_

_Avec tout mon amour, Remus._

"Quand est-ce que tu lui as donné un travail?" demanda Lee en sortant une brosse de nulle part pour démêler ses cheveux. Il adorait toucher ses cheveux même si elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi.

"Cet été. Crois-moi lorsque je te dis qu'il en avait besoin; il était misérable." Répondit-elle en s'installant plus confortablement dans le canapé pour eux deux. Les jambes croisées sous elle, elle se détendit sous son toucher.

A son plus grand désagrément, ce ne fut pas le soleil filtrant à travers les rideaux qui réveilla Daesyn le samedi matin, mais le bruit sourd d'un manuscrit embrassant le tapis.

Un gémissement silencieux et plaintif quitta sa bouche alors qu'elle retombait contre les oreillers. Elle aurait apprécié un sursis de sommeil supplémentaire. La sorcière poussa un soupir et se maudit d'être restée éveillée si tard. Lee et elle avaient fini par rester éveillés jusqu'à deux heures et la conversation qu'ils avaient eue avait été intéressante, mais les nombreux bâillements qu'elle lui arrachait à présent lui faisaient regretter de ne pas avoir coupé leur discussion plus tôt.

Décidant de profiter encore un moment du calme paisible du dortoir, Daesyn attrapa une plume, du parchemin et un pot d'encre qui trônaient sur sa table de chevet pour rédiger une réponse à la lettre de Remus.

La jeune femme trempa sa plume dans le pot d'encre, en équilibre précaire sur son genou et lissa le parchemin froissé d'une main, tentant ainsi de lui donner un aspect plus présentable.

_Remus,_

_Arthur Anderson, le nouveau professeur de défense est effrayant. J'ai l'étrange impression qu'il planifie mon meurtre mais ne t'inquiètes pas, si Voldemort ne peut pas me tuer, je doute qu'il le puisse._

_Un jour, je viendrai avec toi à New-York. As-tu rencontré les Avengers? Tu leur as parlé? J'adorerais les rencontrer en personne._

_Je n'ai pas pu toucher à mon arc depuis cet été. Quant à l'évènement qui se déroule à l'école cette année, je ne sais pas encore si je le trouve excitant ou angoissant._

_A bientôt,_

_Daesyn._

Daesyn glissa la lettre dans la poche d'une cape et sauta du lit avec entrain. Ses compagnes de dortoir dormaient toujours à l'exception de Granger, qui faillit lui arracher le bras avec la force qu'elle utilisa pour ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain, alors qu'elle-même avait la main sur la poignée.

Daesyn trébucha en avant, manquant de peu de faire une violente rencontre avec le cadre de porte, et s'affaira à rassembler ses affaires de toilette, rejetant nonchalamment les excuses frénétiques du rat de bibliothèque.

La sorcière entra rapidement dans l'unique douche et laissa l'eau froide emporter avec elle les dernières traces de sommeil. Elle se trouvait finalement heureuse qu'un bouquin de Granger l'ait réveillée, songea-t-elle en enroulant une serviette autour de son corps frissonnant. Se battre avec Lavande ou Parvati si tôt le matin aurait été un massacre.

Après avoir tortillé ses cheveux en une tresse française, Daesyn rassembla ses affaires et sortit du dortoir des filles, faisant un rapide arrêt presque silencieux dans celui des garçons pour donner une indication d'où elle serait.

La première chose qu'elle remarqua, avec satisfaction, était que le temps s'était remarquablement éclairci. Le ciel, d'un bleu limpide lui donna le sourire et elle parcourut tout le trajet jusqu'à la volière en sautillant.

Elle fut contente de voir que personne n'était présent dans la volière, et Hawk, perché au plus haut, descendit en piqué sur son épaule pour la saluer.

"C'est pour Remus," lui dit-elle en attachant la lettre.

Hawk repartit sans plus attendre, mais Daesyn hésita à descendre. Les jours s'écoulaient, limpides, et elle n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de son parrain, Sirius Black. Remus ne l'avait pas mentionné dans sa lettre et ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait vraiment en parler à quelqu'un –l'inconvénient d'être un criminel recherché, elle supposait.

Un côté d'elle voulait respecter les souhaits de Sirius, lui demandant de rester à l'écart. De l'autre, son inquiétude face au manque de signes de vie l'incitait à écrire à son parrain.

La lèvre coincée entre ses dents, un lourd soupir, la sorcière tira une plume de son sac et un morceau de parchemin. Elle prit appui contre le mur, posa la plume sur le papier, et écrit:

_Sniffle,_

_Comment vas-tu? _

_Ta filleule._

Elle se dirigea vers un hibou plutôt ordinaire, lui attacha les quelques lignes à la patte, et lui fit signe de s'envoler. Daesyn fixa l'oiseau du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un petit point noir dans le ciel incroyablement bleuté, presque écœurée.

Daesyn glissa de nouveau dans les couloirs secrets pour aller jusqu'à la bibliothèque, gagna un regard mauvais de Mme Pince et se dirigea directement dans le rayon d'Histoire de la Magie pour accéder à sa table solitaire.

Elle déballa toutes ses affaires et tira les sujets des essais qu'elle devait rendre pour la semaine prochaine. Heureusement, il y en avait peu. McGonagall avait épargné tous les élèves ayant réussi le sortilège Inanimatus-Apparitus d'un long devoir, tous les élèves se résumant à elle, et Hermione Granger.

Il lui restait cependant sa longue traduction d'un texte de runes ainsi que de nombreuses équations en arithmancie à résoudre, plus le devoir d'Herbologie et un autre en Histoire. Daesyn étala ses affaires puis se faufila dans les rayons, attrapant tous les ouvrages qu'elle considérait comme utiles et qui pourrait compléter toutes ses connaissances déjà acquises.

"Tu t'es levée tôt!" S'étonna silencieusement Cho Chang, une trentaine de minutes plus tard, pour ne pas alerter la vieille bibliothécaire. La fille plus âgée s'installa en face d'elle, une pile de livres dans les bras, louchant sur les nombreuses notes qu'elle avait éparpillées. La métamorphomage sourit et fit glisser un autre parchemin sur la table. "Toi aussi, tu viens pour quoi?"

Les longs cheveux noirs de Cho scintillèrent au soleil quand elle se pencha pour attraper du parchemin neuf. Elle rigola un peu. "Je te cherchais en fait. J'aurais besoin de ton aide pour achever un devoir."

Irrévocablement, Daesyn sentit la curiosité s'emparer d'elle et lâcha sa plume, attendant plus de détails.

"Le professeur McGonagall nous a demandé un devoir sur les différents types de métamorphoses humaines, et j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi. Les livres sont géniaux, mais une métamorphomage en chair et en os, c'est encore mieux! Sauf si tu ne veux pas, bien sûr." Se calma-t-elle.

"Je t'écoute," Daesyn croisa les mains sous son menton puis se secoua, comme électrocutée, et posa ses mains à plat sur la table. Elle avait trop ressemblé à Dumbledore là-bas.

"J'ai beaucoup de questions!" Jaillit Cho, attrapant une plume dans son sac. "Tout d'abord, est-ce que la métamorphomagie est présente à la naissance ou les premiers signes se développent plus tard?"

"De ce que je sais, j'ai toujours été capable de me métamorphoser." Répondit-elle après réflexion.

Cho gratta son parchemin, "Combien de temps cela prend-il de maîtriser cette magie?"

Daesyn était tentée de dire que les nombreuses gifles de Pétunia ou de Vernon avaient beaucoup aidé au _contrôle_, mais ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse qu'attendait son amie.

"Au début, j'ai appris à associer chaque couleur à une émotion et à partir de là, j'ai réussi à en contenir qu'une seule."

"Tu peux devenir invisible?" Demanda Cho avec un sourire. Daesyn le lui rendit. La fille connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question puisque c'était la ruse qu'elle avait utilisé pour attraper l'œuf d'or lors de la première tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. "Oui, mais je peux aussi prendre une forme animale pour prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre."

Les dix minutes suivantes furent consacrées aux questions de Cho avant que son ventre se mette à gargouiller bruyamment et les interrompe. Daesyn émit un petit rire, appuyant une main contre son estomac.

"Le petit-déjeuner doit être servi, tu viens avec moi?" Proposa-t-elle, rangeant déjà ses affaires. Cho accepta avec enthousiasme, et les deux sorcières descendirent vers le Hall, d'où affluaient déjà les délicieuses odeurs du petit-déjeuner.

Daesyn s'installa à la table des Serdaigle, occupée par la plupart des aigles. Certains lui envoyèrent des petits signes de bienvenue de la main, qu'elle renvoya brillamment avant de se servir d'un peu de tout. De temps en temps, la sorcière levait la tête pour déceler les jumeaux Weasley parmi la foule ou la tête endormie de Lee, en vain.

"J'ai oublié de t'en parler, mais Lee nous a raconté pour le prince," dit Cho à voix basse, "alors, c'est donc pour lui que tu t'informes autant sur la Toile?"Poursuivit d'un ton taquin.

"Quoi?" Sa voix était une octave plus haute que la normale et elle prit une profonde inspiration, s'empressa de se racler la gorge pour reprendre, plus calmement. "Je ne me renseigne pas pour _lui_," grogna-t-elle entre ses dents, "je suis curieuse, c'est tout. Et _jamais_," Daesyn appuya fermement sur ce dernier mot, "je ne serai sa petite-amie ou quoi que ce soit qui implique une relation plus intime qu'un ami."

"Oh, je n'ai rien insinué de tel," gloussa la jeune femme, "mais avoues, pour que tu le dises, c'est que tu dois y avoir beaucoup réfléchi."

Daesyn laissa tomber sa tête sur la table pour cacher ses joues brûlantes, quelque chose qui arrivait bien trop souvent ces derniers temps. Elle sentit une main lui tapoter doucement l'épaule en un geste réconfortant, et Cho rigola franchement lorsqu'elle marmonna dans sa barbe.

Daesyn finit par quitter l'autre sorcière, restée pour discuter avec une certaine Maria, afin de terminer son travail à la bibliothèque –et de s'éloigner le plus loin possible de taquineries éventuelles. Avec un peu de chance, Lee aurait lu sa note et la retrouverait dans un moment. La jeune femme retourna à sa table prédestinée, et sortit ses cartes d'Astronomie.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, Lee la rejoignit au l'instant où elle achevait son essai pour le professeur Sinistra sur les lunes de Jupiter. Ils travaillaient en silence depuis une trentaine de minutes, quand le manuscrit d'Herbologie qu'elle lisait avidement afin de compléter son devoir pour le professeur Chourave, claqua presque violemment.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as?" Demanda-t-elle d'un ton irrité, lorsque les marmonnements constants de Lee furent trop pour qu'elle puisse se concentrer.

Sans attendre une réponse cohérente, Daesyn tira le parchemin sur lequel il s'obstinait à s'énerver pour comprendre ce qui l'avait offensé, et s'éclaira lorsqu'elle aperçut ses devoirs d'arithmancie. Une grosse tâche d'encre s'étalait lentement sur la partie la plus basse du papier, cachant sans doute les restes d'une équation incompréhensible.

La sorcière attrapa le sujet du devoir pour comparer les deux et sourit avec dérision.

"Une erreur stupide?" geint-il, néanmoins avec une certaine trace d'humour.

Il n'était pas rare que ce soit elle qui l'aide avec les devoirs d'arithmancie. Même si elle avait deux ans de moins que Lee, Daesyn avait suffisamment lut les manuels du sorcier pour être en capacité de l'aider à chaque fois qu'il se plaignait de ne pas comprendre quelque chose.

"Tu n'as pas recopié le calcul correctement. Tu as oublié le deux, là," elle désigna le chiffre du bout de sa baguette

"Eh bien," Lee passa son bras sur la table et jeta le tout dans son sac, "je ferai ça plus tard."

"Tu as à peine commencé," se moqua-t-elle affectueusement.

Daesyn le regarda un moment, acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et rangea elle-aussi ses affaires dans son sac, bien que d'une manière un peu plus ordonnée. "Allons-y."

Beaucoup d'autres élèves avaient eu la même idée qu'eux, songea Daesyn en regardant les nombreuses personnes se prélassant autour du Lac. Elle passa les mains dans ses poches et marcha à côté de Lee, leurs épaules se cognant de temps en temps. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que les jumeaux viennent la chercher pour l'entraînement.

Le trio laissa Lee à ses occupations et se traîna jusqu'aux vestiaires de Quidditch en bavardant joyeusement. Ron, le petit frère de Fred et George les suivait quelques pas en arrière un air incertain sur le visage. Il devait être nerveux, supposa-t-elle en abandonnant ses amis pour entrer dans les vestiaires des filles.

Elle troqua sans plus attendre sa robe contre l'équipement traditionnel de Quidditch, riant à quelques bêtises que racontait Katie en face de son propre casier.

Daesyn sortit pour rejoindre les autres sur le terrain, accoudés à leur balai. Main levée devant ses yeux pour les protéger du soleil, la sorcière observa les hauts gradins, vides. Angelina prit un air sérieux qui lui valut quelques sourires, se plaçant devant l'équipe pour parler.

Les paroles d'Angelina s'envolèrent dans les cieux jusqu'à devenir de vulgaires bruits de fond. Daesyn n'avait écouté les discours que très peu, et les seuls fois où elle l'avait fait, c'était en première année lorsque Minnie était venue les observer jouer. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne se souciait pas de ce que les capitaines disaient, juste, ce genre de bavardage incessant glissait, s'entassait sous les milliers de pensées qui s'accumulaient dans son cerveau.

Daesyn s'appuya contre son éclair de feu, les yeux dans le vague et tituba dans l'herbe lorsqu'Angelina donna un coup de sifflet. Un rien surprise, la sorcière enfourcha son balai et décolla haut dans le ciel. Un éclat de rire brisa la barrière de ses lèvres lorsque les familières sensations du vent qui lui fouettait les joues et du soleil qui réchauffait sa peau vinrent à ses sens.

Elle poussa un cri excité en plongeant en piqué vers le sol avant de se redresser si brusquement que son estomac fit un bond.

"Potter, concentration!" Hurla Angelina depuis son poste de poursuiveur.

Daesyn sourit et chercha des yeux la minuscule balle dorée qu'elle avait pour mission de trouver, sans pour autant arrêter ses nombreuses pirouettes. Voler était vraiment l'une des choses qu'elle préférait dans le monde sorcier.

Seulement, le sifflet de sa capitaine retentit et la jeune femme s'arrêta net, manquant de basculer par-dessus son balai. Elle regarda vers le bas et aperçut des Serpentard dans les gradins, occupés à hurler de rire des insanités contre plusieurs membres de leur équipe.

La sorcière fut tentée de descendre voir le problème lorsqu'une minute passa, mais le sifflet retentit autour du stade, avant qu'il ne sonne sordidement une nouvelle fois deux secondes plus tard.

De son angle de vue, Angelina avait l'air particulièrement énervé.

Encore une fois, le sifflet d'Angelina retentit. Daesyn dont la patience s'effritait de plus en plus rapidement, se perdit à pleine vitesse dans les hauteurs.

A la fin de la séance, particulièrement essoufflée, Daesyn avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois que le sifflet d'Angelina avait perturbé ses déambulations. Au bout d'un moment, la métamorphomage était redescendue pour prendre des nouvelles de ses coéquipiers et Katie lui avait dit que Ron était perturbé par les Serpentard et jouait ainsi comme un pied.

Dans les vestiaires, en prenant l'expression de pure fureur d'Angelina et celles des filles pas beaucoup mieux, Daesyn se fit sérieusement du souci pour l'avenir de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

* * *

La semaine suivante se déroula selon le même schéma. Les cours, les entraînements de Quidditch de samedi, les insinuations continues tantôt des jumeaux, tantôt de Kings', parfois de Cho sur le prince, qui la frustraient tout autant que ses quasi non-avancées de _PatronusIndustries _et les cours de défense.

Ces derniers méritaient une catégorie bien à part.

Les cours restaient assez bons même s'ils ne surpassaient pas ceux de Remus; son point de vue n'était peut-être pas vraiment objectif. Ils avaient tout d'abord pratiqué une révision de tous les sortilèges d'attaque et de défense qu'ils avaient appris et étudiaient désormais la théorie des informulés.

Néanmoins, elle était toujours convaincue que leur professeur cachait quelque chose. Le fait que son tuteur adoré n'ait absolument rien trouvé sur lui aurait dû la rassurer mais _que nenni_. Daesyn ne pouvait se détacher de l'impression qu'il cachait quelque chose.

"Anderson…c'est moldu ça non?"

"Oui," répondit distraitement Lee, plongé dans son livre, de sa position avachie contre un arbre plongeant vers le Lac.

"Tu penses qu'il est né-moldu?" Daesyn continua à piétiner l'herbe en faisant des allers-retours.

"Je n'en sais rien." Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il l'écoute vraiment.

"J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de lui."

"Si ça te dérange autant, tu n'as qu'à lui demander," souffla finalement Lee, exaspéré par son comportement. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et elle leva les mains en signe de paix.

"Tu as raison." Elle empocha sa carte, sa cape, et prit la direction du professeur Anderson, caché dans son bureau.

"Quoi?! Daesyn attends!"

Le bureau du professeur Anderson était, à tous points de vue, austère. Aucune trace de créatures magiques dangereuses, de coffre, d'outils de défense, de portraits de lui –comme Lockart, mais ceci se trouvait être plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

"C'est quoi?" Demanda-t-elle assez fort.

Si elle n'avait pas alerté son professeur de sa présence avec la porte claquant contre le mur, il l'avait certainement remarquée maintenant.

"Mademoiselle Potter," le professeur leva la tête vers elle, l'air presque étonné, " Comment puis-je vous être utile?"

"Votre secret."

Il la regarda, interdit. "Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre."

"Vous êtes un idiot Mangemort ou un idiot qui essaie de faire revenir Voldemort?" Développa-t-elle.

"…"

Daesyn s'affala sur la chaise une moue perplexe sur le visage et une fausse nonchalance qui elle espérait, passa inaperçue. Elle ne mentait pas lorsqu'elle disait qu'elle était mal à l'aise avec lui.

"Vous cachez forcément un truc. Vous voulez me tuer?"

"Mademoiselle Potter! Sortez d'ici avant que je ne vous mette en retenue pour le reste du mois!" il continuait de la fixer et la froideur que Daesyn retrouva dans son regard la fit déguerpir plus vite que Touffu le chien à trois têtes, en première année.

La porte claqua derrière elle et elle se retourna bêtement pour l'observer.

Bien. Ça ne s'était pas tout à fait passé comme prévu.

Mais alors, quand est-ce que quelque chose allait comme elle le décidait?

* * *

_N'oubliez pas de laisser une review-__ Elles me font toutes vraiment plaisir._


End file.
